DxD: The Celestial Pawn
by On Soaring Wings
Summary: An unforeseen accident in the aftermath of Tenrou leaves Lucy Heartfilia stranded in a new world. A sudden phenomenon, and an attack of conscience leaves Rias Gremory with a second pawn in her Peerage. Now a Devil, how will our favorite Celestial Spirit mage fare in a world of Angels, and Devils? I think we know the answer to that. Yuri fic. On Indefinite Hiatus.
1. I'm a what now?

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Special Thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for doing punch up and beta reading of this project. Check out their fics, they're awesome.**

* * *

The Black Dragon let out a mighty roar, as it fired a blast out of its mouth.

"Brace yourselves, everyone. If we die, we die together!" Makarov yelled as he and the twenty other mages of Fairy Tail joined hands, realizing it was near hopeless.

It was at this point two things happend to a certain blonde. First a spell called Fairy Sphere was cast by the spirit of the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Mavis Vermillion intended to freeze the Guild in a protective statis bubble until such time that it was safe to lower the field. Second, at this same time The Celestial Spirit King attampted to forcibly pull Lucy Heartfilia into the spirit world to at least save her. These two simultaneous uses of space and time distortion magic not only canceled each other out, but also caused an unintended third rift in dimensional space to occur.

While the other members of the Guild Vanished just as the blast hit. Lucy stayed for a split second. Long enough for the blast to strike dead center. There was barely enough time for her to scream as her clothes, and hair were burned away followed by her skin cooking like she was thrown on a hotplate. Then pure nothing registered in her brain as that was the last Lucy would remember experiencing in Earthland for a long time.

* * *

(Kouh, Japan, Earth)

"Five, Six, Seven." A redheaded young woman with a nigh-impossible bust was currently inserting red pawn chess pieces into a young man with brown hair who had a hole in his chest where his heart was. Said wound was rapidly closing as the seventh piece was inserted. "Only seven?" Rias Gremory asked. "One of the Pieces must have mutated, you certainly are a lucky man Issei." She said ruffling his hair as he was still out cold.

Then a loud crackling noise drew her attention as a magic circle appeared in the air not too far away and deposited a badly burned corpse on the ground. From what Rias could see she was female, age of late teens, no clothes, or hair, just a whip, and a set of keys around the body. "What the hell happend to you?" Rias asked as she investigated. Her brain was telling her to leave this body, it was none of her concern, but still... It had gotten here via some sort of magic phenomenon. It was her duty to investigate.

A gargled gasp emitted from the body made her jump. She was still alive! Rias considered all of her options, no one could better explain what happened than the girl herself, but by the time she got her somewhere to heal her, she would succumb to her burns. There was only one option.

"You're probably not going to like this." She said pressing her final Pawn piece into her back. "But it's better than dying alone in this street." She said, teleporting the blonde with her via a magic circle after picking up the whip and keyring. Arriving in her bedroom, first she hefted the blonde onto her bed taking great care not to peel the crusty skin off her body. She shivered at the thought of having to touch such disgusting wounds, but she knew she had no choice. Stripping away garment after garment, she got on her cell phone making calls to Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko explaining the situation, and telling them to meet her at her house before school in the morning, she shed her last remains of clothing and curled up with the woman concentrating her healing magic into the body.

* * *

Lucy groaned as she slowly blinked awake. Feeling something warm and soft and fleshy pressed against her back. "Uhhhh Erza, what did I tell you about getting in bed with me." She let out as she turned around getting a faceful of breasts... Impossibly huge ones. Totally not like the ones Erza had. "Wait wha?" She then realized she was not in her bedroom, and the woman in question was not Erza, or anyone she knew, and that they were both buck naked.

Rias was jolted from her sleep by a loud shriek as the blonde fell off the side of the bed. "Well, good morning to you too, stranger. Nice to meet you, my name is Rias Gremory. I understand you have a lot of questions."

"Damn right I do you pervert!" Lucy cried covering herself. "What is going on?! Where am I?! What happend to- Oh god Natsu, Erza, everyone!" She cried in horror as she remembered what happened. "Where are my friends!? Where are the rest of Fairy Tail?!"

"Calm down. Calm down." Rias said standing up and attempting to assuage her guest. "You somehow showed up in front of me last night. You were badly burned and on the verge of death. I brought you here to heal you. This is my house in Kuoh, Japan. As for your friends… I don't know, you're the only one I saw come out the magic circle. I don't know what Fairy Tail is."

"What do you mean you don't know what Fairy Tail is, it's the most famous Guild in all of Fiore, and what the hell is Japan? I've never heard of it."

"Well, that goes double for me and Fiore. There is something else you need to know. In order to keep you alive long enough to heal, I had to transform you into a stronger form." She said unfurling her wings. "In case it isn't obvious, I am a Devil, and you have been reincarnated as one of my servants."

Lucy froze at the sight of her wings, and even more at what she said. "No... You're lying. I'm not your servant, I am a proud mage of Fairy Tail. No one can control us!" She yelled spotting her whip and keys on the nightstand. She quickly reached for them. Only to find a sword at her neck.

"Please do not resist, hear us out." A blond prettyboy said.

"Kiba." Rias said sighing in relief. "You got here just in time."

"Yeah, Madame President." Kiba said turning his head to her. "Sorry I was not here soon- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" He was cut off as Lucy used his momentary distraction to lash out and smash her calf into his groin. Dropping both his sword, and to his knees, the dashing young man clenched his family jewels in agony. Seizing the distraction, Lucy eagerly dashed past him grabbing her whip, and her keys from the nightstand, dashing towards the window.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" She yelled grabbing one key in a flash of light.

* * *

(Outside)

The tall busty raven haired Akeno, and the short, underdeveloped white haired Koneko were at the front door about to invite themselves in.

*CRASH!* Only to be distracted by the bedroom window of Rias' house shattering as an orange haired man in a suit and sunglasses burst out, carrying a stark naked blonde in her arms. In an instant both sprung to action bolting after the pair as they landed on the ground. They were inches away when the suit wearing man took off with near inhuman speed.

"After her, she doesn't know anything about this world!" Rias yelled out the window having thrown on a shirt quickly. Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba quickly took off after the running figure. "Dammit!" Rias cried in frustration as she ran to get dressed. "This is out of control! We're gonna need some help on this one!" She said, trying to make a phone call. "This is way beyond my ability to solve on my own, maybe he can explain this better than I can... Oh hello, I'm sorry to bother you at a time like this, but I need help bad." She said with a grimace.

* * *

(Back with Lucy)

The blonde was let down in an ally behind a warehouse. "Thanks Loke, now I need some clothes. Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo." She declared.

"Punishment, Hime?" The pink-haired maid spirit asked as she appeared next to Lucy.

"No, just get me some clothes, fast." She said as Virgo vanished only to reappear seconds later. "Here." She said handing the blonde some strange garment. It looked like a kimono, but with a skirt-like bottom half instead of a robe. She quickly put on the standard underwear followed by the dress over her head. With a sigh she then slipped her feet into the high-heel pumps Virgo also provided,

"Not stuff I usually wear, but thanks." Lucy said as Virgo returned to the spirit world. "Okay, now I need to figure out exactly where I am." She said walking back into the streets. "This is weird. The machines, the buildings, it's not like Fiore at all? I don't get it."

"Then please return with us. You will not be harmed." Kiba said appearing by the wall of the building.

"You! Stay away from me!" Lucy cried reaching for her keys only to be grabbed from behind by Koneko.

"Do not struggle, we don't want to fight." She said emotionlessly.

"Well maybe I do!" Lucy cried in desperation slamming her stilletted heel into the tiny girl's instep. Koneko refused to scream, but her grip was still loosened enough for Lucy to slip away and grab another key. "Open Gate-" But in a flash the blue haired mermaid spirit Aquarius was already there.

"What did I tell you about summoning me!" She yelled swinging her vase at the blonde. *SWOOSH!* a large sudden and fast tidal wave sent Kiba, and Koneko crashing against the building. "Serves you right you brat- Huh where did she go?!" The spirit asked herself looking around, the blonde was not washed up with the other two... Then she looked up. "Oh you little-" She huffed returning to the spirit world.

"This is insane... I'm flying! I can't be flying!" Lucy cried as she awkwardly flailed in the air to move around. Then she noticed the batlike wings jutting out her lower back. "No... I... She wasn't lying... I really am a..."

"I'm afraid so." a voice said behind her as Lucy turned to see a beautiful dark haired woman with a huge bust. "Please don't panic. I won't attack you, or restain you. I just want to talk." She said. "Nice dress by the way."

Lucy recoiled a bit. "I... I don't know what this is? I don't understand why everything... Everyone." She said tears beginning to form as she began to fall. This was just too much.

"No, you don't!" Akeno said grabbing the faint feeling blonde before she could plummet further than a few feet. "We'll sort this out together, just trust me. My friends didn't know how to talk you down is all." She said landing by Kiba, and Koneko, as Rias appeared in a magic circle alongside a silver haired woman in a maid outfit.

"Is that the mage?" The elegant maid asked.

"Yes. She is." Rias said as the woman came up to Lucy leaning in and looking her in the face, making the blonde shyly hug the nice brunette closer, almost like a child.

"Hello young one. My name is Greyfia Lucifage. Can you tell me your name?"

Lucy blushed realizing she was being a child and pulled away from the brunette. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Why don't we go somewhere and sit down for awhile. I'm sure there is a lot we need to discuss." She said holding out her hand for the blonde.

"Okay, not like I have much of a choice." She said with a reserved smile, as she slowly shook her hand.

* * *

"So... Let me see if I have this all down so far..." Lucy began as she and Greyfia sat alone in Rias' living room, her "master" and fellow servants having left to go to something called school. "You're telling me the Christian version of God, Angels, and Devils exist, and that there was a three-way war between those two sides, and the fallen angels."

"That is right." Greyfia said handing her another cup of tea.

"And in order to recoup your losses, you reincarnate other species into Devils with magic chess pieces. Turning them into essentially your slaves." She asked sipping her tea.

"Yes, though the Gremory household have been raised to regard their peerages as more than that. More like family." She said. "In that respect, you are quite lucky to have been found by Rias." She said sitting back down.

"With all due respect, Ms. Lucifage, I don't feel lucky that I was made effectively a slave to someone without even the ability let alone the opportunity to consent." Lucy said, more than a bit irked. "Okay, now you need to explain to me why I'm here, where is this Japan place, and how do I get back to Fiore?"

"Fiore... Such an unusual name for a country." Greyfia mused. "Tell me Lucy, what is the name of the world Fiore is located in?"

"Earthland, what does tha-" It dawned on Lucy. "Oh... No. No! Nonononono no! I did not, I can not! I'm... Stuck in another world again?!"

"Again?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yeah I was in another world, and I couldn't use magic, and a lot of stuff happend." She said in a panic. "If I almost... Oh god..." She began sobbing. "Natsu, Grey, Erza, Wendy... My friends... They're all dead by now!" She let out crying hysterically. "No! No! This isn't! fair! I can't lose them I can't!" She cried.

"Do not panic... They... Not dead." A voice rang in what sounded like broken static. "Fairy Sphere suspended them... Frozen... Couldn't... You... I'm sorry."

"Wait, that voice. Mavis!? what do you mean.?" Lucy cried as a faint breaking up image of a barefooted blond girl in pink and white robes with wings in her hair appeared before her.

"... Do not despair... in time... see them... can't maintain contact..." And then she was gone.

"Interesting… she was able to breach the barrier between Earth, and Earthland to make communication with you. She must be a powerful mage with a strong bond to be able to do that." Greyfia said looking over the area she had once been standing with curiousity

"That was Mavis Vermillion. The first Guild Master of Fairy Tail, of course she was powerful enough." She said with more than a hint of pride. "What do you mean by a barrier?"

"Long ago, before even the great war." Greyfia began. "There was a conflict between God, and the Earthland god of life and death Ankhseram. The former thought the later was too harsh on those residing in his domain. The latter thought the former was too lenient. They came to blows when Ankhseram attempted to cross into this world to pass judgment on the mortals here. In the end God could not slay Ankhseram, so he had no choice but to hurl him back into Earthland, and erect a powerful barrier between it, Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld. To ensure he could never overstep his bounds again."

"So that is why Christianity is so obscure in Fiore." Lucy mused feeling a bit bad, while she never believed in God (especially after her mother died), she'd heard all the stories about Christians being persecuted, imprisoned, even executed for their faith, and always felt bad for them. "So you're saying, even if I was not bound by this service, I couldn't return to my world." Lucy said as a new wave of depression, and hopelessness filled her heart. "I... I think I need to lay down for awhile." She said resigned and broken a tad as she padded up the stairs to one of the guest bedrooms.

Greyfia sighed with resignation as she collected the teacups for washing. "Poor girl." She said.

* * *

"You will not harm this young man. I have converted him into one of my servants, and to harm him is an act of war against the Devil House of Gremory." Rias declared to the fallen angel who wisely backed off. "And he got hurt again. Lovely." Rias sighed hefting the barely conscious Issei up. "Akeno, I'm going to take Issei back to his place for healing. Would you be a dear, and go check on Lucy before you head home. I'm probably gonna be gone for the night." She said.

"Sure thing Madame President. I'll let you have your fun." She teased. The redhead simply scoffed as she walked away. Akeno smiled and made her way back to Rias' place. She stepped inside to find Greyfia cleaning up. "Good timing, you have shown up. She's up in the guest bedroom. She's been in a depressed state for most of the evening." Greyfia said relaying the information she had gained.

"So she is from Earthland. No wonder she is so confused, this is an alien world to her, but how did she end up here in the first place?" Akeno said sighing sadly.

"As far as I can tell it has to do with her magic mixing with some other attempt to distort time, and space." Greyfia said as she stepped onto a magic circle. "Now... I must return and relay this information to Sirzechs. He and the other Devil Kings will want all the details on this as soon as possible." She said. "Oh, and Ms. Himejima... Be gentle with her. She's had a rough enough day as is." She said teleporting away.

"I will." She said resigned as she walked up to Lucy's room, knocking on the door. "Lucy... It's Akeno... The one who caught you when you fell earlier... Can I come in?"

"Yeah." A meek reply came from the other side of the door. Akeno entered and found Lucy laying face down on the bed.

"Hey. I heard about what you found out." She said moving beside her and sitting on the bed. Gently rubbing her back. "I'm sorry. This is a lot to take in, I know."

"My friends... My guild... Even if they are still alive, I'll never see them again." She cried into the pillow.

"Please, you don't know that for sure." Akeno said. "I mean you aren't supposed to be here to begin with. Maybe there is a way to get back for you. Don't give up hope yet. Besides Rias will gladly let you see your friends, we may be devils, but we're not monsters." She said trying to soothe her.

"You... Really mean it?" She asked pulling away and looking her in the eyes.

"You bet, you're part of our family now Lucy... We take care of our own." She said hugging her. Lucy for her part said nothing. Relaxing in her embrace until she finally dozed off and went to sleep.

*sigh* "Looks like I'm not getting much sleep either." She said smiling warmly as she eased her way into the bed still holding the blonde. "Sleep tight our lovely little magic pawn."

 **(End Of Chapter 1)**

* * *

 **Well that was fun trying out. Just so you guys know this won't be a harem fic, or at least harem's won't play any significant part. The Pairings I have so far are Lucy x Akeno, and Issei x Asia x Rias. Anyone and anything else is up in the air. I know a fair number of people don't like Issei, and while I don't nessesarily blame them. I still prefer him over other heroes of shonen manga because well... The story doesn't excuse his flaws. He's treated as an annoying pervert by most of the cast because on the surface, that is exactly what he is. It's only after he proves himself to be more than just some creep that people begin to accept him as a person, and care for him in spite of his flaws. Yeah his whole "I want a harem" dream is messed up, but you ever notice how a lot of the writers who bash him for that dream have no problems given their pet character a harem of their own, which is fine, if you don't like Issei, I cannot force you, but don't be hypocritical about it.**

 **Sorry I was going off on a tangent again. I don't want to alienate my readers by making them think I'm a jerk. You write what you wanna write, and I'll write what I wanna see. I'm done shaking trees and starting fights over fanfics I don't like. I've learned that if I wanna see more of a certain pairing or premise, I gotta work to make it happen myself. Well that's all from me for now. Hope you enjoyed the story, and I'll see you with the next chapter.**


	2. I gotta go to school?

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Also I have seen the number of alerts, favorites, and reviews for this story, and wow. Just wow. I am elated that so many of you liked this idea, and wanted to see more. That just makes my day, especially after the lukewarm response my previous fics after a multi-year hiatus got. Your feedback is what gives me incentive to keep going even a little at a time. I sincerely thank all of you for your feedback and support.**

 **Special Thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for doing punch up and beta reading of this project. Check out their fics, they're awesome.**

* * *

 _"Mom, please, You can't die." Little Lucy pleeded as she hugged her mother closely while she lay in bed, her health having deteriorated to the point she was unable to walk unaided. It was clear she was taking a turn for the worse, and no magic or medicine was helping._

 _"Don't cry for me, dear." Layla said kissing her daughter's cheek. "My body may die, but my soul will go to a much better place. I promise I will watch over and protect you, no matter what."_

 _Lucy said nothing just holding her mother, face pressed against her bossom as she wept in silence._

(Morning, Gremory Residence.)

Lucy woke up slowly as she was alone in her bed. It was a dream, and yet it was more than that. It was a memory, one of the last times she spoke with her mother before she passed away. _"Mom... What would you say if you could see me now? Stuck in another world as a Devil. Would you still love me? Would I still be your daughter?"_ She asked herself as Akeno came in toweling off her let-down hair.

"Hey, I got a call from Rias. Get showered, and I'll lay a spare uniform out for you. You're coming to school with us?"

"School?" Lucy asked. "But I'm not a child."

"Really?" Akeno asked with an inquisitive look. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." She said matter of factly. "I turn Eighteen in July."

"Well then you are a second or third year student then." Akeno said. "I hate to break it to you, but in our world, we stay in school until we are adults."

Lucy sighed, she knew there was little talking her way out of this. "Okay, not like I have a choice. I'll go get ready."

"Good, I promise you'll have a lot of fun." Akeno said beaming as Lucy got up and, padded to the bathroom.

* * *

Lucy was definitely not having fun. Granted they hadn't arrived inside the building yet, but Lucy was already not in a good mood. Not on account of the company. Akeno was definitely a pleasant person to be around, and Lucy deeply preferred her to the rest of her new master's company. It was that damned uniform she was forced to wear.

The long sleeved blouse was okay enough, as was the short pleated skirt, but the corset was ungodly restrictive on her torso almost inhibiting her ability to breathe. The shoes were butt ugly (if easier to walk in than her normal assortment of heeled boots, and sandals.) But without a doubt the worst part was.

"AGGGGHHH Dammit! These things are unbearable!" Lucy cried slipping out of one shoe and scratching all over her socked foot. "Why do they always have to itch so much!"

Lucy hated wearing socks. Ever since she was little they made her feet itch terribly. No matter what brand they bought, no matter what fabric they used, the cloth foot cover always drove her absolutely crazy. Her mother would tell her stories about when she was a baby they would put socks on her, and she would cry and kick like she was on fire until they were taken off. As Lucy got older she grew to tolerate stockings. The thin soft materials of silk and nylon provided far less irritation, and when it did it was distributed across the entire leg, but normal socks, no matter how long or short, how loose or tight, how soft or course, were like wrapping her feet in poison ivy.

"Wow, you must be really sensitive." Akeno said. "Well you'll just have to deal with it for the day. Once we get to the club after school, you can take them off."

Lucy moaned in displeasure. This was going to be absolute torture. If one paid close attention they could see Akeno crack a small smile at her discomfort.

* * *

"Okay class, we have a new transfer student today." The teacher said. "Go ahead Miss, introduce yourself." He said to the blonde who was trying to appear confident while awkwardly grinding her feet against the floor as if trying to stomp out a fire.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She began as she thought back to the conversation Akeno gave her about her cover story.

(Flashback about 10 minutes beforehand)

 _"Okay, listen, your classmates will have a lot of questions about where you are from. Since we can't tell them you're from another world, we need you to be from someplace where you can pass for their nationality, while at the same time passing off things like your last name, and how you talk." Akeno began as they stopped by the entrance to the building._

 _"What's wrong with how I talk?" Lucy asked a bit offended._

 _"Nothing, but your Fiorian accent isn't exactly passable for American, or British." She said. "If anyone asks. Say you are from New Zealand." Akeno said as she snapped her fingers in a eureka moment._

 _"New Zealand?" Lucy asked cocking her head cutely._

 _"It's a country that's a pair of Islands east of Australia." Akeno said._

 _"But what if they ask me questions about the place? I've never been there." Lucy tried to reason._

 _"And don't expect to ever go there anytime soon." Akeno said. "The Gremory Family are not allowed there." Sensing Lucy's confusion she added. "There was... some unpleasantness, we can't go back."_

 _"I see." Lucy said, left with more questions than answers._

 _"Just make some stuff up, if you have to. If anyone inquires too much, Madame President can just alter their memories." She reassured._

(End Flashback)

Lucy sighed. "And I'm from New Zealand."

"Oh man! She's a total exotic hottie from down under!" a male darker skinned bald student cheered.

"Bust eighty-eight, waist fifty-four, hips eighty-four." Another male student with glasses said analyzing her like she was a set of stats in a book. "A total package of Grade-A T&A."

"Wow, she's amazing. That body, that face. I wanna see her out of that uniform so bad." a brown haired student with a short ponytail said drooling with a small nosebleed.

Lucy sighed as she took her seat. _"Do they have to say all that out loud? Great, I get stuck in a classroom with the shameless perverts."_ She thought trying to focus on what she was supposed to do as a student, and at least act like she knew what to do. _"At least I'll probably never have to deal with any of them outside this classroom."_

(Hours later)

To Lucy's credit. The schoolwork and subjects were much easier than she thought. Granted the damn itchy socks were still tormenting her mind, and she was utterly clueless in History or Geography, but English, and Math were a breeze for her. _"Guess all of those tutors Dad hired weren't wasted after all."_ She said as she breezed though her work only to be distracted by a series of girls' screams as Kiba walked in.

"Heartfilia Lucy, Hyodou Issei, please come with me."

"Huh, Issei?" Lucy asked looking around.

"Oh, uh sure." The ponytailed pervert said getting up making Lucy's eyes widen.

"GODAMMIT-OW!"

* * *

(Outside the Occult Research Club.)

"You should know that as a Devil you are not allowed to invoke the name of God like that." Kiba said as they approached the door. "Even in vain. It will still cause you pain."

"Wait... you're a devil too?" Issei asked shocked a bit.

Lucy said turned her nose trying to ignore him. "Well, thanks for not telling me until I actually did it." She huffed.

"Well, Madame President can explain it in better detail once we are inside." Kiba said opening the door.

"Finally!" Lucy cried in relief kicking off her shoes, and peeling off her socks as soon as she was past the door.

"Ummm, Ms. Heartfilia, this isn't a house, you don't have to take off-"

"I have to." Lucy cried in relief rubbing her bare feet on the carpet to get the last of the itching out. "I can't stand wearing socks, they make my poor feet itch so bad. I thought I was gonna have blisters all over from scratching so much." She said.

"I see, well if it hurts you that much I'm sure no one else will mind." Kiba said leading them into the club office. Koneko was sitting enjoying her snacks, and Akeno was waiting by a door with a towel while a shower was going on.

"Whoa, Koneko Tohjou, the school mascot... Akeno Himejima, you're in this club too?" Issei asked.

"Yep, hey Lucy, how was school?" Akeno asked with a warm smile.

"My classroom is full of perverts, I have no idea what half the subjects are, and my feet are killing me from wearing those damn socks." Lucy bemoaned as she sat down next to Koneko.

"Well, Rias, will be here soon. She's in the shower." Akeno said.

"You guys have a shower here, so behind that door, she's..." Issei drooled and bled at the nose again. "This is the best club ever!"

Lucy sighed in annoyance at Issei's antics. "Why do I have to share space with this creep?" Lucy asked.

"Because Issei may not look like it, but he is very special." Rias said emerging from the shower room taking the towel from Akeno to dry her hair. "As are you of course. As are all of us." She said taking a seat at her desk.

Akeno came up to Lucy. "How are your feet feeling?"

Lucy just sighed. "Still a bit of a burning sensation from all the scratching."

"I see, allow me to help you just this once." She said pulling out a bottle of ointment and lifting Lucy's feet in her lap as she made Koneko move to another seat while she squirted the clear cream on her soles and the tops of her feet and using her fingers to spread the lotion over her skin in a massage.

Lucy blushed and shivered. No one touched her like this, male or female, not this intimately anyway. "Awww, you like this, you're so cute when you blush." Akeno said making Lucy blush even harder.

Meanwhile Issei was eagerly watching the sight drooling again. Such intimate contact and teasing between two smoking hotties. If only they would start massaging each other's ti-

"Issei!" Rias barked a bit making him shoot his gaze back at her. "Eyes off the softcore girl x girl bonding and ears on me!"

"Sorry!" Issei yelped.

"My apologies, Madame President." Akeno said.

"It's not like that!" Lucy cried in embarassment.

"Oh, Lucy, you wound me so." Akeno said feigning feeling faint. "I thought we had something special. I mean we shared a bed together last night."

*THUD!* Issei fainted.

* * *

"You really shouldn't tease me like that." Lucy muttered shyly. "Especially in front of a pervert like him."

Akeno just smiled and hugged her close. "I can't help it my dear Lucy, you two are just so much fun." She said as Lucy blushed and pushed herself away.

"Okay, and that's about it." Rias finished with the lecture that started as soon as Issei regained consciousness. "You two are now my servants. Do well enough though, and you can be promoted to High Class Devils which will allow you to have Servants of your own."

"Wait, can my servants be all women?" Issei asked suddenly very hopeful.

"Of course." Rias answered.

"And they have to do anything I want?" He asked eagerly.

"They certainly do." She said with a smile.

"Awesome! I'm gonna work hard and finally become harem king!" Issei cheered.

"More like king of the sex offenders." Lucy scoffed.

"Human, or Devil, he's still just a big pervert." Koneko snarked.

"Personally I could care less about Devils, and Peerages, and all that stuff." Lucy said standing up. "The only thing I truly want is to return to my world, and see my friends again. If you can guarantee that, Rias Gremory, I will swallow my pride, and follow your orders to the best of my ability."

"Wait, return to your world? So you're not from New Zealand? Are you like an alien? Oh man, my classmate is a sexy alien space babe!" Issei said drooling away.

"I assure you, Lucy is not from Outer Space, Issei. Whether she tells you the full story or not, is a choice I leave to her." Rias said.

"I'm not telling this future inmate anything about me." Lucy declared, pointing at Issei defiantly.

"Do you have to imply I'm going to prison someday?" Issei asked now quite annoyed.

"Yes she does. Because you are a pervert." Koneko said making the brunette slump over dejected.

* * *

"Madame President. I'm finished handing out the flyers already." Lucy said, coming back in. Her new 3-inch chocolate brown pumps softly guiding her across the floor to Rias' desk.

"Already? That was fast." Rias said. "How are the new shoes working for you?"

"Well I had some help." Lucy said holding up Virgo, and Loke's keys. "I feel like my magic has gotten stronger since I became a devil, I can open two gates at once now. Also... yes, thank you. I'm much more used to wearing these instead of those ugly loafers."

"Well, be grateful I was able to pull some strings to make you an exception to the uniform policy." She said. "Remember this applies only to wearing pumps of either black or brown color, no boots, or sandals allowed when you are at school."

"Yes mother." Lucy said testing the waters to see how her master would tolerate backtalk.

If Rias was annoyed by those words, she hid it well. "Okay then. I think that's enough for the day. Get some rest, and tomorrow we might get you started on fulfilling some contracts."

"Okay." Lucy said pausing. "Ummm, so do I go back to your-"

"Oh goodness no. I mean... Well I can give you two options." She said. "You can live with Issei, or with Ake-"

"AKENO!" Lucy shouted before pausing awkwardly. "I mean, better her than some pervert right?"

"Why Lucy-chan. I had no idea you thought so highly of me." Akeno said appearing behind Lucy making the blonde jump and blush.

"Then it's settled, you two are free to go." Rias said.

* * *

"Come on in, and make yourself at home." Akeno said arriving in the small Japanese style house discarding her shoes at the door as Lucy followed suit. "Your room is over there, bathroom is there, and the kitchen is over there. I'm gonna make a small snack, want anything?"

"Sure." Lucy said sitting down, and summoning Virgo.

"Punishment?" She asked emotionlessly perking up Akeno's interest.

"My my Lucy, I had no idea you were so kinky! Maybe we were made for each other after all." Akeno swooned.

"What? No! It's not like that I swear." Lucy said waving her arms. "Virgo is the one who's into that and is always asking, but I say no!" She cried.

"Oh, well if you don't want to satisfy your spirit... Maybe I could take her off your hands. Just for awhile."

"Moving on!" Lucy cried throwing a pillow at Akeno's face (That she easily caught.) "Virgo, can you bring me a magic nail applicator, sugar pink in color?"

"As you wish Hime." She said vanishing, only to reappear seconds later with what looked like a regular nail polish applicator.

"Thanks." Lucy said taking it as she unscrewed the cap. "My old nail polish was ruined when... You know." She said touching the brush gently to each fingernail. In an instant the nail was coated in a magically conjured goat of shiny bright pink paint.

"Interesting. Your world's magic is so fascinating to observe." Akeno said as Lucy finished up her hands and bent down.

"Yep, dries instantly too, not to mention it's even edible and flavored if..." She stopped right there as she then applied the magic brush to her toenails one by one. "Ummm, well forget I said that."

"Oh really?" Akeno said taking one of Lucy's fingers in her mouth. "Hmmm, cotton candy. Good choice."

"Akeno!" Lucy cried pulling her hand away. "You could at least ask before doing that."

"Sorry, just having fun with my new roommate." She said pulling away. "Now how about we finish dinner, then go to bed?" She said. "You'll need all the rest you can get if you want to fill out your first contract."

"Alright." Lucy said as she moved to help her cook in any way she could.

* * *

(Back to Kouh Academy)

The next day at school went a bit more normal than the last. Lucy was able to socialize with some of her classmates, and did a bit better in her subjects. Issei got read the riot act by his two fellow perverts for getting close to all the hotties on campus. School eventually got out, and she headed to the club.

"Ah, Lucy, Issei. I have some good news. You two finally have a chance to go make your first contracts." Rias said smiling. "I got a call from one just now that I'm sending Lucy on, and Koneko has a client she can't meet tonight. So Issei you are going to meet him."

"Got it." Lucy said hopping over to the magic circle. "Okay. Let's go see this guy, and provide all the devilish help he needs." She said pumping her fist as she vanished in a flash.

Only to be confronted by a crying big hairy man in a pink girlish outfit. "Are you the Devil they sent? Please! You have to help me. Make me a magical girl!" He begged.

Lucy sweatdropped as she looked around at all the anime and manga of various magical girl shows. _"Is every client gonna be like this?"_ She thought. "Ummm... Well let me see what I can do here... Well I don't think I can transform you into a girl totally... But maybe I can do some other stuff." She said grabbing Cancer and Virgo's keys - still amazed that she was able to summon them without verbal command as they appeared in a flash. "Hey guys... I'm sorry to ask this, but... Cancer... Can you give this guy, a haircut and shave to make him look more feminine, and Virgo could you do the same to his clothes, to make him look like a magical girl? Oh, and Virgo do you have any items to spare in the spirit world that might be able to simulate magic powers in this one?"

"Can do, ebi." The dark skinned man with scissors, and crab claws in his back said as he went to work on the man.

"Of course Hime, would you like to punish me afterwards?" The maid asked.

"Thanks, and no Virgo." Lucy said sighing as Virgo vanished before she turned to the man in crisis. "Don't worry Mister. I'm here to help you to the best of my abilities." She declared.

Hours later the man looked a lot more presentable in his costume. Amazing how a change in hairstyle, a good shave, and a better cut wardrobe can change one's image. Well not really, but it seemed to help his mood a lot.

"Here." Virgo said handing him that looked like a flower shaped wand. "Press that button, and you will shoot out water like a garden hose. The harder you hold it down, the stronger the flow. Use it to spray your enemies in the face." She said making Lucy nearly facefault.

 _"Did she have to word it like that?"_ She wondered.

"Oh thank you so much. I just knew there was hope after all!" He cheered. "Here, take these authentic high quality Sailor V, and Sailor Venus replica costumes I won in an online action. They should be just in your size if you ever want to wear them. I think you would look just stellar in them." He cheered handing her the bags with the two costumes along with some cash.

"You're welcome, if you need anymore help, don't hesitate to call on us again." She said waving as she left the place. _"Such a nice guy. A little off, but not too bad."_ She mused genuinely smiling for the first time since she ended up in this crazy world. For a moment, a brief moment, this world felt just like home.

She was startled by the sound of rustling wings as she saw a black winged humanoid fly off in the distance. "A fallen angel? I wonder what that was about." She said heading back to the club.

* * *

(The next morning.)

"I can't believe Akeno expected me to remember how to get to school on my own." Lucy groaned as she walked aimlessly through the streets. She was rounding the corner when she came across Issei, and... a blonde nun who looked about their age. On one hand. She wanted to call out the pervert for making the moves on this sweet innocent girl, but on the other hand...

"Issei, hey..." Lucy said a bit nervously. "I'm lost, can you help me find my way to school?"

"Sure thing Lucy, I just want to show Asia here how to get to the Church first. Wanna come too?"

"Sure thing, I don't have many other options." Lucy said as a feeling of dread washed over her. This could not end well.

 **(End of Chapter 2)**

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter everyone. The anime did not give me a lot to work with here. I hope the character development and humor made up for it. Also you may have noticed a few references and easter eggs if you know some trivia. I'm working at trying to establish some running gags, as well as a few plot points for the future. Thank you all for supporting me in this project, and I hope to get the next chapter out to you soon.**

 **Just to clarify this will not be a Lucy x Harem fic. At best I might add one additional girl to Lucy and Akeno's relationship, but who and when will remain a secret for now. Issei will retain his harem as in canon minus Akeno, and possibly the mystery girl.**


	3. I met a Nun today

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Special thanks to Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out his fics.**

* * *

"So Miss..." Lucy began awkwardly walking alongside the pair.

"Oh my apologies. My name is Asia Argento." She said, bowing slightly at the hip.

"Nice to meet you, Asia. I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said.

"So are you friends with Issei?" Asia asked.

"No, we just work together. Nothing more, and I prefer to keep it that way." Lucy said glaring at the young man a tad.

"Now come on Lucy, I'm not that bad. I'm helping a nun find her way around town after all." Issei said a bit defensive.

"Oh don't even pretend that is what you are doing." Lucy barked. "You're just trying to get into her-" She was interupted by the sound of a boy crying. She turned and saw a young lad had fallen and skinned his knee.

"Oh dear, poor boy, here let me help you." Asia said rushing to his side and kneeling down. Holding her hands above the boy's wound an etherael green glow came out as the boy's wound closed over. "There all better, now you be careful." She said smiling as he thanked her and ran off.

"That was healing magic." Lucy whispered.

"Wow, that was... a neat trick." Issei said.

"Thank you both. It's my special power. A gift from God." Asia said smiling, making Lucy wince in discomfort. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Lucy said. "I'm just... well I don't believe in that stuff."

"I see." Asia said her tone not judgemental at all. "Well he loves all of us, even those who have lost their faith. I just know if you reach out to him he will be there for you."

"That ship has long since sailed. Trust me." Lucy said a bit too cold for her own good.

"Let's change the subject." Issei said stepping between the two. "I mean we should get Asia to the church."

"Yes, my apologies Ms. Argento." Lucy said bowing a bit as she followed them.

* * *

After dropping off Asia as soon as the Church was in sight. (Lucy and Issei felt a sense of forboding dread getting any closer.) The pair made their way to school.

"You know Lucy." Issei said nervously. "You shouldn't be so rude to people who have faith."

Lucy said nothing just keeping her eyes glaring straight ahead.

"I mean I don't know what happend that made you-" He began only for Lucy to interupt him.

"You're right, you don't know, and it's none of your busness anyway. I apologized for it already, now drop it!" She snapped at him.

"Okay, you've made your point." He said shaking his head.

They arrived at school where they were promptly escorted into the Clubhouse, and read the riot act by Rias.

"Seriously, do you two have a death wish?" Rias asked the pair. "We went over this. Don't go near holy sites. They're enemy territory."

"Sorry Rias." Lucy said, not even trying to divert blame. After so many incidents with Fairy Tail she had learned it was best not to even try.

"Yeah, won't happen again." Issei said while relaying the story of Asia.

"I see. So that girl more than likely possesses a Sacred Gear." Rias said in deep thought. "Okay, you two get to class, and head back here at the end of the day. We have a special job to do." She said.

School came and went that day. Lucy still knew jack about Japanese history, and Earth's geography (Though she did manage to find Japan, and New Zealand on a globe now.) English, and Math were much easier. Issei got read the riot act by his fellow perverts for showing up to school with Lucy. Finally they finished classes for the day and went to the club.

"Okay people. We have been assigned to eliminate a stray devil that has been spotted in the area." Rias said.

"A stray?" Lucy asked.

"Yep a Devil who fled their master, and has begun feeding on humans to gain power." Akeno said. "Very nasty."

Lucy simply gulped, not liking the implications of that one bit.

* * *

(Later that evening. An old warehouse)

""Okay Lucy, Issei, I want you two to sit back, and observe." Rias ordered as they approached the seedy abandoned building. "Leave this to the others while I educate you on how the evil pieces work. Now for starters are either of you familiar with the game of Chess?" Rias asked.

"I've played a few times, but I'm not very good." Issei said.

"I played a lot against the maids back at my old home." Lucy said. "Mostly because my father wouldn't let me play much else." She uttered a bit bitter, but trying to push past it.

 _"Maids? Does that mean Lucy was from a rich family?"_ Issei thought. _"Though she must not be anymore if she's stuck with us now."_ He thought with a suprising degree of internal insight, maybe there was more to him than perversion. _"I bet all her maids were smoking hot too."_ Or not.

"Then you two should know that the pieces we reincarnate others with are not just for show. Much like a real game of chess there are special properties to each piece that are passed onto the devil in question." Rias began as she pointed at the door. "Konoka, open the way for us."

"With pleasure." She said in a neutral tone as she punched the door down.

"Rias, if you don't mind." She said grabbing Leo and Capricorn's keys, and summoning an orange haired man in a suit with blue shades, and a taller goat-man in a similar suit. "As the effective leaders of my Spirits, I feel it's important they observe and learn this too. Loke, Capricorn, I want you to observe and document, not act unless it's to defense me, or Issei."

"Hey! I don't need the pretty boy's help." Issei whined.

"You must be the pervert my darling Lucy was bemoaning about. I warn you, if you lay a finger on her, I'll personally make you live long enough to regret it." Loke said as his hand seemed to glow.

"That's enough you two." Rias said. "Save it for after the mission." Everyone walked in as Rias yelled out. "We know you are here!" She declared. "Return to your master now or be destroyed!" Making Lucy wince, she was clearly uncomfortable with this as Loke put a supporting hand on her shoulder, a move that did not go unnoticed by Akeno who frowned for a second before turning back to her task at hand.

Slowly the torso of a sexy nude woman emerged from behind a corner. "Return... Why would I want to do that. I don't need him anymore. I'll prove it by crushing you!"

"So hot... Sexy, huge, sweaty, gazongas." Issei panted.

Then she burst out of the corner. Her lower half revealing her to be a gigantic centaur-like monstrosity almost fifteen feet in height. Her power body a quadreped set of spider-like legs. at the front a huge gapping maw which Lucy hoped to Satan was not her... 'reproductive parts.'

"AHHHH It's a monster! How can something be that hot up top, and that horrible down below!" Issei whined.

"Die!" She roared, charging only to be cut off by Kiba slashing at her legs, having passed by her in a near instant.

"Kiba is a Knight. As a result he gains a boost in speed, and agility." Rias said nonchalantly.

"Damn you!" The Stray declared recovering just enough to pounce on Koneko catching her inside her maw!

"No Koneko!" Lucy cried about to jump in.

"Do not panic Lucy." Rias ordered. "Koneko may be small in size, but as a Rook that matters little." She said as a slobber-covered (or at least Lucy hoped it was slobber) Koneko forced the maw open with her bare hands. Her uniform torn in some inappropriate places, but no worse for wear. "The Rook gains a boost in strength." The white haired girl leapt out and grabbed the Stray Devil over her head throwing her against the wall shaking the whole building!

"Bishops of course gain increased magic power, though right now I don't have one to show you." Rias said before ducking at the Stray shot acid out of her breasts melting part of the wall!

"Holy shit that was awesome!" Issei yelled as the beast was about to squeeze more acid, only to scream as she was bombarded with lightning!

"Oh yeah. Scream for me." Akeno said with her cheeks flushed and beads of sweat running down her face and neck.. "You've been very bad. You need to experience some pain. Come on, scream some more! I'm so hot right now."

"Akeno is the Queen, she combines the power of all three pieces." Rias said before smirking. "Oh, and she's into BDSM."

"What?! You mean she wasn't joking!" Lucy cried her face flushed as well.

"Whoa, that is some hardcore stuff." Issei said drooling a bit despite himself.

"Lucy, I love your new friends." Loke said holding his nose shut.

"Oh, don't you start too!" Lucy yelled.

A final defiant scream and the stray fell over on it's side unable to move. "Okay Madame President. She's all yours." Akeno said moving aside to Lucy. "Enjoying the show dear?" She asked the blonde making Lucy backpedal nervously. "Heehee, don't worry Lucy, I'm gentle with those I care for. I won't bite... hard." She said.

Rias made her way to the Devil. "Will you return to your master now?"

"Piss off, bitch. I'd rather die!"

"Request granted." Rias said creating a red magic circle.

"Wait Rias, what if there are two si-" Lucy tried to intervene.

Too late. *ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!* Just like that the Stray Devil was incinerated down to the last hair folicle. Lucy gasped in horror and stepped back, her hands covering her mouth, and her eyes widened at the sight of the execution.

"Rias, if you don't mind me asking..." Issei began looking at Lucy worriedly. "What are Lucy and I, what pieces did you give us?"

"Oh that's simple, you two are my Pawns." Rias said smiling.

"Wow... That's kinda a letdown." Issei said dejected.

"Don't be so sure." Rias said. "Much like in the game, pawns can be promoted upon reaching enemy territory. So you might not be the strongest pieces now, but with proper conditions you can surpass even Akeno."

"Well at least there's that." He said looking at Lucy as she dismissed Loke, and Capricorn and left the building. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she's just not used to this is all." Rias said sadly as she watched the blonde leave. "She has to accept the realities of this world someday."

"My my, Madame President, if I didn't know better I'd say the pot was calling the kettle black." Akeno said smiling with her eyes closed.

Rias frowned and turned around slowly. "Akeno, this is not the time or the place." She said simply.

"Understood, simply a casual observation." Akeno said making her way out as well. "If that is all for the night, I will be taking Lucy home."

"Yes. That will be all. Good night." Rias said

* * *

Lucy was quiet the entire walk home , her head down. Heels clicking on pavement the only noise. Finally they made it inside. Lucy plucking off her shoes as she made her way to bed.

Akeno sighed and sat by her. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"She just wanted to be free right?" Lucy asked. "Did she really deserve to die?"

Akeno started rubbing her back gently. "Yes, but you have to remember, she was eating humans to gain power. Leaving her alive would have put them at risk."

Lucy sniffled. "But what if her master was a bad person. What if he was mistreating her, and she just wanted to escape?"

Akeno sighed. "And does that justify hurting all those people? Did that justify trying to attack us for bringing her in?"

"No." Lucy said tears leaking down her eyes. "It's just... If I was made a slave to someone, I would do anything to get away... A while ago, before I joined Fairy Tail... I was almost captured by a bunch of criminals to be sold as a slave... If Natsu hadn't shown up to save me, I... I still have nightmares about what would have happened to me." She said breaking down. "And now... now I really am a slave, and if I try to run... You guys will kill me." She cried her eyes out.

"Lucy... Turn around and look at me." Akeno said gently but with authority. Lucy slowly did so sniffling. "Yes, there are indeed devils like that, but I swear to you on the eternal soul of my late mother Rias is not like that." She said looking her in the eye. "You will never have to run, because Rias will never give you a reason to. We are all family, and we look out for each other. If Rias knew how to get you home, she would send you back in a heartbeat to be with your friends." She said holding her against her bosom while rubbing her back. "And even if you did run... I wouldn't let them hurt you." She said. "Because I know you wouldn't hurt anyone, and that you are my friend."

Lucy wrapped her arms around the brunette continuing to cry into her chest. "There there, I'm not going anywhere. Just relax and rest up. Things will work out great. I promise." Akeno said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

The next day they were getting ready to go out for a job. "So Rias?" Issei began. "I was wondering. How many other pawns do you have? I mean not that I mind sharing the role... I just... Well."

Rias giggled. "You needn't worry Issei. You and Lucy are the only two Pawns I will ever need." She stepped over. "Some beings are so powerful they take the power of multiple pieces to turn into a Devil. You were worth seven pawns, Issei. Lucy was worth one."

"Wait a minute, are you saying the pervert is more powerful than I am?!" Lucy cried out in shock.

"In terms of the peerage system. Yes he is. At least on paper." Rias said making Lucy slump over depressed.

"Don't feel too bad Lucy. At the end of the day. You were able to complete a contract on your first assignment." Rias said. "Not to mention your spirits provide you an edge beyond even many Bishops. Don't take it as a bad thing you only needed one Pawn. Now if you two will head out. Lucy, I want you to help Issei complete a contract, he obviously needs some help after the last one."

"Hey! I can't help it if the guy wanted a cute girl to dress up and take pictures of! I didn't ask to be born a man!" He bemoaned.

"True, that is why Lucy is coming along. Her spirits will provide you with more options in how to deal with whatever the client wants." Rias said.

"Speaking of which Lucy, any chance you'll model those cute costumes you got for us?" Akeno asked.

"What?! Hell no! They look silly, and besides who wears a big red bow in their hair at my age!?" Lucy asked waving her hands in protest.

"Moving on. Lucy, you'll have to bike there with Issei since he can't use the magic circle right yet, and I don't think you have the experience to bring him along with you by yourself." Rias said handing Issei the address.

"Okay." She said eager to get away from Akeno for awhile. "Just remember you pervert, if you touch me wrong I will cave your privates in with my Lucy kick." She warned.

* * *

"Hello?" Lucy asked stepping into the darkened apartment. "We're the Devils you sent for?" She asked slipping off her shoes along with Issei as they came inside.

"Seems like no one is home." Issei observed. "Did we miss him?"

"Is anyone here?" Lucy asked going further inside and around a corner. "Ahh!"

"Lucy?" Issei asked.

"I stepped in something wet." Lucy said as her eyes adjusted a bit better to the dimly lit room. Wait a minute... That's blood. Oh no!" She gasped in horror looking at the dead body of their supposed client.

"Well well, and here I was thinking no one was gonna show up!" A voice laughed as a disturbed looking man in a black coat and grey hair came out of the shadows.

"Who are you?!" Issei yelled. "Did you do this?!"

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Freed Seltzen Exorcist extraodinaire, and yep I killed this pathetic little sinner for having the nerve to associate with you filthy devils." He said smirking. "My my, how lucky I am, I was only expecting one of you, and let now I get two devils to slay at once. This is my lucky day!" He cheered drawing a gun, and some kind of energy sword. "Now which one of you should I kill first. Oh I think I'll start with the boy, then I can have some fun with the piece of ass before I kill her!"

"Bastard, Lucy is my friend, and I won't let you touch her!" Issei yelled running at him while activating his sacred gear.

 _"Issei? After all the things I said to you, you still consider me a friend?"_ Lucy thought.

"Ha ha. Too slow!" Freed cried shooting Issei through the legs with his pistol making him scream in pain, and drop down to his hands and knees.

"Issei!" Lucy cried about to grab her keys when Freed placed his sword against Issei's head.

"Uhuhuh, I wouldn't make any sudden moves devil girl." Freed warned with a grin. "These are Holy weapons, your friend is already in excruciating pain from those holy bullets in his shins. You wouldn't want me to slice his head open like a ripe melon too would you?" He said.

Lucy hesitated. She didn't know what to do. This guy was such a fast shot he could easily kill both Issei, and her before she could reach her whip and keys.

"Now little devil slut, how about you strip off those clothes now, a filithy devil like you should know better than to pose as some schoolgirl, have you no shame!?" Freed mocked licking his lips. Lucy was about to consider complying when another figure entered the room.

"Mr. Seltzen, I heard a noise and I came to-" Asia gasped at the gory sight before her. "What happend here?! I... Lucy... Issei?"

"You stupid bitch!" Freed yelled backing her to the ground and kicking her. "I told you to have the barrier up before they arrived here!"

"You killed him, why?!" Asia begged as she grunted in pain.

"Because he was a sinner consorting with these filithy devils, so he deserved to die too!" He declared as a lash of semi-solid water wrapped around his leg and yanked him to the floor.

"Get the hell off her you bastard!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah, we won't let you hurt Asia!" Issei said trying to force himself up.

"Issei... Lucy... You two are Devils?" Asia asked recoiling back in fear.

"Yeah. I guess we are." Issei said. "We're sorry for lying to you Asia, for what it's worth we really did think of you as a friend."

"I'm sorry too. For what I said about faith." Lucy said. "I shouldn't have faulted you for believing in something I didn't."

"Bitch!" Freed yelled shooting Lucy through the shoulder making her scream in pain and drop her whip! He slowly got up. "Awww, you three know each other. Well then..." He grabbed Asia, pinned her against the wall, and ripped her habbit open! "How does this make you feel!?"

"No please, stop!" She begged.

"You creep let her go!" Issei declared trying to crawl towards the pair.

Lucy grunted through the pain. She carefully considered her options in a hurry. Then she reached a finger of the arm hanging limply to her side. "Go... Aries." She whispered.

Freed almost had his pants undone when the next thing he knew he was encased in a white cloud of wool. "What the! Hey no fair! Let me out of this thing so I can have some fun!" He protested on, only for the wool to cover his head too, muffling his angry curses and shouts! Lucy and the others felt a great sense of relief that they wouldn't have to listen to him any more.

"I'm sorry!" A pink-haired girl in a wool dress, and ram horns said shaking meekly.

"No problem Aries, the important thing is we stopped him." Lucy said as Rias and the others appeared in a flash of red.

"I see you two have managed to survive, good thing too, we have to leave. Fallen Angels are coming." She said as Koneko carried Issei back.

"Wait, what about Asia, we can't leave her." Issei protested.

"I'm sorry, the magic circle will not work for people outside the Peerage." Rias said.

"Than we should stay and fight them!" Lucy yelled. "I'm not abandoning Asia, she is my friend." She said as Freed began to cut his way out of the wool.

"Eep! It wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry!" Aries cried.

"We don't have time. Two of us are wounded, and reinforcements are coming!" Rias yelled. "I'm sorry, but we have to leave her behind."

"No! I'm not abandoning my friends!" Lucy yelled about to charge again when she felt a sword cut her leg a bit. A rapier yelled by Kiba.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but we can't let you throw your life away." Kiba said. "Sword Birth: Sleep Blade!"

"Oh you son of a-" Lucy cried losing consciousness as Akeno caught her and carried her to the magic circle.

"No! Let me go! We can't leave her! ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Issei cried as they vanished.

"Don't worry you two... I'll be alright." Was the last thing Issei heard before they returned to the club.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Now the plot thickens. I must admit I was in such a rush to crank this out I may have taken a few artistic liberties with canon to tell a better story. For starters the nerfing of Holy Weapons... Now bear with me. My view is while they do more damage, and are arguably much more painful for a Devil to be hit by. As long as they don't hit a vital they are not immediately fatal much like being shot ot stabbed in real life. Also that sword technique Kiba used... Well he has shown to be able to make swords for a variety of situations. Why not have one that can be used to incapacitate someone non-lethally? Anyway I hope you liked it, and that any differences from the Novels or Show didn't detract too much from the reading experience.**


	4. I will save her!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Special thanks to Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading, and expanding on the work so much that for this chapter I feel compelled to give him a co-writing credit. Check out his fics.**

* * *

Rias sighed as she sat nude on the floor of the ORC shower with an equally nude Lucy, and Issei propped up against her. "Honestly, you two must have a death wish." She sighed as she finished up her healing magic on the pair. "You know I can't just revive you both again if you get killed? That this second chance was literally your last chance?"

"Yes Rias." Issei sighed, said not perving out for once, clearly worried about Asia.

"I know you two are worried about the girl, but if she is with the fallen angels than she is an enemy." She said standing up and getting dressed.

"You're wrong about the whole thing." Lucy said protesting. "Asia may be with them, but she's not our enemy." The image of Asia's gentle smile burned into the young blonde's mind. "She never did anything to me, or to Issei, you have no right to judge her when you don't know her side of the story."

"Lucy..." Issei uttered surprised. He did not think Lucy would have cared that much.

Rias shook her head. It was clear she still had a lot of work to do in showing her new peerage of how the whole game had to be playe.d "Be that as it may Lucy, as long as she remains in the custody of the Fallen Angels, there is nothing we can do for her. Need I remind you about the cold war that exists between the three factions. Intervention on our part may be considered an act of war."

"And what that Freed guy did somehow wasn't?" Lucy asked incredulously as she grabbed her keys and called forth Virgo in order to get some fresh clothing. She didn't want to be naked any longer than was called for. "They clearly don't give a damn if we are strays or not, and they're killing people for contracting us. You're telling me that is somehow allowed?"

"I'm not saying that either Lucy." Rias said as the pinkette handed Lucy a pink and light blue kimono-gown hybrid and white high heel pumps. There was no denying her new pawn had great fashion sense, she had to ask where to get some clothes again. "I'm saying this is a very complicated situation, and we cannot afford to make a mistake with a knee-jerk reaction, friends or no."

"I won't abandon my friends! That's not the code Fairy Tail lives by!" She shouted as she got dressed. Despite being in this alien world, she wasn't about to abandon her most sacred belief, it was all she had left.

"That may work fine in Earthland, but things are not that simple here!" Rias countered back. She really had no desire to break Lucy's good natured demeanor "You need to learn that actions, even with the best intentions can have terrible consequences."

"You think I don't know that?" Lucy asked. "I've had that lesson pounded into my head more than once, so I know it better than probably half the people in my Guild!"

"Please stop, both of you!" Issei cried getting his pants on as he ran between them, trying to keep the argument from escalating any further. "We have enough problems as it is without fighting each other!" He yelled throwing his hands out to further seperate them... accidently groping Lucy's chest in the process."

"AHHH YOU PERVERT!" Lucy cried kneeing him in the groin. Issei screamed and fell back to the shower floor, hunched over in a ball, grunting in pain.

"Now now Lucy, that was an accident." Rias sighed, kneeling down to help Issei back up.

Lucy just huffed and left, her dress flapping around her with each step.

"Totally... worth the pain." Issei groaned, a pained grimace forming on his face .

* * *

"You know Lucy, I understand you are angry and all, but if you keep stomping like that, you're gonna break a heel." Akeno teased as she walked behind Lucy. "I know you can always get new clothes from your spirits, but I doubt you want to do it so soon."

"Ugh! I just can't believe her!" Lucy yelled waving her arms in frustration. "How can she just do nothing while people are being killed and hurt by them?!"

"You heard the explanation." Akeno said placing a hand on her shoulder, gazing right into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. "I don't like it much either, but as her peerage we must respect her call."

Lucy just sighed again as they arrived at their home, kicking off her shoes and then flopping down onto the couch. "I just feel so helpless." She admitted eyes half-closed. "I was never that strong compared to the others at the Guild, and now even if I was strong enough to save her, I can't with this whole devil thing holding me back." She was about to cry a bit when she felt a weight plop across the backs of her legs.

"You know Lucy, you need someone to drive out those negative emotions. Luckilly I know just the thing to get it out of your system." Akeno said with a slight leer, brandishing her hands with long finger nails, just begging to .

"Akeno... Please... Don't hurt me... I'm not into feeling pain." Lucy said nervously, this was too fast for her tastes.

"Oh I won't hurt you... You'll just wish you were dead." She said driving her long sharp nails into the creamy soft soles of Lucy's feet, ande raking them up and down at speeds that would make the world's greatest banjo players green with envy.

If Lucy could have screamed in laughter any louder, or higher, the glass would have shattered nearby.

* * *

Lucy quickly got through school the next day, doing her best not to think of, or interact with Akeno. Memories of the special session with Akeno replaying in her head like a CD on loop. The sadist tickled her feet for over an hour non-stop until Lucy could take no more and fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. To her suprise she woke up, not in the guestroom, but Akeno's instead. A simple note telling her breakfast was in the fridge, and to "keep wearing cute kimonos. They look great on you" being the only interaction she had with the brunette that day.

 _"Akeno... This is weird... Is this how Gray felt dealing with Juvia all those times? I mean it's not like I'm not flattered, nor is it that I don't like girls, it's just after all that's happend... Am I ready? If I fall in love with someone in this world, or start dating them... Does that mean I've given up on going back to Fairy Tail? I can't just betray them like that, not after so little time... I'm not ready yet. I'm not-"_ Her thoughts were interupted as she saw Issei and Asia... Together... Going into an arcade.

"Asia!" Lucy yelled running up to see her, there was no amount of relief to see the young nun alive and in one piece. "You're okay!"

"Oh, hello Lucy. Yes I am alright." She said smiling. "I got some time off from the church, so Issei took me here."

"Yeah, Lucy, wanna come too? The more the merrier."

"Sure." Lucy said smiling as she followed them inside.

The next hour was actually pretty fun. Granted Lucy absolutely sucked at every video game she tried, but the important thing is that Asia was smiling, and enjoying herself. Issei was even being an actual gentleman for once, at least more of one than she imagined him being. Not perving over Asia or herself even once. Hell he even won Asia a stuffed animal... some weird creature called a Pikachu in one of those crane games on the first try. _"Natsu or Gray would have tried a dozen times then just smashed the machine out of frustration."_ Lucy thought with a chuckle as they sat on a bench.

"Thank you both for spending so much time with me. I had a lot of fun." Asia said. "I... Never had a chance to do this back at the church."

"So you don't mind that we are Devils?" Lucy asked.

"Not at all, I mean neither of you seem evil to me." She said reassuringly.

"Asia..." Issei began nervously. "Why are you with the Fallen Angels?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go." Asia said sadly. "I was an orphan in the Church's care... when I was little I found I had the Sacred Gear known as Twilight Healing. So they made me a Saint, I spent my days healing people. Until recently, I ran into a man who was hurt, and I healed him... But it turned out he was a devil... So the Church exiled me."

"What?!" Lucy called springing to her feet. "How could they do that to you!? Even if he was a Devil it's not like you did it on purpose! They have no right to kick you out because of an accident!"

"Please calm down Lucy, it's not that bad." Asia put an arm around Lucy's shoulder. "After all, if it never happened I would have never met you two. I feel I have real friends now."

"Even so that is a horrible thing. In Fairy Tail you'd never have been cast out like that over a simple accident! Even I know that's not what being a Christian is supposed to be about! You deserve better than them, and you damn sure deserve better than the Fallen Angels too!"

They were interupted by the sound of laughter. "A nice sentiment Lucy Heartfilia, unfortunately the reality of this world is that she has nowhere else to go." A dark haired Fallen Angel said wearing a very skimpy leather outfit.

"Who are you, how do you know my name?" Lucy demanded.

"Yuuma." Issei said looking at her. "No... Raynare." He growled as grief was replaced with anger.

"Oh, all of the supernaturual are talking about you. The first Earthlander to transcend the barrier. You're a practical celebrity. I should have stuck around to kill you too when you showed up. Those keys are a very useful item. Perhaps once I take Twilight Healing for myself, I'll pay you a visit to finish the job." Raynare said as she glared at Asia. "You should not have run away Asia. You're only making this harder."

"Asia... You ran away?" Issei asked.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I just wanted to get away from them." She said about to cry.

"Now here is the deal Asia. You come back quietly, and I won't have to kill your little friends here." Raynare said conjuring a spear of light, letting off an .

Lucy quickly got between the pair. "Asia is not going anywhere with you! We can fight you!" She declared reaching for her keys.

"We can?" Issei asked confused that Lucy was taking initiative reserved usually for the shonen heroes he grew up reading. "I mean we will!" He said composing himself as he summoned his Sacred Gear. If Lucy was willing to stand up to defend Asia, then he would too!

Raynare just laughed throwing a spear at Issei who sidestepped and charged at her. Lucy meanwhile called in Taurus and sent the man-bull bearing a battle axe at the fiendish woman, ignoring his catcalls directed at her, and Lucy herself.

"Take this!" Taurus called swinging his axe downward! Raynare flew backward attempting to gain some distance only to be dragged back with a grunt as Lucy's damned water whip wrapped around her ankle halting her escape long enough for Issei using Taurus as a springboard to come crashing down on her with a powerful punch from his gauntleted hand!

"Yes! Good work guys!" Lucy said.

Raynare just chuckled. "You really think that attack could put me down!" She yelled kicking Issei back with her free leg, as she wiggled her leg out of the trapped boot. "I can't believe I wasted a perfectly good evening on a date with some chump with only a Twice Critical." She declared pulling off her remaining boot as she stood barefoot in the grass.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"It's a common type of Sacred Gear that only doubles the user's power for a short time. No wonder that blow barely hurt." Raynare said smirking.

"Don't you dare mock me, I'm not done yet!" Issei declared, only to be cut off by a spear of light impaling the ground in front of him. Looking up he saw three Fallen Angels floating above them.

"Looks like we got here just in time." The sole male of the group said. "Hey Raynare, we can kill these guys right?"

"Go ahead. Do what you want with them." Raynare declared dismissively. "But leave Asia to me."

"No! Please! I'll go with you, just don't hurt my friends!" Asia said.

"Asia no!" Lucy declared. "Don't give up, we can still win!"

"Lucy... I'm sorry. Issei, you two were the first real friends I ever had. Thank you both very much." She said running by Raynare's side as she laughed. Teleporting them away. The last thing Issei and Lucy saw was Asia's despondent face, as she mouthed the words. "Good Bye" to them.

"No Asia!" Lucy cried trying to chase after the retreating Fallen Angels only to be blocked by an appearing Rias.

* * *

(Back at the club.)

"You two will just not listen." The redhead sighed.

"Asia is our friend, and she's being held against her will! We don't have time for this political bullshit!" Lucy snapped.

"Yeah, Raynare wants to steal Asia's Sacred Gear for herself. What will happen to her without it?" Issei tried to reason.

"She will die. The extraction process is fatal." Rias said sighing.

"Then it's even more important we go and save her!" Lucy said.

"Are you threatening to defy me?" Rias hissed. Sending a slight tremor down the former Celestial Mage's spine. "Remember what happened to Viser. You two really want to end up like that?"

"No, we don't." Lucy said. "But I want my friends to die even less, and if that's the price I must pay, than so be it."

"Yeah, Lucy is right. I can't just do nothing either. So I am going to save her with or without your approval!" Issei declared.

Rias sighed. "Than you will be acting without my approval. That church is enemy territory. Come Akeno, you are with me." Rias said getting up to leave.

Akeno just shot Lucy a sympathetic look, and a warm smile before following her King out the office.

"What about you two?" Issei asked looking at Kiba, and Koneko. "Are you going to try and stop us."

"Quite the opposite." Kiba said. "Rias didn't explicitly forbid us from going."

"And she declared the church enemy territory so you two can promote yourselves while in there." Koneko said.

"Wait so... She gave us permission after all?" Lucy asked.

"Think of it as plausible deniability." Kiba said smiling. "Now let's go save your friend."

"Alright!" Issei said, he and Lucy went high fiving each other.

Before Lucy turned away embarassed a bit. "Don't take this the wrong way pervert. I'm not into you just because we are sorta friends now."

"Okay…" Issei said a bit confused.

"You know if you deny feelings for someone you probably do have them." Koneko emotionlessly snarked.

"Shut up! Who's side are you on?!" Lucy wailed.

* * *

*CRASH!* Koneko kicked down the doors to the church with ease. Walking inside the foursome were confronted by Freed. "Welcome you shitty devils! Now tell me who wants to step right up and be the first to die?" He licked his lips along his weapon. "Don't be shy…I've got plenty of blades and bullets for all of you!"

"Issei, Lucy, you leave this guy to us." Kiba said. "Promote yourselves, and go save Asia." With that he manifested a sword and charged the mad exorcist, meeting his holy blade head-on in a duel.

"Got it!" Issei said. "Promotion to Rook!"

"Promotion to Bishop!" Lucy declared feeling a rush of energy as her magic reserves jumped to at least double their current limit! "Wow... I feel amazing!" Lucy said grabbing 4 of her keys. "Loke, Taurus, Sagitarius, Scorpio come on out!" She yelled as they were summoned.

"Amazing." Loke said. "You can summon four of us at a time now."

"Come on, let's go!" Lucy said leading them towards the front of the Church.

"Oh, No you don't, shitty devil! No one is getting thorugh here!" Freed yelled drawing a pistol only to be forced to jump back courtesy of Koneko throwing a pew.

"Your fight is with us." Koneko said passively.

Issei smashed the alter, revealing a stairway leading to a hidden passage. Issei and company went down to find a large room filled with dozens of exorcists, before the back of the room was Raynare, and chained to the wall was.

"ASIA!" Issei screamed.

"You're too late." Raynare said, a smug tone in her voice. "The ritual is complete." She said taking two rings from Asia and putting them on her fingers. "Her power is now mine!" Asia slumped over, the small white dress she was stripped to somehow damaged enough to expose part of her chest.

"No! Hang in there Asia, we'll get it back!" Issei yelled charging forward, only to be blocked by more exorsists.

"You bastards are not getting in our way." Lucy declared, her fury raged. "Spirits get rid of them!" She shouted shaking with anger. How could men supposedly of God be so cruel.

"You got it!" Scorpio said sand-blasting the lot of them back with his tail!

"Mooove! Out of the way!" Taurus yelled leaping into the fray his axe carving up the exorists with reckless abandon.

Sagitarius simply saluted, and then fired barrage after barrage of arrows into the group. The Horse-Costumed Archer hitting his marks with ease. Even Raynare was only barely able to evade the barrage of arrows.

"Asia!" Issei yelled finally making it to her and breaking her restraints. "Asia! Please, answer me."

"I-Issei... You came for... me." She wheezed struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Please Asia, don't speak, save your strength." Issei tried to reason.

"It's useless little boy!" Raynare declared about to take him out from behind with a light spear!

"Regulus Impact!" Loke declared smashing Raynare into a wall with a punch from his glowing fist, leaving a masssive indenation in the heavy stone.

* * *

(Back Upstairs.)

"Dammit! Why won't you just give up and let me kill you!" Freed yelled frantically clashing swords against Kiba.

"I can't die yet. I have things to do first." Kiba grunted, struggling to break the blade lock. "Now you are done. Sword Birth: Holy Eater Sword!" He yelled conjuring a new blade that absorbed the energy of Freed's blade rendering it innert.

"Hey no fair!" The exorcist declared in a whiny voice. "It's no fun when you take all the challenge out for me! You know what, fuck this! That Raynare bitch ain't worth it." He yelled pulling out and tossing a flash-bang. "I'm out!"

*BOOOM!* *CRASH!* The grenade went off as he jumped through a window to escape.

"Forget about him, let's go help the others." Koneko said as they went down the stairs.

"You fools." Raynare chuckled as she released herself from the wall. "You can't hurt me with the miniscule power you have. With Twilight Healing I am unbeatable!"

"Dammit there's too many of these guys!" Taurus yelled chopping up another small roomful of exorcists only for more to pop out of the woodwork, he whipped his axe around again, sending another group sprawling to the floor.

"How many more of these jokers are there?" Scorpio asked as he swatted away three more with his tail.

"Sorry we are late!" Kiba declared running in. "Sword Birth!" He declared as dozens of blades sprung from the floor impaling half the crowed.

"Lucy, Issei, get her out of here, we'll handle this!" Koneko yelled.

"Got it!" Lucy declared helping Issei carry her back up the stairs. "Spirits, hold out and help them as long as you can!" She ordered before disapearing up the stairs.

"Hang on Asia, they'll get your Sacred Gear back." Issei said, his grip tightening onto her, fervantly praying to any deity that existed to help his friend.

"Issei... It's okay. I'm not gonna make it." Asia said.

"No please Asia don't say that! Don't give up, we can save you!" Issei tried to reason desperately.

"It's okay..." Asia said, giving a melancholic smile. "Issei, Lucy, in the end you were there for me. I have no regrets... I'm happy I met both of you." With those last heartwrenching words, Asia closed her eyes, drawing her last breath.

"No Asia, please, there was so much more we could have done, that I could have showed you..." He asked shaking as he looked to the heavens. "Why? Why did you take her away?" He yelled to the heavens. "All she wanted was to have friends! She was a good person, she didn't deserve this!"

Meanwhile Lucy was shaking. Praying was useless, she knew that firsthand.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _"Please... I beg you. Don't take Mom away. I'll do anything you ask, I'll never be bad again. Just don't let her die!" Little Lucy would get on her knees, clasp her hands and pray as hard as she could. Begging him not to take her mother away. A cross on a chain dangling from her grip as she tried her hardest to save her life. Believing if she prayed enough a miracle would happen. Every night she read from her mother's bible memorizing as much scripture as she could trying to earn God's favor..._

 _Alas it was not to be. Layla's life was lost, and Lucy's faith died along with her._

(End Flashback.)

* * *

"It's useless Issei. He won't answer you. Because he doesn't care how much we cry, or beg, he'll take those we love away just because." Lucy said shaking and crying. "Isn't that right?!" She also cried. "Just like you took away my Mom, and my friends, and my whole world! THIS IS WHY I STOPPED BELIEVING IN YOU!" She screamed as she lost it and started furiously punching one of the pews, sobbing and screaming. "ALL YOU EVER DO IS ABANDON US WHEN WE NEED YOU THE MOST!"

Raynare laughed as she flew outside to the front of the church. "Haha! A couple of devils crying out for God. How sad. Well if you're that broken up over it, I'll happily send you both to join her." She said as Loke, and Sagittarius ran up to join them.

"My apologies my Lady." Sagittarius said. "She was able to slip past me."

"Lucy, are you alright?!" Loke asked looking at his master's tearstained face, and bloody knuckles on her hand.

"I'm fine." Lucy said slowly as she got up. "You're right. No sense relying on him anymore. If I can't save Asia... I'll have to settle for avenging her murder at your hands!" Lucy said.

"Heh, you got a point Lucy... God cannot help us here... We gotta pray to Satan now." Issei said. "We're devils after all." He said manifesting his Sacred Gear. Now as a more bulky gauntlet with the fingers fully covered and a jewel decorating it.

 _ **"BOOST!"**_ The Gauntlet yelled.

"Your Twice Critical doesn't scare me!" Raynare said as Issei dashed up to her with suprising speed. She narrowly rolled out of the way of his punch. "What? You're not supposed to be that fast!"

"Sagittarius, I want you to shoot her out of the air. Loke, try to flank her opposite me." Lucy said lashing with her whip.

"Got it!" The archer said firing arrows to keep her from getting far above them. The distraction allowing Lucy's whip to grab her bare ankle yanking her down to the floor.

*BOOST!" The Gauntlet went again as Issei came running up to her.

"Get back!" Raynare yelled throwing a spear of light at him. He stepped aside just enough for it to pierce his left shoulder. It barely broke his stride, his expression was as hard as the stone walls of the church.

"Impossible! That should have crippled you with pain." Raynare yelled in shock not noticing Lucy's whip had let her go and she was closing in from the right. With Loke coming to the left.

"Compared to what you just did to Asia, this is just a SCRATCH!" Issei declared charging in, and punching at her. As Lucy lined up a kick, and Loke thrusted a glowing fist.

"LUCY KICK!"

"REGULUS IMPACT!"

 _ **"BOOOOST!"**_

The three attacks struck her face simulataniusly. Their combined impact sending her flying backwards. Smashing her through a wall, and then a tree, before crashing into another tree making a huge dent as slumped down coughing up blood. *Cough* "Dammit... How was he that strong? It was only a Twice Critical."

"That's where you are wrong Raynare." Rias said arriving in with Akeno who was for some reason wearing a skirted hakama version of a Miko outfit. "What you thought was a Twice Critical was actually the Boosted Gear this whole time."

"What? No, it can't be! This kid was the Red Dragon Emperor?!" Raynare shouted in disbelief.

"In the flesh." She said. "Now, you have commited great crimes against my house. I think it's only fair to let Issei deal the proper punishment." She said pointing at Issei. "You are free to execute her."

"Please don't! Issei please, I didn't mean to do all those horrible things!" Raynare declared having assumed the guise of an innocent looking schoolgirl.

"Yuuma." Issei said hesitating.

"Are you kiding me?" Lucy asked. "Issei don't listen to her, she's trying to manipulate you!"

"No, please Issei, remember what we had?" She asked showing a bracelet. "I wouldn't have kept this if it meant nothing to me! Please let me go, we can be together if you help me get away from these monsters!"

"I... I can't." Issei said.

"No! Issei don't forget about-" Lucy tried to protest.

"Quiet Lucy!" He snapped. "I can't kill her by my own hand... Nor can I leave her alive to hurt more people... Rias, please kill her for me."

"As you wish my dear Servant." She said charging her power of destruction and firing.

"GODAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Raynare cursed her fate as she was obliterated leaving only the rings that contained Twilight Healing behind. Akeno smiled and skipped up to grab them.

"Let's put these back where they belong." Akeno said.

* * *

"We're too late. She's gone." Lucy said weeping a bit as Akeno rubbed her shoulders. "Asia, if you are in heaven, I hope you forgive us." She said wincing as she felt the pain of prayer.

"Rias... I know I'm being selfish asking for this, but please. Make her a Devil like me, you can bring her back right?"

"Of course Issei, I needed a new Bishop anyway, and Twilight Healing is a useful ability." Rias said placing her Bishop Piece inside Asia's chest lifting the blouse Lucy discarded to cover her exposed mamery as Lucy wiped her eyes now wearing a pink T-shirt with a blue Guild Mark on the front, and the Guild's name over an arrow pointing at her rear on the back. (Much to Akeno's amusment, and Lucy's frustration at Virgo for giving her such an inappropraite shirt.)

In a glow of red light Asia's eyes opened. She sat bolt upright. "What? I'm alive? How?" At that Issei ran up and hugged her uttering apology after apology for failing to save her, and for her becoming a Devil. Asia for her part took it well more concerned with comforting Issei on his own grief over the incident.

Lucy just smiled crying tears of happiness now as she grasped Akeno's hand and squeezed it warmly. For the first time since she ended up in this world, she truely felt something she hadn't felt for the 7 years between her mother's passing, and joining Fairy Tail.

Hope.

"Thank you all." She whispered loud enough for Akeno to hear and smile.

 **(End of Chapter 4)**

* * *

 **And with that the Raynare saga comes to a close. This was not the easiest chapter for me to write, but I hope I pulled through and made something you guys enjoyed. So what will happen next? How will Lucy being in the picture affect the Riser saga? Will Akeno and Lucy get together soon? Who will get kicked in the nuts by Lucy next?**

 **Well if I told you now that would spoil the fun. So keep sending me all the feedback you can, and I'll keep being motivated to crank out the next chapter.**

 **BTW: If anyone has any suggestions for Lucy's Familiar that would be much appriciated. I want her to have one, but I'm drawing a blank for what.**


	5. Guess who I saw today

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico for Beta reading. Check out her fics.**

* * *

They were wrapping up the party to celebrate Asia's joining of the Peerage.

"Thank you, everyone... I promise I will do my best to pay you all back for the kindness you have shown me." The blonde former nun said, smiling warmly.

"Indeed. I look forward to it." Rias said smiling as Lucy looked at her concerned. "Issei, could you please escort Asia to your house, I'll be by shortly to talk things over with your parents."

"Okay." Issei said. "Ummm... what for?" He asked making Lucy sweatdrop.

 _"Is he really that clueless?"_ She thought as he stood up soothing out the black sweater, and matching knee-length skirt with black speckled flats she chose to change into after the battle. The loosely fitting shoes slapping tenderly against her bare soles as she walked up to Asia. "Listen Asia, I know Issei is your friend, but if he starts taking advantage of you, or trying anything you're not comfortable with, let me know as soon as you can."

"Hey!" Issei whined. "I'm not that bad."

"Okay, Lucy, but Issei is too nice to do anything that bad. I trust him too much." Asia said.

"That's kinda the problem, but if Rias thinks you'll be okay, I guess I have to live with it." Lucy said darkly drawing confused looks from Issei, Asia, and Akeno from across the room.

"I should go too." Koneko said finishing the last of the sweets as she got up to leave.

"Same here, see you guys." Kiba said leaving as well throwing his jacket over his shoulder.

"What about you Lucy, ready to go?" Akeno asked warmly.

"Not yet." Lucy said. "I need to talk to Rias... Alone." Lucy said sadly.

"Oh... Of course." She said a bit confused. "I'll be waiting outside for you." She said as she went out the door.

"Something on your mind Lucy?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah something's been bothering me ever since we got back from the Church." Lucy said taking a deep breath before continuing. "I'll cut straight to the point. If, for hypothetical purposes, we got there in time to stop the extraction, you were gonna try and add Asia anyway, weren't you?"

"I would have. Like I said, Twilight Healing is a useful ability." Rias said.

"I see." Lucy said. "But you had no intention of us saving her on time. That's why you dragged us back to the club, and argued with us. To buy time for that Fallen Angel to kill her." She growled accusingly. "And from what I can tell Issei was a similar case. You could have saved him, but you let him die so he wouldn't have a choice!" She said stepping forward.

Rias sighed. "You are indeed an intelligent woman Miss Heartfilia." She said sitting on the desk crossing her legs. "Too smart for your own good sometimes." She added with a shake of her head.

"So you admit to it?" Lucy asked gasping. "How could you do such horrible things! You forced this burden onto them without any regard for how they might feel, or how it would impact their lives!" She was nearly screaming in Rias' face. "I thought you were not the kind of devil I grew up reading about, but now I'm having severe doubts. I mean what if we had saved Asia? Would you have killed her yourself-"

"Lucy... I know you are very angry, and I admit what I did was horrible, but you have to understand I wouldn't have gone that far without a good reason." Rias said quietly but sternly.

"Then spill it. Did you really need Issei, and Asia that badly?!" Lucy asked.

"Yes I do!" She said. "I'm trying to save myself from a life I don't want, and to prevent that, I need the strongest Peerage I can find!"

"So that's all we are, hust weapons for you to fight some conflict?!" Lucy asked.

"That's not true Lucy, other devils might think that, but I don't!" Rias cried desperately trying to get through. "When I said I treat my Peerage like family, I mean it. You are not weapons, or tools to me, and you never will be! If I treated you like that I would be no better than him!"

Lucy stopped. "I see... I won't pry any further for now." She said feeling any further arguing would escalate this to the point of no return. "I don't know exactly what you are fighting for... But I need to know if I can trust you, and if you keep doing shady things like this... Then I can't. Goodnight Madame President." She said exiting the room.

Rias just sighed crashing on the couch for a minute, holding her head in her hands. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She groaned into her palms tears leaking out of her eyes. Maybe she wasn't as different from that man as she believed after all. The very thought of that horrified her more than her potential fate itself.

* * *

"You know. You shouldn't be so hard on Rias." Akeno chided gently as they walked back to the house. "She may be a bit selfish, but she means well."

"You were spying on us?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"No, nothing like that, but I do have a knack for reading people... That, and I could clearly hear both of you yelling outside." She said with a sly smile.

"I just... If you count me. That's three people in a row she essentially press-ganged into being her Servants." Lucy said shaking her arms. "I mean doesn't that sound wrong to you? I mean... did she give the rest of you a choice to join her?"

"She did give us a choice. And she is giving you that choice too." Akeno said stepping in front of Lucy. "Listen, I don't care for what she did much myself, but if you understood how Devil Society works, you'd realize Rias had few other option. Besides if she didn't move to recruit Issei or Asia someone else probably would have, and they would likely have treated them nearly as nicely as she would."

Lucy sighed and placed a hand on Akeno's shoulder looking up into her eyes. "You say over and over how I don't understand. Then help me understand. What is Rias dealing with that is so important she has to do these things?"

Akeno looked away ashamed. "I'm sorry Lucy. As her Queen, I cannot break her trust like that. Rias is the only one who can tell you about it. It's not my place to reveal her personal life to you."

"I see." Lucy said, pushing past her and walking away. "You know, I really thought you were the one person in this group I could trust. The one person who really understood me... Maybe I made a mistake thinking that." She said marching off angrilly.

Akeno sighed sadly. "Lucy... I hope soon you will understand." She said following her back home.

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning feeling a little bad. Akeno was just doing her duty and she snapped at her, taking her frustrations out on one of the few people in this world she considered a friend. She looked around the house. Akeno was not home likely having left for school early. _"Probably doing some work at the Club."_ Lucy thought, she decided to at least try and make it up to her before school. With a small smile, she went into the kitchen and prepared her a small lunch as best she could with the ingredients Akeno had. The year and a half she had spent living on her own before and after joining Fairy Tail had allowed her to learn a thing or two about cooking. Mostly through trial and error, but she could at least make food she liked to eat.

Smiling at a job well done she summoned Virgo. "Virgo, can you get me another of those kimono-gowns?"

"Oh course Hime." She said. "However what about school? The dress code?"

"I'll change when I get there. It should be fine if I just do it this one time." Lucy said as she packed the lunch along with her own.

"Very well." She said vanishing and appearing not even a moment later with a red and gold number. "Would you like to punish me?"

"No, I have to get going now." Lucy said as she took the garment and got changed. It was a pretty maroon number with a golden sun pattern, and gold obi. She made her way to the door setting down, and slipping on her uniform's brown pumps before heading out.

She made it maybe twenty feet away from the door when she heard it. "So this is the Earthlander everyone is talking about? Funny I was expecting someone more impressive."

Lucy spun around to see a young lady, maybe a couple years younger than her at least, sitting on the roof, dangeling her legs off the edge. She had blonde hair styled into twin drill-like tails, deep blue eyes, and was wearing a pink, and red long-sleaved dress with white stockings, and red women's dress shoes. Her face had an expression of curiousity.

"Who are you?! Another Fallen Angel?" Lucy asked reaching she Sagitarius' key ready to have him shoot her down.

"Fallen Angel? You dare associate me with them?" She asked as flaming devil wings energed from her back. "My name is Ravel Phenex of the pureblood devil House of Phenex. Future sister-in-law to your master Rias Gremory, and don't you forget it."

"Sister-in law?" Lucy said... Suddenly it was all coming together. Rias didn't want to marry someone she didn't love. Just like she didn't. "So your brother is Rias' fiancee them?" Lucy asked.

"Correct." She said. "My brother Riser will marry her and solidify the alliance between our two houses."

"Even if she doesn't want to marry him?" Lucy asked.

"What either of them desire is irrelevent. They must put aside their own selfish wants and do what is best for their families." Ravel said quickly.

 _"Too quickly."_ Lucy observed. _"Almost like she is just rehearsing and repeating what she was told."_ "Okay. So what do you want with me then?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to see what all the hype was about." Ravel said flying down to her level. "The first human Earthlander to cross into this dimension in a thousand years. I thought you were special, but so far all I see is just a big-breasted blonde bimbo with a cute side ponytail."

"Excuse me, like you are one to talk." Lucy said. "That dress may hide it a little, but I can tell you're not exactly lacking in the chest either!" She snapped poking Ravel in the associated area. "And would a bimbo have ten Gold Celestial Spirit keys?" Lucy asked whipping them out. "There are only thirteen of these in all of Earthland."

"Right. I bet you just beat up whoever was holding onto them and made them give them to you." Ravel accused.

"No I didn't! At least not with half of them... I mean only three people because one woman was holding three keys." She stammered to defend herself. "But I earned the rest of them!"

"Okay then." Ravel said. "How exactly did you earn your first key?"

"My Mom... gave the first three to me before she died." Lucy said sighing.

"So they were basically handed to you on a silver platter? What a great story to tell your children. You must be very proud of yourself." Ravel pointed out. The last two sentences dripping in sarcasm.

Lucy growled wanting to slap this little brat. "If you are done antagonizing me. I have to get to school." She said walking away.

"Very well. I shall escort you there, I have some free time before I must return to the Underworld." Ravel said following her. Much to Lucy's frustration.

* * *

"So what is the deal with that tatoo on your hand?" Ravel asked as they hauled ass to the school. Lucy was working up a sweat busting her butt to walk fast enough to get away from this girl as quick as possible. Even going as far as taking off her heels to walk faster in her bare feet, but to her annoyance the brat was able to keep up.

"It's my Guild Mark, all wizards have one." She said. "This symbolizes that I am part of Fairy Tail. The strongest Guild in all of Fiore."

"I see. Can you tell me more about them?" Ravel asked curious.

"Oh yeah, they were awesome, and amazingly strong, they're also flat out crazy. My team alone was the strongest. You had Gray, he's an Ice Mage very powerful, but he had a bad habbit of stripping for no reason." She said earning a laugh from Ravel. "Then there was Erza, she was the most powerful woman I ever saw. She owns a ton of magic weapons and armor she stored in a pocket dimension using requip."

"Impressive set of skills there." Ravel noted.

"Yep and that's just half the team. Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, he can eat fire for a boost in power. He's the first member of the Guild I ever met." Lucy said fondly recalling that incident in Hargeon that ended with her joining Fairy Tail. "Then there is Wendy, she's a Sky Dragon Slayer, but she's just a preteen. Luckily she can heal and cast enhancement spells too. Then there are their Exceeds, bipedal talking cats that can use magic to sprout wings and fly. Natsu's is Happy, and Wendy's is Carla." Lucy said tearing up as she thought of her last moments with them.

"I see. Well I should head back to my home. It was nice meeting you Ms. Heartfilia, thanks for telling me about yourself, I look forward to our next meeting." She said smiling politely as she gave the blonde a curtsy before walking behind a tree disapearing in a magic circle.

Lucy blinked at the sudden change of pleasentness the blonde showed before putting her shoes back on, and heading to the old school building.

She arrived to find Akeno, and Rias working in the office. "Ah, good morning Lucy, ignoring the dress code already are we?" Rias asked looking up from her forms.

"I'll change before classes start." Lucy said nodding her head. "Akeno... I wanted to apologize for being so rude to you... I know you were just doing your job." She said bowing a bit in apology. "Here, I made you some extra lunch." She said handing the small box to the brunette.

"Oh... Thank you Lucy. I appreciate the gesture. Don't worry about it. We were all pretty stressed out." Akeno said smiling. "Love your dress by the way. You should wear it when we get home tonight."

Lucy blushed a bit. "Ummm sure we'll see when we get there." Lucy said a bit awkwardly. "We'll I'd better go, I'll see you both after class." Lucy said shuffling out of the room.

"You know Akeno, you shouldn't play with a girl's heart like that. Any more teasing and she might get the wrong idea." Rias said with a smile.

"Oh Rias... Who ever said I was teasing?" She asked chuckling a bit as she noticed the look on the redhead's face.

* * *

Lucy finished classes and arrived inside the club office. Where she found Rias talking to a woman with short black hair, and glasses, another with longer black hair and glasses, and a blonde haired boy.

"Ah Lucy, nice of you to show up." Rias said. "I'd like you to meet Sona Sitri, her Queen Tsubaki Shinra, and her Pawn Saji Genshiro."

"Hey, so you are the other Pawn. Nice to meet you Miss-" Saji began only to be pulled back by Sona's grip on his ear.

"Hey there." Lucy began. "So she's also a high class Devil?"

"That is correct Ms. Heartfilia." Sona said pushing up her glasses.

"Okay, so why are you here exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Because we are having a dispute about who gets to go to the Familiar Forrest this month." Rias said smiling. "You're just in time, as Sona and I were gonna make a trip down to the tennis court."

* * *

"Aren't they worried about revealing the masquerade to the student body?" Lucy asked concerned as she watched Rias and Sona use magic to enhance their swings as they swattered the ball back and forth.

"I don't think they really care at the moment." Akeno smiled. "Besides they can always alter everyone's memories afterward." She said making Lucy scowl.

"I hate it when people tamper with minds like that. Our Guild was infiltrated by a member of the magic council who used memory alteration as his magic. He was spying on us to try and get the guild shut down... I swear, I should punch the bastard the next time I see him." She said looking at her hands wondering where that came from. She never had such angry violent thoughts about someone before.

"Well it could be worse." Akeno said. "He could have been a double agent, and have been a member of the Guild the whole time, erasing the rest of your memories of him on your boss' orders." She smiled making Lucy shake with anger.

"That would be the worst kind of betrayal I could imagine." She said. "We'd all be complicit in treason against the Kingdom for doing something like that, but Master would never do something like that. He's nothing like Rias or any Devil."

Akeno just patted her back. "Well if he ever does, let us know. Rias will be happy to kill him for you." Lucy looked at her in horror. "Oh I'm kidding, relax." She said as an enhanced swing from Sona tore open Ria's shirt.

"Yeah! This game is getting good!" Issei cheered right next to Lucy along with his two buddies Matsuda, and Motohana.

Seeing a good opertunity Akeno discretly reached her hand around to the oposite side of Lucy nice and low...

"Ahhh!" Lucy cried as she felt a pinch on her left butt check. Turning in that direction. She saw Issei and his friends. Putting two and two together she let out an enraged growl unlike any ever seen before.

"LUCY FLURRY KICK!"

 ***POW POW POW POW POW POW POW!***

Akeno just giggled. That was too easy.

The game went on until the ball could take no more and burst into pieces with neither Sona, nor Rias able to secure victory. "It would appear that we are at a draw now." Sona said. "Perhaps we should settle this with a game of dodgeball?"

"Of course, but let's put it off until tommorow. My Pawn is obviously indisposed." Rias said looking at Issei... Laying against a tree with his two friends. High heeled shoeprints all over their faces.

"Honestly Issei, you should learn some self-control." Kiba said.

"It was... Akeno." He tried to point.

"A liar and a pervert." Koneko said coldly eating her sweets.

* * *

The next evening the two teams were gathered in the Gym for a game of dodgeball. "Hey guys sorry we're late." Issei said arriving with Asia. "I wanted to get these done." He said handing out Team Gremory headbands to the group.

"Wow, you made these?" Kiba asked.

"Of course." Issei said putting his own. "I admit I'm not the strongest or fastest, or smartest here, so I wanted to at least do this to make my own special contribution to the team."

Lucy smiled tying her hair in a loose back ponytail as she put her headband on too. "Wow Issei, just when I think I have you figured out as some lucky pervert, you do something to suprise me. I had no idea you could sew." She said.

"Well it's something I picked up from my Mom." He admitted sheepishly.

"You know if you put as much effort into stuff like this that you two in oogling women you might actually make a decent husband." Lucy said making Issei actually blush.

"Alright. Let's go and win this for the House of Gremory!" Rias cheered along with the group. Even Koneko got a little into it.

The game was fierce, and back-and-forth neither side letting the other get ahead far. At one point Lucy took a direct strike in the chest from Tsubaki... The power behind it sent her flying out of her tennis shoes and smashing against the wall, her shirt and bra shredded to pieces. She groaned in pain, but as soon as she could get back in the game she went in, and kept playing topless and barefoot. Which exited and distracted Issei, and Saji leading to each of them taking a shot to the nuts by the opposing team.

"Come on people, we have to win this!" Rias yelled as Asia used twilight healing on Issei's crotch (much to his embarassment.) "We must avenge Lucy;s shirt, and Issei's nuts!"

It was a hard fought battle for both sides, but eventually Team Gremory pulled through and won. She and Sona shook hands as the later conceeded the trip to the Familiar Forrest.

"We did it!" Lucy cheered as she threw on another shirt courtesy of Virgo. A pink over-sized Tee with a cat on top of a downward facing arrow on the front, and a donkey on top of a townward facing arrow on the back.

"Okay people, rest up, because we are going to get our new recruits their Familiars real soon!" Rias ordered as she and the rest of the ORC left the gym triumphant.

* * *

They arrived at the forrest and came upon a man in a blue and white shirt with denim jeans, and a red and white hat.

"Greetings I am Zatouji. You have come seeking familiars I take it?" He asked.

"Do you have any hot sexy female familiars!?" Issei asked.

"Stupid boy, you should choose a familiar based on more than just looks." The Old Man scoffed.

"I want something cute." Asia said.

"Same here." Lucy said.

"Okay pretty ladies, I'll be glad to help you." The hypocritical Old Man said in a complete one-eighty.

He led them through the forrest pointing out various creatures for Issei to try, but for whatever reason the perverted young man would reject them. Usually because they were either ugly or dangerous.

"We're running out of time, so you three had better find something?" Rias said as suddenly some green goo fell on her shoulder. "What the? Oh no." She observed as she saw the fabric of her shirt start to disapear.

Just then the women of the group were showered in slime which began eating their clothes!

"YAHOO!" Issei cheered. "This is the greatest night of my life! I have found my familiar!"

"Dammit Issei I take back every nice thing I ever said about you! You fucking pervert!" Lucy screamed before moaning as the slime constricted on a particularly sensitive spot.

 **(End of Chapter 5)**

* * *

 **Underwhealming I know, and more than a bit rushed near the end. I'm sorry I just wanted to get this done relatively quick. Also since only one person made a suggestion so far. I wanted to give you guys one more chance to suggest Lucy's possible familiar. Just saying if I don't get a better idea I will have to go with the one I discussed with my Beta reader Stormwolf77415, and I'm positive he and I will be the only ones who will like it.**

 **Next chapter will hopefully wrap up the Familiar Forrest, and cover the Introduction of Raiser.**

 **P.S. You may have realized it by now, but for those who didn't. Ravel was the other woman in Lucy's future yuri mini-harem.**


	6. It Is On!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Negima!? and all related characters are the property of Ken Akamatsu.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

"A Slime? You chose a Slime? That's a terrible familiar, utterly worthless." Zatouji said dismissively.

"I don't care what you think! It eats women's clothes! It and I were made for each other!" Issei declared proudly, already imagning it eating away at the girls clothes.

"He admits he's like slime. What a disgusting pervert." Koneko said passively.

"We don't have time for this!" Rias yelled, using her power of destruction to eliminate the slime on her body.

"No!" Issei cried, reaching out at the disintegrating protoplasm. "My friend! We only just met!"

"Sorry Issei, this is for your own good!" Rias declared, smacking him upside the head. "Everyone I declare open season on this slime!"

Akeno blasted it with lightning, chuckling at Issei's despair.

Kiba slashed them to pieces with his sword, shaking his head at Issei's antics, as the young Devil Pawn continued gushing tears from his eyes.

Lucy summoned Loke to blast the slime away with Regulus. Kicking off her ruined shoes and kicking Issei hard in the face for his stupidity. "Perverted idiot." She scoffed at the young man as she summoned Virgo next to provide the women with new clothes.

"Of course Hime, will you punish me afterwards?" The pink-haired maid spirit asked.

"Tell you what when we get home. I'll summon you for Akeno to play with. And whatever happens I don't want to know." Lucy said as Virgo's eyes lit up ever so slightly before disappearing. Virgo wanted to be punished so much, she'd get what she wanted!

Akeno was about to make a comment on Lucy's decision to hand Virgo off to her when suddenly they were interupted by a voice from the bushes.

"Heeheehee, the silly pervert got knocked out!" a cute childlike voice that almost sounded like a mini-Lucy said from the bushes.

"Gah! Who's there?" Lucy asked nervously covering herself up. No telling what kind of nasty things could be hiding in this forrest.

In a final ruffle of vegitation, out of the bushes came a very small brown haired girl with a ponytail. Her height was barely up to Lucy's knee, and her limbs were near cartoonishly thin. Her eyes were black and beady, and her attire was a frog costume. "Hi! Wanna play with me?" She said waving at the group.

"Ummm... Okay, but first some questions." Lucy said as Virgo came back with clothes for all the women.

* * *

"So Zatouji, can you tell me what this is?" Lucy asked as she finished changing into a forest green and white lily patterned, shin-length kimono-gown with low-heeled silver pumps, her hair styled into a loose bun held with lacquered chopsticks. Meanwhile the other girls finished throwing on their clothes.

Rias had put on a white blouse, and black vest with a black shin-length pencil skirt, and black 4-inch stiletto heel pumps. "Hmm, I like the tailoring on this. Think you could tell me where you get this from, Lucy?"

"That's more Virgo's doing." Lucy said smiling. "She's always bringing me clothes from the Spirit world to wear when I need a new outfit."

Akeno had changed to a version of her priestess outfit, with the hakana cut up to her shins revealing more of her lower legs, tabi, and geta footwear replaced with red 3-inch high heels. She blushed slightly. "It fits perfectly."

Asia was the most normally dressed of the group for a walk in the woods wearing a white sweater, and a shin-length navy blue wide-hemmed skirt, with black loafers without socks.

Finally Koneko in what most would assume was a cruel joke by the Maid Spirit, had on a pair of white cat footie-pajamas. "This is not amusing." She said flatly.

"Ah this is a Suka." Zatouji said.

"A Dud? That's not a very nice thing to say." Asia said.

"No that's literally what their kind are called. They typically take the form of tiny girls in animal costumes. Childlike in personality they live in hidden villages where they work and play as needed to sustain their community. To most of us adults they are clumsy and awkward. However they are also loyal without fail, and always willing to cheer up a friend. Whatever task you have before you, they will do their best to help."

"Yup that's me!" The Suka said as she and Lucy kicked a small ball back and forth. "My name's Akira! What's yours?"

"Oh I'm Lucy. This is Akeno, Rias, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, and the pervert is Issei." Lucy said smiling. "So do you want to be my familiar? I know you're not strong, but I'd love to work with you anyway." She said offering her hand. "After all who could say no to a cutie like you?"

"Okay!" Akira cheered shaking her hand.

"Good now repeat after me. With these words I bind you to me as my Familiar." Zatouji said.

"With these words I bind you to me as my Familiar." Lucy said as a flash of light came out.

"Good work Lucy." Rias said walking back with Asia who had a small dragon on her shoulder. "Okay, two out of three isn't bad. Come on people. It's time to go home."

Lucy nodded. "I guess I gotta go. I'll call you as soon as I get the chance Akira, I hope to come back someday and meet some of your friends."

"Okay bye bye, me too!" Akira said waving off the group as they gathered in a circle (with Koneko dragging the still unconscious Issei by the ankle) and teleported away.

* * *

(Back in the ORC Office a short time later)

"Man... This sucks." Issei whined as he watched Asia petting her familiar (which had a knack for blasting Issei with fire every time he got too close) while Lucy played Checkers with Akira.

"Serves you right for being so picky, and obsessing over that stupid slime." Lucy said giggling as Akira got her first piece kinged. "Good job Akira, you might actually start beating me if you keep this up." Lucy said as Akira giggled.

"And that's another thing. You're not wearing sexy clothes!" Issei whined. "Long skirts, seriously how prudish are you Lucy?"

"First of all, I wore short skirts all the time in Earthland. It's not my fault Virgo keeps picking these clothes for me." Lucy said. "Hey Akira, wanna see one of my favorite Spirits?"

"Yay! Please Lucy, show me!" Akira cheered.

"Okay. Come on out Plue." She said touching Plue's key as the small dog/snowman like creature with a cone nose appeared in a flash of a light.

"Puuuuun." It said shaking as it looked at Akira.

"Hi Doggy, wanna be best friends?" She asked extending her hand.

"Puuun." It said shaking her hand slowly.

"Wait is that he can say?" Issei asked with a smile. "Hey Plue, what is the ultimate meaning of life?"

"Plue don't answe-" Lucy tried to interject.

"Puuuuuuuuuun."

"Damn right it is!" Issei declared laughing as Lucy growled and plucked off one of her shoes throwing it at his face!

"OW! My eye!" Issei cried as the heel struck him in the right place.

"Oh no! Issei I'm coming!" Asia said rushing to him.

"Wait Asia don't bring the dragon closer-" He tried to warn. Too late.

*SHOOOOM!*

"AIEEEEE!" He cried as his head was lit ablaze again.

From her desk Rias just smiled. Her family always knew how to brighten her day. Thankfully so, she would need them soon more than ever.

* * *

A couple of days later, Lucy was walking alone to school when she saw Issei, and Asia down the street. She waved and ran to catch up to them as she noticed Issei looked troubled. "Hey guys. What's up?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing much, just ready for another day." Asia said smiling.

"Yeah... Hey Asia, can you run ahead for a bit. I need to talk to Lucy." Issei said.

"Oh, okay." Asia said a bit nervous, but following his request anyway.

Lucy looked to him confused. "Is something wrong? This isn't like you."

Issei sighed. "I... I think something is wrong with Rias. Do you know anything that might be going down."

Lucy sighed. "I might... But it's not really my place to say. What happend that had you concerned?" She asked trying to get more information before she revealed what she knew.

"It's just... Last night, Rias came into my room, and... well..." He stammered trying to find a nice way to say this. "She tried to have sex with me."

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed before Issei placed a hand on her mouth.

"Please calm down. I don't want Asia to know!" He begged in a whisper. "Nothing happend. I mean I was about to when it became clear she really wanted to, but then this devil maid came in, and dragged Rias off. Said something about her being that desperate."

"I see. She was trying to sully herself." Lucy said shivering at the thought. "Okay. I think I know what's going on. Rias must have been trying to cheat on her Fiance to break off their engagement."

"Wait Rias is engaged!?" Issei asked only for Lucy to clamp a hand over his mouth.

"Keep it down, horndog." Lucy hissed, giving Issei a fierce glare. "Do you want Asia to know too? For all I know we were not supposed to know this either."

"Wait Rias didn't tell you either? So how did you know, was it Akeno?" Issei asked.

"I wish." Lucy huffed. "No I had to find out by a suprise visit by the soon-to-be sister-in-law. Apparantly all of Hell thinks I'm a sideshow attraction of sorts." She said pinching her nose. "Still she was a cute girl. Her voice reminds me of Wendy a bit." She added before thinking. _"Wow, where did that thought come from?"_

"Still, If Rias was trying to break it off this fiancee must be a total douchenozzle." Issei said shaking.

"Probably. Still I think we should keep this to ourselves for now. Oh, and in case you do blurt it out. We never had this conversation." She said glaring at him.

"Yes Ma'am." Issei said shaking under her gaze. The blonde could be scary when she was mad. "Hey Asia, wait up!" Issei yelled running to catch up to the other blonde.

* * *

Classes soon ended, and everyone gathered at the club where a silver haired woman in a maid outfit appeared.

"Hey, Greyfia, what's up." Lucy asked smiling.

"Hello Lucy. I am doing well." She said.

"Wait you two know each other?" Issei asked.

"Yep, Greyfia is the one who explained everything about Devils to me." Lucy added. "So what gives, why did you come here?"

"I am here to discuss-" She began only to be interupted by a new arrival. It was a blonde haired man wearing a reddish brown suit with shirt that was halfway unbuttoned. He looked at the women in the room with a leer before setting his sights on Rias.

"Riser what are you doing here, it's not time for you to arrive yet." Grayfia said.

"Riser should be allowed to see his bride whenever he wants." He said in third person.

 _"Oh great. He talks in the third person."_ Lucy thought. _"Not even the cutsy kind like Juvia, but the egotistical kind."_

"Riser, you are not welcome here. I suggest you leave before you embarass yourself." Rias said.

"Now now Rias, is that any way to speak to your fiancee?" Riser asked walking up and embracing her.

"We've been over this. I refuse to marry a man I do not love. Family politics be damned." She declared.

Lucy's eyes widend memories of her final days at the Konzern flooding her mind. _"She really is like me. Trying to avoid I life she did not want."_

"How selfish. I expected better from the Sister of Lucifer." He said touching her thigh as he forced her to sit with him.

"Get your hands off her creep!" Issei yelled.

"Oh, and who is this whelp telling Riser how he should conduct himself?" Riser asked standing up.

"That is my Pawn Issei, the current Red Dragon Emperor." Rias said.

"This is the Red Dragon Emperor. Hmph, I was expecting someone more impressive." He said dismissively. "Tell Riser, which one of you blondes is the Earthlander?" He asked looking between Lucy, and Asia.

"That would be me." Lucy said glaring at the man.

"Hmmm. Lovely, Riser's sister did indeed speak highly of your beauty." He said making everyone gasp in shock.

"You, met Ravel?" Akeno asked in shock. She thought she and Lucy were nearly joined at the hip. When did such an encounter slip past her notice?

"When did this happen, and why didn't you tell me?" Rias demanded.

"About five days ago as I was leaving to go to school." Lucy said. "And you are not one to lecture me about keeping secrets, my king." She said with heavy sarcasm.

Riser smirked. "Nevertheless you are quite the Prize. Perhaps when Rias and Riser are wed, he will enjoy taking you too for himself-"

*SLAP!*

Everyone bar Issei, and Greyfia's jaw droped. Lucy just struck Riser across the face. "I would rather die than lowering myself to a creep like you!"

Riser stood there shaking clenching his cheek as the room began to heat to an unbearable degree. "You dare raise a hand against Riser. He will make you pay for your insolence by burning you and this entire club to ashes!"

"You will do no such thing Riser Phenex." Greyfia commanded. "By the order of Sirzechs Lucifer, we will not have a repeat of New Zealand."

"Wait, what happend in New Zealand?" Issei asked.

"The less you know the better." Kiba said placing a hand on Issei's shoulder shaking his head. Issei looked to Lucy who merely shrugged.

"Lord Sirzechs has proposed a solution as a neutral party. This matter will be settled with a Rating Game." Greyfia said. "If Rias wins, she will be free'd from the engagement. If Riser wins, the wedding will go through shortly after." She explained. "Are these terms satisfying to both parties."

"I agree." Rias said. "Any opportunity to get out of this is worth it."

"Very well Riser agrees, and he will even give them ten days to train. They'll have no chance against me either way. They don't even have a full Peerage." He said snapping his fingers as in another magic circle fifteen women appeared. Ravel among them.

"Holy crap they're all a bunch of smoking hot girls!"

*BONK!* Lucy nailed him in the head. "Two of them are pre-teens you idiot!" Lucy yelled pointing at the two light green haired twin girls who reminded her all too much of a certain blue-haired Sky Dragon Slayer. "Are you telling me you even lust after kids?! That's low, even for you!"

"Sorry, I didn't see them." Issei said getting up. "I meant all the ones past puberty." He said.

"That only makes it slightly better." Koneko said flatly.

"Shut up." Issei pouted. "We'll see how many wisecracks you make when I do become Harem King!" He declared. "I'll be the one laughing then!"

"Harem King, you say?" Riser asked pulling one of his peerage ,a very endowed purple haired woman into his embrace. "You will never have what I have." He proclaimed before making out with and fondeling her breasts as he exposed them to the group shamelessly.

"You bastard!" Issei and Lucy yelled with the later continuing. "How can you do such a thing so brazingly in front of your fiancee! My god, is that what you do with all of them! Even the children?! Even your own damn sister!?" She accused making Ravel recoil in shock.

"How dare you! Riser would never do such a thing!" He proclaimed defensively. "Riser would wait until Le, and Nel were of a more proper age before even considering such acts! And as for Ravel I would never do such a thing with her either. I mean I had to change her diapers for Satan's sake!"

"BROTHER!" The younger Phenex shrieked embarassed beyond belief.

"Enough of this. We are leaving now." Riser said. "Enjoy your freedom while you can Rias, it will not be much longer." He said as the magic circle activated.

"Goodbye Lucy. It was nice to see you again." Ravel said smiling and curtseying as they left.

"Okay people. Whatever plans you may have, clear your calenders. We got a lot of work to do." Rias said.

"I'll be delivering the news to Sirzechs. He will want to know about this as well." Greyfia said. "I wish you luck Rias." She said teleporting away.

Lucy then spoke up. "So what's a rating game anyway?" She asked.

* * *

(Phenex Estate)

Riser grumbled angrilly as he paced up and down the main hall. Carefully thinking of what he wanted, and of his options. "Karlamine, Siris, take Le, and Nel for some training. Ravel I wish to speak with you in private. The rest of you, head up to my bedchambers and wait for me. I am in need of... stress relief." He said.

"Understood my King." Karlamine said as she and her fellow knight ushered the twins off.

"Very well. Come girls. We must prepare for our master's session." The purple haired Queen Yubeluna declared ushering the remaining nine with her out upstairs.

"Ravel... How well do you suppose you are on good terms with the Earthlander?" Riser asked.

"Well she didn't like me at first, but I tried to be nicer to her." She said shuffling her feet nervously.

"The others in Rias' Peerage, I'm not to concerned about. But her... She is a wild card. An unknown variable. I do not like the idea of fighting her." He said stroking his chin in thought. "I have a good idea where Rias will be taking her Peerage to train, probably some old Gremory summer home. I want you to go there, and see what information you can dig up on this woman."

"What? Me, act as a spy?" Ravel asked. "Are... You sure I'm up for that?"

"That I am." He said. "You are the only one here who can get that close to her. Just make sure Rias doesn't know you are watching them."

"But I know nothing about spying, what if I get caught? What do I look for? How am I supposed to survive on my own?" She pleaded.

"Come on Ravel, have some self-confidence for once." Riser said. "You'll be fine if you stop worrying about it, and just do it." He said.

"I... I..." She huffed. "Fine, I'll try, but if anything happens to me, you have to tell Mom this was your idea." She said resigned.

"Deal." He said ruffling her hair. "You'll be fine my dear sister. You just need to believe in yourself." He said confident that this would work out.

Ravel just closed her eyes repressing a frustrated groan. Her brother really should know better.

* * *

(Short while later. Gremory Summer Home.)

"Rias *Huff* Did we have *Huff* to pack *Huff* So much?" Lucy groaned as she and issei were hauling hundred kilo packs uphill to one of the Gremory House's summer homes.

"Oh quit griping you two. This is part of your training after all." Rias said as Koneko moved past them lugging a four-hundred kilo pack.

"Yes, hauling these up a hill once will certainly help us defeat Riser." Lucy said with a hint of sarcasm. "Training is more about repetition than simple feats of strength or speed."

Rias just sighed. "Perhaps. Still it will help me get a gauge of your physical abilities." She said.

Once they arrived Rias spoke up again. "Okay everyone head up to your assigned rooms, and unpack quickly. We'll meet back down here in ten, and then we can begin." Rias said.

Lucy went up to pack as she headed into the room Rias told her to go to via a sheet of paper with the room number on it. _"I can't believe they have a place so big they need to number the rooms."_ Lucy thought.

"My my, you have this room too?" Akeno said setting asside her bag behind Lucy. "Looks like we get to share a bed yet again."

Lucy blushed again at Akeno's teasing. This was gonna be a long ten days.

 **(End of Chapter 6)**

* * *

 **Well that was a bit of a frustrating chapter to write. I admit I might have been in a rush to get this out so I made it short. Hope you guys liked my choice for Lucy's Familiar. I know Negima?! isn't a much liked anime due to the changes from the source material, but I find it funny and cute enough to enjoy. Especially the girls' Dud modes. I hope a few of you got the joke as to why Akira was chosen as Lucy's familiar. I'll give you a hint. It also ties into a minor bit from Chapter 2.**

 **Riser has appeared, and Ravel is being sent to spy on our favorite mage. What will happen as Rias' peerage trains for the Rating Game. Will Rias be able to save herself from Riser's whims. How will Lucy be able to help her new friends? You'll have to wait for future Chapters to find out.**


	7. The Spy who liked me

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Negima!? is the property of Ken Akamatsu.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

"Okay. I want the three of you to listen closely. Magic isn't very complicated to use, at least for Devils, but still you should not take it lightly. Lets start with the easiest use. Bending the elements to your will." Rias began.

"Ummm Rias." Lucy began. "Will this even work for me? I mean on Earthland my affinity was for holder type magic. I know know one spell I can use without my keys, and I can't use it without an additional source of magic."

Rias sighed and gently tapped Lucy on the forehead with a single finger. "Silly Lucy, you are a devil now. Earthlander rules no longer apply to you." She said, relishing the feel of the blonde's skin. "If I had to guess when you were transformed into a Devil your magic reserves close to tripled in size. Furthermore when you promote to Bishop that in turn doubles along with the magical power of your spells."

"Wait so you're saying just being a Devil makes my magic that much more powerful?" Lucy asked.

"Based on everything I have seen, and read regarding Earthland, yes." Rias said. "Though that is just in theory, now we need to put it in practice." She said. "Okay let's work on creating fire from the palm of your hand. Hold your hands out with the palms facing up, then focus and draw out the power within you, then visualize the result." She ordered.

One by one thre three did so... Asia was able to produce what looked like an oversized candleflame in the center of her palm. Issei only produced a whisp of smoke. Lucy however produced a short burst of flame that reached four feet in the air!

"Whoa!" Lucy cried backing away. "I... I made fire!" She cried.

"Just as I thought. Lucy's prior experience in Earthland has given her an edge up over you two in terms of raw potential." Rias said, making a mental note to give Lucy some control exercises so she wouldn't inadverteantly burn everything around her. "Issei, Asia, I want you two to keep working with Akeno on the basics. Lucy will be trained by me personally."

The others nodded (though Issei was more forlorn on his own failiure.) Feeling better on their chances with this revelation.

* * *

"So how did your training go?" Akeno asked as she lay beside Lucy on the queen-sized bed.

"About as well as you'd expect." Lucy said nervously scooting away from her. "I mean... Rias is doing her best, but I still don't think I'll ever be on the same level as my friends." She admitted.

"Hey you made leaps and bounds over Issei from what I saw. The guy is not bad. But the most I have witnessed him being able to do so far with magic was peel a potato." She said as Lucy giggled. "By the way, thanks for lending me Virgo the night before. I hope we didn't keep you up."

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Ow... Ow... Ow... Ow..." Virgo said in monotone as Lucy tried in vein to block the sounds of cracking leather, smacking of flesh, and the occasional cackle of electricity from reaching her ears with a pillow._

 _"Oh yeah, you like this don't you. Yeah scream and moan for your mistress. I will make you regret the day you were ever born!" Akeno's taunts could be heard through the walls._

 _"Ow... Ow... Ow... I just came." Virgo said._

 _'Why do these walls have to be so thin!?' Lucy asked herself trying to keep the naughty thoughts out of her head._

 _(End Flashback)_

"No! Not at all, I barely heard anything I swear!" Lucy said trying to push back the memories.

Akeno chuckled. "Oh Lucy, you are such a bad liar, but you're so cute when you try." She said getting closer. "So tell me, were you really mortified... Or were you just jealous?"

Lucy cried out and backed away her face completely flushed until she fell backwards off the bed. Her neon green, shin-length, spaghetti-strap nightgown riding up her airborne legs explosing her pink lace bikini panties to the brunette as she looked over.

"Oh my Lucy." She giggled. "You're presenting like a mandrill."

"Stop it." Lucy whined covering up as best she could. "I'm not a pervert like you."

"We're all perverts Lucy. It's just a matter of how public we make it." She said taking the blonde's hand and helping her back up.

"Why do you treat me like this?" Lucy asked looking at the sheets.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked.

"You're always flirting with and teasing me, but I never see you do it with anyone else except Issei." Lucy said. "What makes m- us so special?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Because you are both so fun to play around with. Getting so flustered when I tease." Akeno said smiling.

"You shouldn't play with our hearts like that." Lucy said. "After what happend with Raynare Issei doesn't need to be sent mixed messages from you, and as for me, you should stop to think how I feel? Maybe I'd rather find a way home than fall in love with someone I will have to leave behind to go home." She said shaking.

"Lucy... You actually are?" Akeno was confused and concerned.

"I... I don't know. I mean I thought I liked guys... Then I joined the Guild, and I became more interested in all the beautiful women I was meeting. I got to meet people I'd only ever seen in magazines, or on Television Lacrima. It was like a fairy tale."

"Wait the Guild or the stories?" Akeno asked only to be pelted lightly with a pillow.

"You know what I mean. The point is I started questioning things I wanted out of a lover, and the more I measured it the more I realized I never met a man who I didn't see as anything short of a brother or father figure I never had in life." Lucy said. "Then I came here, and met you guys, and turned into a Devil, and I... I started to realize the truth about me I was too ashamed to admit to anyone, especially myself..." She said sitting on bed holding her head in her hands before turning back to the brunette. "Akeno... I am a lesbian."

Akeno looked at her in a state of shock. "Lucy... I... I don't know what to say." She said moving to hug her. Only to be pushed back by Lucy.

"Don't... Please don't. I already told you, I can't. Some day I'll go home, and I'll probably have to leave you behind. I... I'm not willing to put people through that." She said gathering her things. "I... I think I'm going to sleep on one of the couches tonight." Lucy said leaving without another word.

Akeno just sighed, cursing herself a bit. "Smooth Akeno..." She berated herself.

Meanwhile outside the window a certain blonde Phenex hugged her knees a bit blinking back tears at what she managed to hear before flying away.

* * *

(The next day)

"Come out. Capricorn, Loke, Virgo, Sagitarius, Scorpio!" Lucy commanded bringing out five spirits before feeling the strain on her magic. "Oh yeah that seems to be my limit." She groaned as she staggered a bit.

"Lucy!" Loke yelled catching her. "Don't worry I got you." He said smiling.

"I'm fine Loke, this is part of my stamina training." Lucy said.

"Punishment Hime?" Virgo askd.

"Not today, I gotta train." Lucy said sitting down. "Okay here is the plan, I need to hold as many of you in this world for as long as I can. So let me just rest my legs a bit." She said sweating a little from the strain. "Then we can try moving a bit."

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Capricorn asked. "You could only manage one spirit at a time back in Earthland."

"I know, but I'm a Devil now... I know I can handle three of you at a time without problems. So two more should be my absolute limit for a fight." Lucy said forcing herself to her feet.

"Okay, but if we sense anything wrong, we are going straight back to the spirit world." Loke said worriedly.

"Got it... Now lets go for a walk." Lucy said marching off.

Meanwhile Ravel continued to observe from a distance with curiousity through a pair of binoculars. _"She can summon that many at once before being tired, and she doesn't seem to have promoted even. This is gonna be a problem."_ She thought trying to formulate a strategy. Before she thought they had the advantage due to their Peerage outnumbering the Gremory team two to one. Now with five extra fighters in the battlefield they would be near evenly matched, especially if these creatures were somehow stronger than a Pawn.

The ideal strategy would be to somehow isolate the blonde Pawn, and take her out of the fight first. That would effectively cut their numbers in half and allow them to encircle their forces easier, however that would not be easy. No doubt Rias would know this too, and have her be defended by either the Queen or the Rook. If Yubeluna could find them she could easily seperate them with her explosive magic, allowing Siris and Karlamine to flank and take her out. That just left the matter of pinpointing their location. Which would involve the Pawns having to be sent out in all directions to increase the odds of one of them finding her. Oh yes, for all Lucy's power she could still be beaten with tactical thinking, and a strong courageous mind.

"What'cha doing?" A tiny voice asked besides Ravel.

The youngest child of Phenex screamed bloody murder and took off like a shot.

"I just wanted to play." Akira said cutely as she pouted and walked off.

"What was that?" Lucy asked spinning to the source of the scream and running after it.

Ravel was in a panic, they had caughter her red handed. She had to get away now. If they got their hands on her who knew what they would do, kill her, torture her, rape her, dye her hair purple. She did not want to find out.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled as she tried to catch up. "Wait for me! Just stop so I can reach you and help!"

Ravel did not hear that last part due to panic. Why did she agree to do this. Why couldn't she stand up to her idiot brother and put her foot down sometimes. She was so distracted by her fear and lamentation, she did not see the small cliff by the river when she burst through the thicket. She screamed again as she careened over the edge falling eight feet into a river.

*SPLASH!* She hit the water like a sack of potatoes. She quickly forced herself upwards her head going above the water as she gasped for breath to clear the water out of her mouth and nose. Blinking the water out of her eyes only for them to widen as she saw another problem... a waterfall!

She tried to swim away, to get to shore, to find something on the cliff wall to grab, but it was no use. The current was too strong and her soaked boots and clothing too heavy for her to power out of it. Soaked as she was she could not fly away, nor could she summon a magic circle (Gremory sensing it be damned) without a static surface to manifest it instead of floating in the water.

"No! Please! Somebody help me!" I don't want to die!" Ravel begged at the top of her lungs. "I beg you... LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She screamed as she went over the edge and began to plumet to certain death by broken bones and drowning.

Only for a lash of semi-solid water to wrap around her wrist and catch her as she went under and smacked into the edge of the waterfall the rushing water preventing her from seeing or hearing anything of note.

"I got you! Come on big guys, help me reel her in!" Lucy yelled to Taurus, and Capricorn.

"Understood!" Capricorn yelled grabbing the lash along with the cow-man.

"Lets Mooove!" Taurus declared. as the three pulled on the water element whip as hard as they could. Faster and harder they pulled as the line drifted closer and closer finally they pulled an unconscious blonde up the cliff wearing a soaked khaki shirt, and shorts with short hiking boots and black leggings all of which were soaked to the bone, and weighed down with water.

"Ravel?" Lucy asked looking at the out cold blonde's face. "What is she doing here?"

* * *

Ravel slowly blinked awake to find Lucy's concerned face staring down at her. "Hey, you okay? You really had us scared for a bit." She said smiling.

"We?" Ravel asked turning her head to see she was in a bedroom covered only with a sheet and a comforter.

"Lucy was quite adamant we have you taken care of." A voice said from the foot of the bed. Ravel's eyes widend in horror as she saw Rias, and her Queen sitting on chairs at the foot. "I'm glad you are alright Ravel... Now in the meantime, would you care to explain to me what exactly you were doing on Gremory Clan territory?"

Ravel stammered a bit she knew she was busted. Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Ravel, we won't hurt you. We just want you to tell the truth. You can trust me." Lucy said.

Like that the dam burst as the blonde's prodding and Ravel spilled her guts telling them everything about Riser's orders. Though she did leave out the part about finding out about Lucy's orintation. Then she asked about the green imp that startled her into a panicked escape.

"Wait, you mean Akira?" Lucy asked calling the Dud to her side.

"Oh hi, Drill Hair!" The Suka waved cutely. "Heehhee, you're hair is all messed up now." She giggled as indeed the water had ruined her perfect drill curls into a sloppy matted mess!

"You're kidding me? I was that frightend by a Suka?" She asked mortified. She would never live this disgrace down as Lucy and Akeno giggled.

"Drill Hair is a scardy cat." Akira said cutely while pointing.

"Shut up! I am not, you just startled me!" She said blushing.

"Nonetheless." Rias said raising her hand. "This is an ergregious violation of the rules. This kind of spying will not be tolerated. I have every right to report this cheating to my Brother, and when that comes he will be pre-emptively disqualified, and your family will be shamed." She said making Ravel's head bow down. She had failed. She had screwed up, and now her whole family would suffer for her foolishness. She slowly began to tear up.

"Rias... Is that really nessessary. I know you want to win, but surely there is a compromise we can make in order for both sides to save face." Lucy said. Ravel looked at the blonde confused. Why was this girl sticking up for them? Shouldn't she be on Rias' side? "The poor girl has been through enough today, she doesn't have to be further humilated too does she? Plus would you really want to win your first Rating Game on only a technicallity? That wouldn't make you look very good either." She said.

Rias paused seeming to consider. If she did take the win this way, the Phenex could claim the marraige would still stand due to the fact that the game never technically took place. However she could not just let this opertunity slide. This could work to her advantage in the game.

"Okay, here is what we shall do." Rias began. "Ravel, you will return to your family, and confess to what you did privately. You will inform your parents, and Riser that if they do not want this scandal to become public they must agree to a handicap."

"What sort of handicap?" Ravel asked worriedly.

"Simple... The Phenex Tears." She said making Ravel gasp.

"Tears? How are those supposed to help anyone?" Lucy asked.

"They're a powerful healing item. They transfer the properties of the Phenex Immortality to another being allowing them to heal from any injury short of death itself." Ravel said shaking.

"Producing and selling these tears are a major reason for the Phenex's status." Rias said. "Understandably they are invaluable in a Rating Game, to the point where current rules only allow a maximum of two uses of the item per side, per game. Now Ravel, you will tell them that they have two options. They can provide me with two vials to use in the game, or they can bring no Tears to the game altogether." She said.

Ravel nodded at the information. Either Rias' side would have Phenex Tears to use as well. Or neither side would have them. Either way such a handicap would level the playing field even more.

"They have until sundown tommorow to provide me an answer, or I go public with your actions." She said getting back up. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have further training to do. Lucy will help you get dressed and see you out." Rias said leaving.

"Oh, and Ms. Phenex." Akeno said turning around as she was at the door. "If you try to hurt Lucy... I'll make you wish you were dead." She said with a polite smile and a pleasent tone as a dark threatening aura appeared around her body.

"You- You needn't worry, I'm not that much of a fighter, I doubt I'd be able to do anything." She said shaking a bit.

"Glad we can come to an understanding. Have fun Lucy." Akeno said with a teasing tone as she left.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and summoned Virgo. "Punishment Hime?" The maid asked making Ravel's face turn a new shade of red.

"Not now Virgo. Just get some clothes for Ravel." Lucy said flustered, really wishing the maid spirit wasn't such a mascochist. At the very least Akeno would be able to satisfy that particular need from now on. Virgo nodded and vanished.

"Are you..." Ravel asked.

"No!, she's just weird like that." Lucy said sighing. As Virgo reapeared with a new outfit, a pink blouse, and tan knee-length skirt, with a pair of low-heeled pumps and white frilly ankle socks.

"Thank you Miss Virgo." Ravel said as she got out of bed, and changed right in front of Lucy.

"You know I can leave the room if you wish." Lucy said about to do just that.

"No!" Ravel declared grabbing Lucy by the wrist. "I- I mean I don't mind if you are watching- Because I know you need to keep an eye on me to make sure I don't try anything." She said.

"Oh... Well when you put it that way." She said turning around trying to keep her eyes focused on Ravel's head. Where at least there was nothing indecent there.

Once Ravel was dressed, Lucy summoned Cancer to restore the girl's hair to it's proper style. "You got it Ebi, I'll take good care of you." He said working his magic within minutes.

"Okay let's go outside, you can use a magic circle there." She said leading Ravel out into the backyard.

* * *

"Lucy... Before I go... Can I ask you a question?" Ravel asked awkwardly as she stepped into the backyard.

"Sure go ahead." Lucy said warmly.

"Why did you stand up to your master for me? After what I did, knowing the stakes in this game. Why would you take that risk just for my sake?" She asked curious.

Lucy paused. "I don't know... I think because maybe I saw something of myself if you. I mean the whole Devil thing asside, you do look kinda like me, and we seem to come from similar social standings." She said. "I'm not really comfortable going into details... but for years I felt like a pariah in my own family for something that was beyond my control. I... I didn't want you to suffer the same thing because of one small mistake." She said.

"I see..." Ravel said. "Listen Lucy... I know I was kinda stuck up when we first met." She said a bit pained to admit. "I was trying to look tough, and distinguished like a Phenex proper." She said. "I made a bad first impression, but if you would give me a second chance, I hope we can be friends." She said her head down.

"Sure thing, I would like that a lot." Lucy said beaming. It was obvious Ravel lacked confidence in herself, and was just overcompensating when they first met.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I won't go easy on you in the Rating game, my brother will still trounce you guys for sure." She said shaking her head trying to clear it. "I mean well. Just don't hold it against me okay."

"I won't, you're not like Riser, I can see that much." Lucy said. "You're way sweeter." She said making Ravel blush.

"Anyway, I will be going now." She said making the magic circle appear around her feet. "Just... One more thing." She leaned in close whispering in Lucy's ear. "Thank you for saving my life Lucy. I will never forget it, or you." She said planting a gentle kiss on Lucy's cheek before vanishing in a circle of flames.

Lucy's face turned a new shade of red as her knees buckled, and she placed a single hand to her afflicted cheek. "She... Kissed me." Lucy said shaking and stammering.

*CRASH-BOOOM!* A massive Thunderclap rocked the house as a Thunderbolt nearly incinerated Issei, and Asia where they stood. "Jesu- Ow I mean Jeez Akeno! You almost flash fired Asia, do you have to go all out at us like that?" Issei cried out . Only to realize Akeno was not paying attention looking at Lucy, and that Ravel girl were just talking through the trees. "Ummm Akeno."

 _"That little canary thinks she can just come in and claim Lucy like that. Oh yes, I will have something to say about that."_ She thought eyes closed and smiling though the dark aura was now twice as thick as before.

"Akeno!" Issei yelled.

"Huh, oh sorry Issei, I lost concentration for a bit. It was an accident." She said snapping out of it.

"Sure, no problem. Happens to the best of us sometimes." He said sheepishly. "So you were saying?"

Akeno nodded and continued her lecture.

Meanwhile Lucy turned and saw Akeno. She knew Akeno had seen that. _"Oh shit. My life just got infinitely more complicated now."_ With a frustrated and resigned sigh she went to find Rias for further work on her magic. She could clear the air with Akeno later, right now winning the rating game was the top priority.

 **(End of Chapter 7)**

* * *

 **And the training begins with an interesting turn of events. Ravel's attempt to spy on the group failed miserably, and now the Gremory have a potential huge advantage. Also as a result of events, Ravel has now thrown her hat in the ring for Lucy's heart. Yet despite coming out of the closet at long last, Lucy is still reluctant to persue any relationship with the denizens of this world. To say nothing of Akeno's protectiveness, and jealousy.**

 **I hope I wasn't making Ravel too OOC. Keep in mind I was trying to write her as lacking in self-confidence (as to why she is a Bishop as opposed to having her own Peerage), and under a lot of pressure from her family. As a result she is a bit more flawed than her canon self would suggest.**

 **Next Chapter will wrap up or gloss over the rest of the training, and focus on the begining of the Rating Game. Hope you enjoyed this, and will further enjoy that.**


	8. Gremory vs Phenex, The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Also, because so many of you asked me, and I can think of little reason not to include it, I will have Lucy learn Star Dress. Which is kinda hard for me, as I consider well... Pretty much everything that happend in Fairy Tail past the first time-skip as the point where the manga stopped being good. I won't bore you with an opinionated rant most of you will hate anyway, but I have... issues with the direction Mashima took the story after the reveal of Acnologia. (To say nothing of the second timeskip which made me basically give up on the series completely.)**

 **One more thing... WARNING: The Following story contains elements of tickling, and foot fetishism. If either of those fetishes offend your sensibilities in any way. I suggest you just hit the back button right now.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

Lucy found herself in a seemingly endless void lit only by distant stars. "Huh... Where am I?"

 _ **"Greetings Lucy. It is a pleasure to finally be able to speak with you on friendlier terms."**_ A booming regal voice echoed.

"That voice? It can't be... The Spirit King?" Lucy asked as she spun around trying to find a source.

 _ **"Correct, my child. That is I."**_ The Voice rang. _**"You needn't bother looking. In this realm of your dreamscape, I am everywhere, yet nowhere at once."**_

"I... I don't understand. Why are you here? How are you even able to contact me?" Lucy asked.

 _ **"The rules of magic in this world are similar, yet at the same time very different from the rules of Earthland at the same time. Mixing these sources have allowed you to perform feats that were thought impossible by even the greatest wielders of our Keys before you."**_ The King said as a faint image of his face appeared before Lucy's eyes. _**"For example. The ability to summon your spirits by mere mental command. Did you not question how you have been able to do so since you arrived here?"**_

"I did in my mind." She admitted. "Still... I just brushed it off as something I could do because I was a Devil now."

 _ **"That is part of the equation, I believe."**_ The King said. _**"I also believe the steps you have taken in learning this world's magic played a key role in it. Anyway, I seem to be able to reach you through your dreams as long as your keys are near when needed."**_

"Okay, so why did you contact me now? Is something wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly.

 _ **"Nothing of the sort at this time."**_ He said, shaking his head. _**"No, I contacted you because I wish to teach you a new spell. A very powerful spell taught only to the most powerful Celestial Spirit Mages... The Star Dress."**_

"Star... Dress?" Lucy asked, cutely cocking her head to the side.

 _ **"Yes. It's a spell that allows the user to take on aspects of the spirit's they wield allowing them to fight effectively on their own without a Spirit to back them up when needed."**_ He said. _**"The name comes from the fact that these changes are symbolized by a change to the wearer's clothes."**_

"I think I get it, so I'd basically be like a requip mage then?" Lucy said.

 _ **"That is one way of putting it, yes."**_ The King said nodding. _**"However this spell will not be easy for you to learn. Even the most powerful Spirit mages took several weeks, months even to learn it."**_

"So I won't have it in time for the rating game." Lucy said grimacing. "Well still it's better than not having it at all I guess." She said. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

 _ **"For the time, nothing. I understand you need to focus on this competition. So focus on learning the magicks you need to learn that will help your friends there. I will contact you in the days after the game so we can begin the real training."**_ The King said. _**"Now wake up before your friend suffocates you with those huge mammary glands."**_ He said as everything went white.

"Wait, wha-"

* * *

"Mmmph! Mmmmmmmph!" Lucy cried flailing her arms and legs before she finally gained enough leverage to push herself out of Akeno's grip. She gasped for air as she forced herself out from between those huge fleshy milk bags. "Akeno, jeez, you trying to kill me?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry Lucy, but you looked so cute sleeping, I just tried to wake you up, and I ended up cuddling you instead." She said, making Lucy shake her head.

"Akeno please, we went over this." Lucy tried to explain. "I can-"

"And what if there was a way to come back and forth?" Akeno said. "What if I decided to go with you? Would you still say no then?"

Lucy looked at her flustered. "I... I don't... I need to go now." She said getting up and running away. _"She would go to Earthland with me? She can't be serious. She has to be joking. She's just trying to trick me, but what if?"_

"Hey Lucy, is there a problem? You seem very upset..." Kiba asked sipping at some water was Lucy came rushing past, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh, hi Kiba... Nothing, just ummm, personal stuff." Lucy said grabbing the door.

"Okay, if you insist, but one more thing Lucy." Kiba said making her stop. "Please answer Akeno soon. I know you feel like you don't want a relationship, and that's fine, but Akeno is... She cares a lot about you. Don't stop being her friend just because you don't want to get hurt."

"Okay Kiba, thanks for the advice." Lucy said walking off. _"He's right... I'm being such a bitch. I mean, Akeno may be coming on a bit strong, but I shouldn't cut her away like that. We are a team now, and I should still be their friends."_ Lucy thought shaking her head as she went to find Rias for more training.

* * *

(The fields outside the home.)

Rias twirled in mid-air to avoid a lightning bolt from the blonde pawn. Not one to be easily deterred, she countered with several small blasts of the Power of Destruction. They streaked towards Lucy like canon shells only to be blocked by walls of ice which shattered on impact with each projectile. "Impressive Lucy. Your skill over lightning, and ice has grown tremendously in such a short time. You are quite the prodigy." She said.

"Thank you for the praise." Lucy said as she kept her defenses up. "I had a good pair of teachers in you and Akeno."

"Indeed." Rias said with a smirk. "But you have not surpassed either of us yet." She said charging up a bigger blast.

"It doesn't matter how good your attack is, if you can't fire it!" Lucy declared stomping the ground. Kicking up a huge tornado!

"Oh shit." Rias thought as the wind easily picked her up and knocked her blast far off course. Around and around Rias spun her loafers, socks, and finally her skirt being ripped off her body as she was sent flying into a lake! "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA-" *SPLASH!*

"And now to finish you off!" Lucy said running the the edge of the lake dipping a toe into the water. "Aqua Grip!" She yelled making a fist.

Before Rias knew it she was lifted out of the lake by a giant semi-solid hand made of water it had a strong grip on her body with only her head, shoulders, and her bare feet sticking out. Slowly it drifted over to Lucy. "Yield." She commanded simply.

Rias smirked at the blonde, enjoying her enthusiasm. "Not bad, Lucy. Your magic is very strong indeed as a Bishop." Rias said. "However using those two powerful spells in such short order is bound to have drained your energy to almost nothing. Allowing me to easilEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAA! NO NO QUIIIIIIIT IIIIITHAHAHAHA!" Rias cried as Lucy had used the lash of her whip to snake under the hand and flick across the silky soft smooth pale soles of Rias' feet. "NOOOOHAHAHA THIIIISHEHEHE IS SO UNFAIR HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Like you said, there are no such things as fair in a rating game." Lucy said sweetly. "Now, please, yield before I start tickling you with my hands too."

"I GIVE I GIIIIIIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEVE!" Rias begged as Lucy finally let her go, before collapsing to her knees exhausted.

"Good thing you were ticklish." Lucy said smiling. "I don't think I'd have lasted any longer."

"Indeed. You can strategize and improvise well. You are truely the brains of my pawnish duo." She said looking at Issei doing sittups, upside down, hanging in a tree, with a 200 lb rock strapped to his back.

"Aww that's no fair." Akeno said flying onto the scene. "I wanted to be at Lucy's ticklish mercy first."

"Now Akeno, we don't have time for that." Rias chided waving her index finger in the shrine maiden's face. "The rating game is tomorrow, and I need everyones' heads focused on the job ahead of them. The very future of this Peerage is hanging in the balance after all."

"Rias is right Akeno, we can't be thinking about ourselves now. We have to save Rias from this marraige." Lucy said giving Rias a thumbs up.

Rias could not help but smile. She thought for sure Lucy hated her after the whole incident with Asia, but even after all that she accused Rias of doing, now that she knew the story, she was still willing to help her. "Thanks for the support Lucy. I... Needed it." She said.

"No problem. I... I don't agree with what you did before... But I understand now." She said before turning to whisper in Akeno's ear. "I'm sorry I was so dismissive of you. Ask me again after we win. I'll have had time to process it all then." She said blushing making Akeno smile.

"Why Lucy, you dirty dirty girl." She said pulling away hand over her mouth.

"I didn't say anything like that!" Lucy cried waving her hands trying to convince Rias she did nothing of the sort.

* * *

(The next day. ORC office.)

The team gathered in the office to prepare for the battle. Koneko ate some sweets, Kiba simply stood watch by the window. Akeno served some last minute tea to the group. Issei sat eagerly alongside Asia, and Lucy...

Lucy finished tying the white tennis shoes Virgo had provided her for the sixth time. One of only two in the club (alongside Asia) who chose not to wear her school uniform for battle. Lucy had changed into a simple red t-shirt, and short black shorts that were loose enough for her to run and kick in them without problems. "There I think I finally got them right. Not too tight." She said.

Issei opened his mouth for a retort but refrained when Koneko looked at him and shook her head. So he just sighed and sat back down.

Soon Greyfia teleported in. "It's time. Step on the Magic Circle to begin, and good luck." She said stepping to the side of the circle.

"Thank you." Rias said as she ushered the group onto the circle, and were teleported... Into the exact same room minus Greyfia.

"What the? Did we even leave?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, we're in another dimension filled with a replica of the Academy." Rias said handing small magic orbs to each of the group. "Stick these in your ears. They will allow us to communicate with each other during the game. Think of them as a radio."

"I suppose they don't play any music? Shame, I wanted to kick ass to a good soundtrack." Lucy joked.

"Good one Lucy. We'll just have to play the music in our heads." Issei said fist bumping with her.

 _ **"The Rating Game Between the Peerages of Rias Gremory, and Riser Phenex will proceed as follows."**_ Sona's voice rang out as she acted as announcer. _ **"The Gremory Peerage's territory will consist of the Occult Research Club in the Old School Building. The Phenex Peerage's Territory will consist of the Principal's office in the New School Building. Pawns can only promote while in enemy territory. All use of Magic Circles will be prohibited during the game. All use of Phenex Tears during the game will also be prohibited with any attempt by either side to use them resulting in an automatic forfeit. The game ends when the King is either defeated or surrenders. Now let the game begin!"**_

"Okay. Here's the plan." Rias said, pulling out a map of the School. "Koneko, they will most likely try to capture the Gym first since it is right between the two buildings. Take Issei, and Lucy, and clear it out. Once you have done that, your priority will then be to get Lucy and Issei to the enemy territory, and get them promoted.

"Got it." The white haired School Mascot said.

Rias continued. "Kiba, they might try to flank us through the forest. So go there and intercept anyone who tries to go through."

"Understood." He said.

"Akeno, have your familiars set the traps already?" Rias said.

"They're almost done." She said having already changed into the version of the Priestess outfit Lucy had provided earlier.

 _"Oh man, a Miko outfit AND high heels."_ Issei thought as he drooled. _"I die a happy man right no-_ OW!" He was cut off my Lucy and Koneko tugging his ear.

"Keep your head in the game, horndog." Koneko said.

"Yeah, besides she's mine." Lucy said before blushing. "I- I mean."

Akeno just giggled. Rias sighed. "Anyway Akeno, once all the traps are set, You will join the battle. Asia, and I will remain here to guard the territory. Lucy, can you summon some of your spirits to assist our teams?" She asked. "I don't know much about them, so go with what spirit you think will work for my team, Kibas, and your own. Three is still your limit as a pawn I presume?"

"Correct, at least without strain on myself." Lucy said taking a moment to think based on what she knew of each team. With Asia a non-combat type, Rias would need all the help she could get. She considered Sagitarius to serve as a sniper, but Rias' Power of Destruction would make that unessessary, and Rias would need an edge in close combat. "Okay. Capricorn, you are with squad Rias." Lucy said summoning the suit-clad goat man.

"It is a pleasure to be at your service Lady Gremory. I will gladly defend you in the name of my summoner." He said bowing a bit.

Lucy then looked at Kiba. He would be on his own in the dense forrest against whatever kind of menace Riser had in store. He would need help, someone who could navigate through the woods easily, or rather under them. "Virgo, you're up. Go with Kiba, and help him against the enemy."

The pink-haired maid appeared before Kiba. "Feel free to punish me as you see fit." She said making Kiba sweatdrop.

"Maybe after the game." He said sheepishly and embarassed.

"As for me, there's no other Spirit I would rather have by my side at this time." Lucy said smirking. "Come on out, Loke."

The orange haired spirit emerged in a flash of light. "Oh Lucy, you really love me after all." he said teasingly.

"Only like a brother, Playboy." Lucy grinned.

"Okay people. We have our plan, and the enemy is on the move." Rias said. "Lets get out there, and show them what the House of Gremory can do!" She declared pumping her fist. "To victory!"

The rest of the group repeated the cheer. Some with more passion than others. (Looking at you Virgo.)

"You may punish me if you want." The pinkette said to the narrator.

"Virgo, who the hell are you talking to?" Lucy asked, unaware of the fourth wall.

* * *

Issei, Koneko, Lucy, and Loke arrived in the gymnasium to be confronted by a dark haired woman in a chinese dress with no underwear. A pair of green haired twin children in school gym uniforms, and a woman with dark hair in a kimono and hakama weilding a wooden staff.

"I'll take the Rook, you three handle the pawns." Koneko said as she clashed fists and feet with the chinese woman.

"Got it. Boosted Gear, lets go!" Issei declared charging at the girl with the staff.

 _ ***"BOOST!"***_ Ddraig declared as he ran in blocking blow after blow from her staff with the gauntlet.

"I guess that leaves us with the kids." Lucy said to Loke. "Okay girls, we don't want to hurt either of you, so how about you two run along, and you'll be left alone." She said trying to reason.

The girls giggled before one reached into their Gym Bag fiddling around before pulling out a gun. One of those revolver grenade launchers. "You run!" They cheered.

Lucy's eyes widend. "Oh you little fu-"

 ***CHOMF!* *BOOM!***

* * *

(The forest, around the same time give or take a minute or two.)

Kiba was running through the woods when he was surrounded by three Pawns. Two maids and a belly dancer. "You're not getting away Knight of Gremory." One of the maids said as they drew feather dusters, and dust pans.

"You expect to beat me with cleaning supplies?" Kiba asked only to create two swords to block sword blades that sprang from the dusters. "Okay, that's a nice twick." He said as he locked blades with the two of them.

*Sshping!* Sets of four metal teeth sprang out of the dust pans as they stabbed at Kiba. Only his enhanced knight reflexes allowed him to twist and sway out of the path of the weapons. "Hidden weapons in your tools. Nice gimmick." He observed. Only to narrowly evade a capoeira kick from the belly dancer.

"You can't avoid our attacks forever, there's three of us and only one of you." The Dancer said.

"I'll just have to take you out now. Luckily, I'm not alone either." He said as the two maids tried to charge only for Virgo to burst from the ground, and grab their ankles.

"Hold still and lose please." The maid said as Kiba charged.

* * *

(Back at the Gymnasium.)

*CHOMF! BOOM! CHOMF! BOOM!* Went the Grenade Launcher as Le fired off her last two shots while Nel used a chainsaw to ward off Loke's attempts to stop the attack. "Heehee, that was too easy." She said only as a water lash wrapped around the gun, and hurled it with great force against the ceiling, breaking it to pieces. "Wha?!"

"Nice try, I'm not finished that easily." Lucy said as the smoke cleared, shattered ice surrounding her feet as her shirt and shorts were torn in more than a few places. "Now in the words of some Ninja I heard of from some random kids." Lucy's whip wrapped around Le's torso. "Get over here!" She yelled yanking her towards the blonde with great force before she could reach her own chainsaw. "LUCY KICK!" She said sending the green haired loli flying into her twin disarming them both.

"Nice job Lucy!" Issei said as he lured the staff weilder over by the twins. "Time for me to step it up with my finishing move!" He said touching all three of them placing a magic rune before leaping back. "Here it comes ladies! This ones an Issei Hyoudou original!" He declared snapping his fingers. "Dress Break!"

The three pawns screamed in shock and embarassment as their clothes exploded into tens of thousands of tatters leaving them bare from head to toe save minor trinkets like hair decorations.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" Lucy cried. "THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE WORKING ON ALL THIS TIME?!"

"Not bad, but on the kids too? Seriously?" Loke observed.

"You're the worst." Koneko noted dryly before almost eating a flaming foot courtesy of the Rook.

"Complain to me later. Let's finish this Loke." Issei said as his Boosted Gear announced yet another boost in power.

"Fine by me." Loke said charging forward. "Sorry ladies, I only do what I must. REGULUS IMPACT!" he yelled throwing a glowing fist.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei declared thrusting his arm forward releasing a powerful blast.

*BOOOOM!* A massive hole was blown in the side of the Gym as the three pawns were sent flying out before vanishing.

 _ **"Three, no six of Riser's Pawns have been retired."**_ Sona announced.

"Yeah, we did it." Issei said high fiving Loke before getting knocked face-first into the ground by Lucy.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Stripping little kids?! Are you trying to get yourself thrown in jail, you sicko?!" The blonde yelled.

"Hey, I didn't say I enjoyed it." He said rubbing his skull. "Besides it worked, didn't it? They were set up for the next attack."

Lucy groaned in annoyance as they got a call from Rias. _**"Good work, now clear the Gym. Akeno is going to blow it up with the Rook still inside."**_

 _ **"Yeah, clear out, I'm almost ther-"**_ Akeno began only to be cut off. _**"Wait. on second thought you'll have to wait a bit. I see Riser's Queen making a beeline to the Gym. I should move to incercept."**_

 _ **"Understood."**_ Rias said. _**"You have my permission Akeno. You guys help Koneko take out the enemy Rook, then proceed to the Principal's office."**_

"Got it." Lucy said as she watched what seemed like an even match between the two fighters. However Koneko was clearly worse for the wear. Lucy sighed. "I have an idea. But I need the two of you to distract and then restrain her arms."

Koneko was not doing so hot. This woman was wearing her stamina thin. _"I can't be the first to go down. Not after all my hard work. Rias, I can't fail you. I won't."_

"I'll give you credit, you are strong, and fast. But I am a much better fighter. With more stamina. You cannot last much longer." The Chinese woman declared as Issei and Loke came at her from her flanks. "Your assaults are so obvious I could block them in the dark." She taunted using expert manuvers to swat their fists off course. "I am a master of Kung-Fu, you are all a bunch of untrained weEEEEEEEEEEEKHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" She cried in laughter as Lucy's finger nails tickled the sides of her breasts from behind. She tried to spin around to kick the blonde only to have Issei and Loke grab hold of her upper arms while she was distracted restricting her ability to move.

"The hell, tickling!? That was your big plan?" Issei cried.

Ignoring him Lucy taunted the Chinese Rook. "Ah, does the big tough Rook have big ol' ticklish titties?" Lucy asked in a singsong voice digging her nails into the sinfully-soft mammary flesh as she dark haired martial artist tried in vain to kick her from behind. Only for Lucy to sieze one ankle, then the other, sending the four of them tumbling to the ground.

Even with three people holding her limbs. The chinese woman was able to thrash quite a bit, especially with no one tickling her. Undetered Lucy flicked off both her low-heel pumps revealing a pair of soft flawless small slender feet. The Rook panicked and thrashed more and more, she didn't know if her feet were ticklish, and she did not want to find out in the middle of a rating game.

Lucy struggled to hold on, it was taking both her limbs and most of her strength to hold the brunette's legs down. As embarassing as this was for her, she knew she had to keep her laughing. So she leaned her head down, and started licking the Chinese woman's soles like they were some sort of fleshy popsicle.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA NOOOO NAAAAHT MY FEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHET STAHP LICKING MEEEEHEEHEHHEHEHEHEEEEE!" She cried and squealed and bawled at the tickling sensations. As Koneko finally mustered enough strength to walk up to the brunette, *POW!* and punch her in the head as hard as she could leaving a small shallow crater under her body as she was teleported away.

 _ **"One Rook of Riser, Retired."**_ Sona said.

Lucy and the others got up as Koneko looked at her. "You licked her feet... You're as bad as Issei."

"Oh my god, Lucy's a foot lover!" Issei laughed.

"What, no! I don't! I was just trying to wear her out! That's all, I swear!" Lucy cried red in the face.

"We need to move now." Koneko said as she marched with the others out of the Gym.

"You know Lucy, there's no shame in admitting you have a fetish. Most men, and even a few women do." Loke said.

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled as they head explosions and Thunder overhead. "Akeno, I hope you are okay."

"She'll be fine. She is the strongest after Rias." Koneko said nodding. Then he eyes widend as she spoted a magic blast coming. "Incoming!" She yelled knocking Issei out of the way as Loke shielded Lucy with his body.

*BOOOM!*

Lucy coughed as the smoke cleared and her ears stopped ringing. Only for her eyes to widen in horror as she saw Koneko badly injured and out cold, with Loke in the same state, but barely conscious.

"I'm sorry Lucy. You'll have to do without me now." Loke said as he vanished back to the spirit world, and Koneko just vanished altogether.

"No Loke! Koneko!" Issei cried out in shock and anger seeing his friends that badly hurt.

 _ **"Team Gremory, one Rook, retired."**_ Sona announced.

"You bitch!" Akeno yelled at the enemy Queen from the skies above the battlefield. "Your fight was with me, not them!"

"The fight is between Gremory, and Phenex young lady." Yubeluna taunted. "You left an opening, they wouldn't have been attacked. So you should be blaming yourself."

Akeno froze... She wanted to retort, but part of her in the back of her mind told her not to bother. She was right. If she had not been so... distracted by the announcement of what Lucy was doing, the Bomb Queen would not have been able to attack. _"Dammit... I'm sorry Koneko, Lucy, I faild both of you."_

Yubeluna smirked. _"Just like I thought. Keep chipping at the cracks. The whole wall will fall down."_ She thought. Now it was time for the Phenex to secure victory.

 **End of Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Well that was both a chore, and yet kinda fun to write at the same time. I won't lie, I'm torn whether or not to have Riser's peerage win the game. You're probably gonna tell me which side you want to win. All I ask is you try to give me a reason for Riser to lose other than "He's a douchebag" I get that part, just try to tell me how having him lose or win the rating game makes for a better story, and allows more opertunities for storytelling. Try to be intellectual about it. Give me something to think about ya know.**

 **Sorry, I'm sure you have had enough of me going on a tangent for one chapter. Follow, Favorite, and Review if you feel so inclined, and I will do my best to wrap this arc up next chapter.**


	9. Failure Is Not An Option!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

"KONEKO!" Lucy cried, tears in her eyes, as her friend vanished, then looked up at Yubeluna, eyes glaring with anger. "You bitch! We'll make you pay for that!" She yelled, thrusting her hand forward and shooting a thunderbolt out of a magic circle at the purplette, who quickly blocked it with a shield of her own.

"Hmmm. So you wish to fight me as well Earthlander. Very well let us see how our magics clash." Yubeluna declared dropping two magic bombs down at Lucy only to be intercepted by Akeno's thunderbolts.

"Your fight is with I, and I alone, Bomb Queen." Akeno said.

"I told you never to call me that." The purple haired woman growled.

"Lucy, Issei! Forget about her, and focus on getting to the enemy territory! We need both of you to promote to compensate!" Akeno yelled evading more bombs from the enemy Queen.

Lucy wanted to protest, only for Issei to grab her arm. "She's right, we need to keep moving." He said.

"Akeno... Make that bitch scream!" Lucy shouted as she ran with Issei away. That made the brunette smile as she charged up another attack.

* * *

Lucy and Issei ran out through the the field until they came in sight of the new school building.

"You guys made it." Kiba said as he emerged from the woods with Virgo.

"Punishme-" She began.

"Not now!" Lucy said a bit on the forceful side. "Glad to see we mostly made it here."

"And here is where you will fall." Ravel said emerging from behind a tree. "Give up now, we have you surrounded." She said snapping her fingers. Sure enough from the skies, and behind the trees emerged. A brunette with a combined knight and samurai motif, a longer raven haired woman carrying a huge zweilander, two catgirls, a short-haired woman with a mask covering half her face, and a woman in a formal kimono had the foursome surrounded.

"Damn, looks like we will have to fight our way out." Issei said as Boosted Gear boosted again.

 _ **"BOOST!"**_

"Lucy, if you have any other spirits that can help us out of this, now would be a good time to summon them." Kiba said.

Lucy sighed. This was a bad idea, but it was the quickest way to get to the building. "Kiba, if you have a way to avoid a tidal wave, do it. Issei, boost your defenses as high as possible."

"Got it." Both said as they saw Lucy reach for her keys.

"No, you don't!" The knight/samurai Karlamine declared as she, Siris, Li, and Ni bum rushed the blonde. Only for their blades to be blocked by Kiba duel-weilding swords as Issei, and Virgo blocked the catgirls from reaching Lucy.

 _"Too late to have second thoughts now. I hope this works."_ She said making sure to focus on right behind her so the spirit would arrive with them between her, and the building. A bright golden flash emerged as Aquarius appeared behind the group.

"You stupid brat! I told you to only summon me in water! That's the second time you broke your word!" The mermaid roared swinging her vase launching a huge tidal wave at the group!

With the distraction and widened eyes of the enemy peerage Kiba took flight followed by Siris, and Karlamine. Ravel and the masked woman Isabella followed but failed to clear the wave in it's entirety the former was stripped of her shoes as the mighty typhoon caught her ankles. Isabella's boots stayed on, but the force send her off balance and sent her tumbling towards the ground!

The traditional kimono-clad Mihae throw up strong magic shields on her front and sides to block the wave from striking her. Virgo dove underground filling the hole behind her as best she could to avoid the wave while Lucy (who quickly encased herself in an egg of ice to help protect herself), Issei, Ni, and Li were swept up by the wave and sent crashing through the windows of the new school building!

*CRASH!*

"Hmph, that will teach you a lesson. Goodbye, enjoy the rest of your fight you perpetual spinster." She scoffed vanishing away.

 _"She'd lose her temper and attack her master... No, her partner over such a simple thing?"_ Ravel asked herself as she lifted up her dress to roll off her drenched stockings. _"Seriously-"_

* * *

"Lucy!" Akeno cried in worry. *BOOM!* She cried out in pain as another blast from Yubeluna sent her flying back. Both were dirties and covered in small sctraches and burns from their duel. Akeno's modern take on Miko robes bore the blunt of her damage. Both her feet were bare, pumps having been blown to pieces or fell off in the heat of battle. An entire sleeve and shoulder of her kimono-top was gone exposing a breast.

"Your fight is with me, Priestess. Pay attention." Yubeluna taunted having fared not much better having lost a shoe along with most of the stocking that went with it. The front of her dress was blown near completely open exposing both breasts and part of her satin black panties. _"This is not good. I'm almost on my last legs. At this rate, even if I defeat her, I'll be in no condition to fight anyone else. Damn that stupid brat, if she hadn't screwed up her mission I'd have my Phenex Tears to use. I swear, if Lady Phenex had not been in the room I would have slapped her, Riser-sama's sister be damned."_ Yubeluna thought.

Akeno focused on her while vowing to make that mermaid pay for attacking Lucy twice like that _. "Seriously-"_

* * *

From the roof of the building Riser looked at the scene of carnage before him. _"She does one attack, and then abandons her to her fate? Seriously-"_

* * *

"Rias, did you see that?!" Asia asked in shock as she followed her fellow devil towards the new School Building.

"I saw it alright." Rias said scowling. "A creative strategy on Lucy's part, but very risky too, she is probably gonna be hurt from that too, and Issei as well." She noted thinking of the Mermaid _. "She unleashes an attack that strong against her own master on an angry whim. Seriously-"_

 _"What. A. Cunt!"_ All four thought at once in an example of strange minds truely thinking alike.

* * *

Issei coughed and wheezed to clear the water out of his mouth and nose as he got up. "Dammit, Lucy! That was too close!" He yelled looking around. "At least we ended up inside the building like we were supposed to. Promotion to Queen!" Issei declared feeling the rush of power as his strength, speed, and magic reserves were boosted greatly.

"Promotion to Queen!" came a muffled voice from inside the ice egg as Lucy's legs smashed through the side. "Sorry about that guys. Aquarius has a bit of a hostile personality." She said.

"You got us all! Wet." Ni cried as she awkwardly stood up as best she could in the ankle deep pool on the floor of the room. "I hate water!"

"Stupid fish woman. I'll make a nice tuna sandwhich out of her!" Li said as she remained on her hands and knees in the puddle.

"I don't think she is a Tuna, being a mermaid and all." Issei said recalling the mermaid fondly "I'll just have to settle for titty fu-"

"Issei!" Lucy yelled wings spread, and charging him.

"Sorry!" He cried bracing himself for the next strike from the enraged blonde!

It never came for she swept him up in her arms keeping his feet out of the water as she turned around and aimed a spell for the water. "Lightning Bolt!"

"Oh shit." Both twins said sprouting their wings. Too late. With a blue flash of lightning, the two catgirls spasmed and screamed as they were electrocuted quite thoroughly both falling back in the water as they vanished from the battlefield.

 _ **"Riser's remaining two Pawns have been retired."**_ Sona announced.

"Wow, good job Lucy, I would have never thought of that." Issei said as Lucy burst out another window with him.

"Of course you wouldn't." Lucy said. "Oh, and Issei." She said looking at him with a malicious smile. "I would love to see you trying that with Aquarius, just to watch the ass-kicking she would give you. Besides she already has a boyfriend." She said before focusing on the game again. "Now we have to help Kiba, you can start with the Rook." Lucy said.

 _ **"BOOST!"**_

"Okay, just let me down and I'll kick her aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!" Issei cried as Lucy spun him around by the arm

"I saw this in a comic book once. I believe they called it a Fastball Special." Lucy said hurling Issei at the muddy and angry Isabella.

"Do not worry Isabella, my barriers can protect you!" Mihae said getting between them, and casting a shield spell... Only for two muddy hands to burst from the ground, and yank her under the earth. With a suprised yelp, the shield spell disipated as Issei crashed into Isabella with a comical yet sickening thud, sending them both skidding across the mud-soaked terraid again.

"Kiba!" Lucy yelled. "Get them to the ground I'll summon backup for you!" Lucy barked touching Cancer's key, and summoning him on the ground.

"What you need, Ebi?" He asked, scissors at the ready.

"Help Kiba take out those Knights." Lucy said.

"You got it." He said as Kiba began to fly down clearly worn out from fighting both Knights at once. He landed on one knee beside Cancer, and Lucy.

"We won't let you run away!" Siris declared as she and Karlamine rushed in from seperate sides.

*SNIP CRACK SNIP CRACK!* Went the blades of their swords as Cancer managed to catched each sword within his scissors and with all the effort of severing a lock of hair cut the two swords down to their hilts!"

"Wha- What!?" Siris yelled in shock.

"Impossible! Those blades were made from magically-reinforced underworld steel!" Karlamine gasped as she reached for her dagger.

"This battle is over." Kiba said smirking. "SWORD BIRTH!" With that dozens maybe even hundreds of sword blades sprang out of the ground impaling Riser's Knights all over! Both screamed as they were teleported out for immediate healing.

 _ **"Both of Riser's Knights have been retired."**_ Sona announced.

Riser sighed from up on the roof. "Well this is most unwelcome." He turned to his sister. "Ravel, I suggest you go down there and start helping." He said a bit annoyed as his little sister just sat on the roof kicking her bare feet back and forth as she watched the fight with interest.

Ravel hesitated. The thought of going down there, and fighting Lucy had her shaking.

"Ravel! I am your king, and you shall do as I command!" He barked, making her jump and almost fall off as she spread her wings. "You are not a child anymore. You do not require coddling, you are the sole daughter of the Phenex, the most powerful clan of Devilkind. Act like one!" He said losing his cool.

"Brother... I'm sorry, I just."

"I am in no mood for excuses now Ravel! Redeem yourself for your failiure as a scout by taking on the Gremory peerage! Even by yourself if you have to!" He yelled, a flaming aura nearly igniting the roof as Rias and Asia landed.

"Alright." She said flying off.

"Bullying your little sister into doing your fighting for you." Rias said. "And you wonder why I refuse to marry you."

"Riser has no concern over your petty judgements, darling. Ravel is a strong magic user, one day her power may even rival Riser's." He said. "She simply lacks proper confidence."

"Spare me your justifications, I will wipe that smirk off your face." Rias said charging up her power of destruction as Riser simply stood there.

"We shall see about that. You will soon see how you were no match for Riser from the start." He said summoning some flames.

Just then, the roof under his feet burst open as Capricon punched through the ceiling and smashed his white fist into Riser's groin... making him give the highest pitch scream of pain imaginable!

* * *

Issei and a very muddy and now naked Isabella (The victim of a quick Dress Break) were trading blows as best they could as they moved to some dry grass to continue their battle.

 _ **"Due to near suffocation, Riser's Bishop has been retired."**_ Sona announded.

"Damn your summons. I will make you pay for hurting my comrades!" Isabella declared throwing more and more punches on a retreating Issei only to find her feet would not move as two more muddy hands grabbed her.

"Thanks Virgo!" Issei said as he waited for another Boost.

 _ **"BOOST!"**_

"Good work Ddraig, now to finish this!" He declared throwing a boosted punch without fail, shattering Isabella's mask to pieces and knocking her out cold.

 _ **"Riser's remaining Rook has been retired."**_ Sona announced.

"Thanks Virgo I really needed that." Issei said as a caked in mud from head to toe with only her eyes visible maid emerged from the ground.

"Punishment?" She asked simply apathetic to her current state of filth.

Issei's nose bled a bit. "Ask Lucy later, we got a game to win." He declared determined not to let Rias down.

* * *

"Give up Bomb Queen. You can't defeat me in your condition." Akeno said.

"I can... say the same for you... But unlike you... I can at least take a few of you with me!" Yubeluna declared flying up in a sudden burst of speed and grabbing Akeno, steering towards the closest and largest group of Lucy, Cancer, and Kiba as she charged up some magic bombs around her.

"No! Lucy! Get away!" Akeno cried as she unleashed more lightning into the enemy queen. Yubeluna screamed in pain, but she kept course as bet she could until she hit the ground.

*BOOOM!*

* * *

(A few seconds earlier.)

Lucy looked nervously, but also with a smile as she saw Ravel flying down to fight them. "Kiba, let Cancer, and I handle this, you just get to Asia for healing."

"No! Lucy! Get away!" Akeno cried as she was plumetting down with the Bomb Queen holding her.

"No!" Lucy cried, turning around to help her friend... only to be blocked by a dome of wind cutting her off.

"Shield Twister!" Ravel declared, bracing herself for the strike.

"NO! KIBA, AKENOOOOOOO!" Lucy screamed trying in vein to reach them.

*BOOOM!* The blast threw Lucy backwards a few feet. Lucy and Ravel coughed as the resulting smoke was sucked up by the wind. Ravel disipated the defensive wind shield where Lucy could see the bodies of Cancer, Kiba, Akeno, and Riser's queen vanish.

 _ **"Rias' sole Knight, and both Rias, and Riser's Queens... Retired."**_ Sona said.

Lucy turned towards Ravel shaking. "You could have used that spell on yourself... Why did you protect me?" She asked tears in her eyes. "You know how important this game is to us, why protect just me when you can help all my friends?"

"Is that how a Fairy Tail mage would want to win?" Ravel asked hands on her hips. "I can't betray my family by throwing betraying my brother in this game, no matter how much I consider you a friend?'

"BULLSHIT!" Lucy yelled barely able to focus on anything. "You shielded me from the explosion! That enough was helping the enemy!"

"I'm not your enemy Lucy, I was repaying you for saving my life!" Ravel declared. "I am a Phenex, I have my pride, but I also have honor. I pay my debts when I incur them. I saved you because I had to!"

"I see... I thought maybe we were friends. I... I guess I was wro-" She was interuped by a running tackle from Ravel and a flash of great fire.

A loud scream of pain went through the battlefield.

* * *

(A few seconds earlier)

"Good work Yubeluna. Even in defeat you managed to secure a win for us." Riser said as a blow from Capricorn's fist tore off part of his skull only for it to regenerate in a flash of flames.

"Give it up Riser!" Rias declared her outfit burned away partly, exposing her left breast. "You are outnumbered now six to two."

"Riser is not helpless yet. You insignificant whelps can be easily dispatched on his own." He said charging up a series of magic circles. "Allow me to demonstrate by cutting down your numbers to one with a single attack!" He declared conjuring severeal human sized phoenix-shaped fire projectles and flying them high into the air. "This is one of my ultimate attacks. PHENEX SMITE!"

In an instant Virgo, screamed in pain as two struck her one head on, and one right next to her sending her back to the spirit world. Capricorn was also taken out right in front of Riser. Issei avoided his attack and made it just in time to block the attack on Asia who fainted due to heat and shock. Finally the creature dove down to strike Lucy.

Only to strike Ravel in her back as she dove and tackled Lucy out of the way!

"NO RAVEEEEEEL!" Riser cried in horror. Ravel screamed in unimaginable pain as the Phenex flames ravaged her body. Though the Phenex immortality provided the ability to heal from many injuries it had it's limits. Water was one naturally canceling out the flames. Holy objects and attacks also did the trick as per all devils. Finally was the flames of a fellow Phenex which due to their nature were a lot more time consuming to heal.

"Ravel... Ravel!" Lucy cried seeing the blonde laying atop her. Her pink dress burned mostly away as her skin was turned a near charcoal black with flames burning around the edges slowly healing the grevious wounds. "Why... You paid off the debt." Lucy began shaking. "We were even! Why did you save me again?!" She asked sobbing some more.

"Lucy... Because I wanted to... Because I want to be your friend." Ravel said grabbing her hand. "Because I want to be with you more..." She choked out before passing out and vanishing.

 _ **"Riser's remaining Bishop has retired."**_ Sona announced.

Riser stood there shaking. "Ravel... You tricked me into hurting Ravel." He growled in anger. "YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screamed infuriated as he leapt down to beat the life out of this harlot who corrupted and manipulated his sweet sister!

Lucy barely had time to register Riser flying on top of her, but she did feel the burning aura and the many fists to her face along with Rias, and Issei's faint screams! Finally she blacked out after one potentially skull-shattering blow too many.

* * *

Lucy slowly blinked awake to find she was laying in her bed in Akeno's house. "Ummm, where am I... What happend?"

"Glad to see you finally woke up." Akeno said sitting beside her wearing only a bathrobe. "How are you feeling? Riser did a major number on you. Try not to strain yoursel."

"Yeah. He did. I guess seeing his sister hurt really pissed him off." Lucy said checking her bone structure to make sure her face felt as though she remembered it. "So how long was I out, and did we win?" She asked looking at Akeno who seemed visibly down. "I guess we didn't." Lucy said falling back down on the bedroom. "I'm sorry... I tried so hard, and I failed all of you. I'm such a loser." She uttered tears in her eyes.

Akeno silenced her with a slight kiss on the lips. "You did no such thing Lucy. You fought hard for Rias, and she appriates you and everyone else greatly for doing as well as we did." She said hugging her. "So don't be too hard on yourself."

Lucy sniffled and nodded. "So what happend after I was taken out."

Akeno proceeded to explain how after Lucy had been retired, Issei tried to take on Riser only to be overpowered and beaten to a pulp. Issei refused to submit or be knocked out, only for Riser to threaten to kill him then and there. Rias finally surrendered unwilling to watch Issei die for her sake.

Lucy sighed. "Issei, Rias, I thought such horrible things about them at first, but they really are good people at heart." She said.

"Indeed they are." Akeno said. "Well I'm going to the Wedding, you coming?"

"Funny." Lucy said. "I figured I wouldn't be allowed after Riser won."

"He was adament you can't come, but Ravel, and Lady Phenex overrode him." She said. "Both said they wanted you to come if you could."

Lucy nodded. "I'll think about it. I need some time to digest all this." She said.

"Okay... If it's no trouble, can you call Virgo to provide me a nice kimono-gown? I want to look my best for the party, and traditional garb doesn't seem right for this occasion."

"Sure thing." Lucy said touching the key. "Virgo, are you alright enough to come out? Akeno needs a new outfit for the wedding."

In a flash, the pinkette apeared healed and whole. "Of course Hime, I shall help her at once." She said delicately leading Akeno out of the room. Avoiding the whole punishment schtick out of respect for her Master's mental state.

"I'll get changed, and be going. Rias needs me now. If you decide to come, the magic circle is right in my room." She said before shutting the door.

Later that evening as Lucy sat on the couch in just an oversized pink-t-shirt, and matching silk panties. Eating some ice cream, and watching tv when a frantic pounding was heard at her door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She said padding over and looking through the keyhole to find Issei on the other side. "Issei? What do you want?" She asked opening the door.

If Issei had anything to say about Lucy's state of dress, he didn't show it. He simply looked into her eyes with determination. "I have a plan, and I'm going to stop this wedding. You want in?"

For Lucy there truely was no other answer. "Hell yeah!"

"Great. Get dressed, and let's get moving!" He said smiling bumping fists with her.

 **(End of Chapter 9)**

* * *

 **The endgame is nigh. I know I said I would wrap up the arc this chapter, yet regretably the rest of the rating game dragged on too long, so I had to wrap things up. Sorry to all of you who wanted Rias' group to win, but the people on the other side were too convincing. I hope the battle still made up for it somewhat. Next chapter will probably be shorter than the others to finally put this Arc to rest. Enjoy and I'll see you in the future updates.**


	10. Final Battle, Phoenix vs Stellar Dragon!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics. Also a shoutout to Animedevilluvzyuri for pointing out some pretty embarrassing errors.**

* * *

(A couple hours before the party. Phenex Estsate.)

"No! Absolutely not, Riser- I mean I forbid it!" The third son of the Phenex Family said shaking.

"For the last time brother, she did nothing wrong, I chose to take the attack in her stead!" Ravel said stomping her foot. "She is my friend, and I feared you were going to kill her!"

"How dare you think such a thing!" He declared, his eyes blazing in silent anger. "I gave her nothing anyone else in that game wouldn't have survived. You have just been corrupted by that blonde harlot!"

*SLAP!* a flaming palm from Ravel struck him across the cheek. "Do not insult her!"

"You dare strike me, your King, your own brother!" He yelled.

"Riser that is enough!" A feminine voice rang out as a woman who looked like an older version of Ravel projecting an aura of regality and authority strolled into the room. "You are allowing what happend in the game to cloud your judgement. You won, and Ravel has fully healed. It was clearly an accident, and you need to let it go."

"Mother, please, this does not concern you-" Riser tried to intervene.

"Excuse me?" Lady Phenex said not liking his attitude. "When it involves my own children about to come to blows than it does concern me!"

Riser reared back knowing he crossed a line. He may have been a pervert, and an arrogant prick (by his own occasional admission on the latter), but there were some lines he just would not cross. Pissing off his Mother was near the top of said list. "My apologies. I lost my temper there." He said bowing just a bit.

"That you had, please be more mindful of family, Son." The Matriarch of the Phenex proclaimed, before turning to her youngest child, and only daughter. "Now Ravel. Tell me, why are you so obsessed with this Earthlander? You have been acting very peculiar since she arrived in this world. Sneaking out to meet her in private, argreeing to your brother's ridiculous idea to spy on the Gremorys. Now you attempt to sabotage your own team by protecting her not once, but twice. I think we all want to know what you are feeling?"

Ravel backed away. "I... I don't know exactly. It's just first I saw some pictures of her in the news. She seemed so interesting based on what details were revealed. I mean," She sat down on a nearby couch, face in her hands. "She's barely older than I am, yet shes accomplished so much, mastered a powerful magic before even becoming a devil, had so many adventures. She looked so confident, so happy."

"And you are not?" Riser asked incredulously. "You cannot be thinking that. You are a Phenex, the Pride of all purebloods. We stand above all others. You have no reason to envy this simple mortal!"

"Yes I do!" She declared. "She wasn't under all the pressure I am. She doesn't have to play the perfect daughter, or little sister!" She said shaking. "I wanted to know what made her so strong in here." She pointed at her heart. "And the more I talked to her, the more I saw her. The more I wanted to know. She was so nice, and accepting of me, even after I was a total brat to her out of insecurity. I want to be her friend at the very least. Maybe even someday be her..."

"Girlfriend, lover, wife?" Lady Phenex asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ravel blushed. "I... I don't know if you can call it love. I just... I've never thought about anyone else as much as I've thought of her, boy or girl."

Lady Phenex swallowed a lump in her throat, but nonetheless gave her a warm smile. "Then you'll have to talk to her about it yourself. At the wedding." She said flashing Riser a small glare. "After all I'm sure your brother will allow her to come now that he has heard your side of the story." The tone of her voice, and the look on her face telling him this was NOT up for debate.

"Very well Sister. Ms. Heartfilia will be allowed to attend." Riser said nervously.

"Thank you both." She said smiling hugging her family.

Lady Phenex just smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. Thinking about how much she loved her daughter, and wanted her to be happy. In that moment she felt a sense of guilt over her future daughter in law's situation.

* * *

(That evening. The party before the ceremony)

It was the night of the party. Everyone was dressed to the nines and enjoying themselves.

"Ah, it's so nice to see you guys." Kiba said waving at Sona, and her queen Tsubaki Shinra as they approached Rias' peerage members. Asia had stayed behind to take care of Issei leaving just Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno to support Rias on her big day.

"Indeed. Are you three enjoying yourselves at least a little?" Tsubaki asked.

"As much as we can given the circumstances." Akeno said wearing a shin-length sealed ruffled skirt version of a black kimono with a pair of black pumps on her feet. "This is a trying day for Rias after all."

"I know." Sona said. "For a moment I thought you had a shot. But once Riser took out Heartfilia-san, it was all downhill."

"Overpowered douche." Koneko uttered sipping her drink.

Sona said nothing. "Speaking of Lucy, how is she?"

"She's alright. She just recovered before I left for the party." Akeno said. "I told her she could come too, but I think she's too ashamed to show up. She blamed herself for what happend."

"Utter hogwash." Sona scoffed taking a swallow of her own drink. "It was her intervention that was how you were able to do as well as you did. Her spirits provided numbers. And rumor is it fear of her made Riser try something that got the Phenex Tears banned from the game. She should consider herself the MVP of the game for what she pulled off. All the Underworld is talking about her. She's easily become an even bigger celebrity than when she was first discovered."

"Akeno. Canary on your six." Koneko said impassively.

"Oh really." She said turning around, and facing the blonde Bishop in a replica of her pink dress from the rating game only with some more jewelery, and red pumps with no stockings leaving her pale but tonned lower legs exposed. "What do you want Ravel?" She asked eyes closed, and smiling even as a vicious aura flared around her.

Ravel backpeddaled a bit wondering what this woman's problem was. "I... I heard you say that Lucy is not coming. Is that true?"

Akeno took a step foreward. Even with both in high heels, she practically towered over the younger girl. "As far as I know she will not come, and why should she after all? You and your brother both humiliated her. You saved her from attacks, treating her like a child, and provoking your brother in beating the piss out of her in a blind rage. For all I know she will never be able to see you again."

"I wasn't trying to humilate her! She was my friend, and I didn't want her to get hurt!" Akeno cried out. "And even if that did hurt her, and she doesn't want me. I want to hear Lucy say it, not you!" The room's inhabitants were all glancing at Ravel in shock and confusion at her outburst making her face flush with embarassment, and run outside.

"Okay, what was that about?" Sona's Pawn Saji Genshirou asked as he came up handing Sona another drink as she handed back her finished glass.

"Akeno likes Lucy, and fears competition from Canary." Koneko said bluntly making Akeno glare at her a bit.

"Attention everyone!" Riser announced as he arrived hand-in-hand with a reluctant Rias in tow. "Thank you all for coming. We shall start with the ceremony shortly, in the meantime everyone enjoy yourselves and have fun. For tonight is joyous occasion. Where we celebrate the strenghening of the bloodline of not only the Phenex, and Gremory, but eventually all of the Pureblood families!"

 _ ***"BOOST!"***_ "RIIIIIISER!" Issei screamed as he punched the double doors clear open! "We're not letting this wedding happen!" He yelled running in with Lucy in tow, the later decked out in a blue shimmering evening gown with a hole cut on her bossom and slits on each side up to her thighs, dark blue pumps on her feet, and a silver sash around her waist holding her whip and keys.

"Issei?! Lucy?!" Rias cried out in shock that they would throw themselves literally into the jaws of the enemy for her sake.

"Riser will not tolerate this attempt at disruption. Peerage, sieze them!" He ordered. In an instant all eight of his pawns, and both rooks leapt at them only to be cut off by Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno got between them. Followed by Sona, Tsubaki, Saji, and..."

"Ravel, what are you doing helping them!?" Riser yelled seeing his little sister in the center and front of the assembled Devils. "I am your King, and a fellow Phenex, you are supposed to be on our side!"

"My apologies Brother, but I will do no such thing!" Ravel declared ejecting her Bishop piece, and throwing it back to him.

"Wait, she ejected her piece, shouldn't she die!?" Saji asked in a panic.

"Ordinariliy yes." Sona began. "However Ravel was already a High-Class Devil long before reciving that piece. In theory she could eject it without anymore than losing her benifits as a Bishop as the penalty."

"I cannot in good conscience serve you in this endevor! Lucy is my friend, and if she wants to help Rias get out of this, than I'll join up with her!" Ravel said. "Besides I have my own goals now. I want to be my own woman. I want to attain my own Peerage, and become a Devil who can serve on Lucy's side as a true equal one day!"

"Ravel." Lucy said blushing a bit. She could not believe this.

"Issei, Lucy, Sona, Akeno, all of you stand down!" Rias yelled. "I know you are upset, but you're just going to get yourselves killed!"

"It's too late for that Rias! You're our friend, and we cannot abandon you!" Lucy declared.

"Yeah, besides If you get married to this clown, there goes my chances of hitting that!" Issei yelled.

"Lousey pervert, that was not reassuring." Koneko said. "But he's right, we can't just let this happen."

"Sorry Rias, I have to help my dear Lucy after all." Akeno said.

"I too will stand by my comrades." Kiba said.

"Seems like my side is in too deep already." Sona said pushing up her glasses.

Just then a magic circle appeared, and Greyfia along with a red haired young man in regal clothing emerged out of it. "Now calm down everyone. There is no need for a large scale fight here. We can settle this one on one. Or rather two on one."

"Sirzechs!" Rias cried.

"Lord Lucifer!" Riser declared. "Hmph figures you would be behind this. A last minute scheme to try and help your baby sister."

"Nothing of the sort. I cannot just play favorites. I merely suspected these two might try to intervene, and thought of a way to resolve this issue once, and for all without bloodshed." Sirzechs walked up to Lucy, and Issei. "The Red Dragon Emperor, and the Celestial Earthlander. It's a pleasure to finally meet both of you. Tell me is it true both of you were turned into Devils against your will?"

"Yes!" Lucy said, as Issei looked down before sheepishly admitting it also.

"I see, well that is just improper to do to a couple of VIPs like you two. At least not without proper compensation. Tell me what is it the two of you want. Anything, just say the word, and I will do my best to make it happen."

"Anything? Then I want Rias' hand!" Issei declared. "Release her from this obligation to Riser!"

Lucy hesitated. What she wanted was to go home. She needed these people to find a way to get her past that barrier. Her friends, her Guild, hell even her Father needed her! Even so, she had made a vow to help, and she could not be selfish. Her mother would never forgive her if she could see her now. "I also wish Rias to be freed from this engagement!"

"This is absurd! Rias was promised to Riser. Riser refuses to stand asside and let these brats take her from him." He barked. "They had their chance, and they lost already!"

"That is where I see it differently. That was Rias' chance, her peerage against yours. If you desire Rias that much, surely you would be willing to fight both of them for her. This is your chance to show off your strength in front of a live crowed." He smirked.

Riser took the bait. "Very well. Riser agrees to this fight here and now."

"Very well. Let us begin!" Sirzechs said snaping his fingers, and teleporting them to an Arena above and to the side of the estate,

* * *

"Okay Lucy, let's do this." Issei declared as both shouted out.

"PROMOTION TO QUEEN!" They yelled feeling their powers boost as needed.

"You two have made a grave mistake coming here. Riser will make you both beg for mercy."

"Don't count us out yet." Lucy said. "Okay go, Capricorn, Leo, Virgo!" She declared touching her keys and summoning the three spirits.

"Remember Lucy, we only get one shot at this, so lets give it our all, and stick to the plan." Issei said. "Okay Ddraig let's do this, WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!" He declared as his entire body was covered in red armor designed like a dragon complete with a tail!

"Got it. Everyone try to flank him from all sides. Remember to use them!" She ordered as she slowly began to concentrate.

Riser grew his flaming wings and charged straight at Issei who moved to meet him. He saw Issei readying a punch with his left hand, and moved to block it. Only to get water splashed in his face.

Riser screamed in pain clutching his eyes as he tried to wipe away the liquid, which in turn only burned his hands too. "Holy water! How?!" He asked only to be bombarded with more splashes from the three spirits.

"Never underestimate a Devil who is friends with a Nun." Issei said as he punched Riser with his left hand now holding a metal cross.

"Ahh! A Cross too?! But your a devil! How can you hold it!?"

"That's where you're wrong. By body is that of a devil, but my arm is that of a Dragon!" He yelled rearing back, and throwing another punch.

 _ ***"BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!"***_ The Dragon inside the gauntlet declared as Issei punched Riser with enough force to send him crashing against the barricade. Just then the armor shattered leaving Issei in human form. "Dammit. I hope that was enough. Okay Lucy you're up!"

Lucy nodded flying over, and landing just close enough to Riser. "Okay. I hope this works." She said as she began the chant.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Eleven seconds? That's all the time you have for giving up your entire arm?" Lucy asked shocked._

 _"That's what Ddraig said." Issei admitted. "That will have to do, that's why I got the cross and holy water to do extra damage, and set him up for the most powerful attack I can muster in that time. Stilll I don't know if it will be enough."_

 _"Then you came to the right girl for help." Lucy said. "I have one spell that might be able to finish him off. The good news is I can use it without my Spirits. The only downside is I've only ever used it once before, and I had the help of another mage to provide the extra magic it took. So even if I promote to Queen, I'm not sure I can even cast it successfully."_

 _"Well we don't have many other options. So we'll try it and if it doesn't work we'll just have to improvise from there." Issei said._

 _Lucy nodded. "I was planning to try it on him during the Rating Game, but he got me before I could attempt casting it." She said._

 _"Well now's your big chance to show it off." He said. "Try not to choke."_

 _"Hey, that's your job with Kiba, according to the yaoi fangirls at School." She shot back._

 _"Hey, don't you dare go there, Miss foot licker!" Issei said._

 _"That was one time, and I had both hands busy holding her down!" She cried before both started laughing and ran to the magic circle._

(End Flashback)

"Sound out the Heavens, open the Heavens...

Stars across the universe, show yourselves to me with all your brilliance!"

As she said this the area around Riser became surrounded by a large aura of black void with stars and planetoids of all kinds all around within the void.

"Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars.

My aspect is perfection.

Open thy savage gate.

Eighty-Eight stars of the heavens... Shine on!

URANO METRIA!"

Riser recovered just in time to see all this miniature celestial bodies converging on his body at high speeds. "NOOOOOOOO-" He let out as the entire area went white.

When everyone's vision cleared they saw Riser struggling to get up, his suit in ruins, his body disheveled and trying to regenerate. "Damn you... I cannot lose. You have no idea how important this marraige is to devilkind. Rias Gremory is mine!"

"Rias belongs to no one." Issei simply stated punching him hard in the jaw. Riser staggered back against the wall again, and fell unconscious. He smiled and turned back to Lucy. "We did it." He said deilvering a thumbs up before falling to his hands and knees.

Lucy nodded and fell down to her knees as well due to nerves slipping her feet out of her heels to help relax. 'Yeah, we did."

Just then the arena shattered sending the two plumetting to the ground. Issei cried out as they were too tired to fly to safety.

"Got you." Koneko said grabbing him.

"Thanks Koneko, I owe you one-OH SHIT!" He cried out as she threw him downward like one would a football into Rias' arms.

"Issei! You saved me! Thank you so much." She declared tears in her eyes as she hugged him tight.

Lucy closed her eyes and smiled as she plummeted, even if she died, at least she knew she did the right thing, and had no regrets barring being unable to see her friends again.

"Got you!" Akeno said swooping down and catching her before pulling back up over the cliff. "You should make more of an effort to be heard next time you fall like that. If I hadn't seen you, I wouldn't have reached you in time."

"Sorry." Lucy said. "Too tired to scream. That spell took more out of me than I thought."

Akeno sighed, and then smiled. "Well you can rest all you want. When we get home I'll take care of you."

"Thank you." Lucy whispered as she closed her eyes again the last thing she saw as they arrived back on the ground being a tearful Ravel running up to them.

* * *

Within the next few days things settled to a sense of normalcy. Rias had moved in with Issei as a way of saying thanks. Issei needed Akeno to suck the extra magic out of his hand to keep it in human form. (Much to Lucy's chagrin since Akeno always made it look so errotic.) Asia, and Rias seemed to be competing for Issei's attention at all times. Kiba, and Koneko were about the same as usual barring having gained a ton more respect for Issei, and Lucy. And as for Lucy, well...

"I'm sorry, you want to what?!" Lucy asked a bit shocked.

"Like I said, I wish to move in with you." Ravel said simply sipping at some tea as she sat across from her.

"Excuse me, this is MY house, not Lucy's." Akeno said having dropped most of her pretense of smiling, and appearing downright annoyed. "You cannot just up and move in here like my say doesn't matter!"

"Actually Akeno, in this case you were overuled. Lady Phenex, and my Brother had a frank discussion, and as part of the new terms of an alliance between our houses. Ravel has been granted full Membership into the Occult Reasearch Club, and as per her request I have granted her permission to live with Lucy."

"Isn't this great Lucy, now we can see each other every day." Ravel said taking her hand. "You can help me pick out the future members of my Peerage." She said showing the blonde a box with the 15 pieces.

"Oh I'm sure Lucy will be too busy helping me with ORC duties to help with your silly Peerage hunt Princess Pinkie." Akeno said grabbing her shoulder and yanking her back.

"How dare you. I don't care if you are her Queen, I will not let you force Lucy into avoiding me, Thunder-Tits!" Ravel declared pulling Lucy's arm back.

"At least I have them. You look flat as a board in comparison." She declred pulling Lucy again.

"How dare you, they just look small because of my height! Besides for all you know, Lucy prefers girls that are petite! Tell her, Lucy."

"No! Lucy prefers full bodied women who are tall strong, and motherly! Lucy, tell her!"

Lucy sighed as she was being used in this tug of war of love. _"What did I ever do to deserve this?"_ She asked as she still smiled inwardly despite the stress. It was remarkably comforting knowing the girls cared so much about her.

* * *

(In an adjacent dimension between Heaven and the Underworld)

A bunch of figures sitting on mats around a room wearing black kimono, and hakama were waiting when a woman with dark hair in a bun, and wearing eyeglasses with a badge with the kanji for Eight on her arm came inside the sliding door.

"Alright seated officers of the Eighth Division! We have a situation." She declared pulling up a map. "Our Earth scouts have reported an increased concentration of Hollow activity on the city of Kouh in Japan." She said pointing to the areas of red which were thickest around the city. "We have been selected to handle this investigation. I am looking for volunteers to help me investigate the matter in person. I should warn you there are known Devils acting within the city." She said earning many angry murmers around the group. "Details are sketchy, but we believe there are two Peerages of the Gremory, and Sitri Families." She said pulling up a picture of both Rias, and Sona along with their servants.

From her seat close to the front a blonde woman looked at one of the pictures on shock her eyes widening as she clutched a silver cross to her chest. "It can't be." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "Lucy? No..."

Layla Heartfilia could hardly believe what she was seeing. Her daughter was somehow on Earth... and was now the enemy.

 **(End of Season 1)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Bleach and all related Characters are the property of Tite Kubo.**

 **Well that was easier and more fun to write than I predicted. I had thought about keeping her name secret still. But the way I saw it the clues would have been too obvious and most of you would have guessed it anyway. I predict this is either the moment where this story Grows the Beard, or it Jumps the Shark. (If you're a Troper you'll know what those terms mean.) Either way I regret nothing so far. I'm gonna take a little break, and then I'll get started on Season 2. Maybe I might write some other one-shots in the time between. Either way it's bound to be fun.**

 **Good day, and to quote a certain Youtube personality called Alchestbreach, I will see you in the future! A-WAYYYYYYY!**


	11. Holy Swords, and Shinigami

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Bleach is the Property of Tite Kubo. I only own the Howlet Brothers.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

 _"How did this happen?"_ Lucy thought. _"I did not try for this to happen. I was not asking for this. So why am I here? No, stupid question, I know why I am here, now why are THEY here?"_

Lucy slowly forced her head out of a silky fabric of Akeno's yukata-gown clad bossom. Gasping for air as she finally freed herself.

"Mmm five more minutes Mom." Ravel moaned holding Lucy from behind.

"Come on you two, you have your own beds." Lucy whined.

"Maybe, but I wanted to keep you company." Akeno said getting up in a simple maroon yukata-based nightgown.

"And I refused to be left out." Ravel said getting up in her pink shin-length silk nightgown.

Lucy groaned as she sat up, her own pink yukata-gown slightly stained by the sweat of all three of their bodies huddled together. "You could have at least asked me first."

In an instant both were in front of her with sad puppy dog faces, crocodile tears primed and ready. "You mean you don't want to be with me?" They asked together.

"I do, it's just I prefer to have a choice in who I sleep with, and when." Lucy stammered trying to backpedal away.

Akeno giggled. "Ah Lucy, flustered as always. Very well I'll leave you alone for a couple nights, so long as the Canary here does the same." She said shooting Ravel a glare.

"And I will do the same, provided Torpedo Tits over there does not sneak into your room at night." Ravel said glaring back.

Lucy sighed this was how it was the last couple of weeks. Either they were flirting with her non-stop or fighting each other for the right to her exclusively. For once (though she would never outright admit it) she actually felt envy for Issei, at least Asia, and Rias were above such petty bickering.

(Meanwhile at Issei's place.)

"I'm gonna get naked too! I'm sick of being left out!" Asia cried stripping down, and getting in a tug of war with Rias over Issei.

 _"This is the greatest thing ever!"_ Issei thought.

(Back to Lucy)

"Come on, we have to get ready for School." Lucy said sighing. "I'm sure Rias has more work for us afterwards. We need to save our strength."

"Hmph, very well. I need to go over future members of my Peerage anyway." Ravel said. "I already have my two Rooks in mind." She said.

"Really? Who?" Lucy asked.

"That is a suprise, Lucy my dear." Ravel said smirking. "Suffice to say they both owe me a favor or two, so I'm sure I can convince them to join easily."

"Hmph, must not be all that great if you're recruiting them first." Akeno said. "I bet when I get my Peerage, my Rooks will outshine yours by a mile."

"We'll see about that!" Ravel declared. "My Peerage will be infinitely more awesome than yours. By the time you even get your Evil Pieces we will be even stronger than Riser's.

"The same Riser who had all his pieces taken out in our rating game save himself?" Akeno reminded. "Yes what an amazingly high bar to set." She sarcastically noted.

"Why you!" She declared charging at Akeno only to be caught by the ankle by Lucy.

"Stop it, both of you! This childish bickering is getting on my nerves!" The Stellar Spirit mage shouted. Both of them froze looks of fear, and remorse on their faces before they composed themselves.

"Of course dear, anything for you." Akeno said walking away.

"My apologies dear, I will not let her provoke me so easily in the future." Ravel said giving a curtsey before walking off.

Lucy sighed holding her head. She liked them, she really did, but their bickering and competition could really give her a migraine sometimes. Hopefully school would be a little less stressful.

* * *

(Kouh Academy, Issei, Lucy, and Asia's class)

Not!

"Why would you guys spread those rumors!" Issei yelled at his two friends Matsuda, and Motohama. The two lesser perverts had revealed they were spreading the most selacious tales of Issei sexing up the fellow members of the ORC. Even Kiba was not spared from rumors of such torrid affairs.

"Man, we're sick of all the sweet action you're getting boy." Matsuda declared. "Getting tired of you leaving your boys out!"

"You're actions are quite deplorable." Motohama said, either unaware or apathetic of the irony of saying that with his own actions. "We are supposed to be your best friends, yet you leave us out in the cold while you're having fun with all the Hot Girls."

"I don't know what to tell you guys. It's not like that." Issei said.

"Oh my God-DAMMIT!" Lucy cried gritting her teeth to absorb the pain better. "I know exactly what to tell you two idiots!" She said getting in the two perverts' faces. "Do you two know why Issei is doing better than you? Because he actually tries to be respectful to women, and not just treat them as objects for his pleasure! Issei may be far from perfect, but compared to a pair of petty, jealous, creepy lowlifes like you two he is a total Gentleman! If you two are really that upset over his successes, than maybe you should try to emulate him and better yourselves instead of spreading rumors about him like the petty little chickenshit twats that you are!" She screamed forcing them against the wall as she raved at them like rabid dogs. By this point the bald pervert, and his glasses wearing counterpart were crying out of fear. This cute sweet blonde could be downright scary when she was angry.

Issei then sniffed the air for a monent. "Hey what's that smell?"

Matsuda stammered holding his backside as if he was trying to keep something inside his pants. "Do... Do... Do..."

"DOOOOOOKIE!" Motohama cried also holding his pants tightly shut as the two perverts ran out of the classroom to clean up their trousers full of brown shame. Much to the disgust and laughter of the classroom.

"Wow never expected to hear a defense of Issei from Kouh's Yuri Queen." A braided brunette with glasses said as she came up alongside with Asia. "So what's the story, you two sharing the Taco hut that is your club."

"It is nothing like that Aika. Issei is merely like a brother to me, and I won't stand to see his so-called friends treat him like that." Lucy scoffed. "Also, do not call me that name again. I'm not some sex-fiend like you."

"Okay fine. a little bitter are we, fine I'm sure you're just stressed out thinking of who to add to your harem next. Word is you already are seeing that new girl, Ravel. Better watch yourself Asia, she might get you before you can get on Issei's-"

"Stop saying those things!" Asia cried throwing her hands over Aika's mouth.

"Yeah, Aika just mind your own buisness-" Issei trailed off as he felt his arm begining to transform again. "Excuse me, I have to go take care of something." He said before whispering the situation to Lucy, and Asia who both nodded.

 _"I swear, Akeno better make him keep his pants on."_ She thought with a hint of jealously. While she wasn't sure of how much she wanted this relationship, the thought of Akeno and Issei naked together filled her with jealous anger.

* * *

(Issei's room, after school)

The Occult Research Club were having their meeting at Issei's place while the clubhouse was being cleaned.

"Okay people here is this month's total of contracts completed for this month." Rias began. "Akeno is in the lead with one-hundred and two. Koneko is in second place with forty-seven. Kiba has thirty-three, Lucy has seventeen, Asia has three, good job for a new Devil by the way, and Issei brings up the rear with zero." She said making the brunette groan.

"Dammit, I've just had a run of bad luck. I'll just have to work harder and get my harem for sure." He declared.

Lucy sighed. "I know I should not be helping you, but I'll come along on your next contract just because I feel sorry for you." She said.

"What? But Lucy, I'm recruiting my first Peerage members tonight, and I wanted you to come with." Ravel protested wearing a long sleaved semi-formal pink dress with black stockings a small bow in the back resembling the tail feathers of a bird.

"Sorry Ravel, but for the time being Lucy is still my Pawn." Rias said. "And I think her suggestion to accompany Issei is a great idea. You can always reschedule your meeting with the new Piece on a different day."

"Actually for the record I can't." Ravel said. "They will only be in town tonight, and if I don't catch them now they will be out of Japan for the forseeable future." She said placing down a flier. It was for a pro-wrestling show at the local arena. With two wrestlers who looked barely out of their teens on the poster. It read for One-Night Only, see the American Wrestling Champions, The Howlet Brothers. "Huh, what do you think?" She said exited. "Pretty cool huh?"

There was a lengthly silence between the group until finally Koneko broke it. "Wrestling is fake, Bird-Brain."

"I know that!" She snapped back. "The matches may be pre-determined, but trust me, there is nothing fake about these two. I know them too well."

"Oh really?" Akeno teased. "What did they give you an autograph once?"

"No... But I know their family. When I was working as Riser's Bishop, I did some contracts for their family. They're not just pro-wrestlers. They are legit warriors, more than fitting of my Rook Pieces." She said. "You'll see when I obtain their services, and bring them to join the club." She declared.

"Well either way you'll be doing it without Lucy tonight." Rias said. "I'm sorry Ravel, but the needs of my Peerage must take priority over your own."

Ravel just pouted. "Hmph, very well, but I will be asking for her help with the next potential recruit."

Lucy smiled and patted her back. "Well either way, I'm sure they're more than good enough to serve your Peerage if you think so highly of them. I can't wait to meet them."

Ravel smiled and blushed. "Thank you Lucy, it's nice to know someone in here believes in me."

Just then Issei's Mom knocked and came inside. "Hi, I hope I'm not interupting your Insult Research Club."

 _"Swing, and a miss."_ Lucy observed shaking her head slightly.

"Anyway I thought you guys would like to have a look at Issei's old baby photos!" She said passing out the albums.

"MOM!" Issei cried mortified.

"Oh this I gotta see." Lucy said smirking.

"As you can see Issei loved being naked back in the day." Mrs. Hyoudou smiled opening up one album.

"Oh my, he's so tiny, and adorable." Rias said, taking in a sight of him at a couple of weeks, wearing a onsnie.

"Tiny little Issei." Akeno cooed.

"He's so little, and adorable." Asia gasped happily.

"I've never seen one so small." Ravel gushed.

"So small." Koneko deadpanned.

"Yeah, and the rest of him is pretty small too." Lucy said.

"Okay, now I know you were screwing with me!" Issei yelled as Lucy blew a playful raspberry at him. "Ugh, this is gonna be the death of me."

"Oh come now, it's not that bad." Kiba said looking through one. "Besides be happy to have a family, I wish I did." He said.

"You don't. Oh, I'm sorry man, I didn't know." Issei said only to pause as Kiba froze looking at a photo.

"Don't worry about it... Hey Issei, can you tell me about this photo?" He asked showing a photo of a young Issei playing along with a auburn haired kid.

"Oh, that's just me playing with an old friend." Issei said. "He moved away not long after that picture was taken. His parents got a job overseas. Used to ask me to go to church with them all the time."

"Interesting. What about that sword in the background, was that theirs too?" He asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Issei asked.

"Nothing... It's just funny. I never thought I'd find a Holy Sword through you." He whispered bitterly.

"Oh? What do you?" Issei began.

"Nothing, forget it. Thanks for showing me." Kiba said smiling as Lucy came over and looked at the photo.

"Hey, who's the girl?" Lucy asked pointing to the auburn kid.

"What?!" Issei cried. "That's a boy Lucy!"

"No... I'm positive that's a girl." Lucy said.

"How can you be so sure?" Issei asked defensively.

"It's simple really..." Lucy began as they got ready to leave for their new contract.

* * *

"Really?" Issei asked as they came up to the apartment.

"Yep, it's that simple." Lucy said as they rang the doorbell. "Hello, we're the Devil's you summoned."

"Sorry, we came here by bike, and rang the bell. I know it sounds pathetic, but that's just how it works for me." Issei said.

Just then the door opened revealing a rugged handsome looking man with black hair with blonde streaks in the front, and wearing a traditional floor-length kimono. "Howdy there, come on inside."

The pair followed him in slipping out of their shoes as Lucy noticed another pair by the door. A woman's. "Do you live with a wife sir?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, no, not at this time." He said dismissivly. "Just my assistant. Mariko, you still here?" He asked.

"I'm just on my way out now, Sir." A woman said padding out. She had black hair tied in a bun, and deep brown eyes with wire-frame glasses. She wore a simple blouse with a tan sweater vest and a long black skirt. "Pleasure to meet you two, my name is Mariko Yamada." She said bowing.

"Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde said.

"Issei Hyoudou." Issei said.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I must go run some errands before going home, so I shall be off." She said slipping her feet gracefully into her shoes before leaving.

"Wait does she?" Lucy began.

"Yes, don't worry though she's trustworthy enough." The man said. "So you can't use a magic Circle." He asked laughing.

"He can't, I can." Lucy said sitting down. "I would have taken the circle, but this is his job, and to quote my boss 'He won't learn anything if I chaufer him around.'" Lucy said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Issei said.

"No worries, how you got here is no matter, what matters is you are here." he said returning with a tray of cups, and a bottle of Sake. "So you two up for a drink?"

"We'd love to, but we're still minors so we have to-"

"He's a minor, but I'm not from these parts so I don't give a damn." Lucy said. "Lay it on me."

"Lucy!" Issei began. "We shouldn't-"

"Here you go. I was hoping to have a drink with a devil tonight." The man said pouring her a glass. "Sorry sir, that all I have is Sake, would you be okay with just tap water?"

"Yeah, sure it's fine." Issei said hoping this would go well.

* * *

"Haha Issei, you are just so good." Lucy slurred as she glomped him. "You know, if I wasn't into only girls, I would actually like being with you. You may be a pervert, but you're still one of the sweetest guys I ever met." She said swaying back and forth. "And you sir." She turned around, fingertip caressing the man's chest. "You are so frigging sexy. I swear if I was into dudes I'd be begging to get inside those robes."

"Ummm thanks for sharing that Lucy." Issei said pulling her back. "I think you've had enough. Lets get you home." He said.

"Well that was certainly fun." The blond banged man said. "So you'll be taking my soul now?"

"Ummm no, we don't do that anymore."

"Oh okay... Well then you can have that painting on the wall there. It's an original. If it's too much than It'll make nice collatoral to book you a few more times." He said.

"Okay, if you insist. Let's go Lucy. Can you walk?"

Lucy forced herself up on wobbly legs took two steps, and fell flat on her face. "Oh hey guys... Wow did I shrink somehow? You guys got so tall."

Issei sighed. "Don't suppose you can help me bring her and the painting to my bike?"

"Sure thing." He said. "Let me just wrap it up."

* * *

"Lucy please hold still. I don't want to crash with the painting." Issei said as Lucy hugged him from behind, the painting packaged and tied to her back.

"Sorry, I'm just so woozy. I mean that was fun!" She sang.

"Yeah I guess it was." Issei said with a sly smile. "Interesting guy. Just wanted to have a drink with a devil. Who does that?"

Lucy would have answered if she wasn't dozing off.

"Hey, stay awake I don't need you to fall!" Issei said stopping, and shaking her awake only to have his phone ring. "Hmmm Rias, I wonder what she wants." He said answering. "Hey Rias, Lucy, and I finished the contract, and are on our way back."

 _"I'm gonna have to ask you to make a detour."_ Rias said. _"Stray cleanup. Get over to the warehouse district, ASAP."_

"Okay, I'll get their. What about Lucy? I don't think she's in any condition to help, she's drunk off her ass." He said looking at the blonde concerned.

 _"What? Why is she- Nevermind, that's what we have Asia for. Just get over here fast."_ Rias ordered.

"On it." Issei said peddling off.

* * *

Lucy groaned in brief pain as her hangover came, and passed thanks to Twilight Healing sobering her pretty ass up.

"Feel better?" The fellow blonde asked.

"Yeah, thanks Asia." Lucy said.

Rias shook her head. "Honestly Lucy, I expected better from you. I send you to help Issei, and you get drunk instead."

"Indeed Lucy, how could you go and get wasted without me there to witness it." Akeno teased.

"Sorry." She said blushing, and shaking her head. "So what have we got?"

"One Stray Devil. Issei, Kiba, Koneko, and two of your summons will go inside and force it out of hiding. "You, another summon, Akeno, and I will be back here to finish it, with Asia to provide healing."

"Got it." Lucy said drawing her keys. "Loke, Cancer, you're going in with the group."

"On it my dear." The lion spirit said in a flash of light.

"You got it, Ebi." The man with crab legs out his back added.

Lucy then summoned Sagitarius. "Find a nearby rooftop, and get ready to snipe the devil."

"Understood." He said saluting before leaving.

"Alright, let's go." Issei said as Koneko kicked the door off it's hinges. "I am never gonna get used to that." He sighed following her inside.

* * *

(Inside the Warehouse.)

"See anything Kiba?" Issei asked getting no answer. "Kiba?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." The blond prettyboy said.

"Something wrong. Your head doesn't seem to be in the game?" Loke noted.

"It's nothing. Worry more about your master." Kiba said.

"Don't worry, she can see all that we can." Loke said.

"What?! when? How?" Issei asked incredulously.

"Well you see..." Loke began only to be inturpted by the stray emerging and flying around on bat wings to attack!

* * *

"They've found the Devil, and are fighting it." Lucy said as her eyes and ears glowed with a Celestial light.

"Interesting trick Lucy. So you learned a spell that allows you to link your eyes and ears to your spirits?" Rias asked.

"Yeah. After the fight with Riser I decided to expand my use for spying with my spirits. That Star Dress Spell I'm working on basically works by mystically linking my body with that of a Celestial Spirit. So I decided to start with a lesser version that focused on my senses." She said. "Hold on, Sagitarius heard something... It's AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed in terror as she fell on her bottom breaking the link."

"Lucy, what was it!?" Akeno asked rushing to her side.

"Some kind of monster. with a skull mask." Lucy began.

"Skull Mask?" Rias said. "Dammit they're not supposed to be inside the city!"

"What isn't?" Asia asked.

"It's a Hollow... a malevolant spirit formed from the soul of the deceased that failed to move on to the next life." Rias said as more of the creatures of various sizes ranging from slightly smaller to twice as tall as a human surrounding them. Almost a dozen in all. All of whom wore a skull mask, and had a hole in their chest. "Dammit there's more of them. How did this many get on Devil Territory without us noticing?!"

"Asia, stay behind us." Akeno said changing to her priestess uniform. "We need to fight them all."

"Lucy, you know what to do!" Rias said firing off a blast of destruction.

"Got it! Promotion to Queen!" She declared before unleashing fire and lightning on the beasts.

Like mindless abominations they charged headlong. Failing to notice the dozen black-clad figures leaping at them from behind.

* * *

(Back Inside)

"Dammit Kiba, get your head on straight!" Issei yelled shoving him out of the way of another attack. "Whatever is wrong, you can't fix it if you are dead, so focus on the task at hand!"

"Right, sorry. Cancer, I'll take the left wing, you take the right." Kiba called to the crab spirit.

"Sure thing, Ebi. Go!" He declared as they quickly clipped the beast's wings sending it crashing into Koneko's arms.

"Time to go out." She said hurling the beast straight up through the roof!

*SHOOOOOOM!* a large blast from Rias disintegrated the creature in mid-air.

The group (sans an again unfocused Kiba) ran outside to find a dozen men and women in black kimono and hakama along with traditional Japanese socks, and backstrapped sandals carrying Japanese swords of various lengths and design surrounding the group.

"Are you with the House of Gremory?" A dark haired woman with glasses asked.

"That would be I, yes." Rias said. "Nice of you Shinigami to actually be doing your job for once."

"Shinigami?" Issei, and Lucy asked in confusion.

"They're departed souls who were granted special power and authority to guide the departed to the afterlife." Akeno said. "They also are the ones who protect mortal souls from the Hollows."

"We are here to investigate a rash of Hollows converging on Kuoh yes." The woman said nodding. "My name is Nanao Ise, Lieutenent of the 8th Division." She said. "And we have more than a few questions for you, and the other Devils in this territory."

Just then Lucy heard an advancing scream. She spun around to see a Hollow impaled on the blade of another Shinigami before disintegrating... This one was different though... She had her Hakama cut up to her shins. and instead of sandals, she wore simple black martial arts slippers on her feet with no socks. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun, and as she turned around a pink hairband could be seen above her temple. Brown eyes hardend and then softend as the Shinigami turned around, brown eyes locking with that of Lucy's. Lucy's eyes widend as she stepped back in shock.

"Holy crap, she looks just like Lucy!" Issei cried.

"Lucy... Is that you?" The figure asked.

"It can't be..." Lucy stammered. "M-Mom?"

"It is you." Layla said tears rolling down your face. "You've grown so much... But you're one of... I... I can't..." She said clucthing the silver cross around her neck.

"Mom, please, I can explain." Lucy tried to reason.

"Layla! Compose yourself! What are you doing!?" Nanao ordered.

"God... Lucy..." She let go of the cross and clutched the hilt of her sword, raising it. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" She cried out, eyes closed as she charged and thrusted at Lucy's chest.

 **(End of Chapter 11)**

* * *

 **With that the Kokabiel arc begins. Why would Layla do such a thing, and how did she end up in this world? Will Kiba, and his arc be lost in the fold as I write this? Will my OCs completely suck all the life out of this story, and make everyone hate me as a writer no matter how much I try to minimalize their role in the plot. What was the point to the old man's assistant, and is she an OC too? Are you sick and tired of reading me asking these questions for you? The answer to most of these will come in the future chapters.**

 **Peace out... Beeyotches.**


	12. Exorcists Cometh

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Bleach is the Property of Tite Kubo. Negima!? Is the property of Ken Akamatsu. I only own the Howlet Brothers.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

"FORGIVE ME!" Layla cried closing her eyes as she lunged and trusted at her daughter's chest. _"I'm sorry, Lucy. This is for your own good. I have to save you."_

Lucy looked at her mother charging, blade at the ready. She wanted to move, fight, scream, anything, but she could not move. Her mother... Her own mother was about to stab her with a sword! The most damning fact of all... Lucy could not blame her. Her mother believed in God even when things were at their worst. Even when the persecution of Christianity in Ishgar was at it's height. She still remembered how her mother read the Bible to her every other night, how she reassured her even on her deathbed she was going to a better place to be with God.

Now her mother was looking at her own daughter seven years later, having been transformed into a devil. The very enemies of God himself. Of course she would be upset. Maybe even want her to atone with her life. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

"Lucy!" Akeno screamed.

 ***"BOOST!"*** The Gauntlet on Issei's arm declared as he grabbed the tip of her blade in his hand! "Hey what the hell is your problem!? How can you do that to your own daughter!?"

Layla grit her teeth and braced to push back only for Cancer to grab her sword with his scissors and force it upward forcing her to jump back, lest she lose her weapon! "Layla, stop this, ebi! Why are you attacking Lucy, ebi!"

"Halt this at once, Layla!" Nanao yelled. "If you harm a devil of Gremory, we will have a potential war on our hands."

Rias stepped up. "Ms. Heartfilia, I will not allow you to harm my Peerage. Regardless of the Shinigami's stance on forced reincarnation, an attack like this is grounds for war!"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Layla screamed at Rias. "You should have thought of that before you turned my daughter into a monster!"

*Crack* Went Lucy's heart. What she suspected was confirmed. Knowing it was going to be said did not make it any less painful as the tears were falling freely.

"I accept full responsibility for that." Rias said. "You must understand, Lucy was not turned into a Devil by choice. I found her badly burned and on the verge of death. I had to change her to save her life."

Layla shook, and spat. "Even if I believed you, you should have let Lucy die! Better her soul stay pure and go to heaven than be tainted and become a monster!"

*CRACKBOOM!* In a flash of thunder a lightning bolt nearly struck Layla head on. "How dare you! Do you realize what you are saying? Do you know what you are doing to your daughter!?" Akeno yelled pointing at a hyperventilating and crying Lucy. "Does that look like a monster to you! Look at what you are doing to your own daughter!"

Layla looked at her daughter with a renewed sense of guilt. "I know this hurts Lucy. I hate myself for saying these things too, but you have to let me purify you." She hefted up her sword. A simple katana with a hilt-wrapped in pink cloth. "This is called a Zanpakutou. Every Shinigami has one. It allows us to purify Hollows to send their souls to Heaven or Hell depending on what they were before they transformed. I can use it to turn you human again, and send you to Heaven. We can be a family again Lucy! Please, you have to let me do this."

Lucy shook trying to speak.

"Lucy, please don't listen to her, we're your friends, we can't lose you!" Akeno yelled. "I love you! You can't leave me!"

"Lucy! Don't listen to them. They are Devils. The enemies of Heaven, and Humanity! They're not your friends. They are just using you for their own ends!"

"I CAN'T!" Lucy screamed. "I can't die yet! I have friends in Earthland who are waiting for me to come home!~ She yelled. "You're not my mother! You can't be! She would understand that even with her beliefs!" She cried running away.

Layla gasped in shock. "Lucy, please wait!" She cried running after her only to be grabbed and held back by her comrades. "No! Let me go! I have to talk to her! Please she's my-" A swift chop to the neck by an electrified hand by Nanao knocked her out.

"I'm sorry Layla, but we will have to deal with this later." She said before turning to Rias. "We will be going now. Do not try to interfere in our buisness." With that they leapt away.

"I'm going after Lucy, she needs my help." Akeno said flying off, not giving a damn if Rias approved or not.

Rias sighed. "Well that was a stressful night. Come on everyone, let's all go home, and... Wait, where is Kiba!?" Rias exclaimed.

* * *

(Back at Akeno's place.)

Ravel Phenex was happy. No, more than that. She was elated. It worked, she had obtained her first two pieces, and couldn't wait to show them off tomorrow. She kicked back and enjoyed some tea while waiting for her dearest Lucy to return.

To which she did all of a sudden., covering her face, and sobbing as she burst into her room, and shut the door behind her!

"Lucy?!" She was at her door in an instant. "What happened? What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

Akeno then came in. "is she okay?"

"She's in her room crying." She said. "What happened out there?"

"Turns out, Lucy's Mom is a Shinigami, and a devout Christian at that." Akeno said.

"Really?" Ravel said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Damn, this just got complicated. Well you know we have to help her together." She pointed out. "Fighting each other is just going to make this worse."

"Indeed, so we are at a truce until we can get her to stop crying." Akeno declared.

"Deal." Ravel said as the apir softly knocked on the door. "Lucy... Please, we want to talk to you."

"Please Lucy..." Akeno began. "We want to help you through this, you shouldn't have to deal with this alone."

"Come in." She said opening the door revealing she had Plue, and Akira in her arms. The pair eagerly embraced her alongside the spirit and familiar as Lucy went back to lay down, her closest companions huddled around her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Akeno asked.

Lucy just shook her head. "I don't understand." She said after several minutes of silence. "Why was she there? What was going on?"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Ravel said. "Just sleep on it for now. Tomorrow we can try to explain whatever questions you might have."

Lucy wanted to argue, but her energy was drained from the stress of the evening. "Okay." She said cuddling the two smaller beings like plush toys as she fell asleep.

* * *

(The Abandoned Church)

"What are you doing here?" A blue haired woman in a white cloak asked as she drew a larege sword from her back.

"Calm yourselves, Exorcists." Nanao proclaimed. "We have not come here for a fight. We simply wish to inform you of an ongoing investigation."

"Investigation? Are you looking for the fragments too?" An auburn haired girl with purple eyes, and twin tails wearing the same robes asked.

"Irina, you fool!" The blue-haired one snapped. "Don't go revealing information so easily."

"Nothing of the sort." Nanao said. "We are merely investigating a sudden influx in the number of Hollows inside the city."

"And you came to us because you think they are related?" The blue-haired woman asked.

"I do." She said.

"You, and your men can do what you have to. Simply leave the fragments to us." She said.

"Do you really have to be like that?" Layla asked as she stood up from her prayers. "We're on the same side are we not?" She asked showing them her cross.

"No, we are not." The woman said. "The simple fact is you Shinigami are on a different pantheon than what the Church follows, whatever you used to worship in your life is irrelevant to this case. Now if that is all you have to say, please leave now."

"Very well." Nanao said pushing up her glasses. "Come Layla, you've had your time to pray like I promised."

Layla nodded and got up. "One more thing... Do you intend to fight the Devils within this town?"

"If they choose to hinder us, than we will have no choice." Blue-hair said. "What concern is it of Shinigami. Most of them are reincarnated, abominations in the eyes of your superiors for disrupting the natural order of death and rebirth."

"I have my reasons." She said before leaving. "Just know this... If you harm the one that looks like me. Than no one will be able to protect you from my blade." She said.

"Better women than you have tried." She said. "But I will keep that in mind."

Layla nodded and left the church following her superior.

* * *

(Elsewhere in the city.)

Kiba was walking alone thinking about the confrontation he had with Issei just an hour and a half before.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Kiba!" Issei yelled running up to him. "What the hell is your problem?! You space out in the middle of a fight, now Lucy almost gets killed by her own mother, and you are nowhere in sight! Seriously dude, what the fuck?!"_

 _"I'm sorry Issei, but this does not concern you." Kiba said turning around and looking at him._

 _"Bull-titty-fucking-shit!" Issei countered. "We're a Peerage, hell more than that, we are family. What happens to one of us effects everyone in the group, especially in a fight." He said. "I'm your friend, hell I'm your Bro. Whatever is going on, you can tell me."_

 _"That picture you showed me... It reminded me of my obligations other than The House of Gremory." Kiba said. "That is all I have to say. This is my battle, and mine alone, so stay out of it." He said leaving._

 _(End Flashback)_

Kiba let out an internal sigh as he considered what happened. Only to be interrupted by a badly bleeding priest coming out of an ally stumbling towards him.

"Help me..." He uttered before falling down dead. A deranged laugh echoed as a familiar face stepped out.

"Freed Seltzen." Kiba said, his voice filled with venom as he created a new sword.

"Why, hello, prettyboy Devil!" The mad exorcist said. "Like my new toy?!" He asked hefting up a long ornate sword.

"A holy sword!" Kiba growled. "You just made my night that much sweeter." He said swinging his blade. "HOLY ERASER!"

Tendrils of darkness swung out the sword and wrapped around Freed's blade only to break away like ripped streamers as he charged forth and clashed blades with Kiba. "Oh oh, looks like your little custom blades aren't good enough against the real deal!" He raved clashing swords again and again with the young man.

"Quiet. I'm not done with you yet." Kiba said. "Sword Birth!" He declared summing a bunch of swords from the ground forcing Freed to jump back.

"Hahahahaa, not a bad trick. But against my Holy sword here, you're only delaying the inevitable, prettyboy!"

"Try me." He said creating two more swords one with a blade of fire, and one with a blade wrapped in a miniature whirlwind. "Fire-Air Slash!" He yelled launching a small wave of fire that was fanned into a bigger, and faster projectile with a gust of wind!

"Oh shit." Freed covered his face as the flames got close.

"Water Release: Water Spout Creation!" A woman's voice called from the shadows. Just as the flames were inches from Freed's body the ground in front of him cracked and burst open as a huge geyser of water shot out the hole dousing the flames, and the mad exorcist as well.

"Dammit Mikoto, you stupid cow! Did you have to soak me too!?" Freed yelled.

"Would you prefer I let you burn?" The woman asked from the shadows. "Enough playing around. The boss has called, and we need to return."

"Tch, fine. See you around, shitty Devil." Freed said tossing a flashbang.

"Wait-" Kiba began. *BOOM!* It was too late. They were gone.

* * *

(Kouh Academy. The next morning.)

Sona Sitri (AKA Sona Shitori, an alias she used in School to appear more Japanese.) was walking to the Academy alongside her Queen Tsubaki Shinra, a woman who could easily pass for Sona's sister, looking much like her save for longer hair, and a slightly greater bust.

"It seems Ravel was successful in her first recruits. Still, they are a bit old to be attending the Academy, don't you think?" Tsubaki asked.

"Indeed, nineteen is a bit old for students." Sona said. "Still they can settle for a janitorial position as their cover." She paused seeing two figures in white robes. "Tsubaki."

"Yes, I see them. Exorcists. Why are they here?" She inquired.

"That's what I would like to find out." She said, moving casually to confront them.

(Later that day. Old School Building.)

"Wow. The place looks amazing." Asia said walking in with Issei, Ravel, Akeno, and Lucy. "They really did a good job cleaning it."

"I know, I'm liking it already." Issei said looking up the girl's skirts in the reflections off the freshly waxed floor.

"Issei, eyes off the floor or I will castrate you." Lucy warned.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said snapping his head up.

"Huh... Hey what's with that room?" Asia asked looking at a pair of doors that were chained up.

"Oh, that's the forbidden room." issei said.

"Ummm why is it forbidden?" Lucy asked. "You never explained exactly what is in there that's so dangerous, or useable."

Akeno just looked at her three juniors on the peerage smiling with her eyes closed. "Oh, that's a secret."

Ravel just hmphed. "You want to be with Lucy, yet you refuse to trust her with important information. How can Lucy be with you, if she thinks you don't trust her."

A tick mark seemingly appeared on Akeno's head as a malevolent aura appeared around her. "Its where our other Bishop lives until we can get their power under control." She blurted.

"Oh... Wow." Lucy said.

"Poor thing." Asia said. "Too strong to be with the group."

Ravel just scoffed again. "Well, now Lucy knows you can't be trusted to keep a secret."

*CRACKBOOM!*

(Outside)

Muffled gasps, and pleas could be heard from Sona as she wrestled her face out from under Tsubaki's bosom, her Queen having thrown herself atop the High-Class Devil to protect her from an incoming thunderbolt.

"Are you alright Sona?" Tsubaki asked helping her up.

"I'm fine." She grumbled. "Damn Akeno, why is she slinging around magic at a time like this?" She said as they walked past the ten foot wide patch of scorched grass.

(Back inside.)

"What? Kiba just left?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, and no one has seen him all day." Rias explained.

"I would have told you sooner, but you were dealing with... You know." Akeno said. "I only just found out this morning."

"Care to explain why I almost got fried by lightning a minute ago?" Sona asked coming inside with Tsubaki.

"Ummm... Shit happens?" Issei said sheepishly trying to stand up for a friend without revealing too much.

"Never mind, we can discuss it later." Sona said shaking her head. "Rias, Ravel... I need to inform you both of something. You won't want to hear this in front of everyone."

"Very well. Akeno, you're coming too." Rias said.

"I'm going too!" Lucy declared. "I still want answers as to what happened last night."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Heartfilia. This meeting is for Peerage Kings, and their Queens." Tsubaki said getting between them.

"Is that so." Ravel said. "Than since I have no Queen at this time, I elect Lucy as a temporary stand-in. Is that acceptable to you, Rias?" She asked.

"Very well. Saves us some time, and I trust Lucy enough not to reveal anything." Rias nodded. Ravel smiled and shot Akeno a smirk.

Another distant thunderclap rang in the distance. Sona glared at Akeno. "Keep it together, I have no time for this romantic tug of war between you two."

"Now then, if we are done with the argument. Who's up for sweating?" Rias said clapping her hands.

"Wait?" Lucy asked confused. "Why would we be sweat-"

* * *

(A Sauna in an unknown location.)

"I had to ask." Lucy whined covering her private parts as best she could as Ravel, and Akeno cuddled her on each side in a metaphorical flesh sandwich. The entire party of six sitting in the nude as steam clouded up the spacious room. "Did we have to talk about this here? Did we have to talk about this naked?"

"This is where Sona, and I used to tell all our secrets." Rias said smiling. "Besides it's nothing we haven't all seen before. We're all girls here. Besides I let Issei see me naked all the time. You think I care if you are gay or not."

"Well I guess you have a point." Lucy said.

"If we can move on to the point of discussion." Sona began. "This morning Tsubaki and I had an encounter with two Church Exorcists at the Academy... They said they wanted to speak with you specifically Rias."

"I see." The redhead contemplated.

"There's more." She said taking off and wiping her glasses. "They were carrying Holy Swords."

"Well that is pretty big news." Rias said. "Exorcists, Shinigami, Holy Swords, Hollows... This week just gets more and more interesting."

"Speaking of Shinigami..." Lucy began. "I want answers now. One of those people was my Mother, who died seven years ago. I need to know how this happened. How did she even get to Earthland to begin with? You all told me there was a barrier between these dimensions. If I was the first person in over a thousand years or whatever long it was there to pass through. Then how did my Mom get here?"

"About that." Ravel said. "I figured we might not know everything about this topic, so I took the liberty of inviting some people who would."

"Wait, what?" Rias asked curiously.

"Who did you invite?" Sona asked sternly.

"Some Devils that are old and experienced enough to have had multiple dealings with the Shinigami. Who know how their system works, and about the barrier."

"You didn't." Sona said panicking. "You wouldn't."

"See for yourself." Ravel said with a smirk. "I can feel them arriving right now."

Everyone looked to the center of the room to see two magic circles forming on the floor, and two towel clad figures manifesting within them.

"No! No no no!" Sona cried. "Ravel, you chicken-headed little cun-"

"ONEE-CHAN!" Sona's curse was interrupted by the joyful cry of a nude twin tailed dark haired girl with purple eyes as she tackled her and smooshed her bosom in Sona's face. "So this is where you have been hiding all this time!"

"Hello Rias, Lucy." Greyfia said dropping her towel, and sitting beside the pair. Lucy could barely take her eyes of the exotic stoic beauty of the Strongest Queen, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Ravel, and Akeno, both of whom glared at the silverette.

"Oh, you must be Lucy, the Earthlander." The twintailed woman said getting up as Sona gave Ravel the mother of all death glares promising payback for this indignity. "Serafall Leviathan of the Four Satans, at your service!" She said giving a corny gesture.

"Wait, there's four of them?!" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yes Lucy." Rias said. "The four strongest Devils of the Underworld are granted a title of Satan. "Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Amadeus. They serve as our leaders."

"I see. That makes sense I guess." Lucy said.

"If we may move on." Greyfia said. "Lucy, I understand you had some questions about Shinigami?"

Lucy nodded, and quickly explained the situation to the best of her ability. "I don't understand how this happened. You told me, God's barrier prevented travel to and from Earthland."

Greyfia nodded. "That is true. For most beings passing the dimensional wall is simply not possible. However there is an exception." She began. "You see Lucy, when a person dies normally their spirit still lingers in the world. The purpose of Shinigami, and Grim Reapers is to guide these souls to the next world depending on their actions in life."

"Which is either Heaven or Hell." Lucy said.

"In a manner of speaking yes. However they are not the same as the Heaven, and Underworld Angels and Devils come from. Think of them as a sort of purgatory where the Soul lives, and dwells until it is ready to be reborn as a new life. It's memories, and personality wiped clean, and leaving it to start anew."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with my Mom?" Lucy asked.

"Oh that is simple." Serafall said cuddling Sona in her lap as the younger sister turned a furiously deep shade of red. "The rule applies to human souls inside both Earth, and Earthland." She said holding up two figures. "For if human souls are not allowed to move on. They will eventually give in to despair and transform into a monster that feeds on other souls living or dead. This monster is called a Hollow."

"Shinigami have two duties. To protect the world of the living from the Hollows by purifying them, and to prevent their creation by sending souls to the next world." Greyfia said. "God knew this, and thus he set up the barrier to not apply to Shinigami, and the souls of the dead. Allowing them to pass on as needed."

"Okay... So that part of it makes sense. But then how did my Mom become one of the Shinigami... I mean she can't have always been one, or I would have been able to go home long ago right?"

"That is correct." Serafall said. "You are quite the perceptive, and sexy thing." She said grinning.

"Sister, stop this. Shameless flirting is unbecoming of youuuuuuuuuuuuuuohhhhh!" Sona moaned as Serafal squeezed her in an intimate place.

"Calm down Sona, it's just us in private." She uttered before continuing. "She was more than likely found to have spiritual power in Heaven, and selected for training at the Academy that trains exceptional souls to become Shinigami. Though I must admit, I am impressed. You said she's been dead for seven years, and yet she already managed to advance that far. She must have worked really hard to get where she is. You should be proud of her." She said standing up to pat Lucy on the head. "Well you know, if she wasn't trying to kill you because of the whole Devil thing."

Lucy said nothing, and paid little attention to the rest of the conversation, or the rest of the night as she returned home, and slept.

* * *

(The next day. ORC Office.)

"Well this is certainly unexpected. I never thought I'd see Americans joining this club." Rias said shaking hands with the two new arrivals. "Travis, and James Howlet. Welcome to the Club."

"Glad to be here Miss Gremory, as Servants of Ravel, we look forward to working with you." The older twin Travis said. He stood six feet tall with light brown hair, and purple eyes. His demeanor was serious and focused as he wore a white short sleeve button shirt over a black t-shirt, black pants, and white sneakers.

"I got to say Ravel, you were not kidding when you said the girl/guy ratio was sweet." The younger twin James said. While the same height, and colors as his brother, James was clearly more relaxed, and casual. Dressed in a black tank up, knee-length cut-off pants, and heavy black boots.

"Do you doubt my word Mr. Howlet?" Ravel asked smirking. "Well that will come to an end. Just hands off the blonde with the keys. She is mine and mine alone." Ravel said making James whistle, and hoot at how awesome that sounded. "Isn't that right Lucy? ... Lucy?" She asked again noticing how lost in thought the blonde was.

 _"Proud?.. I shouldn't be. Yet I am. Mom... Was this what you expected Heaven to be? How did you deal with the truth? Why did you work so hard to get this far?"_ Lucy contemplated as she sat alone on the couch. Just then the door opened as the two exorcists came in.

"Welcome, have a seat and introduce yourselves." Rias said.

"No way, Issei, that's the girl from the-" Lucy looked up to observe.

"I know, they showed up at my house for a visit last night." Issei said.

"My name is Xenovia." The blue haired woman said.

"And my name is Irina Shido." The twintailed auburn girl said.

"We will cut to the chase. As you know, long ago the Holy Sword Excalibur was split into Seven Fragments each reformed into a new sword of lesser powers."

"Wait, Excalibur?" Lucy asked.

"You know, King Arthur, Camelot, Knights of the Round Table, how can you not?" Irina asked.

"We don't have that story where I came from." Lucy said.

"This woman is clearly the one from the other world." Xenovia told her partner. "Earthland I think it was called."

"Correct." Lucy said.

"Moving on." Xenovia said barely nodding. "The Church had managed to collect five fragments. However recently, three of the fragments were stolen, and we were sent to recover them. I have one of the remaining fragments." She said hefting her wrapped sword.

"And I have one as well, here." Irina said pulling her arm out of her cloak to reveal a ribbon around said upper arm, making Lucy sweatdrop.

"And you have come to request our help on this matter?" Rias asked.

"On the contrary, we desire you to stay out of this." Xenovia said. "This is between us, and the Fallen Angels responsible, we do not want Devils involved on either side. You simply cannot be trusted."

"How hurtful." Rias said. "Still I have no love for the Fallen Angels myself given recent events, so I shall not interfere in what transpires between you. You have my word as Heir to the House of Gremory, and sister of the Current Lucifer."

"Very well... Now if you'll excuse us, we shall be off." They said getting up to leave. However Xenovia stopped upon seeing Asia. "You're Asia Argento right?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, how does it feel betraying God, by becoming a Devil?" Xenovia asked. "Tell me Witch, do you still believe in him?"

"Oh right, that was the Holy Maiden, who could heal Devils too." Irina noted.

"Yes, I do with every fiber of my being." Asia said.

"Then in that case, you'll allow me to execute you right now in penance for that you have done." She said advancing and drawing her sword. Issei moved in between them about to defend her.

*POW!* In a burst Lucy had sprung from her seat, and kicked Xenovia's blade out of her hands. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Lucy screamed. "How dare you! You have no right to say such things about Asia! Especially when she never chose to become one of us, we made the choice for her."

"How it happened is irrelevent, and believe me, they are some of the nicest things I can say to her." Xenovia said casually walking over, and picking up her blade. "Do you wish to start a war over the feelings of a single Devil? The fact remains, Asia committed an unforgivable sin when she became one of you."

"FUCK! YOUR! GOD!" Lucy yelled. "Where was God when one of his Fallen Angels ripped the Sacred Gear out of Asia, and left her to die on a church alter!? Where was God when Issei was impaled through the heart by that same Fallen Angel before that?! Where was God when a massive Black Dragon burned me alive almost down to the bone, and I was sent to a world I knew nothing about for the rest of my life?! Where was God when my Mother died no matter how much I prayed, and begged him not to take her away!?"

The rest of the club looked at Lucy, feeling bad for her, even Irina looked a bit sympathetic. Xenovia was not so moved. "I do not question how the system works, I simply know that it does."

"That tears it! I have had enough of you. I think you need an ass-kicking to teach you some manners." Issei said.

"I'm starting to agree as well." Travis said coldly as he and James cracked their knuckles and necks looking for a fight.

"Stand down you two." Ravel ordered the twins. "Jumping in will only make the conflict worse."

"My thoughts exactly." Kiba said appearing in the doorway. "How about we settle this in a friendly spar? You two, Against Issei, Lucy, and Myself."

"Very well. Though I should warn you, we will not hold back." Xenovia said.

"Okay, then everybody outside." Rias said.

"Dammit man, this sucks." James said. "This was supposed to be our grand debut, and now we're being upstaged by Prettyboy, and Sex Offender."

Travis just crossed his arms, and shook his head.

* * *

(Outside the club.)

"Time to show you Devils the power of a Holy Sword." Xenovia declared pulling off the wrappings. "This is Excalibur Destruction!"

"Oh the cruel irony of my childhood friend being transformed into my sworn enemy!" Irina cried dramatically. "Now I have to show him the power of Excalibur Mimic!" She said as her armband transformed into a katana in her hand.

"I swore I would destroy every Holy Sword I came across." Kiba said. "Now this is my chance to do so to pieces of Excalibur themselves! SWORD BIRTH!"

"I don't want to hurt you Irina, but if you're going to treat Asia that way, I'll have to beat an apology out of you." Issei said. "Boosted Gear go!"

 _ ***"BOOST!"***_

Lucy scowled. "Holy Swords or no. What you said to Asia cannot be forgiven. I swear on Fairy Tail, I will make you both pay for what you have done to my friend." Lucy said taking one of her keys, and placing it against her chest. "Here we go. The Grand Debut... _**STAR DRESS!**_ " She cried as a blinding flash of light threw everyone off for a moment.

 **(End of Chapter 12)**

* * *

 **Whew. That was a lot to cover for me. Sorry this took so long. I put a fair amount of effort into this project. Hope you like the Howlet Bros, they're kinda a pet project for me to use over the years. They won't take up too much of the story though, trust me. I also hope you liked the exposition explaining the Shinigami Layla plotline, and how I fit the Bleach elements into this universe. I hope it made some sense at least. Anyway. Next Chapter will be up whenever I get it done. I promise it will get done.**

 **Also BTW I'm going to change the look of some of Lucy's Star Dresses since she's unlocked them earlier than she did in canon, and I have changed some of her fashion tastes from canon. I hope that's not a problem for more than a few of you... I just don't like the look of some of them *coughTauruscough***

 **Furthermore you may have noticed another series being thrown into the mix. However I promise I will only be using one character, and a few other elements and nothing more. Mostly because I have grown to hate nearly everything else about said series in recent years.**

 **That's all for now. See you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Also I'm gonna be doing a Q &A in the next chapter, so feel free to leave any questions you might have about the story so far.**


	13. Make New Friends, Help Current Ones

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Bleach is the Property of Tite Kubo. I only own the Howlet Brothers.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

When the light cleared, Lucy was standing there wearing a black and white minidress styled after the spots of a dairy cow. Calf-high low-heeled black boots covered her feet, and a white hairband with horns on it held her now fully downed hair back. In her hands was a battleaxe.

"Lucy..." Akeno looked in shock. "You... You..."

"You look completely ridiculous." Koneko said.

"Really?! You have to make fun of me now?!" Lucy yelled only to narrowly block a strike from Irina.

"Hey it could be worse." Travis said. "I mean it could be something like... I dunno, asymetrical length leather pants, and her hair done up to look like cow horns." He said earning a chuckle from Asia at how silly that would look.

"Year, hair horns would be fucking stupid." James said cracking open, and downing a soda. "Still the pants might not be too bad. Unless it was something like an entire leg missing. Utterly pointless. Why would you need an entire leg exposed like that?"

"Focus on the battle you two." Ravel ordered. "You might learn something new."

"Yes Boss." Travis said focusing on the fight. "By the way, Lady Ravel... We're being watched." He whispered. "From the roof of the club."

"I see. Keep watching, while I investigate." She said thoughtfully. "Play it cool, if I need you, I'll call for you."

"Understood." James said as she slipped away from the group.

Meanwhile Irina slashed away at both Issei, and Lucy, continuing to lament how cruel it was that her friend was now the enemy, and proclaiming that God was somehow testing her.

"Would you shut the hell up?!" Lucy yelled driving her back with a kick at the stomach. "We did not start this fight. You did when you insulted our friend!"

"If you don't want to fight us, then don't!" Issei proclaimed. "You're my friend Irina, I'll forgive you if you apologize to Asia and leave."

"I can do no such thing. Why should I apologize for pointing out how you have sinned?" Irina asked.

"For someone who loves the Bible so much. Clearly you forgot about Judge Not Lest Ye Be Judged-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Lucy cried in pain. "Really, we can't even say that much?!" She growled at the heavens dropping her axe to clutch her head.

"You're mine now!" irina declared rushing in to thrust her sword under Lucy's chin, and force a yield only for Issei to grab her blade with his gauntleted hand! "What, how? You're a Devil! Just touching a Holy Sword should have you in tremendous pain!"

"You're part right. My body is that of a Devil, but my arm... Is that of a dragon!" Issei declared flexing his fingers as he bent her katana backwards! Forcing her to turn the blade into a knife to free it from his grasp and jump back.

"Thanks for the save, Issei." Lucy said picking up her axe, as Irina turned her Excalibur back into a Katana.

"No problem." He said. "That tears it Irina, now I'm gonna make you pay as only I know how." He declared. "Get ready, I'm about to hit you with my super move!"

"Yeah Issei, get the zealot." Lucy declared smirking.

"Be very careful." Koneko declared. "He has the power to destroy clothes with a single touch."

"WHAT?!" Irina cried in shock.

"KONEKO, YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" Issei, and Lucy both yelled. "What gives Koneko, she is the enemy!?" Issei yelled.

"And you're the enemy of all women." Koneko said flatly.

"Harsh." Issei said, downtrodden at her callousness.

"I agree Koneko, but did you have to throw me under the bus too!?" Lucy yelled.

"I like this kid." Travis said, ruffling Koneko's hair. "Like the little sister we always wanted."

"Touch me again, and I'll throw you over the school." She warned.

"Wow Bro, you're right, she would totally fit right in." James said crushing the can against his abdominal region.

"Doesn't matter, you're getting naked anyway!" Issei yelled charging at Irina.

"No! Stay away!" The exorcist cried running away in a manner that made this look like two children playing tag rather than a fight with deadly weapons. Just then Irina was about to resort to her blade, only for her sword arm to be caught by Lucy's whip.

"Got you!" Lucy smirked.

"Now you're all mine!" Issei declared leaping at Irina only for her to duck at the last moment sending him flying over her towards Koneko, and Asia.

In a blur the two brothers were in front of the girls as Issei ran smack into them planting a magic circle on their chests. When he fell his fingers snapped out of reflex.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!* Both brothers clothes shread into nothingness revealing toned, heavily scarred bodies that were well...

"Oh my God, they're..." Irina blushed and turned away.

"I've never seen anything like that." Lucy could only stare despite her sexual preference towards women.

"Those are not men." Xenovia said, too stunned to pay attention to Kiba. "They're donkeys!"

"I gotta hand it to Ravel, she certainly knows how to pick'em." Akeno said giggling.

"It's like the opposite of Issei in those baby photos." Koneko said.

Issei got up to his knees only to go wide eyed in horror as he saw the "Pride" of the Howlet twins hanging in front of his face. "Gah! No, why have my powers failed me like this!?" He cried as he nearly went blind from hysteria.

"Oh, they failed you alright!" A red faced James yelled as he, and his brother grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and hauled him to his feet. "HOWLET!" He cocked (no pun intended) his free fist back.

"TWIN!" Travis declared equally as red in the face.

"HAMMER!" Both yelled, punching Issei in the face as hard as they could. The impact sending the Red Dragon Emperor flying back with enough force he slammed into Irina who was still trying to wrestle out of Lucy's whip. The impact sent Irina flying along with him. Her sword making Issei scream in agony as the blade cut into his shoulder. They flew back jerking Lucy's whip out of her hands. They flew and flew until the two finally smashed into the trunk of a tree!

Now, if Kiba was in the right state of mind, he could have taken advantage of Xenovia's distraction to place his blade at her throat, and get her to yield. However, he was not in the proper state of mind due to her weapon of choice. So he swung for said blade as hard as he possibly could, and knocked it out of her hands. Eyeing the discarded blade he created a huge sword larger than he was tall. "HOLY CRUSHER!" He yelled, nearly dragging the huge blade over to the discarded Excalibur, and raising it high overhead.

"No, you don't!" Xenovia said rolling in, and grabbing the blade, and slamming it's pommel into Kiba's solar plexus he gasped and doubled over.

"Kiba!" Lucy yelled charging in with her axe, her index finger on her right hand sticking out at an awkward angle.

"This fight is over!" Xenovia declared swinging her sword overhead creating a large blast that sent Kiba and Lucy flying back into the building and leaving the ground under Xenovia's feet a shallow but wide crater.

From up on the roof Layla placed her hand on her blade, and bent her knees to jump in.

"Don't move." Ravel said appearing behind her, shoes in one hand, and a flame spell in the other. "I assume you are Lucy's mother. I won't let you hurt her."

Layla turned around to face the smaller girl. "I had no intention of doing such a thing. I assure you."

Ravel just scoffed. "Yeah, you only tried to run your own daughter through with a sword two days ago because she was now part of a race that you didn't like. Surely such a thing as lying would be beneath you."

Layla looked to the ground in shame. "That doesn't matter. I need to see my daughter."

"You have no right to call her that after what you did to her! She was a sobbing wreck because of what you did, and said to her!" Ravel yelled.

"Ravel, stop." Akeno said apearing in the air above them. "Ms. Heartfilia... If you give up your weapon, I will let you come down, and talk to her."

"Akeno, are you crazy, this is just some kind of trick, we can't trust her." Ravel tried to reason.

"Ravel. Whether Lucy should see her again or not is her decision, not ours." Akeno said over her.

"Thank you. I-" Layla began, but was interupted by her phone ringing. "Oh no... Dammit, it's an emergency... I... Please tell her, I'll find her later." Layla said running off.

"Well... That was anti-climatic." Ravel grumbled.

Akeno just sighed. "Let's go report this. The fight is over now."

"You okay now?" Asia asked healing Issei's back.

"Yeah, I can't believe I let her cut me like that of all things." Issei said.

"Oh Lord, I do not know why you have chosen to test me like this." Irina prayed. "Not only is my childhood friend a devil, but he's also a wicked sinner of lust."

"Hey, I take pride in that second part! Perversion isn't a sin, it's a way of life." Issei defended.

"Yeah, but when that way of life involves people on the wrong side of eighteen, then you end up in the slammer, just ask this guy I knew named Scott, now that guy was a sick freak." James monologed as Akeno provided him some new clothes created with magic.

"You alright?" Travis asked kneeling by Lucy.

"It's my finger. I think I broke it when my whip was yanked out of my hands." Lucy said as Travis examined the damage.

"Oh this, it's just dislocated." He said grabbing her finger, and popping it back into place. Making Lucy cry out in pain.

"You ass! You could have warned me that was going to hurt!" Lucy cried.

"Now where would all the fun be in that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Travis." Ravel growled. "Refrain from such antics with my lover again."

"Understood Boss." He said nodding.

"Your lover!?" Akeno and Lucy gasped at her.

Ignoring what was going on, Rias went up to Xenovia. "If you don't mind me asking. Do you know who stole the fragments?"

"We do." Xenovia said. "It was Kokabiel of the Fallen Angels."

"Kokabiel?" She said shocked. "He's one of the highest ranking Fallen Angels, and the Church only sent two of you to deal with him. What are they thinking."

"You need not concern yourself." Xenovia said. "We will carry out the mission we have been given. Do not interfere."

"Very well. If you insist." Rias said watching the pair walk off.

(Later on back inside.)

"What?! She was watching us?" Lucy asked in shock, as she kept her hand on some ice to help null the pain. Her Star Dress having vanished leaving Lucy back in her uniform.

"Yes. She seemed adamant on confronting you again." Ravel said. "I told her only if she surrendered her Zanpakutou first. Then she got a call, and ran off."

"And you just let her leave!" Lucy cried. "This was our chance to settle this!"

"I had no choice, she is a Shinigami, and has her duties, I could not interfere, lest we risk a war." Ravel tried to reason.

"She's right Lucy." Akeno said. "I know it's agonizing, but you just have to wait."

Meanwhile Rias was at the door arguing with Kiba. "You are not leaving here and that is final."

"My apologies Rias, but that is one command I cannot obey." He said. "I appriciate everything you have done for me, but this is a task I must accomplish with or without your approval. If that makes me a stray, so be it." He said before walking out the door.

"Kiba." Issei said worriedly as he sat with Asia, who was still healing the two black eyes the brothers gave him.

"If I may speak freely Miss Gremory?" Travis began. "You're just going to let him go like that? Reasons or no, if this was a Military unit, he would be shot for desertion." Travis said pulling out a huge revolver.

"A gun! Are you crazy!?" Issei yelled shielding Asia. "How did you even get that on school grounds!?"

"Number one. Didn't Boss tell you we're mercenaries?" James asked as he arm wrestled with Koneko on their knees over a coffee table. "Mercenaries tend to have weapons on their person. Second, suprisingly easy since there were no metal detectors, or dogs to sniff them out. The real problem is getting them in the country." He said.

"That's where The Phenex Family came in." Travis said opening the cylinder to reveal the weapon was not loaded. "It's hard to smuggle weapons into Japan via ship, or plane as all the ports would have strict security, and black market expertise is quite expensive. However the Underworld is a much faster, and more reliable courier service."

"Wait... Ravel, you guys are Gun Runners?" Issei asked.

"In a manner of speaking yes." She said. "When I was in my Brother's service, their father contracted me to help them bring their weapons into countries with strict security measures. That's how I met these two." She said pointing to the brothers.

"I see." Issei said. "That makes sense. I shouldn't be supprised. I imagine Devils do all sorts of illegal stuff like that."

"How wonderful." Lucy sighed. "Do you do drugs, and prostitution too?"

"I don't, and neither does anyone else in my family." Ravel said. "What contracts, we will and won't do are determined by a Devil Family's moral code, partnered with decree from the Four Satans. We cannot provide drugs to children for example. Nor can we prostitute our servants to clients."

"As insightful as this lesson is, my question still has not been answered." Travis said.

"With all due respect Mr. Howlet. This is a private issue between my Peerage, I would prefer you not tell me how to run mine, especially when I am giving you permission to store your arsenal in this club."

"Understood, pardon my intrusiveness." He said bowing a bit.

*SMASH!* In an instant, James was on his side as Koneko slammed his arm through the table. "You lose."

"Dammit." Travis sighed pulling a thousand Yen out of his pocket, and handing it to Akeno.

"I told you Koneko was stronger than she looks." The raven haired sadist said smiling.

"We can't just let him run off Rias. We have to help him." Issei tried to reason.

"He's right." Lucy added. "We can't just let Kiba throw himself into some suicide mission."

"If he is involving himself in the search for the Excalibur fragments, than we have to let him go." Rias said. "I gave my word we would stay out of this, and I intend to follow through on that." She said. "Now everyone go home, and get some rest."

* * *

(Meanwhile On the Outskirts of Town.)

Layla cried out in an adrenaline rush as she leapt down, and slashed dead the Hollow. "Okay... That's the last of them in this sector. Move out, and patrol the parimeter while I follow up." She said.

"Yes Ma'am." The fellow shinigami said before leaping off.

Layla checked the time on her phone. Lucy was probably away from the club now. No telling where she lived at this time, so she just walked along. Only to round a corner and bump into a dark haired woman, knocking them both to the ground, and making her lose a shoe in the process. _"So that is why we stick to rooftops."_ She said looking for her discarded footwear only to find the woman slipping it on her foot. _"Wait, she can see my shoe? Does that-"_

"I'm so sorry Miss, I did not watch where I was going." The brunette said sheepishly putting her glasses on, and standing up. Her own Missing Pump sitting in Layla's lap as she stood up, and nearly lost balance. "Oh dear, it seems I put on the wrong shoe." She said offering her hand to the blonde.

 _"Oh no, she can see me! She must be spiritually aware, or non-human in order to do so."_ Layla thought taking her hand. "Ummm, no problem." She said handing her pump back. "I can explained why I am dressed like this, you see-"

"Oh, that, don't worry about it. I have nothing against the art of cosplay, and kimonos are always a nice fashion statement anyway." She said taking Layla's shoe off her own foot, and kneeling down to help the blonde put it on her own.

"Oh you don't have to." The blonde said tittering as this Japanese woman grabbed and lifted her ankle.

"Oh, but I insist." She said helping her get the shoe on, then slipping on her own pump. "You have lovely feet by the way. My name is Mariko."

"Layla." The blonde said. "Yours aren't bad yourself-" She said before chastising herself over such a silly thing to say. "Nice to meet you, but I have to go now, sorry." She said rushing past her.

"Sure, no problem, don't be a stranger dear." Mariko declared smiling.

Layla blushed and shivered as she thought about the strange woman. Passing the Chruch, she decided to make a last minute stop to pray for guidence.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't spent all our money on that stupid painting." Xenovia's voice declared.

"But I had to. Can't you see it's a picture of Jesus." Irina declared.

 _"Who the hell is Jesus?"_ Layla asked herself as she none the less kneeled down to pray. "Lord above, I come to you again in search of guidence, and strength. I told you about my daughter, and my actions in trying to absolve her of what was... what I thought was her sin. At the time I thought she was corrupted, and turned into a being of pure evil, but when I saw her today interacting with those people. The way she stood up for her friends. The way she had lost her faith. I'm scared. I'm afraid even if I purify her, she will hate me in Heaven." She said wiping tears from her eyes. "She doesn't believe in you like I do, but I know you're there. You gave me the power to come back so I could see her again, and protect her. If she wants to remain a Devil, am I really in the wrong for being okay with that? It's been seven years, I just want to see her, to talk to her, and be her mother again. Please show me the way to help her..."

*Shing!* The audible sharpness of blades chimed through the air as two swords were held at her neck by a naked and soaking wet Xenovia, and Irina stood in front of her. "You know, violence is not the ideal conduct for a good christian woman, especially naked inside a church." She chided.

"Silence, what are you doing here at this hour?" Xenovia demanded.

"I was seeking spiritual guidence with the Lord, and I didn't see a closed sign on the door." She said. "Anyway, I understand you two are short on money?"

* * *

(Outside Kouh Academy. The next day.)

"No. Uh uh, absolutely not. I'm not getting myself wrapped up in this!" Saji declared. "Sona said not to get involved, and I will not break her command."

"Come on Saji, we need all the help we can get." Issei said. "Besides I can't just let Kiba become a stray over this."

"Well, count me out. Rias might forgive you, she's nice. But Sona, she's a freaking dominatrix by comparison! There won't be a lick of hide left on my ass when she is done." Saji said getting up from the table and walking away... Only for a small hand to grab his pants leg, and hold him in place from behind a short wall.

"Do not leave." Koneko said before getting up, and dragging Saji back over to the table. "I will also help... I do not want Kiba to leave either." She said.

"Why do you still need me, you have Koneko now." Saji whined.

"Because Kiba is our friend, and we can't just abandon him regardless of the circumstances." Lucy said, heels clicking on the concreate as she walked up.

"Looks like we have to babysit four clowns instead of one now." James noted and he and Travis leapt over the hedge barricade.

"Oh great, are you two going to try and stop us?" Issei asked ready to get physical.

"Not yet. Ravel had a feeling Lucy would try something like this, so she ordered us to and I quote 'watch to make sure she doesn't get killed doing something foolish.'" Travis said sitting down, and cracking open a can of fruit punch. "She said nothing about actually stopping you from trying, so we might as well tag along and bail you kids out when you need it." He said downing the can.

"You mean If we get in trouble." Saji said.

"No, you'll definately get in trouble." James said as Travis finished the can, and crushed it between his palms.

"That's what I thought." Saji cried on the verge of tears.

"Okay, so how do we go about this?" Lucy asked.

"If Kiba wants to destroy the Holy Swords, he will probably be following or looking for Irina, and Xenovia." Issei said. "I think we should start by looking for them."

(Shortly afterward random street in Kouh.)

"So... any idea where we start looking?" Lucy asked as the group marched down the street.

"We should just give up, and go home." Saji said. "I mean, this is a big city. It's not like we are going to find them on the street or in a random building."

"Found them." Koneko said immediately shooting Saji's hopes down as she pointed inside a nearby resturant. Where the two exorists were pigging out on food. In front of Layla wearing a pink t-shirt, jeans, and black heels. Lucy shivered and swallowed nervously. This was a confrontation she was not looking forward to.

"You can go and hide if you want." Issei said patting her back. "No one will blame you for not wanting to see her."

"No... I have to do this. I have to try and talk to her. Make her understand." She said before moving to the forefront, and heading inside.

Layla looked up in shock to see her daughter walk into the cafe. "Lucy?"

"Hey Mom... You guys got a few, we all need to talk." Lucy said as she arrived flanked by her fellow devils.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Mariko made a call on the roof of a remote warehouse. "Hello... Yeah sir, I won't be able to come in today. I'm feeling a little under the weather. Thank you sir, I'll call you when I feel better." She said hanging up. "There, now we can get started." She said. "He doesn't suspect a thing."

From the shadows of a rooftop doorwar a pair of red eyes flashed as a figure made a sinister smile. "Well done. Your reputation as a spy is well earned Mariko."

The woman just smiled pushing up her glasses. "I didn't survive the purge of my clan by being less than the best, and no need for aliases Sir." She said looking at him, her eyes red with three tomoe around the pupils.

"You can call me Mikoto."

 **(End of Chapter 13)**

 **Mikoto Uchiha is the Property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand there we go. I think I just broke my fanbase in half again. Before I continue let me try to clear the air a bit, and explain a few things**

 **First of all... Mikoto Uchiha, and the Sharingan will be pretty much the ONLY Naruto related things showing up in this fic that I have planned so far. (I have all of season 2, and maybe some of season 3 of DxD planned for this fic at least.) I want to make this perfectly clear because I want everyone who reads, and follows not just this story, but all my other stories to know this...**

 **I HATE Naruto as a series. The plot sucks, the main character sucks. The morals it esposes quite suck (in terms of execution at least) I hate almost every aspect of this series, and I feel like an idiot for ever contributing to it's fandom.**

 **Mikoto Uchiha is basicaly the only character I have any fondness for despite her limited screentime. Mostly because she embodies a lot of ideas I find appealing in a woman. Warm, motherly, and still capable of a fight if her rank was any indication. I wish she was given a better role than the one Kishimoto made for her. Hence why I use her in so many fics even today despite my scorn of Naruto in general.**

 **She will be strong, but not OP, at least not in this season. I have a purpose for her in this story if kinda small and superficial (I'd elaborate but that would be going into spoilers). If any of this turns you away from this story for good. Well that's out of my hands. Hope you could at least enjoy what came beforehand.**

 **I had planned to make this a bit longer, covering all the events of episode 3, but I feel I kept you guys waiting enough, so here we are. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. I will try to keep this story going.**

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **TQ679: I have an idea, but saying too much would be spoilers. As for why I choose Akeno, and Ravel I figured Akeno would provide the best interactions, and potential for humorus as well as romantic scenes with Lucy. With Ravel, I guess you would have to put it up to me liking her character design, in addition to her sharing an English VA with Wendy. (In case you have not noticed I've tried to throw in a few references to the other roles the characters have shared an English VA with. Hence Lucy receiving a Sailor V costume in Chapter 2.)**


	14. Mother and Daughter

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Bleach is the Property of Tite Kubo. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Brothers.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

"Wait, you don't know who Jesus Christ is?!" Irina asked in shock. "How is that even possible! Son of God. Miracles, crucified, died for our sins, rose from the dead after 3 days! How do you not know this, and still be a Christian?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm as much at a loss as you are." Layla said. "This story was never in the Earthland Bible, nor was it ever spoken of by any priest I met."

"The barrier God put in place was over a thousand years ago." Xenovia said in between her 3rd and 4th bowl of miso. "If I may offer a theory, in that time certain things may have been lost in translation between Christians in Earthland."

"That's a possibility." Layla said. "Still I can't believe something so significant in your teachings would be completely lost in ours."

"Stranger things have happend. I wish I could compare notes with you, but we both have more important buisness to attend." Xenovia said.

"God bless you Miss Heartfilia, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts for your generosity."

"No problem." She said, eyes widening as she saw her daughter walk in. "Lucy?"

"Hey Mom... You guys got a few, we all need to talk." Lucy said as she arrived, flanked by a group of other devils.

"I would rather prefer we talk alone-" Layla tried to reason.

"If you think we're letting that happen after what you tried, you got another thing coming!" Issei said getting between them.

"Please, I can't do anything to Lucy right now. I'm in a Gigai, so I can't fight."

"Gigai?" Issei asked.

"It's a replica of my body that I can inhabit and possess when I want to interact with mortals." She said. "Even if I wanted to, I could not fight you without leaving this body first." She said pulling out what looked like a Pez dispenser. "These candies allow me to exit the Gigai, If you take them from me, I am at your mercy. Please. I need to speak with her."

Lucy gently took them from her hand. "I'm leaving with my Mom, I'll catch up to you guys later."

"You sure about this?" Travis asked. "For all you know this is a trap, one of us should at least go along."

Koneko grabbed his wrist and gave a firm squeeze. "Let Lucy handle this on her own. This is an issue of family."

"Okay, lead the way." Layla said as her daughter nodded and headed out of the building with Layla following.

"You have buisness with us too?" Xenovia asked coldly. "Make it quick, we have no time for Devils."

"We want to help you." Issei said. "We're both against the Fallen Angels right? So we should be working together."

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Because our Knight Kiba, he is obsessed with destroying the Holy Swords to avange his comrades." Issei said. "Do you not owe it to him, and those who died to punish the ones responsible?"

"Tell me you two." Travis asked. "How can you justify doing God's work when you are experimenting on and killing children. I don't know my scripture, but I'm fairly positive there was nothing on immoral experimentation."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Irina yelled. "I admit the Holy Sword project was a shameful part of the Church's past, but we had nothing to do with it." Irina said. "That was Valper Galilei."

"Who?" Issei asked.

"Valper Galilei. He was a Bishop for the Church obsessed with the Holy Swords, but he was not compatible enough to wield one, so he developed a fixation on those who could." Xenovia began. "He took in orphans and performed experiments on them to unlock the ability for them to wield a Holy Sword, but the results were never satisfactory, and as a result children died. Finally the Church got wind of what he was doing. In a panic he tried to get rid of the evidence... Including the surviving children."

Irina looked ashamed. Koneko's eyes widend in horror, Issei, and Saji were shaking. Travis and James just glared at the two stone faced.

"The fact that you are talking about it, tells me the cover up was unsuccessful." Travis said. "Tell me, what became of Galilei?"

"He was captured, and exiled forever from the Church for his actions." Xenovia said.

"Wait a damn minute, hold up!" James said. "You only kicked him out of the church? After what he did to those kids? After he made it abundantly clear his own interests matter more to him than anyone else?"

"Well what were we supposed to do?" Irina asked. "It's not like we could have locked him away in a cell the rest of his life."

The group all looked at Irina like she had grown a second head. "Yes, you could have, but that's not the point." Travis said. "Did no one think about the potential harm he could do out in the world free to go as he pleases?"

"Whatever the case may be, it is not our business to question Church policy." Xenovia said. "As low rank devil grunts yourselves, you would be wise to remember that."

"Yeah I get that. So can we help you or not?" Issei said. "From what you said of this Kokabiel guy, you're likely to fail and die if you go on your own, and besides, wouldn't you rather see the swords destroyed than remain in the wrong hands?"

Xenovia remained still deep in thought. "We'll let you destroy one sword."

"Xenovia!" Irina protested. "I know the situation is grim, but come on, these are Devils."

"I know, but at the moment we need to maximize our chances of sucess, as strong as we are we cannot do this on our own." She said.

"I was afraid they would say yes." Saji said crying at the thought of what Sona would do to him when she found out.

"Oh grow a pair, you big baby." Koneko said.

"I have one, but when Sona gets her hands on me, I doubt I will." He whined.

"Okay, hard part is over, now let's go find Kiba before he gets himself in trouble." Issei said.

* * *

(A nearby park.)

Mother and Daughter sat at a nearby bench awkwardly. Each knowing what they wanted to say to the other, but unsure how to say it.

"Do you have any idea how much what you did hurt me?" Lucy began. "To hear my own mother call me a monster, and say I needed to be run through with a blade."

"I know Lucy... I... I wasn't thinking clearly."

"That's your excuse?" Lucy said turning and glaring at her. "You nearly murdered your own daughter, and you try to pass it off as 'I was too upset to think?'"

Layla seemed to shrink before Lucy's anger. "I know okay, in fairness I thought I could send your Soul to Heaven, where we could reunite and live together again. Like a family."

"I already have a family." Lucy said firmly. "Two of them, one here, and one in Earthland. You had no right to take me away from them."

"I know... I'm sorry, I really am, I should have tried talking to you about it first. You're clearly not the same little girl I last saw when I was among the living." Layla said dejected. "You are a grown woman now, you have the right to make your own choices. Even if it means turning your back on God." She said ignoring the shocked look her daughter gave her. "So, you joined a Guild." She said looking at Lucy's hand as she tried to change the subject.

"Yeah. Fairy Tail, strongest Guild in Fiore, they're the best." She said wistfully thinking about her friends.

"I see, and tell me... How is your father?" Layla asked.

Lucy tensed up. "We... Were not on the best terms when I ended up here."

"What do you mean, what happend?" Layla asked her face full of concern.

"After you died... Something in him changed. He basically threw himself into his work, I basically ceased to exist sometimes." She said trying to break it to her Mom as gently as possible. "The final straw came when I overheard him talking about marrying me off to some rich nobleman without my consent. So I ran away from home on my sixteenth birthday."

Layla was shaking. "You ran away from home... How did you survive, did you go straight to Fairy Tail."

"No... I wandered around Fiore for over a year looking for a way to join the Guild." Lucy said.

"Wha-wha-what?!" Layla asked utterly flabbergasted. "Why didn't you just go to Fairy Tail itself, and inquire about joining first?"

"Well... You see... I... I didn't know where the Guild was located." Lucy said sheepishly as she hung her head.

Layla looked at her daughter wide eyed. "So you left home, I presume with nothing but some clothes, and keys. You had no plan beyond join Fairy Tail, and you had no idea where the Guild was even located?"

Lucy just hung her head moping. "Well... when you say it like that, it sounds stupid."

"That's because it is!" Layla said before composing herself. "Seriously Lucy, I know I was out of the picture, but I thought I raised you to be smarter than that."

"I know, okay." She said. "I just needed to get away from that place. It was no longer my home."

"I understand how you feel, but still. You got lucky dear. Most teenage girls in that position don't get a happy ending. You could have been killed, raped, forced to sell your own body for food and shelter." Layla yelled making Lucy's dam finally burst as she started crying.

"I know! I was so lonely, and so scared. I had my spirits, but they were only there so much of the time, every night I'd find a place to sleep, and worry I'd wake up under attack. I worked any job I could find, scarred one day I would be forced to do things I would hate myself for. It wasn't fun, I hated it!" She sobbed. "The night before I joined Fairy Tail... I was almost kidnapped, and made a sex slave! If Natsu hadn't shown up, I'd have lost my keys, and... and..." She couldn't talk anymore, and just sobbed into her mother's lap.

"It's okay, dear." Layla said stroking her hair. "That's all behind you now... I'm here, and I'm not mad at you. Just let it all out." At that moment Layla truly realized that devil or human, Lucy was still Lucy, and she was still her mother, duties and factions be damned.

* * *

(In another part of the park.)

"You should not have gotten involved." Kiba told his fellow devils off. "I already told you, this is something I need to do alone."

"You know that if you have abandoned your master, I am within my rights to kill you as a stray." Xenovia said coldly.

"Cool it you two, please, we are all on the same side here right." Issei said getting between them. "We all want the same thing, and fighting each other will not bring us any closer to that goal."

"You still should not have gotten involved. I don't want you guys in danger on my account." Kiba said facepalming.

"Come on prettyboy, you still going on about that?" James said as he flipped and twirled a pen in his hand. "They wouldn't have come here if they didn't care about you, and want to make sure you make it back home to them. Try to appriciate others around you a bit more. Friends like these just don't fall in your lap every day."

"And what about you two, we just met yesterday, why are you here?" Kiba asked.

"Like we told them." Travis said pointing to Issei, and the others. "The Boss sent us to make sure you don't die."

Kiba sighed. "Okay, so what do we do now?" He asked.

* * *

(At a fishing Pier that evening.)

The kimono-clad man was fishing when he got a phone call. "Hello."

"Hey, Sir. It's Issei, I'm sorry I can't see you tonight, something came up." Issei's voice came on the phone.

"Sure, no problem, I understand." He said. "Call me later, and we'll reschedule for another night." The old man said.

"Thank you for understanding, later." Issei said before hanging up.

The old man sighed, and smiled and he tucked the phone back in his robe. He slowly turned his head to the side. "Ah, I was wondering when you would finally show up." He said to a young silver haired man dressed in black.

"Yes, heaven forbid you have to get off your ass, and handle this problem yourself." The young man said making the old man laugh.

"Hey, what can I say. Can't be beating down my own subordinates now. Makes me look bad to the other factions." The old man pointed out.

"So how is your double agent doing? I assume she unearthed something big if you called me in." The man in back said.

"She did. Kokabiel is making his move tommorow." The kimono-clad man said. "You understand now why I have called you?"

"Indeed I do." The man in black said as he leaned against a rail. "Now what is it you want me to do?"

* * *

(The old abandoned church.)

"I just do not get this." Irina said as she watched the others slip into Priest disguises.

"I understand your concerns, but working with the devils is the best chance we have." Xenovia said forlornly.

"No no, I get that part. But why is she here again?" Irina asked pointing at Layla as she helped Lucy adjust her hat.

"I am here to watch after, and bond with my daughter." Layla said. "If that means assisting you on this mission, than I will help as best I can."

"Are you sure about this. Your superiors will undoubtably be angry with-" Xenovia began only for Layla to cut her off.

"I am well aware of that. Lucy also tried to convince me to go back, but this is far more important to me than my duties as a Shinigami." Layla said with resolve. "If neither Nanao, nor Captain Kyoraku can understand that, they can frankly go to Hell."

"Very well, it is not my concern." Xenovia said. "Okay, here is the plan. We will split into three groups. Irina and I will go that way." Xenovia said pointing one direction. "Four of you go that way, and the other four go there."

"So who is on what team?" Travis asked Issei. "This entire thing was your idea right? So who goes where?"

"Right, well Koneko, Lucy, and I should go with Kiba-"

"Excuse me, young man." Layla said, hands on her hips. "But Lucy is not going anywhere without me."

"Mom." Lucy said a bit embarassed.

"Look, I don't know what you, and Lucy talked about, but we still can't trust you alone with her." Issei said.

"Excuse me, Red Dragon Emperor!" Layla snipped. "But I have heard the stories about you. Your lecherous ways are repulsive even by non-christian standards. I will not trust my daughter in your care!"

"Excuse me, don't I get a say in this?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Heartfilia won't be alone with her." Travis said. "Ravel will have our asses fried if we leave Lucy alone, and she gets hurt. So I think James, and I should go with them."

"Wait... Is it Mrs. or Ms.?" James asked. "I mean she's dead now, so her husband is a widow, I don't get how that works. I mean is she single or..."

"DO NOT FUCKING GO THERE!" Lucy screamed kicking James in the head to almost no reaction whatsoever.

"My apologies." Travis said. "Anyway, you three will have to make due with Saji."

"Okay, I guess you guys do have a point. Lucy, be careful." Issei said. "We know what we can do, but these three are unproven in a fight."

"Hey, last I checked, Trav, and I clocked your ass out yesterday." James said.

"Oh yeah, you blinded him with your nudity, and threw a single punch each." Koneko said blandly. "Yeah, you two are hot shit."

"Will you people stop cussing in the church, and get going already!" Xenovia barked.

At that point everyone wisely headed out with James the last to leave as he rubbed the back of his head, and grunted in pain. "Yeow, that kick hurt like a mother-"

"OUT!" Xenovia yelled making him run out after his team.

* * *

(A random street some time later.)

"No sign of the fake priest yet." Travis said as they walked around the area.

"No... Not at all." Lucy said. "I hope the others are having better luck than we are."

Travis then picked up his ringing phone. "Koneko says, they found the stray exorcist." Travis said looking at the text message. "They're at the Museum, if we hurry we can get there in five minutes."

"What are we waiting for then, lets go!" Lucy said rushing off with them. Just then Travis, James, and Layla's eyes narrowed as they saw a glimmer of metal move fast.

"Lucy get down!" Layla cried shoving her daughter to the grass, and drawing her sword fast enough to deflect an iron kunai that desite it's shape moved through the air straight as an arrow.

"Well... This is quite the sight. The first Earthlander to arrive in this world in over a thousand years, a Shinigami who is clearly related to her, and the renouned metahuman mercenaries Travis, and James Howlet. I must say this is a fun combination of potential notches in my belt." A dark haired woman with red eyes, wearing a black spandex bodysuit and boots said sitting on a nearby rooftop.

"Wait... I know you... Mariko?" Layla asked.

"Mariko, wait... I get it, take off the glasses, and take into account the freaky eyes, you're that woman who was working with the old man!"

"Ah, you both remembered me, that's nice." She said. "I'm afraid I misdirected you on that matter... My name is not Mariko Yashida, but I think those two boys there can guess who I am."

"Mikoto Uchiha." James said. "Ninja for hire extraordinaire. Among the last of the human Chakra weilders."

"Mikoto of the cursed eyes." Travis said. "Eyes said to be comparable to the Longius themselves."

"Perhaps. Anyway I'm afraid my client will not allow me to let you interfere with the mad exorcist's playtime. So how about the four of you sit tight, and I won't have to kill your pretty little behinds."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Kunoichi!" Travis declared pulling out a revolver from his pants. "James, and I are not scared of you."

Mikoto just chuckled. "Who said I was trying to flatter you two." She said dropping to the ground, and drawing a pair of chokuto swords.

"Lucy, Layla run." Travis said leveling his pistol. "We'll try to hold her off."

"You can try." She said smirking as she continued to advance.

"Try this!" James yelled pulling out a KS-23 shotgun, and firing a 23mm buckshot shell. The pellets riddled her and sent her falling back to the ground. "Got'cha." He smirked.

"No you didn't... Wait for it." Travis said looking around.

*POOF!* The body was now replaced with a plastic garbage container.

"Gotta love that substitution technique." Mikoto said appearing in front of Lucy and Layla swinging both her straight bladed swords only for Layla to block them with her katana.

"Dammit... I won't let you hurt my daughter!" Layla grunted trying to force her back.

"Oh, strong, and protective. I like that." Mikoto said as she kneed the woman in her stomach, and jumped back. Planting her swords into the dirt she flashed through a series of handsigns. "Fire Release, Fireball Technique!" She declared blowing a wave of fire at Layla, and Lucy.

When the flames died down, Layla was encased inside the cramped interior of an antropomorphic grandfather clock with Lucy behind it. "Thanks Horologium." She said patting it's back.

"Lucy, Lucy, are you alright? She asks in a panic." The clock said as Layla's lips moved inside it.

"Yeah Mom, I'm okay. Between Horologium's body, and a suit of water armor I conjured at the last minute, I avoided the worst of the fire." Lucy said.

"Try this then!" Mikoto declared charging forward and kicking the clock hard enough to send it flying back into and on top of Lucy! She moved to follow up with her swords only for a barrage of fire from Travis' pistol to force her to deflect his shots and move back. "Nice try young man, but it will take more than bullets to overwhealm me."

"I know." Travis said with a grimace. "That's why I'm the decoy."

"RAN-" A voice shouted from above.

Mikoto glanced up to see James in the air above her head, his leg cocked back for a powerful kick despite him being far from striking distance. "Oh dear."

"KYAKU!" James declared swinging his leg hard Mikoto jumped back just as what looked like a giant invisible blade sliced a fifteen foot wide gash into the grass and dirt!

"You used the force of your kick to generate a cutting blade out of the very air." Mikoto observed casually. "Impressive, most Rooks lack the speed for such a technique." She planted her blades back in the ground for another chakra technique, only to be tripped, and dragged along the ground. "What?!" She asked noticing Lucy's water whip wrapped around her ankle.

"Not letting you pull that trick again." Lucy said yanking her along the ground as Horologium vanished, and Layla stood back up.

"I'm not letting you harm us anymore, ninja." Layla said holding her zanpaktou forward with both hands. "Lock, Starcutter!" She declared as in a flash her katana became a basket-hilted sword with it's blade resembling a modern key.

"A key?" Lucy asked wide eyed at the transformation.

"It's my Shikai, all Zanpaktou have a unique transformation and abilities." Layla said. "Now keep her still while I take her out!" She yelled leaping high in the air, and coming down on Mikoto with a downward thrust! Mikoto swiftly rolled out of the way, leaving the sword to seemingly phase into the ground up to the hilt, a golden light emitting from the blade as it passed into the ground.

Meanwhile Travis also jumped up intending to crash on the woman himself. Only for her to flash through more handsigns and blast him with a colum of mud from her mouth, knocking him back on top of Lucy. Mikoto swiftly freed her leg from Lucy's whip, kicking Layla to the side just as she took her sword out of the ground, and moved to thrust at the kunoichi. She then cartwheeled away from more gunfire as James fired an M1911 .45 pistol at her, throwing a Kunai which lodged itself in the gun's barrel forcing James to drop his weapon.

"Give it up, you can't defeat me with such a lack of teamwork." Mikoto smirked.

"Listen." Layla said. "I need the three of you to hold her down, so I can stab her with Starcutter." She whispered. "If I can get my key inside her, I can lock her powers making her easy to finish off."

"You're wasting your time whispering Layla dear." Mikoto said. "I can read your lips as easy as a stop sign." She smirked making Layla grimmace. Then out of nowhere Mikoto's attention seemed to be grabbed by something else. "Looks like the calverly has arrived, I have to go now, see you soon enough." She said throwing down a flash bomb and scurrying off.

"Get back here!" Layla tried to give chase only for three Shinigami to appear out of nowhere tackling and pinning her to the ground!

"Layla Heartfilia, you are in so much trouble." Nanao declared appearing in front of her.

"Mom! Get off her!" Lucy cried charging only to be cut off by Ravel appearing in front of her.

"Lucy, you have explaining to do." She said.

"It's okay honey, just let me deal with this, I promise I'll be okay." Layla said as she was hauled to her feet, her sword, taken away, and cuffs slapped on her wrists.

"No! Let her go, she didn't deserve this!" Lucy tried to run to stop her only for Travis, and James to grab her arms.

"Lucy, calm down, you're only making this worse!" Ravel tried to reason, hands on Lucy's shoulders. "If you interfere it will only cause further friction between Devils, and Shinigami. Do you want to stat a war?"

"I know, but it's my Mom... I can't just." Lucy blubbered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Miss Heartfilia, my apologies for you having to witness this." Nanao said bowing. "I promise your mother will be treated fairly while in custody, my Captain is a reasonable man, he will be merciful in dealing with this matter." She said. "Layla, you can say goodbye to your daughter, afterwards you will be under house arrest until we get back to Seiretei."

Layla nodded, and walked up to Lucy. "Goodbye sweetie... I promise I'll always be with you. I don't care if you are a human, Devil, Angel, or even a Ghost. You're still my daughter, and I love you."

Lucy cried hugging her Mom as long as she could before the Shinigami grabbed seperated them, and dragged her mother away. Lucy fell to her knees and kept crying.

Ravel got down on the grass, and hugged her. "I'm sorry Lucy... I can't imagine how much this is hurting you, and I would give anything to be a source of comfort here." She choked out, on the verge of tears herself. "However... Rias told me to punish you if I caught up to you for disobeying her..." Her hand became surrounded by a firey magic circle. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be... One thousand spankings coming up."

Lucy turned her head to look at her fellow blonde. "Wait span-"

*SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!*

Lucy's sobs and screams could be heard from blocks away.

"Hey wait a minute. I could have sworn I took three Flashbangs with me?" Travis said in confusion as he checked his pockets. "I only have two now."

* * *

(Akeno's home)

"How is she?" Akeno asked as she slipped off her shoes at the door.

"Her Mom was arrested right in front of her, and I gave her the thousand spankings as per Rias' request." Ravel said sighing. "She's fine, nothing a couple of Phenex Tears could not fix, she's sleeping it off right now."

"I see, well Rias will be glad to know that." Akeno said sighing as she sat down. "Did you punish your servants as well?"

"Why would I? They did exactly as they were told. Making sure Lucy stayed unharmed." Ravel said with indignation. "I knew Lucy would attempt something like this, and sent them to watch over her, and make sure things didn't get too out of hand."

"Well they still failed at the second part of that." Akeno said making Ravel glare at her.

"Perhaps." She admitted. "Still it was bound to happen, the only question was when, and how bad."

Akeno rose up. "Well I'm gonna get to bed now, looks like tommorow will be a long night."

"I'm sure it will." Ravel said kicking back, and laying on the couch. "I'm sure it will."

* * *

(The next day. ORC Office.)

"So that's what happend?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty much, no word from Kiba yet, so we can only wait." Issei said a bit down himself.

"Okay, my familiar just found Irina, she's messed up bad." Rias said getting up, and over to the magic circle. "Let's go."

The club gathered together, and joined Rias in the teleport to her side.

"Irina!" Issei cried seeing his friend unconscious and disheveled, her uniform in ruins.

"Asia." Rias began.

"I'm on it." She said kneeling down to heal her.

"One of you, give her your shirts." Ravel ordered her Rooks. Travis nodded and took off his white overshirt drapping it over the girl's chest.

"Damn... I know she was kinda a zealot, but she didn't deserve to be fucked up like this." James said scowling.

"irina, please wake up." Issei said.

"Issei, calm down. I need you thinking clearly. We need to deal with whoever did this." Rias ordered him.

Just then Sona appeared, alongside Tsubaki, and Saji. "How is she?" Sona asked.

"Not good." Rias said.

"Okay, I think I've got her out of danger." Asia said. "But it will take time to get her back to fighting form."

"Time we don't have." Sona said with a grimmace. "Tsubaki take her back to my place, she can be treated there."

Tsubaki nodded and scooped up the aubern haired exorcist leaving with her in a magic circle. Just as manical laughter filled the area.

"I know that laugh." Lucy said shaking as the group turned and saw Freed walk out into the streets.

"Awwww too bad they left the party." He said. "Things were just getting good. I was gonna have a chance to play with my new toys!" He declared opening his coat revealing the three swords on his person.

"Boss..." Travis began. "Are those what I think they are?"

"Yes Howlet-san." Sona said. "Those are indeed the Excalibur fragments."

"Look at his arm!" Akeno said moving to shield Lucy. "He even has Irina's Excalibur."

"Why thank you for noticing!" Freed cheered. "After I finished beating off her pretty pious ass, I decided that too the victor go the spoils!"

"Why you bastard." Issei yelled about to charge only to feel James' hand on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself. He's trying to rile you up, goad you into making a mistake. Think carefully about your next move." He said.

"Okay, you got four Excaliburs now." Rias said taking a single step forward. "Now what do you intend to do with them? You don't seem the type for any real grand plan other than slaughter who you please."

"Oh, you can read me like a book!" Freed gushed. "You're right, I don't have a plan. But I know who does, and he wants to meet you here and now." Freed said pointing upward as another magic circle appeared. "Presenting my current employer, the Fallen Angel elite general himself, Kokabiel!" He said as a demonic looking tall figure with black hair, red eyes, and ten black angel wings appeared floating in the sky.

"Why hello there. The daughters of Gremory, Sitri, and even Phenex." Kokabiel began. "I have been eager to see you all face to face."

"I wish I could say the same Kokabiel!" Rias yelled. "What are you doing? Have you gone mad, your actions have disrupted the balance of power. Do you wish to start the Great War anew?"

"How wonderful you would ask me that." He said smirking. "Of course I wish to restart the great war. Ever since the fighting stopped I have been so utterly bored! Azazel has been too soft, and busy studdying Sacred Gears to do what we should have done centuries ago. I will rend Heaven, and the Underworld asunder, and wage a war that will destroy everything in this world!"

"That's not going to happen!" Issei said. "We won't let you start a war, douchebag!"

"Oh, well I'll be. This is the weilder of the Boosted Gear." Kokabiel said. "Interesting, so you're the one Azazel is so interested in now."

"Azazel, who is that?" Issei asked.

"He's the current leader of the Fallen Angels." Akeno explained.

"Yes, my superior, but that is no matter, with a reformed Excalibur at my side I will easily overthrow him if need be." He said. "Enough small talk, let's get down to the fun part. What better way to start this war, than by destroying the sisters of two Satans, along with the city they are in!" Kokabiel said as he, and Freed teleported away.

"Dammit, this is not good." Rias said rushing to where he was. "Get ready everyone, because we are gonna have a major battle on our hands."

Just then a chorus of loud inhuman shrieks, and roars echoed throughout the city. "What now?" Rias asked worriedly.

"Hollows." Nanao said appearing at their side. "Lots of them, entering the city from all sides. I don't know how he did it. But Kokabiel has found a way to recruit an army of them to his cause." She sighed pushing up her glasses. "My men, and I will handle them. You guys need to deal with that Fallen Angel quickly."

"Ms. Nanao..." Lucy began.

"If it's about your mother, save it until after the battle if we even make it." She said sternly.

"Right. I understand." Lucy said.

"I found Kokabiel!" Ravel declared pointing, seeing him floating high above Kouh Academy.

"Shit, he's gonna start with the School!" Issei cried out.

"Okay people, we don't have time to waste. Let's go, and save this city!" Rias ordered as everyone yelled in acknowledgement.

The time was now. No turning back. Victory or Death were the only options.

 **End of Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Well... I'll be honest with you guys, despite my best efforts, and the length of this chapter. I can't help but feel this was not my best work. I hope you guys liked it though. I hope the fight between Lucy's group, and Mikoto was fun to read. By my own admission I'm not very good at fight scenes. Hopefully I can do better with the fight against Kokabiel.**

 **See you in Chapter 15. Laters.**


	15. The ORC vs Kokabiel, Battle for Kouh!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Bleach is the Property of Tite Kubo. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Brothers. All other characters, powers, designs, weapons etc. are property of their respective owners**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

(Outside Kouh Academy.)

"My Peerage and I will contain the destruction as best we can." Sona said as her group encased the school grounds in a blue barrier, the energy swirling looked almost beautiful to Lucy. "However I doubt we can contain Kokabiel for long. We have to stop him before he wipes out the entire city."

"Leave that to us." Rias said as her group gathered along with Ravel's, ready to deal with the threat. Meanwhile Tsubaki appeared at their side via a magic circle.

"Tsubaki, how's Irina doing?" Issei asked worried for his friend despite their current allegiances.

"She'll make a full recovery. No thanks to Asia." She said.

"No word yet from Kiba, or the other exorcist?" Sona asked.

"I'm afraid not." Ravel said. "At best we can assume they merely have not arrived yet... At worst."

"Don't say that Ravel." Lucy said. "Kiba wouldn't allow himself to miss this fight, not even death itself would stop him." She said looking down sadly as she thought not just his situation, but also her own. "He's fighting not just for us, but for his old friends."

Sona looked back at Rias. "You know. It's not too late to call your brother for help." She said.

Rias just smirked. "I could say the same for you, and your sister."

Sona looked away nervously. "That's different. Your brother likes you."

"Does your pride really mean more to you, than the lives of everyone in this city?" Travis asked, his hands on his hips as he glared at the two. "Are you Devils really that selfish?"

"Travis, mind your tongue in front of your superiors." Ravel chided before either could put the lower ranked devil in his place. "However, he does have a point. This is beyond anything we can handle. We should be calling for backup, and if you two will refuse, than I will make the call to my brothers." She said stepping between them. "They may not be Satans, but we of the Phenex house will provide fast aid to our own."

"You needn't bother Lady Ravel." Akeno said stepping up. "I already called Sirzechs."

"Akeno, how dare you." Rias said annoyed yet not angered that her Servant would go behind her back like that. Her own Queen nonetheless.

"Madame President, I understand how you feel, but this is not a time for our pride to get in the way. Lives are on the line, not just in this city, but all over the world if we don't stop this madman." Akeno said standing her ground.

Rias sighed. "You're right, Akeno."

Akeno nodded. "Sirzechs will be here in an hour."

"An hour!?" Lucy asked incredulously. "But don't we have magic circles that allow us teleport to and from in order to travel all over the world in seconds?!"

"Lu's got a point." James said. "What is he possibly doing that could take him an hour to get here? What is he in the bathroom constipated?"

"He is constipated." Akeno said. "Constipated playing politics with Azazel, and Michael to keep things from escalating into the worst case scenario."

"So basically we are on our own against an enemy that outmatches us in almost every way save numbers." Travis said taking a long drag off an e-cig. "Well it's not like I was planning on living much longer anyway."

"Don't talk like that!" Lucy said stomping up to him. "We don't know what we can do until we try. We just have to keep him busy until backup arrives. You guys are tough, and my peerage isn't exactly weak either. We can survive this."

Travis smirked. "Fiesty. I can see why the boss likes you." He then turned to Ravel, and Rias. "I have a weapon hidden in the club, that might give us a better chance. Just keep him busy until I can reach it."

"Understood." Ravel said.

"Sounds as good a plan as any." Rias said. "Asia, stay away from the fighting as much as you can, and heal anyone who is hurt. Issei, I need you to boost as much as you can, and transfer your power to us as needed."

The two nodded ready for action, though Asia was shaking a bit from nerves.

"Alright people. This is not like the Rating Game. This is a life or death situation. I won't forgive you if you die." Rias said. "Now lets go show these bastards why you don't mess with the House of Gremory!"

"Yeah!" The group raised their collective fists in the air before following her inside the school.

* * *

(A random house a few miles away.)

"Please! You have to let me go!" Layla cried out as she sat on a couch. "I have to make sure my daughter is okay! She's in danger."

"Quiet Heartfilia!" Her guard ordered. "You're not going anywhere until we head back to the Seireitei. Stop whining and face your punishment like a true soldier. I'm sorry, but your daughter will have to fend for herself."

"You're right, I'm sorry too." She said reaching a hand up her oposite kimono sleeve. "For this." She said pulling a pin out and dropping a cylindrical object on the floor lined with yellow stripes on each end. The words Caution: Flash-Bang explosive etched on the side. she quickly spun around and dove to escape.

"Oh son of a-"

*BANG!* The flash, and pop of the explosive device was blinding, and near deafening. By the time the two guard's vision cleared Layla was gone along with her zanpaktou.

"Dammit, she got away!" The first guard said.

"Come on, we have to get her before Nanao finds out-"

"Before my Lieutenent finds out what?" a voice came from the broken window of the safehouse.

"C-Captain!"

* * *

(Back at Kouh.)

The group arrived outside the back of the main school building to find Galiel performing some sort of ritual with the four Excaliburs in the center.

"So, when is Sirzechs coming to face me?" Kokabiel askd sitting on a throne floating over the school. "Or should I be expecting Serafall instead?"

"Neither, we will be your oponents." Rias said defiantly.

"Really... How boring. Like sending ants to take on a tank. You realize how outmatched you are?" The Fallen angel asked manifesting a large spear of light, and throwing it into the gym, blowing it up in a massive explosion!

"Holy crap, the Gym! Did you see the size of that spear?!" Issei cried out in shock.

"Very well... How about a little test before I waste my time obliterating whelps like you." He snapped his fingers as a huge three headed dog like size of a whale emerged from the ground.

"Cerberus!" Rias said with her eyes widend, and her body shaking in anger. "How dare you, bringing that thing outside the Underworld is forbidden!"

"As if I care about the rules anymore." Kokabiel said dismissively. "I want to see how you fare against him. So put on a good show."

"Issei, Lucy!" Rias ordered.

"Right!" They declared. "Promotion to Queen!"

"Boosted Gear, go!" Issei yelled summoning the gauntlet. _**"*BOOST*"**_

"Open Gate of the Lion, Leo! Open Gate of the Ram, Aries! Open Gate of the Goat, Capricorn!" Lucy declared summoning the three spirits before placing Leo's Key to her chest. "Star Dress: LEO!" In a flash, the three spirits were at Lucy's side, and her school uniform was replaced with a black evening gown with a high slit on one side, and a pair of stiletto pumps on her feet.

"Oh my. Looking quite good Lucy. I could just eat you up." Akeno said manifesting her priestess garb.

"Do you have to do that right now?" Ravel asked annoyed as she took to the sky on firey devil wings alongside Rias, and her Queen.

"It's all I can do to calm my nerves." She said somberly as Cerberus charged.

Loud bangs echoed as James cut off the beast by firing off his shotgun. Each work of the pump-action ejected a green shell as a small explosion went off in the Hellhound's face.

"Gotta love grenade rounds." James smirked as he ran out of ammo, and proceeded to reload.

"Akeno, Ravel, now while he's distracted!" Rias said.

Large bolts of lightning, and huge gusts of flame shot out opf runic circles projected from their hands making the beast growl and roar in pain. The beast screamed charging at Asia, and James. Without warning James casually grabbed and threw her to Issei's arms as the beast charged it's center jaws ready to bite down.

"Tekkai." James whispered as the jaws scooped him up in a massive *CHOMP!* Leaving only his feet sticking out from between the beast's teeth.

"NO JAMES!" Issei cried wanting to attack.

"Don't attack yet, keep boosting!" Koneko said leaping in from behind the monster and delivering a powerful kick to it's skull sending said head crashing into the ground with the rest of it's body.

"Okay Loke, let's do this!" Lucy said as she and her lion spirit charged. His hand, and her foot glowing with the power of the Regulus."

*POW! CRACK!* Went the beast's head, and jaw as they nearly exploded open. James stood up inside the beast's mouth no worse for wear. "Hell hound. More like a pussycat." He spat rolling to the side as Lucy, and Loke smashed into it's mouth bending it's head further back until the neck snapped!

"We got it!" Lucy said with a grimace as the head collapsed lifelessly on top of her and Loke.

"One head down, two to go." Loke said holding the broken lifeless jaw up enough for Lucy to hop out.

"Wait, you mean we have to kill all three?" She asked taking a step out only to narrowly avoid losing her foot (but not the shoe it was wearing) to the snapping jaws of the left head. She tumbled to the ground as the beast rose up. Kicking away her remaining high heel as she fell against the beast's teeth which opened to deposit her on the grass covered in slobber and blood.

"Well it has three whole brains. That probably stands to reason it can survive with out a head or two." Loke said grabbing and carrying her away as the beasts snapped at her only to get a mouthful of wool courtessy of Aries.

"Well it can't get much worse." Lucy said tempting fate.

*ROAR!* A second Cerberus burst out from the underground.

"I just had to jinx it!" She cried out.

* * *

(Inside the Old School Building)

Travis carefully snuck inside the building, and made his way to the hallway he knew it would be stored. "Alright... It should be right here." He said knocking on the floor. "Got it." He said feeling around the edges before turning to see the sealed door bound by chains. "Hey. You in there." He shouted at the room. "Listen, I don't know why you are sealed in there, but things are really rough outside right now. Better find a place to duck and cover for the night until things calm down." He said taking a deep breath before plunging his fingers through the floorboards, and ripping out a huge two-by-seven chunk of panels out of the floor revealing a huge footlocker under the floor.

Taking a key out of a flap of fake skin on his arm. He inserted it into the lock, and turned it, opening the container and smiling at the contents. "Hello beautiful."

(Back Outside)

Asia cried and cowered as the second beast lunged at her only for a wall of blades to stop it's advance.

"Sorry I'm late." Kiba said arriving at Asia's side, sword in hand.

A second battle cry rang out as Xenovia came in from the sides, and with a single slash, severed the spines of all three Hellhound's heads. "Looks like we made it just in time." She said.

"Sweet Kiba, and Xenovia are here." Issei said as he ran from the remaining Cerberus. "If I attack, or get attacked, by Boosted Gear will reset... So you know, any time now guys!" He cried out.

"On it!" James yelled leaping in from one side with Koneko in his arms. "Kitsune-Neko Guilotine!" He yelled as both delivered a simultanious axe-kick to the beast's right neck!

At the same time Capricorn lept high in the air holding Lucy overhead. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah, go for it!" Lucy said smirking as she manifested and flapped her wings.

"Okay, here you go!" He said throwing her down at the beast. Lucy kept flapping her wings to gain speed. "Here I come." Lucy said charging her foot with regulus and at the last second flipping her body around to smash the top of the beast's skull. "REGULUS SOMMERSAULT LUCY KICK!" Blood came from the beast's mouth, as it fell to the ground, all three heads effectively dead.

"It is completed!" A voice rang as a heavyset old man with a mustache stood before a single sword created from the merger of the four excaliburs. "For the first time in centuries the Fragments of Excalibur have reunited, and been reforged!"

"Bout fucking time!" Freed said grabbing the merged blade. "Now I can use it to finish all these shitty devils!"

"Galiel." Kiba growled walking up. "I'm not letting you escape again." He said manifesting another sword. "This time you will pay for all you have done."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Freed yelled jumping in, and clashing blades with Kiba. After several strikes at each other Kiba's sword was broken. "Ha! Just as I thought! No match for my merged Excalibur not to finish you-" Freed was forced to block a strike from Xenovia at his side, and jump away. "Oh come on!"

"I will not let you escape either Valper Galiel. For the murder of those children, and for your crimes in the present I will deliver you the only just punishment." Xenovia said.

"Really, you are still on about that. What hypocritical hogwash." He scoffed. "It was my research that allowed you to weild that Excalibur fragment to begin with."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked. "You failed! We wouldn't have had to die if you had succeeded!"

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong young man." Galiel said. "I had determined that the problem was the lack of a certain gene that enabled compatability with the holy swords. What I needed was to extract the gene out of a large enough number of people and use it to form a crystalized compound that would be used to empower people to use the sword." He said taking out a teardrop shaped blue crystal. "What I hold in my hand is the remains of all the other test subjects."

"That crystal!" Xenovia said in shock. "Every exorist recieves one as part of a blessing when they are inducted into the order."

"Indeed they did... Michael is such a hypocrite. Uses my research to further the Church's ends, while having the gal to exile me for said work. Well this is the perfect way to make them pay for shaming me." He said smugly.

"You should be ashamed! Killing children, starting wars... How can you call yourself a man of God!" Lucy yelled, as Freed shot in front of her.

"I'm getting very sick of your moral outrage Earthland slut!" Freed yelled.

"Lucy we've got your back!" Loke said as the spirits dove between the two.

"Waaay too slow! RAPIDLY MIMIC!" He yelled as quicker than the eye could see Loke, Capricorn, and Aries were all slashed or stabbed at once.

"No!" Lucy cried out as her spirits disapeared back to their world.

"My friends... No." Kiba said shaking as Valper tossed him the crystal.

"Here, take it. I no longer need it anymore. I can reproduce the crystal artificially now." He sneered tossing the crystal to Kira.

Kiba took the device starring at it in shock before he was seemingly distracted by a group of child spirits gathering around him.

"Now you're all mine bitch!" Freed yelled leaping in to cut down Lucy!

"Lucy, no!" Akeno, and Ravel were about to intervene.

*CLANG!* Only for him to be blocked by a Katana held in Layla's hands.

"Mom!" Lucy cried out.

"Get away from my daughter, you freak!" She yelled struggling to force him back.

"Oh what do we have here. One of those samurai grim reapers themselves!" Freed laughed. "Nice of you to join in, but your little sword there is no match for my Excalibur!" With that he steadied his body, and forced her back. Layla saw this coming and rather than try to fight it she rolled with the blow sending her to the side a little. "Nice try, now to finish you off!" He declared aiming for a downward swing.

"Lock, Starcutter!" She cried thrusting her released Zanpaktou into his blade. The key-shaped sword seemed to merge into the blade up to the guard. She then twisted the weapon ninety degrees and yanked it out rolling away from his swings.

"You stupid bitch! See how good you avoid what you can't see!" Freed yelled about to use another Excalibur power... Nothing happend. "What the? Why am I not invisible. Come on, work you piece of junk!"

"What are you doing Freed? What is going on. You, Shinigami! What did you do to my wonderus creation?!" Galiel yelled.

"My Zanpaktou is a sword forged in the fires of my very soul. Starcutter is a representation of my life and past as a Celestial Spirit mage... I can lock, and unlock anything and everything, limited only by the power of whatever I am working with." She then turned to Kiba, and Xenovia. "My seal on his powers won't hold long! Whatever you have left, you better use it to take him down."

"I understand... Thank you Miss Heartfilia." Kiba said as the spirits around him vanished. "My comrades and I will do this together." He declared manifesting a etherial white blade with dark energy swirling around it. "This is my Balance Breaker!" He yelled clashing blades with Freed. "Holy-Demonic Sword!"

"No fair! I can't even fight back!" Freed cried out as he blocked each attack as best he could.

"What, no! That's impossible." Galiel cried out. "Two opposing elements cannot coexist like that! It's impossible, it is an abomination on the very our fabric of reality imposed by God himself!"

Xenovia meanwhile completed a chant to draw out a huge sword with a regal purple blade. "Let us defeat these monsters together Kiba, allow me to aid you with Durandal!"

"Durandal! Impossible, no one can weild that blade, even with all my research!" Galiel cried out backing up.

"That's where you are wrong Valper Galiel. I am not a product of your inhuman experimentations, I am one of the few natural weilders of the Holy Swords! Unfortunately Durandal has a bit of a mind of his own when it comes to destroying anything it touches, so I have to keep it sealed away in another dimension." Xenovia explained. She then charged forward, and combined her swing with Kiba's shattering the merged Excalibur, and inflicting two deep cuts on Freed's chest.

"Goddamn titty-fucking cunt shit cock-mongeling Barbra Streisand!" Freed cried and screamed in pain before he blacked out from the shock.

"No... It's impossible... Holy and Demonic fused together... God would never... That's it!" Galiel said in epithany. "During the Great War, that means not only were the four Satans killed, but God as-" He was cut off as a spear of light pierced his back! He barely had time to scream before slumping to the grass, dead.

"Oh Galiel you finally figured it out. Too bad I have no use for you anymore. Your Excalibur was a waste of time, and effort." Kokabiel taunted.

 _ ***"BOOST!"***_ Issei's gear had hit it's max power. "Okay, I think I'm at my limit." He said. "Here you go!" _***"TRANSFER!"***_

Rias, Akeno, and Ravel all shuddered and moaned in pleasure as they felt the massive influx of power Issei was giving them. Lucy, and Koneko shot him dirty looks. "What? It's not like I wanted that to happen. It's just a side effect."

"You're the worst." Koneko said simply with Lucy nodded along.

"Now." Akeno began.

"Take!" Ravel declared as she and the other King, and Queen charged up huge magic circles of flaming orange, crimson, and electric blue respectively.

"THIS!" Rias yelled as huge combined blasts of Destruction, Fire, and Lightning shot out like water from a busted dam. Kokabiel held up his hands as the blasts struck him head on. He grunted, and screamed as the waves began to overtake him.

"Keep going." Rias uttered with gritted teeth, and sweat running down her face. "We almost have him."

Kokabiel grunted, and cried out.. Before smirking as he pushed the blast back, and away from him, sending it high into the sky. His only injury being burns on his hands.

"No way..." Rias said in disbelief. "That was everything we had."

"Well I'll give credit where credit is due little girls. You managed to hurt me a little, but it still was not even enough to warrant more than a small distraction." Kokabiel taunted.

"Dammit, we need to buy time for Issei to launch another Boost." Rias said.

Meanwhile James came up behind the Fallen Angel leaping on the air itself above and behind him. "Geppo. Geppo, Geppo." He whispered with each leap before calling out in barely above normal speaking voice. "Soru." He declared before appearing behind Kokabiel in an instant, a Bowie Knife aimed for the throat.

"Foolish boy." The Fallen Angel leader chided as he spun around, and grabbed both James' wrist, and his neck with each hand. "You're quick, but not nearly enough to get a hit on me with a mortal weapon like that." He then squeezed on James' wrist causing bones to crack, and James to let out a gargled scream as he dropped his blade.

"James!" Koneko yelled leaping in to try and help only for Kokabiel to throw the fellow rook into the School Mascot sending them both crashing into the ground with a thud.

James coughed and wheezed as he held and nursed his near crushed trechea with his good hand, as Asia ran over to heal them. "Dammit Trav, where the hell are you? How long can getting that freaking thing be taking you?"

"Do you truely see how hopeless it is now Gremory? How about you Phenex? There is no one save the Red Dragon Emperor fully boosted, who is capable of harming me."

"Amaterasu!" A woman's voice declared from the shadows as Kokabiel's back, and wings were engulfed in black flames!

Kokabiel screamed in pain, and shook back, and forth using his magic to try and cast off the flames. "Mikoto! You cursed traitor! I should have known you would double cross me!"

"That I did." She said emerging from the shadows. Her eyes completely red. Her pupils changed so they now merged with the three tomoe to form a three pointed shuriken pattern. "I have no interest in serving under your contract anymore. Or rather as far as I am concerned, we never had one to begin with."

Kokabiel finally got the flames to disperse with a burst of magic. However they had rather comically burned away all the feathers on his wings! Leaving them looking like those of an uncooked chicken times five in number. "You bitch... I'm going to kill you!" He turned around to charge a light spear.

Only for Travis to leap behind him with a huge double-edged, guardless sword easily as long as he was tall. With a battle cry he swung downward cutting off two wings on his right side, and partially cutting another. Kokabiel just realized he was there in time to avoid his whole body being cleaved in two! He screamed in pain as Travis landed to the ground in front of Lucy, who was about to attack Mikoto with her whip. "Whoa there, stop, she's on our side." He said.

"What? When? Why? How?" Lucy asked.

"I ran into her as I was leaving the club. She's a double-agent working for Kokabiel's boss. She was spying on him the whole time." He said.

"That I was." Mikoto said walking up to Layla. "Starting a world war is not my style, no matter how good the pay is."

"That sword." Xenovia said running up. "The Dragonslayer... The legendary blade that slew the five Stray Devil Lords known as The Godhand. It was believed lost for hundreds of years. How did you of all people have it?!"

"Clan secrets Ms. Exorcist." He said.

"My wings... My beautiful wings... I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU AS BRUTALLY AS POSSIBLE!" Kokabiel roared lashing out by Travis, kicking hard at him. The metahuman mercenary tried to block with his sword, only for the impact to send him flying through the wall of the school!

"You won't get the chance!" Layla cried stabbing Starcutter into his back, and twisting the sword key to lock his power. "Consider this the price you pay for turning your back on God."

"Why should I care about the good graces of someone who died long ago?!" He yelled as everyone froze in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked.

"Since you're going to die anyway I might as well break your spirits beforehand. The truth is God died in the Great War alongside the four devil kings!"

"No... God's dead?" Xenovia asked in shock.

"All this time?" Rias asked in disbelief.

"I had no idea..." Ravel said leaning back.

"No... It can't be." Asia whimpered backing against a tree.

"No... You're lying, it's not true!" Layla yelled. "He can't be dead! He just can't!"

"Believe it all you want Shinigami. But every miracle, every prayer you have ever had, was taken care of by Michael playing understudy with the system."

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Layla screamed pulling out the sword, and moving to slash him, tears running down her face. Kokabiel just smirked, and grabbed her blade barehanded, shattering it with a simple squeeze.

"I understand your despair. I had the same feeling when a truce was declared just as victory was within our grasp." He then backhanded her hard enough to send her bouncing along the grass like skipping a stone across a pond. "Even with your lock skill, an ant like you is still nothing compared to me!"

"How about me then?!" Lucy yelled. **"URANO METRIA!"** Kokabiel screamed in pain as hundreds of Celestial bodies collided with his body at once. Lucy then ran over to her mother. "Mom! Are you okay."

"God is dead... He's gone... Everything I believed in is gone." Layla whimpered to herself.

"Mom! Don't say that!" Lucy yelled trying to shake some sense into her. "God may be dead, but so what. It was that long ago, and we are all still here, and everything is alright. There are still plenty of good things in our world, and this one. Besides you still have me after all!"

Through tear stained eyes, Layla looked upon her daughter. Then she looked up to see something. She knew what she had to do...

With both arms she threw Lucy to the side as a dozen light spears impaled her torso! Lucy's eyes widend in horror as she say her mother cough up blood, and fall to her side.

"MOM!" Lucy screamed in terror moving to her side.

"Ms. Heartfilia!" Ravel cried rushing towards them.

"Why? Why Mom?" Lucy trembled holdng her Mom's hand.

"Because I love you dear... You're my daughter... That's what a mother does." Layla said weakly. "Lucy... I'm glad I saw you one last time..." She said as her eyes shut.

"Mom... Mom!" Lucy asked shaking recieving no answer. She barely registered Ravel arriving at her side. Akeno was on her last legs. Mikoto's neck was caught in Kokabiel's grip as he slammed her to the ground, and Issei was spouting off something about sucking Rias' breasts... None of it mattered now. She looked at this man... No this monster that took away her mother, and for the first time since she faced Raynare, Lucy's felt true rage.

Not even bothering to check she snatched her entire key ring off her belt, and pressed all fifteen keys against her chest. "My Spirits... Tonight, just this once... I need all your power." She snarled before screaming. "STAR DRESS!"

In that moment all the stars seemed to glow brighter lighting up the evening sky significantly... All that light was seemingly absorbed by Lucy's body as she let out an anguished scream. Her clothes changed yet again... Her evening gown changed to a midnight black long sleaved ballgown lined with silver glittery stars. Silver pumps appeared on her feet as what looked like transparent armor plating covered the exposed skin on the legs. Polished steel gauntlets covered her hands, and arms up to below her shoulders, along with a similar colored breastprate and shoulder guards. Lucy's hair fell out of a bun, and grew in length all the way down to her hips, finally her eyes had turned from brown to the darkest shade of blue known to man. Holding her hands above her head, she called down beams of light from the stars themselves to form a beautiful Pearl handled sword with a blade covered in white hot flames!

"What? This transformation. It's unlike anything I have seen since the War!" Kokabiel asked in a mix of awe, and fear.

 _ **"Star Dress: Stellaris Knight form!"**_ Lucy declared in a voice that sounded like she was fifty feet tall, and there were a thousand of her talking at once. She then raised her sword and proceeded to charge.

"Nice try little girl, but it will not be enough!" He yelled forming a light spear the size of a train, and throwing it.

In a silver streak of movement Lucy was on the other side of him. His spear was severed in half down the center, and a massive cut along with a torrent of blood and flames spewed out of Kokabiel's chest.

He screamed in pain. "How can this be?! Is this the true power of mixing Earth, and Earthland magic?!"

"As a matter of fact, it is." A voice said from the sky as the barrier shattered above the school. Lucy turned her head to see what was above her, only for the armor and gown to shatter off her body leaving her back in her school uniform. Clutching her keys as she passed out onto the ground.

The battle for the preservation of Kouh was over.

 **End of Chapter 15.**

* * *

 **Well that was fun to write near the end. I have a confession to make. I was planning to stick closer to canon on this chapter... But near the end, I decided screw it. This is Lucy's story after all, she is the star, so she should be the one with the awesome moment.**

 **Will Lucy pay a price for this new power? Is Layla truely gone for good? What role will Mikoto be playing if she sticks around? Will the Howlet Brothers finally go away so we can focus on the characters most of you are reading this fic to see? (Spoilers: yes, I will be downplaying their role in future arcs since like I said this is a story about Lucy first and foremost) How many more elements from other series am I going to do a piss poor job of bringing into this verse? When am I going to shut the hell up, and stop wasting your time with all these questions?**

 **The answer to that last one is now. Thanks for sticking with my story yet another volume. Next chapter wraps up the loose ends of this arc, and sets up the next one.**


	16. The Occult Research Club Grows!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Bleach is the Property of Tite Kubo. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Brothers. Any other characters, powers, designs, weapons, etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

(Unknown location)

Lucy groaned as her eyes opened. Finding herself back in that familiar dream void she has visited to train with the Spirit King. She was sore all over, even so much as drawing breath hurt. "What happend?" She asked as memories flashed through... The battle... Her mother, impaled on those spears of light, dying in front of her again... Vague flashes of her attack on Kokabiel, followed by the immense pain her body went through. It felt like her blood was boiling followed by millions of needles poking into her very soul.

Choked sobs etched from her throat as she recalled the loss of her mother. It hurt to make noises. It hurt to move... Even blinking away her tears hurt her eyes. "Mom... Please... Anyone... It hurts."

 _ **"I know it hurts Lucy."**_ The rumbling regal voice of the Spirit King said as he manifested before her. _**"You stumbled upon a power that even the greatest of Celestial Spirit mages would have been destroyed trying to contain."**_

"I... Had no choice... I had to..." She choked out. To her shock he reached out, and caught her in his giant hands. His gentle grip and caress was warm and comforting.

 _ **"I know you did not child. Still that much power was never meant for a human to use. If not for your devil transformation, you would have died."**_ He said grimmly. _**"As it was, this transformation did terrible damage to your body's magic reserves. You're effectively crippled magic wise."**_

"What?" Lucy asked in shock and dread. "You mean I can't use magic ever again? You mean I'll never see any of you?" She said shaking her head, tears flowing freely again. "No! I can't... If that's it I should have died instead!"

 _ **"LUCY HEARTFILIA, DAUGHTER OF LAYLA, AND JUDE, YOU WILL NOT SAY SUCH A TERRIBLE THING IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN!"**_ The King roared making Lucy fall back in utter terror like a child who had been yelled at for the first time in their life. _**"There is always another reason to keep on living. You have your friends, you have those two young ladies. Think how much pain they would be in if you lost your life. I know you are not that selfish."**_

"I know... I just... I can't help them anymore without my..." She said shaking suddenly she felt a pair of arms hug her bare chest.

"Puuuun." Plue said trying to comfort her.

"Plue..." Lucy said in shock.

"You don't have to worry Lucy." Loke said holding her from behind. "We're not going away for good."

"What?"

"Even as we speak, we are repairing the damage to your body through our link Hime." Virgo said bowing before her. "You can punish me all you want after we are done."

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help." Aries said drapping a wool blanket over Lucy's nude spiritual body as a minor comfort. "Please don't beat yourself up, we will come back."

"She's right Ebi, it'll only take a month give or take." Cancer said.

"Given the sheer number of us, it will be only that long to fix you up." Sagitarius said giving her a salute.

"Don't worry we'll mooove while mountains to get you back in working order if we have to for your sexy bod." Taurus said giving a thumbs up.

"We owe you nothing less after all you have done for us." Capricorn said appearing beside her.

"We make better. We make better." The twins collectively known as Gemini said flying around her.

"You may not hear them, but I will play all the songs of comfort I can for you." Lyra said playing soothing music.

"My knowledge will make this repair the most efficient." Crux said.

"We will carry whatever is needed back and forth to help as well. He chirped exitedly." Horologium said with Pyxis inside his body.

"You got nothing to worry about Baby, you got all of us helping on our end, and a bunch of friends to keep you safe and happy on the other." Scorpio said appearing at her side with his arm around Aquarius.

The blue haired mermaid spirit leaned down, and ruffled the blonde's hair roughly with a fist. "Now quit your whining, and enjoy your vacation from us." She said. "We'll take care of everything in a months time, and you'll be back to normal." She then bopped Lucy on the head. "And don't do anything that stupid again, or I'll make you wish you were killed back there."

Lucy whimpered, before smiling, showing her resolve. "Thank you all. I will never forget this. I promise I will grow stronger so you never have to do this again."

 _ **"We know you will, child. Now it is time to return to your world."**_ The King said as everyone, and everything faded away.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll see you in a month!" Lucy said with resolve as everything went pure white.

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open as she saw her room around her. She moved her head seeing Ravel stir awake beside her. "Welcome back. I was scared we lost you." She said holding her close.

"Ravel? What happend? Did we win?" She asked.

"Yeah. Everything's okay. We beat him... Or at least we softened him up." Ravel said.

"Huh?" Lucy asked. "What?"

"I'll explain later... I'm just glad you are awake." She said. "I was afraId you would not wake up."

"I... Know... I'm still here." Lucy said. "Thanks to Mom... She... She..." She began to tear up.

"She's alive."

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled springing up. The force nearly sending Ravel flying off the bed.

"Oh yeah, you didn't see... I was crying, and I gave her some of my tears, and her wounds healed a bit. She was still breathing last I saw her. I'm sure she survived." Ravel explained.

"Mom's alive... Mom's alive!" Lucy said tears streaming down her face again. "Where is she? I need to see her."

"I don't know." Ravel said nervously as Lucy glared at her. "Let me explain what happened after you passed out."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"So this is the power of an Earthlander. Impressive, this city is just full of suprises." A figure clad in white armor with blue energy wings, and a white tail said, slowly descending to the ground._

 _"You, the White Dragon Emperor!" Kokabiel growled. "I will not be denied my war. Not by you, not by the Earthlander, and not by these whelps." He declared manifesting a light spear despite his pain._

 _ ***"DIVIDE!"***_ _A voice rang as Kokabiel's spear was shrunken to half it's size._

 _"I can, and will deny you." The figure said fushing forward, and punching Kokabiel hard in the stomach. The Fallen Angel General let out a pained gasp before slumping forward in his arms._

 _"Well that was no fun." The figure said._

 _"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Issei yelled. "It's one thing when my friends mess up my chance to suck on some sweet titties, but it's another when a total stranger cockblocks me!"_

 _The figure ignored Issei and picked up Freed. "I'm sure we'll want to have words with this fake priest."_

 _"Hey don't ignore me you white plated douchebag!" Issei yelled._

 _ **"So are you going to ignore me too after all these years, Albion?"**_ _Draidg asked annoyed._

 _ **"Red Dragon, it has indeed been a long time."**_ _A voice from the white figure's hand said._ _ **"It seems you have attached yourself to a most annoying host. I look forward to the day we can settle things yet again."**_

 _The figure turned back to Issei. "You're too weak. Get stronger so we can have a proper battle." He uttered with a mix of disapointment, and contempt before flying off._

 _"I'll show you weak, get back here!" He yelled only to be stopped by Rias' hand on his wrist._

 _"That's enough Issei, we have more important things to worry about now." She said showing the injured. Asia running from James' to tend to Lucy. Travis stumbling out of the building with a limp. Ravel wiping her tears, trying to make them fall into Layla's mouth. Kiba, Koneko, and Xenovia barely standing exhausted. Only Akeno seemed to be in fighting shape yet as she ran to Lucy's side._

 _"Well... This is quite the sight here." A voice said over Ravel. The pink-clad blonde looked up to see a huge brown haired, bearded man in a shinigami uniform with a white haori, along with another pink kimono worn over that along with a straw hat. "Looks like I missed out on all the good parts."_

 _"Who are you?" Ravel asked her body moving to cover and defend Layla as best she could with her small frame._

 _"Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the Eighth Division." He said. "That woman is my subbordinate. Could you please get off of her so I can take her back with me?"_

 _Ravel was torn, she knew she had no chance against this man in a fight, but she also knew if he took Layla, they would likely never see her again._

 _"Ms. Phenex, please allow him to take her." A voice rang as Greyfia appeared in a magic circle. "We have much to discuss, Captain. Lord Sirzechs would wish to speak with you."_

 _Ravel began to shake her head, only for common sense to overide her as she got off of Layla. The Shinigami Captain picked up the blonde and heaved her over his shoulder._

 _"Rias, Akeno." Greyfia said as she walked over, and picked up Mikoto off the ground. "Sirzechs wishes you both to come with me as well. He has something important to discuss with you after we are done with this buisness."_

 _"Okay, we're on our way. Ravel, you're in charge until we get back." Rias said. "Let's go Akeno." She said to the brunette who said nothing, remaining by Lucy's side. "Akeno!"_

 _"Right, sorry." She said. "Take care of Lucy." She told Asia before following her King to Greyfia's side. They then moved over to Captain Kyoraku, and vanished via a modified magic circle._

* * *

(End Flashback.)

"I see." Lucy said shocked she had missed so much. "What do you think will happen?"

"I... I honestly do not know." Ravel said. "Maybe your brother can convince him to show your Mom some mercy, but considering relations between our two factions were strained even before all this went down." She shook her head.

"This sucks." Lucy said leaning back. "First I lose my magic, now I might lose my Mom."

"You lost what?" Ravel asked.

Lucy quickly explained the price she payed for using Stellaris Knight.

"I see, well you should just be lucky it is not permanent." She chided lightly. "Come on, lets get cleaned up, and dressed. We have to meet the rest of the club."

Lucy sighed, and smiled. "Alright. Lets go see how the others are doing."

* * *

(O.R.C. Office)

"Good morning everyone." Ravel said opening the doors. "Look who finally decided to rejoin us."

"Lucy! Good to see you are okay." Asia said running over, and hugging the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm alive, and awake. That's what matters." She said smiling faintly. If anyone else in the club picked up on the hidden meaning behind it, they did not show it. Kiba, and Issei were relieved. Travis, and James just smiled, and nodded. Koneko meanwhile just ate her sweets.

"Good morning everyone." Rias said arriving through the door. "Lucy, glad to see you decided to wake up." She smiled.

"Yeah. Me too." She said before looking around. "Where's Akeno? I thought she was with you."

Rias paused for a moment. "That is something I will explain in a minute. For now I wish to inform you all that starting today we will be having some new members of the club." She turned to the door. "You may enter, my new Knight."

Everyone looked at the door shocked as Xenovia walked in wearing a Kouh Acedemy uniform. "Well that's irony for you." Travis said. "Chastises a fellow Christian for becoming a Devil against her will, ends up being turned into one herself willingly?"

Xenovia winced at the sting of his words. "After finding out God is dead, I have no other purpose. The Church has exiled me for knowing the truth." She said with her head down. "I asked Rias to take me in."

"The wielder of Durandal would be a fine addition to my Peerage." Rias said. "I'd have been a fool to turn her down."

"This is so unfair!" Ravel pouted. "Why didn't she ask me?"

"Because Rias treats her Peerage like family, whereas you just have these two boys who you treat as hired guns." Xenovia explained bluntly making Ravel pale at the thought of being seen as such.

"She's got you there Boss." James chuckled.

"Well no one asked you." Ravel countered, trying to hold back the urge to set her Rook's hair on fire.

"So what of Irina?" Issei asked.

"I gave her the Excaliburs, and saw her off back to Itally. She did not take my decision well." She said sadly. "She called me a traitor."

"Pious cunt." James uttered only to cry out as Ravel slammed a heel into his instep. Issei meanwhile shot the Janitor a nasty look. Allegences asside, Irina was still his friend despite all that happend.

"I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. Her faith was always far stronger than mine." Xenovia continued. "And now the next time I see her, we may very well be enemies... I wish I hope I made the right choice." She said before praying. "Oh Lord, please guide me through these unsure times- OW!" She cried as the backlash was felt.

"Evidently it didn't shatter your faith that much if you still pray." Lucy noted smiling as she watched the blunette apologize, and make peace with Asia.

"Good morning everyone." Akeno said arriving through the door.

"Akeno, good to see you." Rias said. "Did they come with you?"

"Yes, they're right outside." She said.

"They?" Ravel asked. "I thought you only had a knight, and a rook piece left?" She asked Rias.

"Oh these are not my Servants." Rias said smirking. "Everyone I would like all of you to take a moment to celebrate Akeno's promotion to High-Class Devil."

"Whoa really?" Issei asked. "That's awesome, so you totally got evil pieces too now?"

"That is correct. I'm just as suprised and in shock as you are." Akeno said. "Especially since I was still technically a low class Devil the day before." She said walking up to Lucy, and hugging her, relieved she was okay.

"But then how? I mean why would they promote you? I don't understand?" Lucy said.

"To be honest I had so many questions too." Akeno said before explaining.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _(The Underworld. Office of the Four Satans.)_

 _"You're promoting me straight to High-Class?" Akeno asked in shock. "I don't understand. I'm not ready yet, am I?"_

 _"Believe me Akeno. I would normally have made you go through the proper channels." Sirzechs said as he sat beside the other three Devil Kings. "However things have changed, and we need all the new Devils we can get."_

 _"We dodged a major bullet tonight." Serafall said. "The Great War threatened to restart. We were teetering on the razor's edge of virtual armageddon." She sighed. "And yet we survived. Thanks in no small part to Lucy Heartfilia."_

 _"Lucy..." Akeno said thinking of the girl she loved and the state she was in last she saw her._

 _"Akeno. Lucy can not know about this yet, but she is to be the cornerstone of a special project. One that will bring all three sides together, and ensure this milennia-long war can finally be put to rest. We all need to be united if we are to see the next century." Ajuka Beelzebub, a chap with green hair said._

 _"What does that have to do with me?" Akeno asked._

 _"For now, very little." Sirzechs said. "All we ask of you is save for two certain slots, to leave your Peerage open for at least until one month from now."_

 _"Two certain slots?" Akeno asked._

 _"My apologies, but there are two individuals I would like of you to take as your Servants before you leave the Underworld tonight." He said._

* * *

(End Flashback.)

"So they said it was an important circumstance." Akeno said having embelished or flat out left out the parts that she was forbidden to explain to Lucy. She sighed. "You two may enter." She said as the doors opened.

Lucy looked and gasped. She was utterly speechless.

Ravel's eyes widend, before she glared at Akeno with envy.

"Well I'll be damned." James chuckled.

"I was wondering what was gonna happen to you?" Travis said smirking.

"Impressive." Was all Xenovia could say.

"Oh Lord, it's a miracle." Asia gushed.

"Awesome, glad to have you join the club!" Issei gave a thumbs up.

Kiba just smiled and waved welcoming the pair.

Koneko dropped her chocolate she was so suprised.

"Everyone... Presenting Akeno's Queen, Mikoto Uchiha, and her Knight Layla Heartfilia." Rias announced beaming.

The pair walked in. Their clothes from the night before placed with shin-length kimono-gowns of black with a purple obi, and black with a pink obi respectively. Low-heeled pumps on their feet as they made their way in. "This is a bit awkward." Mikoto said seeing the distrust, and confusion most of them seemed to have for her.

"MOM!" Lucy cried hugging the older version of her around, the waist blubbering like a child.

"It's alright dear. I'm not going away again." Layla said stroking her daughter's hair.

"I don't get it." Ravel said. "How did you get out from under the Shinigami... And why should we trust this woman? She's working for the Fallen Angels!"

"Correction, I was." The brunette woman said. "As of today I have ended my contract with Azazel." She bowed down. "Now that I have betrayed Kokabiel, by feeding intelligence to Azazel, I have been branded a known double-agent... It's hard to find people to hire you when they suspect you will stab them in the back." She sighed getting on her hands and knees, her head lowered in an act of submission. "Lord Sirzechs offered me a second chance, a permanant position as a servant of the House of Gremory. I hope the rest of you will accept me as much as Akeno has."

Everyone just looked at her in shock, no one seemed to know what to do. Just the day before this woman had been an enemy, a spy, now she was asking them to accept her as part of their family.

"Welcome Ms. Mikoto, I hope we all become good friends." Lucy said helping her up, and hugging her too, much to the shock of everyone there save Layla.

"My sentiments exactly." Layla said with a warm smile. "What happened in the past is exactly that. In the past."

"Welcome to the club Ms. Heartfilia, Ms. Uchiha." Asia said coming over, and performing a small curtsy. "I hope we all have lots of fun working here."

"You still have not answered my question. How could she be allowed to get away with reincarnating as a Devil, and desserting the Shinigami?" Ravel demanded.

"Allow me to explain." Layla said sitting down.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Lucy!" Layla sprang awake gasping for breath realizing she was in a bed, her sword and uniform gone. She checked and saw that her wounds were gone almost completely._

 _"So you're awake?" A woman's voice inquired as Layla turned to see Mikoto sitting on a bed of her own, chained to the frame with a steel band wrapped around her head, and covering her eyes. "Glad to see you pulled through."_

 _"Mikoto, what are you, what are we doing here?" The Shinigami asked._

 _"Me, I'm a prisoner of war." She said."As for you, that Phenex girl saved your life with her magic healing tears, and you were brought here to rest up while the Devils, and your Captain argue over what to do with you."_

 _"I see." Layla said. "Mikoto, can I ask you a question?"_

 _"Might as well, we have nothing better to do." She said laying back against the bedframe._

 _"Why did you betray Kokabiel back there?" She said._

 _"Because that's what I was hired to do." She said. "Azazel paid me to infiltrate Kokabiel's operation out of concerns the big guy was planning something behind his back. I was feeding the man intel, and stab him in the back if he went too far."_

 _"Really? You did it all for money? Is that all?" Layla asked._

 _"Of course. I'm a mercenary, our services are not free." She said._

 _"So if you had just happened upon on the scene that night, you'd have done nothing?" Layla asked._

 _Mikoto remained silent, her expression nuetral._

 _"I don't think you are a bad person Mikoto... I saw how powerful that Black Fire you used was... If you had used that in your fight with us, we'd easily have been killed, but you didn't. You held back because you didn't want us to die." Layla said._

 _"No... I... I was only conserving my Chakra reserves... If I had used Amaterasu, I'd have had no chakra left in case you somehow survived." Mikoto said._

 _"Tell me something Mikoto? Who are you really trying to convince with that statement, me, or yourself?" Layla inquired cocking her head._

 _"Please... Don't psychoanalyse me." She said after a period of silence. "All I want to do is survive another day. Mercy is something I cannot afford."_

 _"Funny... I used to think the same thing, when I found out my daughter was a Devil. I thought by killing her, I could purify and save her soul... It wasn't until I met her and her friends, that I truly understood my daughter didn't need saving. The point I'm trying to make is, I gave my daughter a chance, and I'm happier person for it, even with my inevitable fate in question... Perhaps you could benefit by the same mindset?"_

 _Mikoto just sighed, and sat there silently as the door opened, and Captain Kyoraku stepped in. "Glad to see you are finally awake Layla." He said._

 _"Captain... I apologize for the shame I have brought on the Eighth Division with my actions." She said. "I accept full responsibility, and any punishment you decide appropriate."_

 _He smiled glad to hear. "Layla Heartfilia, you will be officially listed as K.i.A. in the Battle for Kouh, and that your body was never recovered. As of today consider your career as a Shinigami over. What you do, and where you go is up to you, however you will be forbidden from reentering the Sereitei, and no longer able to use your Shinigami status to bypass the trans-dimensional barrier blocking off Earthland from this world. Do you understand?"_

 _A pang entered Layla's heart at realizing she would likely never see her home, or her husband again. "I do."_

 _"Excellent, I shall arange for Nanao to have your personal effects dropped off here so you get a fresh start on your new life. Good luck Layla, and take good care of your daughter."_

 _Tears were openly flowing. "I will... Thank you Captain."_

 _Kyoraku just smiled patted her shoulder, and ruffled her hair. "Farewell Layla, I hope one day we can meet again on more friendly terms." He said before walking out._

 _Mikoto opened her mouth to ask if the blonde was okay, only for the door to open, and four sets of footsteps could be heard inside the room._

 _"Hello Mrs. Heartfilia. Mikoto Uchiha..." Sirsechs said. "My Sister's Queen has a proposition for the two of you."_

* * *

(End Flashback.)

"Mom... You mean you became?" Lucy asked.

Both of the older women exposed their wings. "Yes honey, now we can be a family again." Layla said hugging her daughter close.

Lucy just cried out of happiness as the group looked on many of whom could relate out of love for their own familes, or how they missed the ones they had lost, or never had.

"Oh, that reminds me... If none of you mind, I have just the perfect way to celebrate this occasion." Layla said reaching into a bag, and pulling out several photo albums, and strange orbs. "Who wants to see my darling Lucy's baby photos?!"

"WHAT?!" Lucy asked, her mood doing a full one-eighty. "How did you get those!?"

"Oh, when I was working for the Gotei 13, I visited Earthland, and had every album, and video lacrima from the Konzern copied so I could better remember what a special little girl you were."

"No please Mom, no one wants to see." Lucy begged.

"Oh, but Lucy-chan I want to see." Akeno said.

"I also want to see how cute you were." Ravel said pouting cutely.

She looked at the Howlet Brothers for help. "Hey what Boss-lady wants, boss lady gets." Travis said.

She looked to Issei who only chuckled and mouthed something akin to 'Payback's a bitch.'

"Very well. Let's all have a look." Rias said as part of Lucy died on the inside.

Minutes later they were all looking at photos of baby Lucy. "Oh, and here's Lucy on the potty for the first time." Layla gushed. "Look how proud she is such a big girl."

"Mom... Please..." Lucy groaned.

"And here's one of Lucy running through the halls." Layla said. "As you can see, even then she didn't like to wear clothes very much."

"Mom!" Lucy cried out.

"Oh, and here is Lucy when she was first teething." Layla gushed. "She was all crabby because she lost her pacifier, luckily..." Layla turned the page. "She calmed down after settling for Mommy's toes." She enough the baby version of Lucy had two of Layla's toes in her slobbering mouth.

"MOOOOOOOM!" Lucy cried, absolutely mortified.

"Holy crap, Lucy really is a foot fiend!" Issei declared.

"Oh, like you are one to talk!" Lucy yelled. "Mr. I'm mad because I didn't get to suck a woman's tits!"

"Hey, at least Breasts serve a vital function! What good does toe sucking accomplish?!" Issei shot back.

"I was a baby! I havn't done that since!" Lucy shot back.

"Well you did lick that Chinese Rook's feet in the rating game with Riser." Koneko said.

"That was different, I was just distracting her, and-"

"Oh Lucy, don't worry my darling, it's okay. My feet are all yours any time you want them." Akeno teased slipping off a shoe to caress Lucy's leg with her socked foot.

"Mine as well... No wait, they're yours even when you don't want them!" Ravel declared kicking off her own shoes to rest her stockinged feet atop Lucy's breasts, making the blonde blush, and cry out in embarassment.

"Welcome to the club Lucy!" James laughed. "The foot club, my brother here's a proud member."

"YOU SUMBITCH!" Travis yelled decking his brother. "I'MMA KILL YOU!" He declared jumping on Rias' desk, and body slamming James on the floor as the two tussled like roughhousing children.

"Stop that right here you two!" Rias declared forming her power of destruction into a mallet. "Kiba, help me out!"

"On it Madame President." Kiba declared. "Sword Birth: Bluntsword!" He declared creating what was basically a giant metal popsicle stick on a hilt. They both let out a battle cry, and joined the fray.

Xenovia, Mikoto, and Layla all observed the scene utterly bewildered. "Was it something I said?" Layla asked.

"This is not quite what I was expecting." Xenovia said.

"I don't know about you two, but this is the most fun first day on the job I have ever had." Mikoto said smiling at the childish chaos unfolding before them.

 **(End of Chapter 16.)**

* * *

 **There we go, and that wraps up the Holy Sword arc. The series has been true to continuity up to this point, however after listening to some reviews I'm gonna try and divert from canon a bit more. Or at least expand on events to ensure all the two characters added have something to do.**

 **Also onto the biggest point of contention I am bound to face... Akeno being promoted to High Class so soon. Allow me to explain this as best I can.**

 **I fucked up. No bones about it. When I started this fic I was under the impression that due to her using the Queen piece combined with being the longest Servant of the house of Gremory I assumed she was a Mid-Class devil... By the time I found out she was still low-class at this point in Canon, I had already had my major plans for this series set in stone. So basically I have tweeked canon to show that special circumstances to be revealed in the series have forced her early promotion to High Class.**

 **Hope you guys liked the fact that Layla, and Mikoto are part of the main cast now. To be honest the Shinigami Layla thing was an idea I had for another fic, but since I wanted to devote all my energy to Celestial Pawn, I threw the idea out, and integrated it with this one as best I could. Is it perfect, of course not, and I am always open to suggestions about how to make things better, just try to be patient and understanding. Like so many people who write stories I dislike tell me. This is Fan FICTION. You can write pretty much whatever you want.**

 **Sorry for the long winded rant. I'm not trying to tell a perfect story. Just the kind of story I wanted to see more of. I hope for most of you it was a fun way to kill a few minutes to read it. That's my basic goal with each new chapter.**

 **See you in Volume 4. Peace the Hell out.**


	17. No Party Like an ORC Pool Party

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Mikoto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Brothers. Any other characters, powers, designs, weapons, etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

"So you've lost your ability to use magic?" Rias asked as they sat down following the fiasco that had ensued. No one was hurt. After all the chaos that went on the night before, it was actually a fun way to blow off a bit of steam for all involved. Now that they got it out of their system, they were free to discuss other topics.

Lucy sighed. "That is correct. Whatever I did was not supposed to be done, even by the greatest mages before me. Basically think of my body's magic reserves as a complex cluster of electrical circuts and computer chips. When I casted Stellaris Knight, I practically fried them."

"Sounds like you should be in a lot worse shape than you are looking." Rias noted.

"I should be. If I had still been a human best case scenario is I would have been permanantly rendered unable to use magic. I'm lucky to be alive." Lucy said.

Layla leaned over and hugged her daughter smiling. "That was a huge gamble you took sweetie. Never do something that foolish again." She chided gently. "However if all your Sprits and the Spirit King himself are willing to fix it, than that speaks volumes of how powerful your bonds are with them. Add that to the fact that you have aquired more Gold Keys than I have ever seen, and you have come such a long way dear... I'm so proud of you."

Issei, Asia, and even Travis could not help but let out an 'aww' at the heartwarming scene.

"Thanks Mom." Lucy said. "Ummm..." This was gonna be a tough conversation to ask, and Lucy knew it was gonna have to happen eventually. "You're not... upset that I'm gay, or in a relationship with two... well uhh. I mean-"

"Huh? Oh, no dear, nothing like that." Layla said trying to reassure her. "Love is love, no matter what gender or how many are involved. I mean there's nothing I have seen to indicate you, Lady Himejima, and Ms. Phenex are consenting beings of proper age, or are doing anything truly wrong." Layla said. "My beliefs are not so strict as to decide that love can only exist between one man, and one woman."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks Mom, that means a lot to me." The younger blonde said, happy to be accepted.

"Besides... It's not like I am one to talk." Layla added.

"... What?" Lucy asked. Now everyone was leaning in with interest.

"Well, I mean nothing ever came of it, but there were times when... Women... Well... Caught my eye." She said as everyone stared at her utterly flabbergasted. "But I swear, I was only ever with your father in the end!"

"My my, seems like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all." Akeno teased.

"Hot, blonde, and bi." James noted. "Just went from an Eight to a Nine." He added ignoring the glare Lucy, and his own brother were giving him.

"Well, looks like we have a bit more in common than I thought then." Mikoto teased.

"Seriously?" Xenovia asked. "Is every women in this Club into same-sex relations?"

"Not me." Koneko said.

"I'm not." Asia said nervously wondering if she would possibly have to consider doing such things to get closer to Issei. After all Aika had told her guys were into that kinda stuff.

"Weeeell." Rias began looking at Issei. "There was this time last Halloween with me, and Greyfia-san in a hot tub."

 ***THUD!***

Issei fainted the happiest smile on his face. Rias just snickered. "Sorry, I just made that up to see how he would react."

"O... Kay." Xenovia said.

* * *

"Thanks for coming kid. I really needed some company tonight." The older man said defeating Issei in another round of some fanservice laden fighting video game.

"No problem. You've gotten much better at these games." Issei said.

"Well since you took me to that Arcade, I have had a lot of time to practice." He said indicating a huge collection of game consoles, peritherals, and games lining the shelves.

"Yeah. You must have nearly everything I have ever heard of. Stuff from before I was born even." Issei said in amazement.

"Well we all have our vices. Mine is collecting... Once I develop an interest in something I have to collect them." He said standing up. "But you should know what that feels like Mr. Harem King... Or should I say Red Dragon Emperor."

"So we're finally gonna have this confrontation." Issei said looking at the man as he unveiled twelve jet black angel wings. "So you're Azazel?"

"Oh, you already figured it out?" He asked with bemused curiously.

"I know Mikoto was Mariko Yashida, and if she was working for you, then there was a good chance you were more than you let on too." Issei said getting up as well. "I don't know what you want with me, and frankly I don't care... Right now. There is something I need to do."

"Oh, and what-"

 ***"BOOST!*" *POW!*** Azazel was cut off as Issei manifested Boosted Gear, and punched him in the face. He just stood there. Unmoving, unflinching.

"You bastard!" Issei yelled. "You're the reason that guy interfered, and I couldn't suck on Rias' boobs!"

Azazel chuckled behind the fist and gently pulled the hand away. His lip had a slight cut but he was unharmed. "You'd attack the leader of the Fallen Angels. A man who's strength eclipses your own by many degrees. With only one use of the Boosted Gear, all over the chance to suck a tit?" He laughed. "Oh man, you are quite the character."

"Cut the crap. Now tell me what it is you want!" Issei yelled. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Don't be. I have no interest in hurting you. That would run counter-productive to what I want." He said pointing at Issei's hand. "That Sacred Gear on your arm is a powerful tool. I am merely interested in bringing it to it's full potential."

"I won't let you take it from me, and I won't join the Fallen Angels either." He declared.

"Oh Issei... Naive little Issei." Azazel said. "I have no intention of taking it, and as for you joining us... Well you'll just have to wait and see." He said smirking as Issei glared at him.

* * *

(The next day. ORC Office.)

"Unforgivable! How dare he operate in this city under my nose!" Rias declared.

"So he just let you go?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, paid me, and sent me on my way." Issei said. "It's weird, I have no idea what he is thinking."

"I wouldn't worry too much Issei." Mikoto said sipping some tea alongside Layla. "Azazel is nothing like Raynare, you needn't worry about him trying that." Issei spun around glaring at her. "Yes, I know about that. Azazel gave me access to files on most of you when he hired me." She said. "He only wanted you spied on, and to be notified if you had a sacred gear. Everything Raynare did beyond that was her acting without his permission."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Issei asked as his glare hit her. "I died because of him sending her after me! She stabbed me in the chest, she killed Asia, what did he ever do to stop it or try to help!?" He said moving to leave.

"Be reasonable Issei, you can't expect someone to react to what they do not know abo-" Mikoto was cut off as the door slammed behind Issei as he left. "Or maybe you can." She sighed.

"Issei, wait please." Asia pleaded running back out to comfort him.

Lucy sighed. "Poor guy, he still is not over it."

Akeno just looked down sadly and left as well.

"Akeno?" Lucy asked going after her before Koneko took her hand to stop her.

"She needs to deal with something on her own right now." She said.

Ravel stood up. "Travis, James, I want you two to meet me back at your apartment. We have to discuss leads on future recruits."

"Got it M'amm." Travis said as he and his brother moved to the magic circle.

Ravel then walked up and kissed Lucy on the cheek. "Akeno may be my rival in the competition for your heart, however I can see how much you want to help her. I will leave you two alone for the day." She said smiling and leaving to talk with the brothers as they teleported away.

"Anyway." Rias sighed. "We will be meeting tommorow morning at Xenovia's place. Akeno, and Ravel already know, and I will explain to Issei, and Asia. Be there at 8:00 AM sharp." She said.

"Yes Madame President." The group said.

* * *

"Akeno!" Lucy called running up to her friend. "Is everything okay? You seemed out of it when Issei said those things."

"Oh... It's nothing important." Akeno said as Lucy swore she could see a dark aura around her as she said that. "Lucy, can I ask you a question?" Akeno asked.

"Sure thing." The blonde said.

"Do you... Hate Fallen Angels?" She said.

"... No, I don't." Lucy said. "The ones I have met so far haven't been nice people, but I don't think that means they all are evil. I mean you guys have shown me there can be good Devils, so why should the Fallen be any different?"

Akeno sighed, and smiled. "I see, I am glad to hear that."

"Am I interupting anything?" Layla asked coming upon them. "I was just about to head home, and I wanted to see if I could walk with you."

Lucy smiled, after Layla joined the club, Akeno had asked Layla to move in with them until she could find a place of her own. With no other option besides Mikoto's apartment (of which the brunette seemed awfully forward about being willing to share with the older Heatfilia) Layla agreed, happy to be near her daughter.

"It's fine Ms. Heartfilia." Akeno said. "I have all I need to know, so we can head home now."

The trio of beautiful women walked home in relative silence as Lucy thought about what Akeno said. _"Why would Akeno care what I think of Fallen Angels? I mean maybe she has a past with them? Come to think of it, she's never really talked about her life prior to being a Devil... Could she be? I shouldn't presume, and I shouldn't ask either. Akeno will tell me when she is ready. Still what was up with that Aura? I don't understand. I wish I could visit the spirits to ask them what it might be."_

* * *

(The next day. Outside Xenovia's residence.)

"You brought us out here to clean a freaking pool?" James asked looking at the gunk filled filthy cesspool that was once a swimming facility. "Why?!"

"The Student Council owns this building." Rias said. "I agreed to this job as part of the deal to let Xenovia stay here." She nodded and looked at Issei. "On the plus side, once we have it cleaned up, we are free to use it as much as we like."

Issei seemed to freeze, then smile the biggest lecherous grin of his life. "Hell yeah! Gets go get this pool cleaned up and ready for bootilicious bikini babes!"

"Pervert." Koneko scoffed. Lucy nodded along with her.

"Well, it's nice to finally have the chance to do a peaceful job for once." Mikoto said smiling. "Plus I can see how Layla-chan here looks in swimwear." She added making Layla blush, and shy away.

"Holy crap, Mikoto is as bad as Akeno." Lucy gasped.

"Don't act like you don't love it dear." Akeno said hugging Lucy from behind.

"Akeno, please not in front of my Mom." Lucy said flustered.

The group changed into gym clothes and started cleaning the area down. "I'm sorry guys." Lucy said sighing. "If I had magic now I could summon Virgo to help out."

"Will you stop going on about that shit?" Travis asked as he moved ahead of her with a mop wiping down the floor of the empty pool. "No one here blames you for that, no one here wishes you hadn't done it, so stop feeling sorry for yourself worrying about how we feel." He said knuckling the top of her head. "You'll have them back eventually, we survived without your spirit buddies before, we can survive without again."

As Lucy looked at him talking she could briefly see an orange aura around his body. "Ummm, thanks Trav." She said.

"Lucy's not alone! She has me!" Akira declared running past them pushing a washcloth along the floor.

"Hey, no running in the pool." Travis said to the Suka before turning to Lucy. "So you chose a Suka too?"

"Yeah... Wait you already have a familiar?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Ravel called in a favor for James, and I. I gotta admit I have a soft spot for the little cuties." He said. "Chachamaru, why don't you come out and say hi." He said as sure enough a green haired, green eyed, chibi with antenna robot projections on her head appeared wearing a giraffe costume.

"Hello. You must be Akira's partner. Nice to meet with you." She said holding out a hand. "My name is Chachamaru." She said in a flat tone.

"Nice to meet you too." Lucy said shaking the dud's hand. "Are you and Akira friends?"

"We live in the same community." Chachamaru said.

"I... see." Lucy said a bit put off my her demeanor. "You seem quite articulate for a Suka."

"I was programed well." She explained, making Lucy sweatdrop.

"I beg your pardon?" She finally said.

"Chacha-chan thinks she is a robot!" Akira said riding an electric floor buffer past them.

"Where did she get that thing?" Lucy asked.

"Ravel gave us an inkling that we would be doing a cleanup job, so I brought along some supplies." James said pushing a mop past. "Also... Duds, seriously?" James asked. "Bro you are usually much smarter than this. Choosing cuteness over badass. What a shame, now me? I got something actually useful." He said snapping his fingers as a six foot tall lion with an eagle's head, and wings on it's back appeared in a flash of flames.

"Ahhh!" Lucy cried falling back on her rear. "What is that?! A Griffon?!"

"As a matter of fact it is." James smirked petting the beast. "Pretty strong, and fast too, took everything I had to chase it down."

"You got a familiar first!" Issei cried out. "That is so lame."

"Well if you hadn't wasted time on that stupid slime you might have gotten further ahead." Lucy said.

"Wait... He wanted to make slime his familiar?" Travis asked chuckling.

"That is so fitting." James laughed. "Slime for a slimeba-AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGUHAHGUAHHHH!"" James cried as electricity coursed through his body he finally collapsed to the ground.

"I did not appriciate your comments about my race." Chachamaru said pulling a stun gun out of a small puddle of water James' foot was touching.

The Griffon let out a screach of satisfaction at seeing his partner taken down a peg.

"Should we help him?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, he just needs to sleep it off, he's tounger than a little shock." He said going back to mopping up the pool floor.

"Okay, if you insist." Lucy said going back to cleaning while Issei just shrugged, and resumed his job as well.

One the floor and walls were cleaned, everyone climbed out while Akeno filled the pool with water using magic. "Wow Akeno, I had no idea you could use water too." Lucy said.

"Well, I admit I prefer lightning, though in theory a magic user can do anything with proper power and imagination." She said. "Now let's go and get ready for a swim, you just HAVE to see my new suit." Akeno said.

"Mine too!" Ravel declared from Lucy's other side. "I will not be overshadowed by some newbie Peerage King."

"Try me, little girl, I may be new to owning a Peerage, but I'm far more experienced in what actually counts." She said in a sultry tone, strutting to the locker room while Ravel shook a bit, red in the face, and fists clenched.

"You really sure this was all they had in my size?" Layla asked blushing heavily as she covered herself instinctinvely in the pink string bikini Akeno had bought for her.

"I think it's rather flattering." Mikoto said wearing a strapless black ensemble with clasps on the sides of the bottoms, and on the front of the top.

"Ummm thank you Mikoto." Layla said nervously. "You look nice too."

Lucy just finished putting on a white bikini with a Fairy Tail guild mark over the left breast, part of a care package provided by Virgo in case of an emergency where Lucy needed certain clothes and could not summon her for whatever reason.

"So Lucy, which of our swimsuits do you like better?" Akeno asked as she and Ravel forced the blonde to turn around. Akeno had on a dark blue, and purple strapless ensemble with a plastic ring holding the top cups together barely.

"Yes, tell us, and no ties, we know you think one is better than the other, and I want to hear it." Ravel said wearing a pink, and lavender striped two-piece that wasn't quite as skimpy as those the older women were wearing. Still she was clearly a tad flustered, embarassed over showing so much skin around these people.

"Well... I... I think... The one I like." Lucy stammered thinking of the potential explosive situation if she gave the wrong answer. "It's not... well I mean... I just think... Maybe it's..."

Outside the boys were already changed, and enjoying the pool. We'll Kiba, was anyway. Issei just sat by the water waiting for the girls to come out, Travis and James just stood off to the side, smoking e-cigs, their black trunks revealing how badly scared their bodies were.

"Oh my goodness!" Layla cried seeing the two brothers as she padded out. "You poor boys." She cried rushing over and hugging them. "What happend to you two? How did you get so badly hurt!?"

"Oh no, it sounds like Mom is in trouble, I have to go!" Lucy cried out rushing past them, and outside as well. Ravel, and Akeno just glared at each other trying to come up with some logical reason to blame the other for this."

"Ms. H... Please calm down." James said flustered as Hell unused to this.

"It's okay, we're still alive, and have all our limbs, so what's a few scars worth crying over." Travis said nervously. "Please you don't have to worry about us."

"Well someone clearly has to!" Layla shouted tears in her eyes. "You're barely older than Lucy, you should not have been hurt this badly. Where were your parents during all this?"

"They were teaching us how to fight." Travis said making her back away.

"W-what?" She asked hands up to her mouth.

"The Howlet Clan." Mikoto said. "A family of mercenaries, and warriors. These two boys are the oldest sons of Travis "The Mortal Thor" Howlet Sr." She came up and patted her on the shoulder. "You are looking at a pair of child soldiers, trained to wage war since they could learn to walk."

At this point everyone was up paying close attention. "Travis... James... Is this true?" Asia asked. "You two are child soldiers?"

"We don't look at it that way." James said a bit annoyed. "To us that term implies we were forced into this life, that we had no choice, and that we were some unfortunate victims of circumstance."

"Nobody forced my brother, and I into this life. Not our parents, not our contractors, we had many opertunities to walk away, and lead mundane lives, but we are proud of our clan, and it's traditions." Travis said. "Do I recomend it for everyone? Hell no. Would I put my own kids through it? Not until I properly educated them on the risks, and the consequences of such a life, and I certainly would not deprive them of a chance to be children either way. So don't go thinking our parents were bad people just because we grew up in a culture you do not understand."

There was a long awkward pause between both sides of the argument, as no one else in the club knew what to say. Many in Rias' group had survived some horrible things, but to actually go through the upbringing these two young men had, was just beyond the pale to them.

"Well as long as it makes you both happy, who am I to judge." Lucy said smiling nervously. "Anyway enough of this angsting around, lets just enjoy our time here." She said.

"Lucy's right." Rias said. "We have a pool, and an afternoon to spend enjoying it. Lets just take our minds off such unpleasant things, and have some fun." She declared, much to the delight of everyone present.

So they moved to enjoy the pool. Rias, Akeno, Lucy, Layla, and Mikoto all jumped in joining Kiba swimming some laps. James meanwhile disapeared out back, only to reemerge with a grill, and a box of various meats. "Hey whats a pool party without a barbeque cooking up all the fixings." He said. "Hope you all have high capacity stomachs, because you are gonna need them when I get done." He said lighting the grill, and throwing various patties, and dogs onto it.

Meanwhile Issei, and Travis were stuck with the task of teaching Asia and Koneko respectively how to swim. They each held their hands as they kicked along the front of the pool.

"Remember, the trick is to keep as much of your body straight and streamlined as possible." Travis said as he gently pulled the smaller Rook along. "You'll go much faster if you keep your head in the water too, turning your head to the side to breathe, and breathing out under water to keep water out your nose." He said taking note of her tensing up. "Don't worry we won't try that right now. You have to work up the nerve to be willing to do that first."

"Travis..." Koneko said shyly and flustered. "Thank you for helping me. I know this probably isn't something you wanted to do."

"Hey, no problem, kid." Travis said ruffling her head a bit under her swimming cap. "I'm not one for swimming either, at least not without a full bodysuit on instead of glorified boxers." He said helping her to the end of the pool. "Still, I'm happy to help you. You're one of my favorite people in this club." He said making her blush a bit harder. He then looked to check on Issei, and Asia to find Asia clinging to the rail at the end of the pool while Issei was underwater looking at the girls with his boosted gear manifested.

Travis sighed. "Even with Asia right there, he can't help but use his powers like that." He said making Koneko shake her head in shame. He was about to grab the fool when.

"SPLASH!" Ravel floating just above the pool brought her foot on top of Issei's head hard. Gripping his hair as best she could between her toes and yanking him out of the water like a hovering eagle gripping a fish. *Coughcough! Gasp!* Went Issei as he cleared the water from his mouth and nose, having taken an involunatry breath at the blow to his head. "Owowowowoww!" He cried out. "Ravel, what the fuck?!"

"Quit oogling my Lucy, you creep." She declared letting go of his hair, and floating back to the edge of the pool.

"What's up Ravel, you're not going to join us?" Travis asked dropping the whole Boss/Employer dynamic for once.

"No... Water is not my thing." Ravel said shaking as she remembered the day Lucy saved her, the day her heart was bound to that lovely celestial flower.

"Really Ravel?" Lucy asked swimming up. "If you don't know how to swim I can teach you." She said.

"You will? Okay... But only if you promise not to leave my side." Ravel said slowly lowering her legs into the water shivering.

"Don't worry, I won't." Lucy said making her blush a bit as she fully imersed herself, she shivered even more moving into Lucy's arms.

"Where is Xenovia?" Travis asked looking around. "Hey Harem King, you seem to have a knack for finding women, go see if she is okay." Travis said.

"Right, okay." Issei said not about to argue with the Rook as he climbed out of the pool.

"You sure, he can be trusted?" Koneko asked.

"Hey, if he made a wrong move, she could easily put him in his place, and besides she's so pious I doubt she'd be up for any funny buisness." He said helping her swim some more.

"Hey Lucy?" Akeno asked sweetly having left the water to sunbathe. "Would you rub some lotion on my back?"

"She will do no such thing!" Ravel declared. "She is teaching me to swim, then she will rub lotion on MY back!"

"Come on Lucy, spend some time with a real woman." Akeno mock begged kicking up her legs behind her as she lay on her stomach. "If you come right now I'll even let you suckle my-"

"ISSEI, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Rias yelled from the locker rooms. That got must of the club's attention as they ran to check on things.

"Rias, I swear, it's not what it looks like!" Issei cried sitting with his back against the wall, a topless Xenovia straddling his waist.

"No, we are making a baby. It is exactly what it looks like." The blunette said.

"I never agreed to make a baby with you!" Issei cried out.

"Damn, kid." Travis said arriving along with the others. "We cannot take our eyes off you for a minute."

"A baby!?" Layla gasped, hands covering her mouth. "You're not even out of high school yet, you're too young to be having kids!"

"Wow Mom, pot meet kettle." Lucy said shaking her head. "You were in your late twenties when I was ten, so that means you-"

"Lucy Heartfilia, you will not finish that sentence!" Layla snapped at her a bit flustered.

Mikoto just chuckled. "Layla doesn't want them to make a mistake, by having a child before they are ready to live as adults. It's a common worry of most parents when dealing with teenagers."

"The only person who will be making babies with Issei anytime soon is me!" Rias declared making Asia shoot her a dirty look, as she stomped up to the pair of caught would-be lovers.

"Rias?!" Issei cried as she pulled Xenovia off him, and shielded him from the others.

"Hey!" James yelled coming in with a plate of burgers, and dogs stacked up nearly a foot in height. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

They ate a nice huge meal, and changed to head back to the club.

Lucy came around back to find the Howlet brothers loading the gril into a small truck. "Hey... Can I ask you two a favor?" Lucy asked.

"If it's to take Akeno off your hands, I'm in." James said as his brother backhanded him in the gut in retaliation.

"No nothing like that." Lucy said unsure of how to say this. "Can you two teach me how to fight?"

This got their attention. "Us, teach you to fight?" Travis said. "Why don't you ask Kiba, or Koneko."

"I've thought about it. However I have no interest or time in learning to use a sword." Lucy began. "Koneko knows how to fight, but she's not much more experienced than I am. I need somthing... Something only you two can provide."

"I think I get it now." Travis said. "You want us to teach you how to use a gun."

"What, no... I mean... If you think it would help." She said looking down. The two brothers looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "Hey, stop it! It's not funny!" Lucy protested. "I just don't want to drag the group down. Without my magic I feel useless!" Travis just came over and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Take it easy kid. It's not like we don't get how you feel. It's just weapons are a serious issue, especially the ones that go bang, and boom. Without proper training, and careful use you'll be just as likely to hurt yourself or a loved one than an enemy."

"Besides... It's not like we don't want to train you." James said. "It's just we don't have the time. We're leaving for Tokyo first thing in the morning for another set of matches."

"Oh, I forgot you guys still had the whole wrestling thing going on." Lucy said.

"Well to be fair, the whole pro wrestling thing is more an elaborate front." Travis said. "Besides it's more than just a few matches. Ravel has a job for us while we are down there, so we might not be coming back alone if you catch our drift."

"Oh, peerage scouting?" Lucy asked knowing that was likely the answer. "Well good luck with that." She said.

Travis sighed, and gave a lazy smile. "Tell you what. Before we turn in for the night, we'll hang out at your place, and show you a few moves that might help you out in a scuffle." He said. "You can practice them for the week, and when we get back, maybe we can show you a little more. Maybe even some gun safety too."

Lucy nodded, her smile brightening. "Thank you both so much. I promise I won't let you down."

"Yeah, yeah." James said. "Now enough with the mushy stuff. Let's just get back to the club."

"Got it, I'm gonna catch up with the others. See you guys." Lucy beamed before running off as fast as she could in heels.

Travis sighed before looking into the trees. "Got something to say Layla?" He asked the blonde as she crouched on a tree branch.

"For now, nothing." She said hopping down. "I'm just happy my daughter has made so many good friends like you two."

"Think nothing of it." James said. "Even if we said no, the Boss Lady probably would have made us help her anyway." He said getting in the car with his brother. "You two should get back to the club before everyone starts asking questions." James said taking off.

"Wait, two what do yEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" Layla cried out as she was scooped practically out of her heels as Mikoto sprinted at race car speeds back to the club with Layla held bridal style. "Mikoto, this is not funny, put me down this instant!" She protested.

"And ruin that lovely pedicure by forcing you to walk on these poor roads. I think not." The brunette said. "Besides I don't exactly see you fighting me off." She said leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

Sure enough Layla blushed realizing she was clinging harder to the brunette rather than fighting to get away from her. She tried to convince herself it was to avoid taking a nasty spill at these speeds. Emphasis on 'tried.'

* * *

Lucy arrived back at the club to find two familiar faces. "Oh hello Sirzechs, Greyfia, how are you two doing?"

"Ah, Lucy, glad you could catch up." The current Lucifer said.

"Yeah, same here- Mom?! what happend to you?" Lucy asked seeing her mother laying on the club floor, barefoot, and red in the face, her eyes swirling.

"Land... So happy. Everything is spinning." Layla slurred.

"Oh, I just took her for a ride she could not handle." Mikoto said chuckling making Lucy raise an eyebrow.

"Oh don't mind me." Sirzechs said. "I was simply stopping to inform my sister that I and her Father would be attending the upcoming open house." He said making Rias hang her head in embarassment. "Also, you should know that a summit is upcoming between the leaders of the three factions." He said making everyone's heads tilt up. "I will be attending, and it has been decided to hold it at this Academy."

"What?! No way!" Issei shouted, a sentiment shared by most of the room.

"Sir Lucifer." Lucy began trying to sound respectful. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if something happend? If a battle or an attack broke out, you would be putting students and the surrounding town in danger."

"I understand your concerns Lucy." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Which is why the meeting will be held after school hours, when everyone has left campus, and a barrier will surround the school so even if a fight does happen, the damage will be contained. Does that reassure you?"

Lucy chuckled. "You don't know the things I have been through. Nothing should reassure me at this point." She sighed.

"Considering the subject matter at hand, I would not be either. Still have a little faith in us, I promise that by the end of this meeting you'll be the happiest devil in the underworld." He said before turning to Rias. "Now if you'll all excuse me. Rias, I think it's time we went back to Issei's place for the night."

"Wait what?!" Rias shouted.

"We're back!" "Hey guys, miss me?!" Travis and James respectfively said bursting through the doors. "Hey, whats up, you guys look pretty stressed?" Travis asked.

"Who's the hot maid?" James asked. "Is she with Issei, or Lucy? Or is she neither, and did someone finally leave a girl for me now?"

Lucy looked at James in sheer terror. Mikoto just chuckled and walked over whispering in James' ear, pointing at Sirzechs. James' eyes widend, and he bolted out the club screaming only a single long loud "SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY!"

Sirzechs just chuckled. "Well that was funny. I really should have waited for everyone to arrive?"

"Ummm, should we go after-" Lucy tried to ask.

"No... Let him sweat it out for awhile." Travis said with a smirk. "I can milk this out for a few days of fun."

Ravel just grumbled about idiot Rooks making her look bad.

* * *

(The next morning. Outside Kouh Academy.)

Lucy yawned as she walked to the school alongside Ravel. "Man, I should not have stayed up so late." She whined. After spending time running through basic combat drills with Travis (James having refused to leave wherever he was hiding for fear of Lucifer) she had gotten scant few hours of sleep. Practicing what few moves she could do alone after her mother, and two would-be lovers finally retired for the night.

"I know." Ravel said. "You should be more mindful of such things when you train. Travis and James even told you to only go for a half-hour at best, not for three whole hours." She chided.

"I know... I just wanted to get all the moves down before I went to bed." Lucy said as she saw something troubling up ahead. Issei confronting an unknown silver haired figure. But what really caught Lucy's attention was the unknown omminus aura surrounding the man. One of barely contained lust for battle.

The figure turned his head to see Lucy, and smirked. "Ah, and now I get to meet the Earthlander. After what you did to Kokabiel I was eager to have the chance to confront you in person too."

 **(End of Chapter 17)**

* * *

 **So concludes another chapter. I hope you guys liked it. We got us a bit of a calm before the storm. Hope you liked the interactions and character development I gave everyone. I tried to give the cast as much to do as I could think of given the material I had to work with.**

 **Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter, and if you like this fic and really want to support it, please leave a review. Favorites and Follows are nice, but I feel it's Reviews that give me the most encouragement to continue while also giving me insight into what I am doing right, and wrong. Sorry if I was coming off as needy, but any feedback you can give me would be most welcome.**

 **Peace out.**


	18. Vampires, and Eye Powers

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Mikoto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Brothers. Any other characters, powers, designs, weapons, etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Gonna take a moment to address those who left reviews now.**

 **MrKipling22: Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **UnsanMusho: I'm kinda tempted on it. At first I threw in a little ship tease just as filler. I admit it might make more sense to pair her and Travis at this point, but there still is the matter of the age difference.**

 **TQ676: Yeah I admit that I could have used better writing and foreshadowing regarding Layla being bi. Also it's not like Lucy has much of a choice but to learn something new considering otherwise she would be spending this volume at least on the sidelines while everyone else does the heavy lifting. I hadn't thought of Layla attending until you brought that up. That gives me a couple ideas, thanks. As for Layla and Mikoto, thank God for that whole 'Til Death do us part.' clause considering Layla is technically half devil, half ghost. I'm glad you like the brothers. I was worried they were going to be hated by everyone reading this. I tend to use them in a lot of stories and rps as these OP self insert fantasies, but for this fic I just wanted them to be strong, but not overshadowing the main cast. Just extras to fill out the three peerages. I'm glad they are at least tolerable to the majority of my readership. As for Ravel, and Akeno... Well you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **uchihamadara115: Thank you for the praise. I'm just so fed up with "Natsu in DxD" fics, even if I didn't utterly despise the character, it's overdone to death by this point.**

 **Doctor Snivy: I have no intention of backing down just yet.**

 **Lily Nedesico: You better believe it. I just hope I can live up to the hype here.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

"Who are you?" Lucy asked pulling out her whip from her school bag as she stepped back.

"Names Vali. Aka the White Dragon Emperor." He said advancing on the blonde. "Don't worry I didn't come for a fight. I can see you have burned out your magic." He said stopping as Kiba, and Xenovia appeared at his side blades at his neck. "Such hostility. Come now, we are all friends now aren't we? Who saved you all from Kokabiel again?"

"The summit has not happened yet." Kiba said. "You're still our enemy as far as we are concerned."

"Is this how you have your Peerage treat all visitors?" Vali asked Rias as she walked up with the rest of the Peerage.

"Only the ones we have little reason to trust." She said. "Now explain yourself. Why are you here?"

"Just scoping out the potential here. I have to say I am intrigued by what I am seeing so far." He said. "I'll leave you all alone for now. See you at the summit." He said walking away.

Lucy gasped as she felt Ravel, and Akeno grab a hand of hers each. _"They're squeezing so tight. They must be freaking out even worse than I am."_ Lucy thought as she squeezed back.

* * *

(Later on in Class)

Lucy sat at her desk contemplating the encounter she had.

"So Issei, you gonna tell us the deets on that Xenovia chick who's hangin' out with you guys now?" Matsuda asked.

"Yeah man, you getting it on with her too behind our backs." Motohama demanded.

"Guys, please calm down, it's nothing like that." Issei said trying to brush the pair off.

"Issei." Xenovia said. "Here, I brought these for later." She said holding up several condoms.

"You bastard!" The two perverts slammed Issei's head into his desk.

"Xenovia, what the hell?!" Issei cried.

"I figured you were not ready yet to make a baby, so I thought these would tide you over while we practiced." Xenovia said.

"You idiot!" Lucy yelled. "What kind of teenage girl just whips out a fistful of condoms in the middle of a classroom!? How can you actually be THIS socially inept?!" She cried in frustration.

"Hey guys, I just got here, what is going on." Asia said walking up with Aika before spotting the profylactics in Xenovia's hand. "Ooh, those are pretty."

"Here, you should both take one as well." Xenovia said handing out one to Asia, and Lucy.

"Get that thing away from me, I do not need it!" Lucy cried backing off.

"Don't give it to Asia in front of everybody, she doesn't want it either." Issei said snatching them away.

Aika just smirked. "Well sounds like someone's having a little party." She said before whispering in Asia's ear, making her cry out and go all red in the face, before she covered the female pervert's mouth.

"No more, don't say anymore!" She cried out. Lucy just sighed. This was gonna be one of those days.

* * *

(A little later on.)

Lucy was walking along with Issei, Xenovia, and Asia when she bumped into Akeno. "Hey you guys, how is it going?" The Priestess asked.

Issei nodded. "Just fine, things are pretty crazy right now."

"Well it is open house, so that's to be expected." She said as suddenly a rush of male students went inside a nearby building.

"Huh, I wonder what is going on there?" Lucy said taking a peak inside her eyes widening.

There was Serafall Leviathan posing in a magical girl outfit while the crowd hooted and hollered, and Saji desperately tried to resore order. "Lucy-chan!" The brunette cried jumping down from the stage and running to hug her. "I missed you so much! How are you? I was worried after I heard about what happend." She declared.

"I'm fine Miss Serafall, really." Lucy said as she was shaken back and forth a bit. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm made of sronger stuff than I look."

"Serafall what is the meaning of this!" An irate Sona yelled stomping onto the scene. "You cannot come onto school grounds dressed like that."

"Ah, come on Oni-chan. I want to be a magical girl!" Serafall whined as Lucy thought back to that man with the same dream she had helped earlier.

"You are one of the four leaders of the Underworld!" Sona hissed trying to male sure no one who wasn't supposed to know heard that. "Try to conduct yourself like a dignified human being."

Serafall started comically crying lunging into Lucy's arms. "Lucy! Oni-chan hates me! Whatever will I do!?"

"Sister please stop, I didn't mean. I just-" Sona said trying to reason with her hysterical sister.

"I just wanted to see my dear Oni-chan. How can she be so mean to me!?" She whined in Lucy's shoulder as the blonde just blushed and tried to restore order.

Akeno chuckled. "You see the problem is Lady Serafall loves her little sister a tad too much, so she enjoys embarassing her at every opertunity."

"Yeah I can see that." Lucy said with a shy smile having managed to seperate from the twintailed brunette as she went with Sona.

"My my Lucy, are you perhaps showing an interest in the Leviathan too?" Akeno asked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to make me jealous."

Lucy turned red in the face. "It's not like that!"

* * *

"Alright class, now take your clay, and make it into something that is important to you." The teacher said as Lucy and co were back in class working on an art project in front of their parents.

"Go Asia, smile for the camera!" Mr. Hyodou said taking pride in the girl he already considered a surrogate daughter.

"Well that is just mean." Layla noted. "I know she's like family with you two, but Issei is still your son by blood, try showing some pride in him too."

 _"Really Mom?"_ Lucy thought. _"You've met Issei. Would you have shown pride in birthing a pervert like him?"_

"Oh hello there." Mrs. Hyodou said smiling at Layla. "You must be Lucy's mother. It's always nice to meet the family of Issei's friends."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm glad my dear Lucy was able to meet such wonderful friends in Asia, and Issei." Layla said.

Lucy did her best to block out the chatter and work on her project. Slowly she tore the clay into chunks, and used it to fashion figures of her friends. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Juvia...

"Holy crap! Issei you did that!" A cry out broke Lucy's concentration before she could finish her crude Levy figure she turned and saw Issei had fashioned his clay into a figure of Rias, completely naked, and with full attention to detail, and anotomical correctness.

 _"Dammit Issei, you shouldn't use magic out in the open like that. Especially if I can't use mine!"_ Lucy scowled and shook her head before returning to her work.

* * *

(The next day, back at the Occult Research Club building.)

"Wait, you mean we are actually letting the other Bishop out?" Lucy asked. Rias raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to do my best not to ask how you know about that." Rias said. "And yes. My brother gave me permission last night." She said as she used magic to make the chains vanish.

"They must be pretty powerful if even Rias could not handle them." Issei said.

They went inside the dark room to find a small figure with the appearence of a girl sitting in a box shyly. They had white hair, red eyes, and their ears were somewhat pointed.

Issei was about to declare how lucky he was, when his eyes picked something off. Without even checking with everyone else he walked up to the shaking figure and grabbed their hand.

"No! Please stay back!" They begged.

"Issei what are you doing?" Rias demanded.

"Index finger is shorter than the ring- ah goddammit it's a boy!" Issei bemoaned walking back to the group. "Damn dude, that is a cruel trick, I thought we had another cute girl but no, just a boy in drag."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I like dressing like this is all!" The now confirmed male Bishop cried.

"Sorry about that Gasper. My darling Issei is a bit of a lech." Rias said. "Everyone this is Gasper Vladi, First Year Student, my other Bishop, and a half-human-half-Vampire." She said kneeling by the boy, and taking his hand. As the new members of the group reacted.

"A bona-fide bloodsucker, holy shit." Issei declared.

"Oh my goodness, I never imagined." Asia said.

"Vampires are real too? Seriously?" Lucy asked.

"A most unusual addition to our group." Xenovia said holding her chin.

"I had heard rumors of a vampire serving the House of Gremory, but I never expected him to be like... This." Ravel said.

"The Gremorys seem to have a knack for drawing the most odd people into their ranks." Mikoto stated.

"Poor child, he's so shy and timid." Layla said sadly.

"Now Gasper, do you know why we are here?" Rias asked.

"N-no." He said shyly.

"I think you do." Rias chided gently. "It's time to go outside again."

"No! Please! Don't make me!" He begged hiding inside the box.

"Quit being such a crybaby." Issei said moving to grab him and drag him outside only for the boy to instantly be on the other side of the room. "What the?"

"That's Gasper's Sacred Gear." Akeno explained. "Hidden Balor View, it allows him to freeze people, and objects in time."

"I can't control it. I'm sorry, please don't hit me!" He pleeded.

Again Lucy could see an aura around him. It was timid, easily disturbed, yet seemingly weak while under constant duress. She blinked again, and it was gone. _"What is going on with me?"_ Lucy asked herself. _"I shouldn't even have magic to use much less magic eyes."_

"Please do be scared." Layla said slowly stepping forward. "We only want to help you." She said kneeling before the boy. "I'm unarmed, and I won't hurt you even if you freeze me by mistake. Please... You can trust us. We're your friends."

"You- you promise?" He asked slowly opening the box.

"Of course. No harm done either way, and we all make mistakes." She said as the boy slowly got out, and hugged her shivering.

"Way to go Mom." Lucy said smiling.

"He may be around Koneko's age, but he has the emotional range of a child still." Mikoto said. "Who better to talk him down than a mother herself." She said making Rias grimace just a bit.

* * *

(Outside The Building.)

After a short meeting in the office later, Rias had left for a meeting with Sirzechs. Taking along Akeno, Kiba, and Mikoto, and Ravel. She instructed the rest of the club to take charge of Gasper's training.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?!" He cried as Xenovia and Koneko chased after him around the yard with Durandal, and a clove of Garlic respectively.

"Please you two, stop. He's not ready for this kind of stress." Layla said scooping up the boy.

"Miss Heatfilia, with all due respect, he will never accomplish his training if you keep coddling him." Xenovia said. "His enemies will be nowhere near as merciful as we are being."

"I know that, but baby steps you two. Try chasing him with something less fatal. The kendo club has to have some spare shinai you can borrow." Layla said.

Xenovia sighed. "I suppose that is a acceptable compromise. Very well."

"Wow Lucy, your Mom is amazing being able to talk down a Holy Sword user like that, and even earning Gasper's trust like he was her own son."

"Thanks Issei." Lucy said beaming.

"Oh, hey guys." Saji said walking up. "Just came by to check out the new Bishop." He said getting all flustered as he saw Gasper. "Holy crap, is that cutie her?"

"Yeah, only he's actually a guy." Issei said making Saji facefault. "Yeah, I had about the same reaction."

"Well look what we have hear." Azazel said emerging out of the bushes.

"Azazel!" Issei said in shock as that got everyone's attention fast.

"Take it easy. I didn't come here for a fight. None of you would last long as you are anyway." He said. "So lets see, we have the weilder of the Boosted Gear... The Black Dragon's Absorbtion Line, and the little Vampire can use Hidden Balor View." He noted. "Quite the line-up... So where is the guy with Sword Birth?"

"He's not here, and don't even think of touching him either." Issei said.

"I see, that's a shame." The Fallen Angel noted. "By the way, you might want to use the Absorbtion Line to drain off some of the kid's excess power to help control it."

"Whoa, this thing can do that?" Saji asked.

"Of course it can... Of course the faster way to get it under control is to drink the Red Dragon Emperor's blood." He said making Issei, and Gasper tense.

Lucy observed the man seeing his aura yet again. It was playful, and curious... But far from malicious. "You don't seem like the type who wants to harm anyone here... What are you after?" Lucy asked.

Azazel just looked at her, his eyes widening for a moment. "I see... So you have one too? Tell me Earthlander? What do you see when you look at me?" He asked.

"I see an aura... It's black in color, but it is calm if a bit unpreidctable, your words and actions do not convey danger or deceit." She said shaking. "How do I know this? Why am I seeing this?"

Azazel laughed. "Well I'll be damned. You truely are a harbinger of new findings young lady." He said. "What you are experiencing is known as the Truth Seeking Vision... You young lady, are probably the first Earthlander in our history to possess a Sacred Gear." He said holding up a mirror. Sure enough Lucy's eyes were glowing lightly with a shine of gold. As if she was wearing gold color contact lenses.

"A sacred gear... Me?" She asked only for Layla to get between them.

"Stay away from my daughter." She warned. "She is not one of your test subjects."

"I would never dream of such a thing, Shinigami." Azazel said. "Though I'm curious... According to reports I got on you, were you a Christian when you died?"

"I was." She admitted.

"That's funny." He said. "Most Christians are protected from the burdan of becoming a Shinigami when they die." He pointed out. "Unless of course they commit a great sin."

"Watch your mouth! You know nothing about me!" Layla snapped at her, her hands begining to shake.

"I see, a little personal. Very well... I have no desire to cause your daughter further stress by pushing you. I was just stopping by to offer some help." He said walking away.

"Wait a damn minute!" Issei yelled. "I wanna know why you hid your identity from me?"

"Oh that." He said turning to face the young man, and smirking. "I just kinda thought it was cooler that way." He said before leaving.

"Mom... Are you?" Lucy asked as Layla put away her blade.

"I'm sorry hon... I have to go lie down at home." She said before running away.

"Wait, Mom!?" Lucy cried out in frustration as her mother was already gone.

* * *

(Back inside the Building, later that evening.)

"Sorry to have to interupt your meeting like this." Issei said to Rias as they along with Lucy stood in front of the crying Gasper's room. "After Lucy's Mom freaked out, and ran off. We tried to train Gasper some more, but he panicked, and ran back inside."

"It's alright." Rias said. "I should have been here from the start." She said. "Gasper has had a hard life as a half-Vampire. And his Sacred Gear certainly did not help." Rias sighed. "Vampires take blood purity even more seriously than Devils do, so he faced a lot of discrimination."

"He's even more like Asia than I thought." Issei said.

"Indeed he is." Rias said. "What kind of King can I be if I cannot help him."

Issei was about to protest when Lucy spoke up. "Don't be so hard on yourself. We're not exactly trained therapists, or something like that. Gasper's issues are not something that can be fixed over a day." She said. "I'll stay here and help him, while you two get some rest."

"I want to stay too." Issei said.

"The hell you will." Lucy declared. "I'm not letting a pervert like you corrupt that poor boy!"

"Be nice Lucy. You both are entitled to watch over him." Rias said. "I'm trusting you two with this."

"You can count on us." Issei said as Rias vanished in a magic circle. "Okay Gasper, you wanna play hardball, fine by us. We are not moving from this spot until you leave this room."

Lucy nodded. "That's right Gasper, we won't leave. We can stay all night if we have to." She declared kicking off her heels and sitting against the wall. This was gonna be a long night.

Hours later it was dark. The light of the stars being the only illumination of the hallway.

"Hey Gasper, you still up?" Lucy asked. "If you can hear this, please answer me. Or don't I'll just keep talking." She said. "Do you regret being made a devil?" There was no answer. "Not in a talking mood. Okay, I'll just answer back. It's funny, four months ago, I'd have said yes... I don't know how much the others told you about me, but I had a life in another world before I was made Rias' pawn... A happy one too with lots of friends, freedom, and exitement for the first time in my life... And then in one stroke of bad luck, it was all taken away from me." She said.

"Lucy?" Issei asked.

"It's fine Issei... I was upset. I felt like I lost everything yet again. My Guild, my friends, my entire world." She said as Gasper slowly poked his head out.

"How did you get over it? Did it even get better?" He asked.

"Sit beside me, and I'll tell you." She said as Gasper nervously moved to her side. Lucy slowly pulled him into a hug. "For starters I still had my spirits, so that helped. Everyone was also really nice, and understanding of me even when I was having trouble adjusting to this new setting... But my fellow chess pieces, they didn't give up on me. Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Rias, hell even this pervert grew on me after awhile."

"Wow thanks Key-Chain. It's nice to be appreciated too." Issei mouthed off back to her.

Lucy chuckled. "Keep up that attitude Issei, and I won't introduce you to all the women in Fairy Tail if we ever do find a way back." That quickly shut the boy up.

"But... You do want to go back home right?" Gasper asked.

"Of course I do." Lucy said smiling. "But at the same time... I've made so many new friends here, I've even found two wonderful girls who are crazy in love with me for reasons I'm still not sure about, and I even got to see my Mom again. I'm glad I came here, and I don't want to leave either world behind."

"I'm happy for you too." Gasper said. "But... How does that help me?"

"The moral of the story is, we are more than just a bunch of pieces on a chessboard." Lucy said. "We are a family. We take care of and support each other. So you don't need to be afraid of every single thing, because even if you can't handle something, you have two brothers, and a lot of sisters who will look out for you." She said. "And I'm sure that applies to Ravel, and her Peerage as well. We'll all protect and look out for you, because we know you'd do the same for us."

"But what about my powers. You'll hate that I freeze you all the time, and-"

"That doesn't bother me." Lucy said. "Let me tell you a story. Shortly after I joined Fairy Tail, another Guild attacked us in a sort of declaration of war. Two members of that Guild later joined our guild when the whole thing was done, even after they did some bad mean things to Fairy Tail. A short while later one of our strongest mages, and his friends tried to launch a coup of the Guild, while taking the entire city hostage. When all was said and done, we forgave them too, and let them off with only the leader being kicked out of the Guild, but we always held out hope that one day he would be allowed back in after he found his own way in life." Lucy said smiling thinking about how Laxus proved himself as having changed when he arrived to help them when they needed it the most. "The point being, If I can forgive all that, I can certainly forgive you over a simple accident."

"Yeah besides having the ability to stop people in time is cool." Issei said. "I mean if I had that I could freeze girls and get all the time I need to-"

*POW!* Lucy's foot nailed him in the forehead. "Do me a favor Gasper, and never listen to this pervert regarding women. " She said sweetly. "If his mind was any more dominated by lust, his Boosted Gear would manifest as a condom."

"Ugh." Issei went rubbing the bump on his temple. "Thanks Lucy, even I did not need that mental image. I can only imagine how terrible that would feel."

Gasper giggled. "You two are funny. Like brother, and sister."

"No way!" Both shouted. "Hey what do you mean?" They snapped at each other. "You're saying you're too good to be my brother/sister!?"

"Damn straight!" Issei said. "You're too hot to be my sister. I don't want to spank it to family!"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want to live in the same home as a creep like you! God knows what kind of messes I'd have to clean up! You'd be constantly hitting on my friends. Bringing porn into my apartment!" Lucy huffed.

Gasper was now full blown laughing at them as both looked back at him, smiled, and laughed too.

* * *

The next morning Lucy, and Issei were jolted awake by the others arriving.

"So how'd it go?" Kiba asked.

"Suprisingly well. At least Gasper hasn't closed the flaps on the box." Lucy said streching out and getting her shoes back on. "I think he's more willing to try this out now."

"Good to know, in the meantime we thought of something that might help Gasper too." Asia said.

"Good to know." Lucy beamed before seeing Ravel come in. "Hey Ravel, did you see my Mom last night? Is she okay?" Lucy asked allowing her worry to finally show.

"Yes... She was very shaken up, and spent most of the night talking with Akeno... I don't know what they said, as Akeno said it was confidential. When all was said and done. Akeno sent her to go train with Mikoto for the day. She seemed to be feeling a bit better, but very nervous too." Ravel shook her head. "I'm sorry Lucy I really am. I wish there was more I could do or say to help you both."

"I understand. I'll have to ask them about it myself later and see if they will tell me anything." Lucy said sighing in relief as she at least knew Akeno was seemingly handling it. "Thank you Ravel, you have already done quite enough."

"Of course my darling, anything for you after all." Ravel said kissing her cheek. "I owe you so much after all you have done for me, so I consider it my duty to groom you to the top of devil society so we can stand side-by-side as each others wi- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Ravel shrieked, her eyes widening in horror..

Lucy spun around to see a figure in a paper bag hood with eerie looking glowing red eyes coming up to them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed like a little girl. "I DON'T KNOW JUST RUN! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" She cried as both of them bolted out the clubhouse in terror.

"Oh no... Did I do something wrong?" Gasper asked from under the paper bag.

"Well if Vampires are supposed to be scary, I think you did it exactly right." Issei said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

* * *

Once the rest of the club caught up with them, and explained the misunderstanding. Classes went on that day as normal. Then they caught up to Rias, and Akeno. The later insisted on taking Lucy, and Issei up to the Shrine where Akeno was staying.

"Akeno, you sure it's safe for us to cross this point?" Issei asked the brunette in her modified Miko robes.

"Don't be a baby Issei. I have passed through these walkways dozens of times." Lucy said casually strolling though. "Our Holy weakness only applies to objects of Christian faith."

"Lucy is right. We have a special agreement with the spirits here." Akeno said. "Anyway, I brought you both hear because there is someone special I want you to meet."

"Indeed it is nice to meet you both. Red Dragon Emperor... Mage of Earthland." A powerful, yet compassionate and warm voice boomed from high above them. Lucy looked up, her Truth Seeking Vision manifested to nearly blind her with a powerful aura conveying both sheer power, and an unearthly amount of love and compassion for all around him. His blond and beautiful features obscured by said Aura but Lucy could still clearly make out his elegant robes, and twelve white feathery wings. "I am Michael. The leader of The Angels."

 **(End of Chapter 18)**

* * *

 **There you have it. The plot thickens, and the events of Season 2 are winding down. I won't say a lot this time, for fear of giving away too much information. Just know that the events of the next couple chapters are gonna be huge in how they impact both universes at play.**

 **Feel free to Follow, Favorite, and especialy Review if you have not done so already. Also I might be expanding on this fic in events following season 2 with some side stories bridging the gap between seasons 2, and 3. I already have one story in mind already, and might do more depending on what ideas I have and what fan response I get.**

 **That's all for now. Later folks.**


	19. Three-Way Summit! Greater Threat Looms!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Mikoto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Brothers. Any other characters, powers, designs, weapons, etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Gonna take a moment to address those who left reviews now.**

 **UnsanMusho: Yeah there is a good possibility you'll be seeing them. As for Koneko, yeah I'd like to keep her with Issei too. Her falling for him, and looking past his flaws is one of the most heartwarming moments in the series. "You're the worst, but you're also the best."**

 **Yuri352: No she will not. The closest she might get to that is the Stallaris Knight form.**

 **TQ679: You might want to work on your grammer a bit there. Anyway you'll find out about Layla soon enough. Yeah, Lucy would have a thing or two to say about Issei gaining that sword. And I do plan on adding a short story expanding on Lucy, and Ravel's relationship a bit more. Writing Ravel in is a bit harder than for Akeno since she hasn't got much screentime in the anime yet. Also Lucy's Sacred Gear can't do much, at least in theory or else Rias would not have been able to turn her with only one Pawn.**

 **MrKipling22: Yeah you'll see what Michael has in mind for her. I can assure that.**

 **GotNoName123: Sorry you had an issue with what I wrote there. I'm just writing the story I wanted to tell.**

 **Yuri352: They might have done that had they had more time. But Ravel had them on a tight schedule, and then then it's much easier to teach some to use a gun, or some basic fighting techniques than an entire martial art.**

 **Dark Mystique: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **TheBayMan: Thank you for your support. I admit I don't read my finished product once the Beta is done with them. I just assumed they were fine. I'll have to look into that.**

 **animedevilluvzyuri: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

It was an awkward moment as they sat... Well Lucy, Akeno, and Issei sat. Michael choose to remain standing. Lucy looked over at Issei observing his general unease. "So... What is it you want?"

"You needn't worry Earthlander, I have no intention of harming anyone here. I merely came to provide the Young Pervert something." He said holding out his hand.

"Is it a castration? Please let it be a castration." Lucy said.

"Lucy! What the hell?!" Issei cried grabbing his groin out of reflex.

"Now now Lucy. If Michael promised he would not be harmed, he will not go that far." Akeno said giggling. "You'll have to settle for errectile dysfunction."

"Noooo!" Issei cried. "Akeno, not you too, don't even joke about that!"

"You needn't worry. I have no intention of punishing you for your vices." Michael said. "I merely wish to provide you with this." He said making a large, elaborate sword appear in the air. "Behold the Holy Sword Ascalon. The legendary weapon of Saint George. The Dragon Slayer."

"That explains why I was feeling on edge." Issei noted.

"Wait hold on a second. I thought Travis' sword had that name?" Lucy asked.

"Ah yes, the giant blade that slew the Godhand." Michael said. "That is just one of many weapons and people throughout history that have earned that title."

"Okay..." Lucy said a bit unconvinced.

"Okay, I know what it is. The question is why are you giving this to me?" Issei asked.

"That is simple. I wished to help you after learning you were the weakest host of the Boosted Gear in history." He said.

"Wow, thanks. I feel so much better now hearing that." Issei said.

"I meant no disrespect. Consider this the first step in making peace between the three factions." Michael said.

"So the pervert gets a holy sword upgrade." Lucy scoffed. "I lost my magic to help beat that Kokabiel guy, where's my Holy sword."

Michael just looked at her and smiled. "You needn't be jealous Ms. Heartfilia. I cannot provide you with anything yet, but I promise you will be well rewarded for your sacrifice against Kokabiel.

"Wait, seriously?" Lucy asked. "I mean I was just joking around. I didn't actually-"

"Now now, there is no need for that." Michael said. "I promise after the summit, you will be well rewarded for your efforts by all three factions."

Curiosity flashed through Lucy's mind as she wondered what that could possibly be. Meanwhile Michael told Issei how to assimilate the sword into Boosted Gear. Issei nervously grabbed the sword by the wrist, and focused. Within moments there was a flash as Ascalon's blade now protruded from Issei's gauntleted wrist. "Whoa."

"It is done. Now I must take my leave." Michael said smiling.

"Wait! I needed to ask you about something." Issei said.

"I'm afraid I do not have time." Michael said. "I promise I will hear you out after the summit."

"I have a question too!" Lucy declared standing up.

"Forgive me Ms. Heartfilia, I do not have time to answer it. I must prepare for the summit ask me after it is done." He said before leaving.

Lucy sighed before falling back to her knees. "Dammit... I needed to know what my Mom did to be made a Shinigami."

Akeno sighed. "Lucy... I think that is something your mother should tell you when she is ready."

"You mean... You know?" Lucy asked inquisitively.

"I do... She told me the basics... However I also promised not to tell you either. She will tell you about it when she is ready, until then I suggest you do not try to pry."

"But she... I... I understand." Lucy relented.

"I know I shouldn't pry, Akeno... But there's something I've been meaning to ask." Issei said. "During our fight with Kokabiel... You said something to each other." He recalled making Lucy look on in shock and interest.

* * *

 _(Flashback. Kouh Academy Grounds.)_

 _"You bastard! You'll pay for that!" Akeno cried out in rage seeing Lucy's Mom throw her daughter to the side taking a dozen light spears through the chest! With a scream of anger, she blasted at Kokabiel with lightning._

 _"Ah, did I hit a nerve for the daughter of Baraqiel by hurting her lover's family?" Kokabiel asked with amusement._

 _"Don't you DARE mention him. I am nothing like that monster!" Akeno yelled._

 _Issei was about to interfere when they were interupted by a scream of anguish and rage from Lucy._

 _(End Flashback)_

"Akeno?" Lucy asked. "You don't have to tell us anything if you are not ready. We don't need to know anything about your family or past if you'd rather not-"

"No Lucy... It's time I told both of you the truth." She said. "Issei, the Fallen Angels you have every reason to hate..." She turned her back to them, and lowered her robe her wings popping out to reveal one was that of a devil, and the other was covered in black feathers. "I am the half-breed daughter of one. Baraqiel, one of their leaders. My mother was a shrine maiden who came upon him when he was injured, and nursed him back to health. She fell in love with him, and I was the result."

"Akeno?" Lucy said standing up. "It doesn't matter what your race, or who your dad is. You've lond since earned my trust, and friendship." Lucy said hugging her.

"Yeah." Issei said. "I... I can live with that. You're still you either way. I do hate Fallen Angels, but you are so much more than that. You're a good friend, and teammate, not to mention you have a killer rac-" He was cut off as Lucy stomped back over, and stomped on his foot. "Ow!"

"Yeah, and that was without heels, buddy. Can't you go for a whole paragraph without mentioning breasts? You don't see me shoehorning feet into every conversation."

"Oh, so you admit that you DO have a foot fetish after all." Issei declared smirking despite the pain.

"Akeno... I'm going to kill him." Lucy declared lunging at him only to be caught by the back of her shirt by Rias.

"Seriously, I know you two don't like each other, but to come to blows. I thought I trained you two better than that." She said.

"Rias, how long have you been here?" Issei asked.

"Oh, I just got here. I was gonna watch to make sure Akeno would not try anything, but I can see Lucy was not about to let anything happen anytime soon." The redhead declared.

"My my, a bit of the jealous type are we?" Akeno asked jokingly.

"One can never be too careful." Rias said. "Especially knowing you."

"As if I would allow you to drag my sweet Lucy into such debauchery." Ravel said, appearing in the entryway. "Though I would love to be provided with the evidence I'd need to prove you a disloyal, and therefore unfit lover for my darling."

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked. "Don't I get a say in all this?" At hearing that Ravel and Akeno both looked at her in a death glare/pout. "Okay, this is awkward, Rias what do you think?" She looked around only to find Rias, and Issei had left. "Sonuva-"

* * *

(The woods outside Kouh.)

*CLANG!* Went steel against steel as Layla and Mikoto clashed blades. The pair having traded their kimono-gowns for t-shirts, and shorts. Twin chokuto parried each strike from Starcutter while narrowly missing Layla with strikes of their own. "You're quick." Mikoto said smiling. "Even when I was just a human ninja, it was rare that I find someone who could evade my attacks so easily." She parried a strike from Layla with one hand, and took a slash at her legs with the other, only for Layla to leap and flip out of the way.

"I had a lot of training under the best swordsmen in the Seireitei." Layla said. "I learned early on how to evade attacks." She charged in and appeared to attack high, only to faint and drop a sweeping kick and throw Mikoto off balance. She charged and held her blade inches from Mikoto's neck. "Yield."

"You first." Mikoto said her own swords both crossed at Layla's throat like a pair of scissors.

Layla just sighed and backed away lowering her weapon. "Training with real swords. You sure like to live dangerously."

"Hey, it keeps my skills sharp." She said standing up, and sheathing her straight-bladed swords. "Besides, you could have put your foot down, and said no."

"Knowing you, I'm sure you would have just come up with something even worse." Layla said wiping away the sweat from her brow after she put her sword away. "Besides, I needed something to take my mind off of... Things."

Mikoto just sighed and slipped out of her old worn tennis shoes, resting against a tree, and enjoying the breeze. "You know you can't hide from your daughter forever. You are going to have to tell her the truth."

"I know." Layla said sitting down cross-legged not far away. "It's just... Lucy might not be a believer, but she knows I was."

"Are you still?" Mikoto interupted.

"I... I can't say for sure." Layla said nervously. "The point is, I prided myself on my faith, and living my life under God's teachings... I died thinking I had lived a good life... And then I got denied access to heaven, and forced into the purgatory that is Soul Society over a sin I didn't even realize I had commited." She said tearfully. "I mean how was I supposed to know that-"

She was cut off as she felt a pair of soft, delicious lips press against her own. She cried out in suprise and fell back as Mikoto kissed her. "M-Mikoto!"

"Sorry... I just wanted to help." She said smiling. "I know what it's like to have regrets, and you were about to blurt out something I don't think you were willing to tell me yet." She said. "That's a secret Lucy has a right to know before I do. I couldn't let you tell me yet."

"If that's how you feel I understand, but why did you kiss me?" Layla asked shocked.

"Because... You have no idea how many times I wished I had someone to kiss away my tears too." Mikoto said sighing and shaking her head. She looked at Layla with forlorn sad eyes, as if she was trying to cope with her own past.

"Mikoto I..." Layla began.

"It's nothing, forget it. I don't want to burden you with my past too." She said.

Layla nodded and sat by her side placing her hand by Mikoto's side. "You can tell me after I can tell you mine then." She said.

Mikoto looked at her and nodded as she placed her hand over Layla's both resting in silence.

* * *

(Kouh Academy Grounds. After Sundown.)

"Okay Gasper. Here is what we are gonna do... I'm gonna swing my whip at you... Don't worry I'll make sure it goes slow enough not to hurt you." Lucy said as she stood ten feet away from the junior Vampire. "You have to use your Sacred Gear to stop it. If you use it to stop my entire body you get one point. If you stop my arm you get two, and if you stop the whip itself you get three. Once you get to fifteen points we can take a short break. Ready?"

"Yes, ready." He said nervously.

"Okay, here it comes." She said gently lashing out with the whip. Gasper shivered, and concentrated freezing Lucy in place as he got away from the whip.

"Okay, good job." Lucy said. "Now remember as we do this exercise we will be increasing the amount of points before we stop. So try to stop the whip itself to get the job done faster."

"Okay... I'll try." He said.

"Okay, here goes." Lucy flicked her arm again. Gasper cried out, and froze part of the whip in place, but the bit that was still unfrozen lashed inches away from his face, making him cry out, and run back.

"Good job Gasper, you managed to stop part of my whip, so I'll give you a point and a half." Lucy said.

"That was too scary, I could have lost an eye." He whined.

"You're right this is a bit too dangerous." Lucy said before turning to Issei, and Asia. "Could one of you run to the building, and fetch a pair of safety glasses from the science lab?"

"Sure thing, leave it to me." Asia said leaving.

"Thanks Asia." Lucy called before turning back to the pair of boys. "Issei, why don't you and Gasper practice the ball catch until she gets back?"

"Sure thing Lucy." Issei said sadly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No nothing major... It's just you're doing a really good job teaching Gasper... Better than I could have." He said.

"Hey stop doubting yourself now." Lucy said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'll never be harem king with that attitude."

"Lucy?" Issei wondered why she was being so nice to him.

"If you want to help Gasper so much, than man up and do what you can to help him." Lucy said. "You're one of the most shameless, brazen, uncompromising men I ever met, so start acting like one."

Issei shook for a moment. "You're right, what am I thinking? I can't doubt myself now. I'm Gasper's senior, he needs my help more than ever. Thanks Lucy, I just needed the inspiration!" He said pumped up. "Okay, come on Gasper! We need to practice hard if we ever want to pull off that team up moving I told you about."

"Yeah, lets do it!" He said happily.

Lucy sighed. _"Why do I feel I just unleashed something terrible?"_

* * *

(Back at Akeno's place)

Lucy nervously padded barefoot back and forth to the front door in her yukata-nightgown hybrid garment. Looking out for any sign of her mother.

"Lucy dear. She probably decided to spend the night at Mikoto's place." Akeno said. "You're worrying yourself sick. Please come to bed."

"I know." Lucy said. "But still, she should have at least called and said something. I mean-"

Akeno spun Lucy around, and silenced her with a gentle kiss. "If I teleport to Mikoto's place to check on her would you relax?"

"I would." She admitted sheepishly.

Akeno sighed, and smiled. "Very well then give me a few moments and I will be back." She said heading to the magic circle in a corner.

"Ugh, would you two keep it down?" Ravel whined coming out in a pink nightgown with sleeves. "It's hard enough to sleep without my darling in my arms." She said.

"Sorry Ravel, I didn't mean to wake you." Lucy said as Ravel came up and pecked her on the lips too, making Lucy blush some more.

"No problem, I'd me upset too in your situation." She said resting lazily against Lucy's chest. "Good thing as a Devil you age very slowly. This worrying would not do well for your face."

Lucy just sighed. "Ravel I think I'm young enough to not have to worry about my face wrinkling." She said trying to change the subject. "So any word from Trav, and James, will they be back in time for the summit?"

"Unfortunately no. Negotiations with the new recruit are taking longer than I thought." Ravel said. "To make things worse I'm too busy preparing for the summit myself to go and assist them."

Lucy nodded and guided the sleepy Ravel to the couch to relax with her. "I see. I'm gonna miss them. I mean they were crass, and brutish, but I see a lot of my friends in them."

"Don't worry they will be back soon." Ravel said. "Hey Lucy. After the summit I plan on pursuing a lead about a creature in Kyoto I wish to add to my Peerage. Would you be willing to come with me? We could make a date out of it."

"Akeno won't be too happy about that." Lucy said.

"Probably not, but she had you all to herself for a couple weeks right?" Ravel asked. "Where's my private time with you?"

"You have a point." She admitted. "Okay, I'll gladly help you as long as whoever you are recruiting is allowed to join willingly, and not forced into it."

"You have my word." Ravel said. "I swear on my honor as a Phenex."

Meanwhile Akeno appeared inside the circle. "Layla is sleeping at Mikoto's place. She's exhausted after a day of training, but Mikoto has assured me she will be at the Summit tommorow."

"I see... That's good to know." Lucy said as she relaxed, leaned back, and instantly fell asleep in Ravel's arms.

Akeno sighed, and looked at Ravel who playfully smirked and stook her tongue out in an act of immaturity. Akeno just chuckled and cuddled alongside Lucy too as the two tried to catch sleep beside her.

* * *

(The Next Evening. ORC Office.)

"Okay Gasper..." Rias began. "Koneko will remain here to keep you company. Just be good, and stay calm, we'll be back as soon as we can."

"I brought enough snacks for both of us." Koneko said setting a decent sized box on the table.

"Here." Issei said handing Gasper a handheld game system. "You can play with this to pass the time, oh, and don't forget your bag." Issei said passing him that as well.

"Gee thanks Issei, you're the best." Gasper said smiling.

"No problem buddy." He said ruffling his hair.

"Gasper." Lucy said stepping forward. "If you start to feel scared try hugging this, I bought it just for you." She said handing him a golden yellow plush toy that looked like a blob monster with little arms, and a top hat.

"Oh cool. Thanks Lucy. I promise I'll take good care of it." He said beaming.

"I know you will." She said. "Wish us luck." She said walking back, and leaving with the others.

"Cheese-kun? The Pizza Hut mascot, seriously?" Issei asked. "What store did you buy that from, a pawn shop?"

"So what if I did." Lucy said defensively. "It was only four-hundred-fifty yen, and I thought it looked cute." They arrived outside to find Layla, and Mikoto.

"Oh, you're leaving already? I wanted to say goodbye to Gasper." Layla said.

"We're on a tight schedule, so you'll have to wait until after the summit." Akeno said.

"Mom!" Lucy ran up and hugged her. "I was so worried, are you?"

"I'm fine Lucy." She said. "I promise I will tell you everything after the summit is done." She said as they walked along. They arrived at the doors to the conference room where Ravel was waiting dressed in her formal pink dress.

"You're late." She said simply.

"For you maybe." Rias said. "But I'm sure they won't mind too much. You had no need to wait out here. You could head inside."

"I represent the Occult Research Club. It would not be proper for me to arrive without my fellow members, especially my darling Lucy." She said making a curtsy before moving behind Rias alongside Akeno.

Rias knocked softly on the door. "The Occult Research Club has arrived, may we enter?"

"You may." Sirzechs' voice said.

The doors opened, and they filed inside. Looking they saw seated around the table were Serafal, and Sirzechs representing the Devils, with the Student Council, and Greyfia respectively standing behind each of them. For the Angels was Michael sitting down with Irina Shido standing behind him. The auburn haired exorcist looked and Xenovia, and turned her head. It took everything Lucy had not to utter 'bitch' at the pious brat knowing everyone would easily hear it with their enhanced hearing. Finally seated in the far corner was Azazel having ditched the informal kimono for a more modern looking black suit. Standing against the wall behind him was Vali, who looked mostly impassive about the whole thing.

Lucy nearly fell back as she saw the aura around Vali. It was blood red, and flickering like fire. She could feel a lust for battle, a desire to fight overwhealming all else. This was not a man. It was more like a monster in human skin!

"Lucy are you alright?" Ravel asked catching her.

"Yes, I am fine." Lucy said gasting a glance back and forth between Ravel, and Vali as if trying to tell her something with only her eyes alone.

Ravel looked where Lucy was looking before looking back at the blonde, and giving a short nod. Lucy sighed and made her way to the side of the room with the rest of the peerage.

"Everyone, this is my sister, and her Peerage, along with the incomplete peerages of her Queen, and of Ms. Phenex." Sirzechs began. "They were all involved in the fight against Kokabiel."

"I notice you're missing a few members." Azazel said.

"They were preoccupied with other duties." Rias said.

"I see." Sirzechs said. "Well most of you are still here, and that is all that matters. Rias, would you care to start by presenting your account on what happend the night you fought Kokabiel."

"Of course." Rias said. "Twelve days ago at around 8:15 PM, we encounted the Fallen Angel leader on the streets outside of the Academy-"

* * *

(Unknown Space)

A being stood, no... more like floated in front of a giant opaque wall. It took the form of a pre-teen girl clad in gothic lolita attire that was obscenely revealing by mortal standards. Not that she cared. She peered into the wall with mild interest.

"Hmmm... You are strong... But not strong enough." She said to whatever she was looking at on the other side. "You will be of no help to me."

"Lady Ophis." A blonde haired man with glasses and a suit said as he apeared behind her. "I have come to inform you that it has begun."

"I see." She said impassively. "You can go now."

"Very well, madame." He said before vanishing.

* * *

(Back to the Kouh Conference room.)

"And that is what happened." Rias finished. "All the other details can be found in the reports I, Akeno, Ravel, and Mikoto sent."

"As a witness, I can confirm everything Rias said was true." Sona said. "My Peerage and I had an excellent view of the battle as we maintained the barrier."

"You sure did, great job Baby sis." Serafall beamed making Sona blush.

"So Azazel, do you have anything to say about this?" Sirzechs asked.

"There is nothing much to say." He said with a smirk. "Kokabiel was a renegade acting alone to live out his dreams of bloodlust and glory. I suspected he might try something like this, so a year ago I hired Ms. Uchiha to infiltrate his ranks and spy on him for me. I had planned to gather enough evidence to have him imprisoned without a fight, but then he went and jumped the gun like the trigger happy fool he always was. So I ordered Mikoto to sabotage his plans, and sent Vali here to back her up. Of course the Earthlander ended up doing most of the work for him." He pointed out making Lucy look down in shame... She didn't feel like a winner with losing her magic because of that stunt. "I had him frozen in the deepest part of the Underworld, so he won't be bothering any of you again."

"You seem awfully nonchalant about the whole affair." Michael said. "Tell me, according to the Shinigami faction's reports a large number of Hollows were manifested in Kouh before, and during the Battle of Kouh, was that also Kokabiel's doing?"

"Guilty as charged. After his capture I had some further digging into his facilities and found specialized Shinigami items designed to lure and pacify Hollows, I already took the liberty of sending them back to the Seireitei... After doing some research and reverse engineering of course." Azazel said making the others grimace.

"Azazel, you know such a thing is a blatant violation of the ceasefire agreement." Michael said.

"Wrong, the agreement was that Shinigami technology could not be stolen by Devil, or Fallen Angel hands, I already established that Kokabiel had gone rogue therefore I stole nothing. I merely took my time to examine the items in question as I proceeded to return them to their rightful owners."

"If I may alter the subject." Sirzechs asked. "Do you know how Kokabiel was able to steal the Items in the first place?"

"I may have an answer for that." Michael said. "Eleven months ago there was something of a Civil War within the Gotei 13, in the chaos that happend I'd imagine it would have been easy to either sneak in, or procure the items from the rebels." He turned towads the Research Club. Layla Heartfilia, you were closer to the action than any of us, could you elaborate on the circumstances."

"That I was. I was not involved in any of the fighting, but I know the basic story. Three Shinigami Captains openly rebelled, and attempted to launch a coup'detat of the Soul Society. They were ultimately defeated after a long grueling battle between all the heavy hitters of our faction." Layla said matter of factly.

"Thank you Miss Heartfilia." Michael said. "I believe in all likelyhood the three traitors either sold or provided these items to Kokabiel in an attempt to broker an alliance."

"Well there's your answer." Azazel said. "Now, if we are done skirting around the issue. Let's just make peace already. We don't have time to be fiddling around doing nothing while the problem is still going on."

"Problem?" Rias muttered in confusion.

"I see you never informed anyone else, Lucifer?" Michael asked.

Sirzechs just sighed. "I did not want anyone to worry, not without concrete proof."

"What more proof do you need?" Azazel asked. "I have spent decades warning you both about this, now look. We not only have the first Earthlander to reach this dimension in one-thousand years, but now we find out she was born on the other side with a Sacred Gear."

"Wait what are you talking about? What does this have to do with me?" Lucy asked stepping forward her Sacred Gear activating despite herself. She saw the auras of all three leaders. They were strong, and overwhealming, but also honest, and kind.

"Lucy..." Michael began. "The barrier between Earthland and this world, Heaven, and the Underworld. The barrier that protects us all from Ankhseram's wrath, and influence."

"What about it?" Lucy asked worried about this more and more.

"The barrier is failing." Azazel said closing his eyes as everyone besides the three leaders looked on, or gasped in shock.

 **(End of Chapter 19)**

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Couldn't resist. Anyway now it's time for shit to get real folks. Not much else to say here other than that I hope you liked it. Next chapter covers the debut of the Khaos Brigade. Who was Ophis looking at, and where was she at? I think you guys have some ideas.**

 **Leave a review if you really want to support this story, and be sure to follow, and favorite if you have not already. Peace out.**


	20. Clash Twin Dragons! A New Threat Arises!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Mikoto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Brothers. Any other characters, powers, designs, weapons, etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Gonna take a moment to address those who left reviews now.**

 **Yuri352: Glad you enjoyed it. Well I'd give you a hint, but it would kinda ruin the story if I gave away plot points like that. I can tell you this much. It's something Lucy has met before.**

 **TQ679: Don't worry everything will be cleared up either in this chapter or the next one.**

 **UnsanMusho: Well since I think we have already gone over this, I see no harm in telling you that without the barrier anyone with the proper magic know-how can easily cross between the two worlds.**

 **Dark Mystique: I'm glad you enjoy it that much. I never really think of myself as a good writer, so I do feel happy when people praise my work.**

 **Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: I hear you, and trust me it's only gonna get worse from here. That said I had a vision for this story, and I intend to stick with it no matter how complicated or little sense it makes. Oh, and don't count on the FT Cast overshadowing anyone in DxD... I have a very strong anti-Fairy Tail bias against anyone who is not Lucy.**

* * *

(Kouh Academy Conference Room.)

"The barrier is failing?" Lucy asked taken aback, at a loss for words, unsure of how to react. On one hand this should be the happiest news ever. The thing that kept her from going home was to be gone. However... What would such a thing entail for the people of this world?

"But that's impossible!" Layla cried stepping forward. "The Barrier was supposed to be as absolute as the word of God himself. It should not be failing now or ever."

"The truth is it has been in a state of decay for some time now." Michael said. "Over the last thousand years, Ankhseram has been steadily weakening the barrier, forming cracks and holes." He began.

"Ankhseram was a being not even God could fully defeat at the peak of his power." Sirzechs explained. "The best he could do was seal him away, even still with that amount of power being held back. I suppose it was only a matter of time before the barrier faltered."

Michael nodded sadly. "It was these holes that allowed Heaven's influences to seep into Earthland once more, allowing people there to be born with Sacred Gears. I had hoped it was just a fluke, but once it was confirmed Ms. Lucy had a sacred gear. I knew it was time to accept the truth, and prepare for the inevitable."

"But he can't be all that bad?" Lucy tried to reason. "I mean people in Earthland generally live happy and peaceful lives, so Ankhseram can't be the monster you all say he is."

"That may be true for the majority of humanity." Serafall said. "But Ankhseram's domain is life and death. Anything, and anyone who disrupts that balance will undoubtably anger him. Which is bad news since all three of our factions rely on reincarnation and ressurection to boost our numbers."

"So, you think he will attack you if he is able to reach your worlds." Layla said.

"That is correct." Michael said.

"So... How long does the barrier have?" Lucy asked.

"At the rate of decay... Between seven to eight years." Azazel said.

"I see." Lucy said feeling a bit dejected, it looked like she would have to wait a long time to see her friends again.

"So hearing what you all have heard now, surely you can understand why we should make peace here and now." Azazel said.

"Believe me, I understand, and don't call me Shirley." Mikoto chuckled only to frown as everyone looked at her blankly. "Really? No one?" She asked before sighing. "You guys need to watch more movies."

"Dated references aside." Azazel said. "I would like to hear the opinions of the Red and White Dragon Emperors."

"Hmph, all I want is to fight someone as strong as I am." Vali said.

"Fair enough, but you can still do that with or without this Cold War going on." Azazel pointed out. "And how about you, Red Dragon Emperor?"

Issei rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well to be honest, I'm still new to all this stuff, so I don't really know what to say."

"Then allow me to put it into terms you can understand." Azazel smirked. "If the three factions make peace here and now. Then all the time you'd have ended up spending fighting, or preparing to fight would be freed up for other things. Like making love to Lady Gremory, or perhaps Ms. Argento depending on your preference."

Issei went near red faced, and drooling at the thought. "Oh hell yeah lets make peace so we can have some sexy times up in this beeyotch!" He declared making Rias, and Asia blush, followed by Lucy nailing him upside the head.

"You idiot!" Lucy snapped. "Do you have to say such stupid things out loud, in front of Rias' superiors, and family no less!?"

"Ah... Sorry Lucy, I got carried away." He said embarassed at the tongue lashing his fellow pawn gave him.

"That reminds me. I wanted to hear your thoughts as well." Michael said. "Layla, Lucy, as former residents of Earthland, I think it's only fair we hear your thoughts on the matter."

Layla looked away. "Well... I admit this sounds selfish, but it would be nice to finally be able to visit my home again. I know about the threat you all face, and I would be glad to help you defend against it in any way I can."

Lucy nodded also a bit ashamed. "I also want to return to my home, more than anything. If you can promise me that much, I will do whatever you need of me."

"You needn't be sorry about having such desires." Michael said. "It is only human to desire returning to their home. If anything we are the selfish ones for forcing this burden onto you, the Earthlanders who never asked to be caught up in this conflict." He then turned to Issei. "Now Issei, Lucy. I believe you each had something to ask of me?"

"Yeah. I did." Issei said. "Why did you cast Asia, and Xenovia out! They love God as much as anyone I have ever met, they didn't deserve to be cast out!"

"I agree it is not fair, and I am sorry. However there simply was no choice." Michael said sadly. "As it is, God's system is barely functioning, even with my power. Anything that could have caused a major disruption. Like what happened in their cases had to be removed."

Lucy looked at Irina, and then Michael. Something about what he said was bugging her. She thought about bringing it up politely... And then she thought about how Trav, and James would react if they were here. So she decided to just come out and say it. "Bull! Fucking! Shit!" She shouted. "If that was true then why is she still standing behind you!" Lucy yelled pointing at Irina. "If she's standing here and listening to all this, then she must have learned the same truth that Xenovia learned, right? So why the Hell does she get to stay!?"

"In Irina's case. It was because I plan to make her one of my Angels using a special system called the Brave Saints." Michael said seemingly not bothered by the outburst. "It works very similar to the Peerage system used to revive you as a Devil."

"Oh, I see. Well good for you." Lucy said scoffing at Irina. "And you couldn't use this system on Asia, or Xenovia... why?!"

"Lucy, please watch your tongue." Rias said to her. "You are not helping the situation."

"No, it's quite alright. I can explain." Michael said raising his hand. "In the case of Asia, I admit I was stingy and cautious. Even if I reincarnated her, the ability to heal devils, and fallen would no doubt have still caused fear, and distrust among her peers. I chose to be conservative with my cards in her case, and she paid the price." He sighed. "As far as Xenovia goes, by the time I learned of the Church's decision, she was already taken in by Miss Gremory. To attempt to reclaim her would have made for a conflict between the factions that would have resulted in us not having these talks." He sighed and lowered his head. "Asia, Xenovia. I am genuinly sorry this happend to both of you."

"It's alright." Asia said. "Honestly I'm happy where I am right now. I have a lot of new friends, and I have never felt more blessed regardless of my current race."

"I too must admit I am content with the situation." Xenovia said. "I have been treated well, and have no ill will against you, or the Church."

Michael sighed, and then smiled. "I am happy to know that."

Meanwhile Azazel burst out laughing. "Man, you sure know how to blow up kid. I haven't had this much fun since the last time we all got together to attempt peace talks in New Zealand."

Sirzech's and Michael's power both flared up. "Azazel, we all agreed never to speak of that again." He warned.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell happend in New Zealand!?" Lucy yelled.

"Ms. Heartfilia, believe me when I say, that you do not want to know." Greyfia warned. "Now please drop it."

Lucy was about to protest only for Mikoto and Layla to place a hand on each of her shoulders, and shake their heads. *sigh* "Fine. Sorry."

"Right, forgive me. I was just feeling... Nostalgic." Azazel said.

Akeno, and Ravel each came up to Lucy to take her hand, and calm her down. It was at this point a bunch of strange things happend. Asia, Layla, Sona, and her Peerage all froze completely in place. Durandal appeared in Xenovia's hands, as had Kiba's Holy/Demon sword in his own. Issei's Boosted Gear manifested on his arm, while Mikoto's onyx eyes turned purple with a ripple pattern. Finally Lucy, Akeno, and Ravel seemed to freeze to... Only for the effect to quickly be undone on all three of them.

"Okay, what just happend?" Issei asked in shock. "Why are the others frozen like that?" He asked.

"Oh no." Rias said looking outside. "It seems like we are under attack."

Sure enough Lucy ran outside to see dozens of robe-clad figures attacking the School, their beams struck the many guards causing them to disapear.

"Teleportation magic." Azazel noted. "Seems like we are dealing with the human mages."

"Hold on, there are human mages in this world?" Lucy asked before shaking her head. "Why am I always supprised by these things?"

"There are, and it would seem they have taken Gasper, and turned his Sacred Gear against us." Akeno said.

"But why are most of us unfrozen?" Lucy asked. "This makes no sense."

"Gasper's powers will only work on this wide of a scale against beings with equal or lesser power. Those of us who possess superior power were protected by the effect." Sirzechs said. "The Holy Sword weilders, The leaders of the three factions. The Strongest Queen, The Red, and White Dragon Emperor's, the weilder of the Rinnegan eyes, and of course the woman under the protection of the Celestial Spirit King."

"You mean, they're still protecting me, even without my keys." Lucy said shaking as she was touched.

"And he also protected us too." Ravel said touching Lucy's shoulder. "We were touching you when the effect hit, so we were not afflicted."

"It was the same with Issei, and I." Rias said nodded. "We have to go, and stop this. I cannot allow my Peerage to remain in further danger like this."

"And I agree." Ravel said. "But how do you intend to go about that?" The blonde asked. "They likely have placed two barriers, one around the school, and another one outside the old Building where Gasper likely is." She said. "No one who isn't them will be able to teleport in, or out without their permission."

"Simple, I intend to Castle my way there." Rias said. "I still have one unused Rook piece, I can switch places with it at any time."

"I'll go too." Akeno said. "I have not used either of my Rook pieces either."

"No Akeno, I need you to remain here, and defend the others." Rias said. "With Gasper under their control. The mages will focus their assault here. We have too many vulnerable allies here to risk exposing them to an attack."

"Very well, as you command my King." She said sighing.

"Then in that case you should bring me along too!" Issei said. "Gasper is my buddy, I'll save him with you. You need all the help you can get right."

Lucy wanted to protest, to volunteer herself, but then she remembered the cold hard truth. She had no magic. She could not help them this time. They were on their own. She was useless here, and she hated it.

"Glad you volunteered since I was gonna bring you along anyway." Rias said as Azazel walked up to them, a bracelet in each hand.

Lucy glanced back at Vali, and saw an aura of dark intent, along with a mix of satisfaction. "What are you staring at, Earthlander?" He asked impassively.

"It was you..." She said loud enough for everyone to hear just as Rias vanished with her other Pawn in tow leaving a Rook piece behind. "You knew this was going to happen! You wanted us to be attacked!"

Everyone looked between the two with a mix of confusion, anger, and shock. Finally Vali just chuckled. "Well little lady, you sure managed to ruin the suprise. Oh well, just more for me to fight anyway, VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!" He declared manifesting a white suit of armor with a tail not unlike Issei's, only his wings were made of blue energy. "Now try to take me on all at once or one at a time. Either way is fine by me!" He yelled throwing an orb of lightning!

 ***BOOM!*** A Large chunk of the School exploded.

* * *

(Old School Building)

"Holy crap the school blew up!" issei cried from a window.

"We'll worry about that later. My brother won't go down that easily. Come on, we have to save Gasper, and Koneko." She said shaking in worry herself but shaking her head to steel her nerves.

"Right, lets go." Issei said moving alongside her.

* * *

(Back at the ruins of the Conference Room.)

"That was too close." Sirzechs said as he, and Michael kept their combined barriers up before the former began issuing orders. "Greyfia, Akeno, Mikoto, Ravel! Vali is our enemy now, take him down!"

"Understood." Greyfia said sprouting her wings, and flying from the barrier. "Come on you three, we stand the best chance attacking him at once."

"Right." The two Kings, and a Queen nodded following beside her.

Sirzechs then looked to Kiba and Xenovia. "You two go and take out the mages. Make sure they do not help Vali."

"Irina." Michael said. "Go with them as well. They will need your help too."

"Yes my Lord." Irina said following along with the two Knights.

"Hmmm looks like we have company." Azazel said as a caramel-skinned woman appeared in a magic circle, scantily dressed with her hair in a bun, and with glasses.

"Katerea Leviathan of the Old Satan families." Serafall explained to Lucy. "They used to bear the titles of the Four Satans until they were ousted from power during the Great War."

"Wells. Seems like I was too late to make the first strike against all of you myself." The dark skinned devil said with a smirk. "I am looking forward to killing the false Satans who took my title. Isn't that right, Sitri whore?" She asked making Serafall scowl.

"You just signed your own death warrant missy." Serafall said. "Who do you think you are allying yourself with mages? I'm the only magical girl here!"

"Childish as ever. And hypocritical considering you are sharing the protection of that barrier with the crippled Earthlander." She scoffed.

"So if the mages came here for the Vampire, and Vali must have come to fight the Red Dragon Emperor." Azazel noted stepping out of the barrier. "I take it that means you are here to take Lucy. The final piece of the puzzle you could say."

Katerea looked at the blonde, then started to laugh. "Oh Azazel, you foolish, foolish man." She said shaking her head. "The Earthlander is of no use to us. No one in her world is. Ophis said so herself."

"Really?" Azazel asked. "So the rumors were true. I heard Ophis was gathering a force of beings from various factions to serve under her."

"That we are." Katerea said waving an arm. "We are collectively called the Khaos Brigade. An alliance of various factions bent on tearing down the current status quo, and rebuilding it in our own image."

"I see. So you are nothing but a bunch of terrorists declaring war on the world." Serafall said leaving the barrier. "Very well. You chose your fate. Azazel, if you still want to make peace. I say we take down this smug fiend together."

"HOLD ON!" Lucy yelled overcoming her shock and running outside ahead of them.

"Lucy, No! Get back in the barrier, you can't stand up to that much power!" Sirzechs warned.

"What do you mean no one in my world is of no use to you!?" She demanded.

"Did I stutter, little girl?" Katerea asked. "I meant Ophis looked into your world, and found no one who would further our goals. Not among your mages, not among your devils, not even among your dragons... or rather dragon."

"She's lying! How could you say that?! Have you seen what we can do. My own Guild is the strongest guild in Fiore, I and twenty of it's greatest mages were all defeated easily by the dragon Acnologia! Four of those mages were using Dragon Slayer magic! How can you write as off like that!?" Lucy yelled.

"Oh really. Tell me something Earthlander. If you were among the mages who were involved in that fight, you must be very strong yourself. Tell me something... How many Pawns are you worth?"

"What?" Lucy asked.

"How many Pawn pieces did your master need in order to make you a Devil? Five, four, three?"

"O-one." Lucy said.

"One measly pawn piece. Even with your magic, and a sacred gear, you are only worth one piece." She said. "Just as I thought." She flicked her wrist, and Lucy was telekinetically thrown back into the barrier, with Michael opening it just enough to avoid her hitting it as she landed in his arms. "You are of no use to us. Your friends are of no use to us. The strongest mages of your world are of no use to us, even the Black Dragon is of no use to us. You are worthless, inconsequential! Now quit wasting my time before I decide to give you a drawn out death compared to my real enemies here!"

"I'm getting really bored with your cliche villain talk." Azazel said shaking his head. "Now are we gonna fight or not?"

Katerea just sent a series of explosions at the pair.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Vali)

Ravel, and Akeno were the first to reach the armored figure of the White Dragon Emperor. Approaching him from different angles, Ravel threw a pair of fireballs in his face as Akeno blasted a thick thunderbolt from just to his side. _***"DIVIDE!"***_ went the Sacred Gear as both attacks shrunk in size before hitting him, doing barely any damage.

"Dammit, he can affect multiple people at once with that thing." Ravel cursed. "This will be harder than I thought."

"What's wrong Phenex, giving up so soon?" Vali scoffed.

"We won't give up against the likes of you!" Akeno said charging up another blast of lightning.

"Nice, try, but I'm faster!" Vali said flying at her only for an invisible force to stop him, and pull him back towards Mikoto who stood on the ground.

"Shinra Tensei." She declared drawing her sword to slash at him only for him to block the blow, and kick at her. She flipped narrowly out of the way as Akeno's thunderbolt struck him in the back.

"That almost hurt." He said turning to face her only to be struck by four ice arrows one after another in rapid succession, shattering against his armor they expanded capturing him in a giant boulder of ice.

"Got him." Greyfia said simply while lowering her weapon, a bow made of ice down to her side.

 _ ***"DIVIDE!"***_ Came partially muffled from the ice as the boulder shrunk down to half it's size before Vali shattered it easily. He then charged up a lightning bomb projectile, and hurling it at the Devil Queen who conjured up an ice wall to take the blunt of the lighning explosion. Before Vali could prepare another attack, a torrent of fire struck him head on coming from Ravel's hands. Undetered Vali simply flew up bolting past her, his energy wing slicing off her arm! Ravel grunted in pain as she turned to face him. Barely paying attention to her arm slowly restoring from the flaming stump on her shoulder. _***"DIVIDE!"***_ Went Vali's Gear as the regeneration of Ravel's arm slowed to a crawl, much to her shock.

"He can divide my regeneration ability?!" She cried out starting to panic, trying her damndest to compose herself. "Shit!"

"That's right little Phenex, not so immortal now are you?" He taunted flying up and kicking her hard enough to send her flying and crashing into the barrier surrounding the school.

"Leave her alone!" Akeno yelled calling down two large thunderbolts to strike him. One _***"DIVIDE!"***_ later they barely left a scratch on him.

"How many times do I have to divide your power before you realize, it's useless." He said nearly teleporting behind her at the speeds he was moving at, and swatting her into the ground with his armor's tail!"

"You're not the only one who can drain magic!" Mikoto said latching onto his back, locking his neck in a chokehold. As Vali struggled to break free, he could feel his magic reserves being slowly sucked away.

"Damn doujutsu. Get. The. Hell. Off. Me!" He yelled shaking several times before plunging back-first into the ground. Mikoto barely leapt away at the last seconds her kimono-ripping, and her heels being knocked off as she skidded along the ground! He paused as he saw a large shadow moving over him, looking up he saw Greyfia holding up a huge fifty-foot diameter sphere of ice in one hand. She pitched it at him with the ease one would throw a dodgeball! _***"DIVIDE!"***_ His gear went as the ball's dimensions shrunk before he shattered it into a thousand pieces with a single punch.

Greyfia grunted, and threw up her arms to protect her eyes, giving Vali the opening to fly up to her, and kick her hard into the roof of the barrier. He then followed it up with a lightning bomb aiming straight for her!

 ***CRACK!*** A Thunderbolt sheathed in fire detonated the bomb before it could hit only singging Greyfia's dress, and stockings slightly. She glanced and saw Akeno, and Ravel standing side-by-side, hands joined and pointing at Vali.

"Unison Raid." Akeno gasped with a smirk.

"Flaming Thunderbolt." Ravel finished.

"Hmph... An impressive technqiue. You four are giving me a better fight than I hoped." Vali said. "But now I'm taking the kid gloves off. You four are gonna be toast."

"Bring it." Akeno said as Greyfia, and Mikoto flew back up to attack.

* * *

(Old School Building)

"Gasper! Hang on buddy, we're gonna get you out." Issei declared as he, and Rias stood before a half dozen women clad in sorceress-esque robes. Standing between them, and the captured Koneko, and Gasper who were chained to the wall with mystic runes.

"How did they get here? Stop them!" One mage declared as the fired bolts of eldrich energy at the pair only for Rias to block them as bes she could.

"Issei, we have to free Koneko and Gasper." Rias declared. "I'll hold them off as best I can, you focus on doing that."

"I'm on it! Ascalon!" He declared manifesting Ascalon's blade out the forearm of his boosted gear, and then slicing into his palm with the blade. "AHHHH! GODDAMMIT, THAT FUCKING HURTS!" He cried out. "Fucking dragon-slaying blade!" He grunted as he clenched his fist to supress the pain like wildfire consuming his palm. "Hey Gasper! Time to man up, and put up a fight. I'm willing to take this pain for our friends. What are you willing to do to save them?!" He asked flinging his arm splashing the blood from the sword onto Gasper's face. "You know what we need you to do."

Shaking, but nodding Gasper licked the blood up that was closest to his lips. His eyes widend, and then in an instant he was gone.

"Where did he go?" One of the mages asked.

"He used his sacred gear? How did he manage that despite our seals?" Another said. Just then the entire room turned back, and swarms of bats covered the area. The mages began to panic as glowing eyes appeared in the shadows, and froze all the mages in time.

"Good job buddy, now it's my turn!" Issei said gently tapping each mage on her robes before snapping his fingers once they were all targeted. "Dress break!" In an explosion of ruined fabric and leather the beautacious mages were all stripped naked from head to toe. "Oh yeah, sweet! It's a booby-palooza in this bitch!" Issei cheered about to get his grope on, only for Rias to grab him by the ear.

"Down boy. We don't have time for that." She said trying to hide her jealousy. "We need to deal with the battle on hand." She said before checking on Gasper and Koneko.

* * *

(Back with The Faction Leaders)

Katerea was thrown back as a massive column of sprialing water slammed against her body. "Sitri brat. I'll show you." She declared firing a pair of magic beams from her hands. Serafall threw up a wall of water for protection only for the beams to split into multi-spectrum smaller beams of light that flew through the water in a shotgun-like spread and impacted the Devil King piercing her skin in several places.

"Ow! No Fair, Only Angels use light." She whined.

"Au Contraire, little girl." Katerea declared. "The so called Light angels use is concentrated Holy energy. I was merely using magic to create visible light that you can get from any intense heat source." She smirked. "Perfect for defeating your measly water."

"Oh, really, how about this then?" Azazel asked hurling down a hailstorm of light spears that Katerea narrowly avoided as she flew to the side. "You know, you are coming accross as real cliche. The banter, the monologues. Seen it a thousand times, and it's gotten old for me." The Fallen Angel said.

"Enough! I will show you true power!" She declared as a snake appeared and bit her, transfering some sort of energy that made her take the form of woman mixed with features from a monster.

"Oh, cool." Azazel said smirking. "Now I get to test this baby out." He said pulling out a golden dagger. "Think of it as a prototype for the next Generation of sacred gears." He said manifesting a black and gold armor over his form!

"What, no! Bullshit! You have an artificial sacred gear that you just decided to pull out now of all times." Katerea screamed indignantly.

"So this is what you have been tinkering with all this time." Serafall noted nursing her wounds with patches of semi-solid water. "Impressive."

"No... I won't go down like this." Katerea declared entending her fingers into huge snakes that wrapped around Azazel's left arm! "Not without taking you with me!"

"You want my arm?" Azazel asked manifesting a light spear, and using it to chop off his own arm. "You can have it."

"You chopped off your own ar-GHRK!" She never got to finish that through as Azazel threw his spear through her brain next.

"Unfortunately that is all I'm willing to give you." He said demanifesting the armor before inspecting the dagger. "Still needs some more work, Fafnir." He said shaking his head.

"That was an interesting development." Michael said observing from the barrier.

"Indeed it was." Sirzechs said before noticing something else was wrong. "Wait... Where is Lucy?"

* * *

(Back with Vali, and Co's fight.)

"Is that all you have? I was expecting more from the Strongest Queen, and a weilder of the Rinnegan." Vali said looking at the four women before him.

Visibly Greyfia was the least injured of the foursome. Her Maid outfit was still relatively intact, save a small hole burned through the midsection revealing part of a taut toned tummy, and a small hint of her panty-line., along with singes and tears on the hem of her dress. She was currentlty barefoot, her shoes and stockings from at least the knee down were either lost or burned away by the powerful attacks being thrown her way.

Not far to the side was Mikoto, a strap on her muscle shirt was broken, but the outfit she wore under her kimono-gown was intact otherwise. Her body from temple to toes was covered in bruises, scrapes, and dirt. She was breathing heavily, strained from a combination of injuries, and fatigue. Still she held her twin chokuto up, getting into a refined, if tired battle stance

Off to the side was Akeno, her state of dress most reflected the number Vali had managed to do. Her entire right sleeve was missing from her miko kimono, along with enough of the shoulder, and torso to fully expose her left breast, and part of her right as well. On her left side, her Hakama skirt was ripped near entirely up to her waist with barely enough material left to keep the garment on her. The sexy red pumps Lucy had suggested for her before they became a true couple were gone too having been knocked away in the heat of battle.

Finally in a far off corner lay a gasping, groaning Ravel. Her arm was now almost completely restored save the fingers which were about halfway there. She had chosen not to restore her dress yet to help speed up her regeneration that much more. Unlike the others she didn't have to worry about the fact that she lost her shoes... Because her legs were both missing at the knees and taking forever to regenerate.

"You bastard." Akeno said shaking. "You'll pay for hurting Ravel like that!" She yelled charging up another lightning blast.

"No I won't." He said using magic from his tail to amplify the restling breeze from swinging it into a concentrated and powerful gust of wind strong enough to send Akeno flying so hard into the remains of a wall, it cracked! Akeno coughed up blood, and fell down to the ground.

"Pathetic. Like I said, you four disapointed me."

"Do not underestimate me yet Vali." Greyfia said manifesting another Ice Bow. "I can still fight."

"Sure you can. Because you did such a good job with three devils to back you up, imagine how effective you will be one-on-one." Vali said walking slowly towards her raising his hand to fire off another lightning bomb.

"LUCY KICK!" The blonde declared jumping at him from behind, and smashing her heel into the back of his head. The attack caught the White Dragon Emperor off guard, and staggered him nicely.

"What the- What are you doing?" He said turning to face her. Lucy remained undeterred crouching and thrusting her hands forward, ramming her palms hard into his solar plexus. "Ugh!" The attack managed to force him back a step. "Are you crazy? What are you doing? You can't seriously expect to stop me with simple hand-to-hand techniques."

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled following up with a running knee to the same spot, followed by a headbutt to his face. Every blow on his armor bruised and cut her skin, but she kept going. "You betrayed us, you hurt people I loved, for no reason other than your stupid love for battle! You want a fight, I'll give you one!" She screamed psyched up. "Because I am a mage of Fairy Tail, and you can never write us off as insignificant!"

"Foolish little girl!" Vali declared backhanding her hard enough to send her flying near into the trees. "You don't have access to magic, you are in no condition to face me, do you really want to die that badly?" He turned to walk away only for Lucy's whip to wrap around his neck.

"I don't care..." Lucy grunted as blood trickled out of a small gash on her forehead where she struck him earlier. "I won't let you cause my friends any more pain. I won't sit idly by while you hurt them!"

Vali just grunted and flew into the air, dragging Lucy along with him. He twisted and flipped and swung Lucy around trying to dislodge her from his neck. Lucy cried out, but held to her whip like glue. Finally Vali combined a steep dive with a sudden flip, and sent Lucy crashing side-first into the ground. Bones audibly snapped as Lucy slammed hard into the ground, finally letting go of her whip. Vali scoffed as her lash detached from his neck and returned to it's original shape. "Earthland pest." He said walking away when he stopped and turned around.

Lucy grunted, and cried out in pain as she forced herself back onto her feet despite her injuries. She was coughing blood, and one arm was twisted at an odd angle, yet she still stood up. She glared at Vali defiantly.

"Some people never learn. Goodbye Earthlander." Vali said throwing a thunder bomb at the girl. Lucy closed her eyes and threw her good arm up to try and block the attack as best she could. Still, she knew this was her end.

 _ ***"WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!" "BOOSTBOOSTBOOST!"***_ Issei quickly threw himself in between the pair, and swatted away the magic attack with a strong backhand! "Don't worry Lucy, it's almost over. Leave this prick to me." He said. Lucy just opened her eyes, and smiled before falling to her knees.

"Lucy!" Layla cried flying onto the scene with Asia in her arms.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll help you." Asia said using Twilight Healing on the Celestial Spirit mage. Lucy just smiled in relief before collapsing forward.

"It's okay honey." Layla said catching and holding her daughter. "I won't leave you ever again. I swear. No matter what, I'll never leave you again!" She said shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Issei took a last look at them before glaring at Vali. "You betrayed us. You hurt Akeno, Ravel, Lucy, made her Mom cry... I'm... I'M GONNA FUCK YOUR SHIT UP!" He screamed.

"By all means, please give it your best shot." Vali declared. "I'm desperate for a real-"

 _ ***"BOOST!*"**_ **/*POW!*** Vali was cut off by Issei's fist slamming hard into his face driving him backward. "Not bad. Truely an attack worthy of my rival. I had begun to fear the difference between a mere human loser, and a half-breed decendent of Lucif-" He was cut off as Issei advanced on him throwing up his arms barely in time to block a rapid barrage of punches!

"Shut the fuck up! You think I give a shit who you are?!" Issei declared.

 _ ***"DIVIDE!"***_ Went Vali's gear again as power seeped from Issei into his body. Excess speckles of energy falling off his energy wings.

"I get it, you're dispersing the excess power through your wings." Issei said. "Fine with me. I'll just give you so much power you can't disperse fast enough!" He declared boosting several more times. "I'm sick of your bullshit. All this fighting is getting in the way of my titty-time!"

"So that's his motivation." Azazel said. "Hey, Red Dragon Emperor! Vali can also use his sacred gear to divide the size of any object. If you don't stop him fast. He just might use that power to shrink all the girl's breasts."

There was a moment of silence, as all the gathered souls who were still alive, and conscious looked at the Fallen Angel in a mix of confusion, and outrage over what he just said. "You fool." Koneko said. "Now you have done it."

"This is gonna get ugly." Mikoto said limping over by Layla's side.

The resulting scream of sheer rage and hatred was almost unheard of by all but the oldest and most experienced of the faction leaders.

 _ ***"BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOST!"***_ Went the gear as Issei rushed in, and began pounding Vali with even greater speed and ferocity unlike any seen before. Finally with one powerful final hit he smashed apart Vali's helmet, and sent him flying back through a wall.

Vali laughed as he got up. "Finally... This is exactly what I have been waiting for." He said as the armor around Issei shattered and dropped him to his knees. "Damn... You clocked out. Still got a way to go." He said.

"Vali, it is time for us to go." A voice said as a man in chinese style battle dress appeared by his side with a staff in hand.

"Looks like you came just in time Bikou. My Rival has not reached my level quite yet." He said. "Issei. I'll leave you alone for now. Get stronger, because I eagerly await round two." The White Dragon Emperor said as he and his apparant ally began to vanish.

"Dammit! Get back here!" Issei grunted out rushing to get him, but then he vanished. "Shit! He got away." He said as he was tackled by Rias, and caught in a tight embrace.

"Asia, you can go to him too... I think I can walk now." Lucy said as she forced herself up on shaky tired legs.

"Oh sweeitie, I was so worried." Layla said. "I got unfrozen, and then I saw that man slam you into the ground, I thought for sure you were gonna die in front of me." She said cuddling her close.

"It's okay Mom... I'm tougher than I look. I'm a mage of Fairy Tail after all." Lucy said smiling as she sat back down, and rested.

* * *

A short time later everyone was heading home, or dealing with the clean up, when Michael, and Azazel approached Lucy who was relaxing between a freshly healed Akeno, Ravel, Layla, and Mikoto.

"Lucy, would you please come with us?" Michael asked. "We have something to give you."

Lucy looked confused at the pair. Her sacred gear showing no malevolence or deception in their hearts. "Okay, can my friends come too?"

"I'm afraid not. What you are about to witness is for your eyes alone at this time." Michael said. "If this works, you will be able to reveal what you want to a limited extent, but for now. You need to come alone."

Lucy looked around. Akeno, and Ravel were confused, but nodded. Layla seemed to want to speak up, but Mikoto stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, I'll go." She said standing up and following them onto a magic circle.

As Lucy vanished, Layla began to shed tears. She wanted to yell, and scream in the Archangel's face for everything she and her daughter went though. For the lot in life that forced her away from Heaven, but deep down the rational side of her mind told her that it was her own fault. After all, at the end of the day...

 _"Suicide is the greatest sin after all."_ She thought bitterly as she broke down in Mikoto's arms.

* * *

(An unknown location.)

"Where are we?" Lucy asked as they were in what looked like a factory with no visible entrences or exits, not even windows, just lots of lanterns, and chandeleers.

"Nuetral ground." Azazel said guilding Lucy to a platform, and placing her hand under a machine. Lucy felt a surge of an unknown energy coursing through her body as one by one what looked like silver Poker chips dropped into her palm until she had seven in total.

"Only enough power for seven? Too bad, but not suprising." Azazel said.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" Lucy asked perplexed.

"This is a joint science project between the three factions." Michael said. "We have been studying you, and the barrier to Earthland, and thanks to Azazel, we have discovered a way to potentially rescue your friends from the temporal bubble that sealed your friends."

"If I am right." Azazel said. "The bubble they are trapped in, is embedded into the dimensional barrier. By sending you through one of the holes in said barrier, you can tap into that stasis barrier, and bring your friends back here with you." He then looked at her. "And before you ask, no we cannot send you back to Earthland with this, it will allow you to go into the barrier, but not past it."

"Okay, but what about these chips?" Lucy asked.

"They are an anchor to drag the targets held inside the bubble back to this world. Just stick them on the people you most want to bring back, and we'll take care of the rest." He explained. "Oh, and you'll only have a limited time inside the barrier so make your choices quick."

Michael nodded. "According to Azazel's notes how many chips you will be able to generate, and how often you will be able to entire this bubble will increase as your own power does. So if you want a motivation to get stronger, than this is it. Do you understand what we are telling you?"

"Only a little." Lucy said having more questions than answers.

"Well too bad, we don't have time for twenty questions." Azazel said throwing the switch. "Now bring back your best friends, and enjoy the rewards of all you have done for this world."

Before Lucy could say anything, she felt a powerful force hurl her body at near impossible speeds. She screamed, and cried out as almost as suddenly she was stopped. When her vision cleared she could see she was back on Tenrou. Everything around her was green tinted like she had night vision. Her friends all around her frozen in time many fliching from the inevitable attack from the Black Dragon, who thankfully was nowhere in sight.

"My friends..." Lucy said feeling her time begining to tick down. "Forgive me, I have to separate some of us, but I promise I'll find a way to bring us all back to the Guild, no matter what." She declared. She looked around, making her choices, and moved around attaching the Poker chips to each body accordingly. "Get ready guys, Fairy Tail is coming to Earth!"

 **(End of Chapter 20)**

* * *

 **And with that. Chapter 20, and Season 2 is wrapped up. Sorry if things seem rushed. I wanted to get the chapter done, and I didn't feel like splitting things up into multiple chapters. I hope the sheer length of the chapter made up for it. We have some questions answered. We have some new questions raised, and some Fairy Tail members are joining the cast. Have fun guessing who. Up next comes a filler season, basically dealing with the ORC going through it's biggest roster shake-up yet. As two casts from two different worlds interact, and clash. I hope you guys continue to stick around for the ride. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope the majority of you had fun reading it.**

 **Good Day, and have a pleasent tommorow!**


	21. Welcome to the club Fairy Tail!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Mikoto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Brothers, and Hotaru Hanajima. Any other characters, powers, designs, weapons, etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Special thanks to Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading.**

* * *

(Occult Research Club Office)

"You gotta be kidding me!" James yelled punching his entire arm through the wall off the office. "Son of a bitch!"

"Calm down James." His brother said sternly as he sat on the couch.

"Calm down? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?!" James yelled pulling his arm back inside. "We missed all the action!"

"James, what have I told you about destroying school property?" Ravel warned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"That everything we break means more red tape for you." Travis answered for his brother.

"That's right, and even if it wasn't, you two are making a horrible first impression for our prospective recruit here." Ravel said handing some tea, and sweets to a young woman, older looking than Ravel, but slightly less than her two Rooks. "I apologize for my Rooks' behavior." The blond said. "You know how Americans can be."

"It is quite alright." The woman said in a reserved manner as she sipped the tea slowly. She stood only a couple inches taller than Ravel, and had long dark hair worn in a single front-hanging braid. Her eyes were a deep shade of lavender. Her attire was all black, a long sleaved, shin-length dress revealing just enough of her pale skin. Her feet were covered by simple flats that currently were only being partially worn as the young woman slipped her heels partially out of them revealing her feet were soft and nigh flawless, purple painted nails could be seen on her fingers, and toes. Her expression was impassive and nuetral as she wore a black choker on her neck with a lavender gemstone in the center.

"So tell me." Ravel began trying to read the young woman's face. "What is it that you desire the most?"

"Why do you need to know that?" She asked making the three look at her.

"Because..." Ravel trailed off. "If there is a chance to get you to work for me, I need to know what it is you want most in life, so that I can help you achieve it."

"I want..." She contemplated. "To want something." She said as all three facefaulted.

"Seriously Rav, you made us miss the peace conference for this?" Travis asked rubbing his temple.

"Please let me handle this you two." Ravel said. "Miss Hanajima."

"Hotaru will do just fine." She said simply taking another sip.

"Alright. Hotaru... Is it that you simply do not have a dream at this time?" Ravel asked cocking her head cutely.

"You could say that." She said nodding slightly. "Would you like me to fix the wall for you?" Before Ravel could even answer she stood up and strolled over by the wall James broke. A long polearm weapon greater than she was tall, an ornate black, and purple glaive with a pearly white crescent moon blade.

"Wait a minut-" Ravel stood up to try and protest, but it was too late.

With a casual swing. Hotaru swung the blade through the wall, making the entire wall turn pure white, and crumble to dust before their eyes. Only to instantly reform as a healed and whole, fully functioning wall with no damage whatsoever.

"Holy shit, it's the Silence Glaive from Sailor Moon!" Travis said shocked. "You're telling me that show is real, and that you're Sailor Saturn!?"

"I did not tell you anything. But no it is not real, and I am not her. I just share her first name, and weild a sacred gear that looks, and acts like the weapon from the show." She explained putting the weapon away, and sitting back down.

"That's... Awfully contrived." Travis said in disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

"If I had to guess, maybe the creator saw the Sacred Gear in the hands of a previous wielder, and used it as inspiration for his work." Ravel said.

"Her." Travis insisted. "The mangaka of Sailor Moon was a woman."

"Either way, that is my theory." Ravel said. "With the advancement of the modern world, more people are exposed to evidence of the supernatural than have ever been before. Honestly I'm suprised this stuff doesn't happen more often." She sighed, and rubbed her temple before leaning back and streching out. "Well Hotaru, thank you for your help there. Still, I am curious. If you have nothing at the moment you really want... Why did you agree to come back to Kouh, and meet with me?"

Hotaru took a bite from one of the mini cakes Ravel provided. "Honestly. Because I was curious. It's not every day two American Wrestlers show up at your door, flash their wings, and offer you a chance to become a devil."

"And you're okay with the implications of all that?" Ravel asked. "I understand this is a huge deal we are asking of you. Giving up your humanity, your faith, signing yourself up for a life of servitude towards my family. Are you really willing to give all that up."

The girl in black looked at her feet, and then at Ravel's, and then back at her face. "I do not have much going for me as a human. As a child I lost both my parents in a car accident. Afterwards I bounced from one relative to another as they played hot potato with who got to deal with me, until I finally got fed up, and moved out on my own. I work more than twelve hours a day, for often a full seven day week some times. I have no friends, no pets, no one who gave me the time of day until these two came to my door." She sighed, and summoned her sacred gear again before getting on her knees, and holding her glaive in front of her vertically. "I do not want to be alone anymore. I want somewhere where I can belong, and live for someone other than myself." She said shaking as she tried to force the words out. "If you can promise that then I, and this sacred gear are yours to command."

"Please, no need to be so formal." Ravel said waving her hands a bit flustered. "If this is really what you want, then welcome to the Peerage." She finished standing up and offering her hand.

Hotaru looked at it deep in thought before standing up, and shaking her hand. "Please take good care of me. My life is now in your hands."

Ravel nodded taking a Knight piece, and inserting it into Hotaru's chest. She gasped for a moment before devil wings shot out her back. "Oh, wow... I never imagined It would feel this empowering."

"Yes, you'll notice an especially noteworthy increase in speed, and reflexes." Ravel said before turning to the two brothers. "I hate to delegate this task to the two of you, but would you please show Hotaru around the area, and speak to Sona about admitting her to the school."

"We'll get right on that." Travis said with a curt nod. "Go check on Lucy."

Ravel got flustered. "I never said I-... Just go, I'll be back as soon." She said stepping onto the magic circle and teleporting away.

It was at that moment the door opened, and Koneko sat in. "Hey Koneko, good to see you again." Travis said ruffling the younger girl's hair. "I'd like to introduce you to Hotaru Hanajima, she's the newest member of our Peerage."

"Hello." The raven-haired woman said emotionlessly.

"Likewise." Koneko said with a curt nod, and nuetral tone. "I just came by to check if there was anything Rias needed done while she and the others take care of our new guests."

Travis nodded as James came up. "Well you can relax." The latter said. "I don't know about anyone bringing any new work yet today. Ravel didn't say anything, and we know she's been here since early in the morning."

"You're calling her Ravel now?" Koneko asked cocking her head to the side somewhat. "What happened to Boss?"

"She insisted we be less formal with her outside of duty." Travis said. "I think she wanted us to create a more family-like atmosphere for potential new recruits."

"Anyway, we gotta go show Hotaru around. See ya Koneko." James said leading her out the door.

"You two go ahead." Travis said waving them off. "I'll catch up in a minute."

James just looked at him a bit confused, but nodded. "Okay, don't take too long." He said leaving with the newly reincarnated Knight out the door.

"So how are you doing? I heard you were captured during the fight last night?" Travis asked.

"It's fine. I was simply outnumbered and caught off guard." Koneko said looking away, a bit ashamed. To Travis it appeared she was trying more to convince herself more than him.

"Can't be helped, we all have our off days. Important thing is you're fine now." He said ruffling her hair again making her cheeks turn a bit red too. "What about the others. James, and I haven't seen them since we got back."

"Rias, and the rest of her Peerage are at Xenovia's apartment building. After Lucy brought her friends back, Lord Sirzechs had it converted to an emergency shelter for them to rest until they woke up. They havn't regained consciousness yet since Lucy brought them back. She's... not taking it well."

"You said just Rias' peerage, not Akeno's right?" He asked crossing his arms. Koneko simply nodded. "I'm suprised Layla isn't there right now for her own daughter."

"As am I... Unfortunately, she apparantly is having her own issues." Koneko said sadly.

* * *

 _"What do you mean I can't join you here?!" Layla asked in utter disbelief in confusion. "I've worshipped God my entire life, and lived by his teachings I don't understand."_

 _"My apologies, but there is one eregious sin on your record that renders you ineligible for Heaven." The Angel said before her._

 _"What sin? I never did anything sinful!?" Layla cried trying to reason, she had no idea how this could be happening to her. The afterlife was not supposed to be like this._

 _"That would be the sin of suicide." He said. Layla's heart sank._

 _"But I didn't take my own life! I swear!" She cried out._

 _"Not in the traditional sense, but you did something that signifcantly shortend your lifespan to only a few years. By the rules of God's system. That is technically suicide."_

 _Layla's hands covered her mouth. "No no no no! This can't be happening! It was a noble sacrifice for the greater good of the world, it wasn't something I did out of a selfish desire not to live anymore!"_

 _"I'm sorry I wish there was something I can do, but this is how the system works."_

 _"Please! You have to do something! Let me speak to God! This isn't fair, this is not right!" Layla pleaded tears streaming down her face._

 _"I'm sorry. Not even God can help you here." The Angel said. "The best that can be done is not sending you to Hell either, but to the purgatory known as Soul Society. There you will live out a long life among other lost souls denied Heaven, and when you die there, you will reincarnate as a human once again with no memories of your previous life, and thus you will be allowed to try again to get to heaven. Now, I must send you away. Farewell Mrs. Heartfilia." He said as Layla was sucked through a magic circle to an unknown place._

 _'Please no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Layla gasped as her eyes shot open. "Stupid memory dreams." She moped.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Mikoto said sitting beside the woman on her bed wearing a shin-length lavender nightgown. "Gave me quite the scare there."

"Where am I? What happened?" Layla asked.

"Well as you can see, we are back in my apartment." Mikoto said shutting the small paperback book she had been reading. "After Lucy left with Michael, you had a complete breakdown, and basically cried yourself to sleep. I took you back here to rest and recover."

"I see... I'm sorry." Layla said shaking her head. "Seeing Michael taking Lucy made me think I was having her taken away from me again."

Mikoto sighed, shaking her head. "Well Michael didn't steal your daughter, she's at Xenovia's place with her old friends right now." Mikoto smiled and held her hand. "Now, whatever big secret is eating you up, you can go over there, and tell your daughter right away. Besides I'm sure she wants you to meet all her friends from Earthland."

Layla wiped away her tears, and sat up. "You're right, I should be going."

"After you shower, and change first, because you need to look your best to make a great first impression." Mikoto said ushering her towards the bathroom.

* * *

(Xenovia's Building)

"Lucy, please you should lie down, and get some rest." Akeno said taking her hand as she sat by the bedside of the pink-haired male she identified as Natsu. "You havn't slept all night, and Azazel said you needed lots of rest.

"I can't sleep yet." Lucy protested. "I need to be here when they wake up. I want to see their faces, talk to them... I've missed them so much." She slurred.

Asia came up setting down a tray of drinks. "Please Lucy, you're pushing yourself so hard, and my Twilight Healing can only do so much. Just lie down for a little bit at least." She said checking the forehead of a red haired woman Lucy called Erza.

"No." Lucy said. "I have to stay... I need to be the first thing they see." She said trying to stay awake. "Asia, more coffee please."

"No more caffeine Lucy, you have had enough for today." Rias said sternly as she continued to observe the two occupants of the furthest bed a pair of cats, one white, and one blue. Lucy called them Carla, and Happy. "As your king I order you to get some sleep now for at least a half hour."

"Screw you, Rias." Lucy said standing up. "I'm not your fucking slave. You are not the boss of-"

"Sleep sword." Kiba said poking her shoulder with the familiar rapier.

"Oh you son of a-" Lucy was out like a light before she could finish that remark.

"Forgive me Lucy, it's for your own good." Kiba said helping Akeno guide her to a futon to lay on while Asia used Twilight Healing to treat the poke.

"Lucy, my darling are you alri-" Ravel said teleporting in only to look at the unconscious girl. "What did you do to her?!" She demanded releasing an aura of fire around her.

"We just gave her something to sleep for a bit, nothing more." Akeno said. "She needs sleep more than any of us. Between the beating she took, combined with whatever they did to bring her friends here, it took a toll on her mind and body unlike anything we have seen before."

"Even still." Xenovia said cleaning the face of the small blue haired girl named Wendy. "I wish she had chosen some more powerful mages from among her group. We need all the help we can get against the Khaos Brigade, and I doubt two cats and a little girl will be much help."

"Can you truely blame Lucy for wanting her closest friends back first though?" Ravel said. "Think of what Lucy has endured these last couple months. Nearly dying, coming to this world, turned into a devil against her will, forced into battles that were not her concern, losing her powers, nearly dying several times." Ravel caressed her cheek slowly. "She deserves to have a piece of happiness come her way."

"She did have a piece of happiness, she got to see her Mom again." Issei said while trying to pull apart the last two. A dark haired man called Gray, and a blue haired woman named Juvia who would not let go of his arm even while unconscious. "Damn, this girl will not let go. It's like she's welded to him." He sighed before giving up.

"One comfort in the middle of a sea of burden is hardly enough." Ravel said. "Even Akeno, and myself can only do so much. Having her friends will make Lucy happy, so I support her decision all the way."

"I agree." Xenovia said. "I'm going to go check on the laundry. Asia, would you care to help me?"

"Of course." She said following downstairs.

"I just hope this works out." Rias said as Koneko came back in a magic circle. "I do not want a repeat of what happened when Lucy first woke up here."

"Wait, what happened then?" Ravel asked.

"Panic, violence, and a chase through town." Akeno said smiling as she stroked Lucy's hair.

"Don't remind me." Koneko said oddly fixated on Carla. "I swear I can still feel the water in my ears."

Everyone just chuckled as Issei moved past Wendy he heard a groan from her. "Hey. I think she's waking up." He said moving by her. "Hey, kid, you awake yet. Don't panic we are here to help you. You're among friends."

"Ummm... No Bixlow, you can't take photos of my underwear." Wendy mumbled as she stirred.

"WHAT?!" Issei asked falling back utterly flabbergasted as Akeno chuckled.

"I don't know who this Bixlow guy is, but he sounds like a total creep." Akeno laughed. "Apparently you must sound like him Issei." **(*1)**

"What? No, that isn't me at all!" Issei said defensively. "I wouldn't perv on little girls, I'm not that kinda guy!"

Meanwhile Wendy's eyes fluttered open as she shot up, and looked around in panic. "Where am I? Who are you people? Where are my friends?!"

"Please, calm down." Ravel said standing up and walking towards her. "We're here to help you, Lucy brought you guys here."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked cautiously sizing up the strangers around her. "Where are we, what happened?"

"To you, we don't really know to be honest." Ravel said. "Lucy can explain it better than we can, so when she wakes up, you'll have to listen to her."

Wendy looked around seeing the others in beds around her. "Where are the rest of my Guild?" She asked.

Ravel winced. "Unfortunately you guys are all that could be brought here at this time. This might be difficult for you to understand, but you are not in Earthland any more."

"Wha-what?" Wendy asked starting to shake. "What do you mean? Are we back in Edolas?"

"Huh, no." Ravel said. "I don't even know what that is."

"This world is called Earth." Akeno said. "Please be patient, and wait for answers."

"Okay..." Wendy said. "You all smell weird... I mean... Like you're not humans."

Rias nodded. "There is an explanation for that, but for now just wait for everyone to wake up." She said. "My name is Rias, Lucy has told me a lot about you."

"You're Lucy's friends? But how?" Wendy asked.

"Lets just say Lucy had some time to get to know us before all of you did." Akeno said sitting by her. "You seem like such a nice girl. I'm glad Lucy brought you here." Akeno said putting an arm around her, and pulling the small girl's face against the side of her ample chest making Wendy squeak and turn red from the contact.

"Uhhh, dammit Juvia, do you have to grip so hard?" Gray said as he tried to push her off gently. "Wait, what the hell, who are you people? Where's Tenrou?" He asked looking around.

"Gray-sama, don't push Juvia away. Juvia is cold." She whined before waking up as well. "Gray-sama, where are we? Juvia is worried."

"I swear, would you people keep the chatter down." Carla said sitting up.

"Holy shit that cat can talk!" Issei said amazed. "And she sounds like Koneko too!" **(*2)**

"I'm not a cat. I am an Exceed." She said annoyed. "Who are you, and what is going on here?"

"Ahhh... I'm hungry, anyone got any fish?" The blue cat asked sitting up, seemingly uncaring about the current situation.

"Where are we, what happened?! Answer me now!" The redheaded woman declared manifesting a sword in her hand.

"Please calm down Miss." Kiba said approaching her calmly while everyone stepped back from the suddenly armed woman. "You are safe, and out of danger, I promise all of this can be expla-"

"ACNOLOGIA!" Natsu screamed shooting up. "Where is he! I won't let him hurt my friends!" He screamed lighting his fists, (and the bed) on fire.

"Calm down." Koneko said trying to pin him down. "The battle is over."

"LET GO OF MY FRIEND BRAT!" Erza yelled manifesting a second sword, and charging.

"Sword birth!" Kiba declared manifesting two swords of his own to block her. "Calm down, please! We are not your enemies!"

"Get out of my way!" Erza said forcing him back. She tried to run past him only for him to swiftly catch up, and trip her with the blunt end of his sword. Erza went flying into the wall.

"LET ME GO!" Natsu yelled releasing a huge burst of flame from all over his body incinerating Koneko's outfit, and much of the surrounding fabric.

"Ah crap. Juvia, put out the flames before we all burn to a crisp!" Gray ordered.

"Anything for you Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered encasing Natsu, Koneko and the surrounding fires in a sphere of conjured water. Natsu and Koneko struggled to get free.

Meanwhile Erza had managed to free her upper half from the wall. "Juvia! What are you doing?!"

"Erza you need to calm down, same with Natsu." Wendy pleaded. "These people are not our enemies, they took care of us!"

"I'm warning you." Issei said walking up. "Stop fighting now or I swear you will regret it in seconds when I-" He touched Erza's shoulder planting a magic rune on her ruined sleeveless blouse. *POW!* Only to be struck as Erza spun around, and decked him,sending him flying into Kiba, knocking them both sprawling to the floor. "That's it, you asked for it!" Issei said snapping his fingers. "DRESS BREAK!"

In a near instant, what little Erza was wearing after the combination of intense battle, and subsequent first aid by the Peerage exploded away, leaving the redhead stark naked in the middle of the room. She looked at her current state of dress, and then back to the oogling Issei. She simply scowled and manifested a huge club-like sword lifting it over her head as she advanced on Issei.

Meanwhile the water bubble finally burst as Koneko fell out, having passed out from near drowning. Natsu however was growling and enraged. "Juvia, what the hell?!"

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere. Gasper, would you please finish this." Rias said shaking her head.

"On it." The half-vampire said popping out of a box in the corner, and freezing Natsu, and Erza in time with Forbidden Balor View.

Lucy yawned and streched out, as she rose awake. "I feel much better, I guess I did need that nap after all-" She looked around. Beds were burnt, wallpaper was burnt. giant hole in the wall. Koneko naked being given CPR by a returning Asia, beds, and carpets soaking wet, Naked Erza frozen in time holding a big sword overhead, soaking wet Natsu frozen in time. Her remaining Guildmates looking at her in absolute confusion. Lucy sighed, and turned to Rias. "This is why I wanted to be there when they woke up. So that THIS would not happen."

* * *

It took a lot of talking, but Lucy finally managed to calm her friends down enough to sit down, and listen to the whole story while the others cleaned up.

"So you're saying we are in another world, and we can't get back because of a barrier this world's god put up to keep out the ones in our world?" Erza said having requiped to a new set of clothes.

"That is correct." Lucy said nodding. "We have to wait for the barrier to fall apart completely which will take seven or eight years."

"Dammit, we can't wait that long." Natsu said. "What about the rest of the Guild. Hell what about the others at Tenrou, why are they not here?"

"I wish I could explain, but the people who allowed me to get you guys said there was only enough power in me to bring back seven people at this time." Lucy said. "Unfortunately I can't start training my powers for another two weeks."

"Why not?" Wendy asked.

"It's a long story... But there was a fight, and I used my powers in a way they never should have been used. I'm lucky to be alive as it is, my spirits are working to restore the magic ability within my body." She sighed a bit holding her stomach.

"These people." Natsu noted. "They smell different, like demons almost. You smell like them too now."

Lucy sighed, this was gonna be a bitch to explain. "How, just calm down, and hear me out. This will do us no good if any of you lose your temper without hearing the full story." She paused before continuing. "Everyone you see inside this room right now, is a Devil, either by birth or by being reincarnated as one."

"So you're demons? Like the ones Zeref created?" Gray asked.

"No, not demons. We are Devils. You know, from the Bible." Lucy said.

"What? You mean from that weird Christian religion that's outlawed?" Erza asked.

Lucy grimaced. "The same one. It exists in this world too, or rather it originated here. Anyway the Redhead over there is the one who reincarnated me... She had no choice, when I was brought here I was badly burned by Acnologia's breath. I was on the verge of death. Rias saved my life, and because of her reincarnation I am now her eternal Servant."

"You mean you're her slave." Erza said growling standing up. "Not for lo-"

"NO! Erza sit down right now! You're not in Fiore anymore. Rias is a member of a high profile Devil Family, her brother is one of the Kings of Hell, if you try to attack her, you'll all end up branded fugitives, and be hunted down like animals, and you'll have no one to help you get back to Earthland!" Lucy tried to reason.

"So what do you expect us to do, just do nothing, and let you spend the rest of eternity a slave?" Erza growled. "I've been down that path, and I refuse to let one of my friends suffer that fate."

"And am I not entitled to my own say in this matter?" Lucy asked. "I am many things to the House of Gremory, but a slave is not one of them. I have been compensated for the work I do, in more ways than just money or power." She said. "These people are more than just coworkers to me, they are my friends, just the same as you are, and if you really respect me, you will learn to get along with them. Do you all understand?" She asked sternly.

The group looked at her and then her friends, unsure of what to think, or how to react. Finally Wendy spoke up. "If Lucy says they're good people, I believe her."

"I agree." Carla said. "Lucy has no reason to lie to us."

"Sure thing, as long as they're treating you alright." Gray said.

"Love Rival may be a Devil, but she is still Juvia's friend. Juvia trusts her judgement." Juvia said clinging to Gray's arm.

Happy looked at Natsu who huffed and shrugged. "Eh, what the hell, they seem alright to me." He said.

"Yay! Lucy brought us new friends!" Happy cheered.

Erza sighed. "Very well, but only as long as they treat you alright."

"They treat me just fine." Lucy said. "At least they never threatened me with a sword my first week here." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Erza asked annoyed Lucy would bring that up.

"Nothing." She said backpedaling.

"Hey dear, I finally came by to check on you, how are you holding up-" Layla said walking in. Everyone from Fairy Tail gasped, and freaked out at the sight of a second version of their friend.

"HOLY COW, THERE ARE TWO LUCYS!" Happy cried.

"No, Juvia only needs one love rival!" Juvia cried.

"Oh, and there's more stuff you need to know." Lucy said. "This woman is my mother, Layla Heartfilia. She's a ghost who was turned into a devil not too long ago."

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-GHOST?!" They cried out.

"The technical term is Shinigami." Layla said. "Ghosts are something different."

Lucy sighed. "I suppose it's best to move onto the second part of the story."

* * *

"And that's how Mom, and Miss Mikoto ended up joining the group." Lucy said. "Any questions."

"You tried to murder your own daughter because she was different. You Christians really are scum." Erza spat.

"Erza one more word, and I will throw you out of here!" Lucy said. "I've already forgiven my Mom for that. We've moved past that, and besides Angels and Fallen Angels are our allies now, so cut that shit out! Need I remind you that I was a Christian too! Do you think I'm scum as well?"

Erza looked down feeling a level of guilt. "I didn't mean you. Besides, you smartened up and chose not to believe long before I met you, so you have nothing to do with this."

"Lucy, please calm down. It's fine." Layla said trying to defuse a fight. "I admit I was out of line, and not thinking clearly at that time... I thought I was saving my daughter's soul, only to realize it didn't need saving." She shook her head. "I don't expect you to understand how I felt back then, but now I love my daughter, and I just want her to be happy. Regardless of if she's a devil, and a lesbi-."

"MOM DON'T!" Lucy cried. Too late.

"LUCY/LUSHY/LOVE RIVAL'S GAY?!" Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Juvia all exclaimed out loud.

"Wait... You guys didn't know?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, you knew?!" Natsu yelled shaking her by the shoulders.

"Yeah, I thought it was obvious, so everyone knew." Wendy said.

"Of course it was. Didn't any of you notice the signs?" Carla asked.

The older members of the Guild thought for a moment.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Excuse me Miss, can I borrow your underwear?" A Naked Gray asked Lucy in the middle of the Guild Hall, unconcerned with letting it all hang. Lucy simply turned away and ran to the door, sticking her head out and dry heaving terribly._

 _(Line Break)_

 _"Oh my, Erza what is with that outfit, what happened to your armor?" Lucy asked as they floated on a boat away from the ruined Tower of Heaven._

 _"Oh this?" Erza asked wearing a simple Sarashi, and flame print hakama. "This is my Clear Heart armor. It trades all defense for mobility and attack power."_

 _"Your poor bare feet, how you could run and fight with all those rocks must have been hell." Lucy said. "Maybe I can give you a massage to relax, or you know Kiss them to make them feel better."_

 _Erza thought that was weird, but she just shrugged and put them in Lucy's lap. "Okay, just try not to go overboard, they're a bit on the dirty side."_

 _Lucy put her hands on them, her entire body turning red as a tomato, her palms sweaty, her breathing rapid._

 _*THUD!* She fainted and hit the floor of the boat, out like a light._

 _"That's odd, were my feet that bad to her senses?" Erza asked herself before turning away to think about other things._

 _(End Flashback)_

"I don't see it." Natsu said shaking his head.

"Are you sure? You don't recall anything at all." Erza said.

Natsu focused and came across one weird memory.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Lucy was sitting along in her bubble bath. Moaning ever so slightly. Her feet resting on the edge of the tub on oposite sides, toes clenching and unclenching. One hand was under the water. The other was above holding the newest Sorceror Weekly issue open to a certain special edition two-page spread._

 _"Ohhhh... Oh Mira... Jenny... Oh yes, yes!" Lucy cried working herself further and further. "Oh! OOOOOOHHHH!" Lucy cried. She was almost there..._

 _The door slammed open. "Hey Lucy! Happy, and I caught a big fish, and we're gonna fry it up here, and share with you!"_

 _"GAAAAH!" Lucy cried tossing away the magazine absolutely mortified. "NATSU! DO YOU EVER FUCKING KNOCK?!"_

 _(End Flashback.)_

"Okay... You might have a point." He said shaking his head slowly.

"Sorry I never came out to you guys." Lucy said. "I just didn't see a good enough time."

"Well it's no problem." Erza said as the others nodded along.

"Glad you think so. I'd hate to have to discipline you." Akeno said appearing behind Lucy, and hugging her close, kissing the blonde's cheek.

"I concur." Ravel said sitting beside Lucy, and holding her hand. "My darling Lucy has been through too much to deal with judgemental types. I am glad to see you are all more open minded."

The Guild's eyes widend at the sight of two seperate women being so affectionate with Lucy. They said nothing for the moment, finally Gray spoke up.

"So what happens now?" Gray asked leaning back.

"I... I don't know." Lucy said. "Let me finish the story..." She said filling them in on the current details.

* * *

Erza stood at the bedroom window leaning outside deep in thought that night. Lucy had spent the day telling them everything she knew about this world, and introducing them to the current Peerage. It went as well as can be expected. Many of them seemed nice, despite two of the girls being Christians despite their Devil reincarnation. She could do without the Red Dragon-whatever's constant perversion, though there must have been something good about him if Rias, and Asia seemed to like him.

"Can't sleep either?" Wendy asked coming up behind her.

"No... I can not." She sighed. "Things used to be so simple. Now we're stuck in another world, and our dear friend is bound to a group of Devils, forced to live as one forever more. She will outlive all of us, never able to truely return to Fairy Tail. Her loyalty split between there, and with The Gremory Household."

"Imagine how Lucy must feel." Gray said laying on his bed in just his boxers. "Knowing we'll all grow old, and die, while she remains the same."

"At least she has people who love her." Juvia said hugging his arm. "Like Juvia has Gray-sama." Gray for his part grimaced, and just turned his head away from her sighing.

"Arrragh Dammit this is bullshit!" Natsu growled. "It feels like Lucy's being taken away from us!"

"Don't be foolish." Carla said. "If Lucy was taken, she would not have been able to free us from that damned time bubble, and brought us here. While her newfound state is complicated, in the end she is with people who are not currently abusing her, and allowing her a degree of freedom."

"Aye." Happy said enjoying some fresh fish as a midnight snack.

"Even still." Erza said sighing. "What do we do now? How can we help Lucy through this?"

"I might have answer to that." Akeno said stepping out of the shadows in her priestess garb.

"So you finally decided to come out of hiding." Natsu said dismissively. "What do you want?"

Akeno just smirked. "Tell me... If I were to give you the opportunity to stay with Lucy. To live and fight by her side. To ensure that her extended lifespan will still have you in them?"

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" Erza asked sternly.

Akeno just smiled, and pulled out a set of Chess Pieces. "I think you know the answer to that question. I'm merely showing you a door to a new life. Question is, for Lucy's sake, are you willing to open it?"

* * *

(ORC Office, the next morning.)

Lucy yawned as she walked to the office door. "Dammit Akeno, Ravel, why couldn't you two have at least left a note." The lone blonde lamented as she opened the door.

"LUUUUSHY!" Happy declared latching onto her face.

"Ahh! Let go of me you damn cat!" Lucy cried pulling him off, and tossing him away. Her eyes widened as she saw that instead of his normal white wings. He had small Devil wings. "H-happy, your wings!"

"I know right, and the best part is I can fly for much longer now, isn't it awesome!" He cheered.

"Hey Lucy! Glad you came finally!" Natsu said slapping her hard on the back. Lucy's eyes widend as she saw him in a Kouh uniform. "Natsu, what is-"

"Oh, I'm a student here as of today." Natsu said. "We all are now 'Cept Erza, she's the Gym Teacher."

Lucy looked around, and sure enough all her friends were gathered. Wearing Kouh uniforms save Erza who wore a silver tracksuit. "Wait, why are... Does that mean? You guys became?"

"That's correct Lucy." Akeno said laying down some tea. "Meet the newest members of my Peerage."

"I'm a Rook!" Natsu proclaimed.

"I'm a better Rook." Gray said as Natsu growled at him.

"I am a Knight alongside your mother." Erza said eating some cake.

"Wendy, and Juvia are Bishops." Juvia said waving alongside Wendy.

"And the idiot and I are pawns." Carla said as she sat by Wendy's side. "However we are not students, so we have to hide in this building all day if we come here."

"Say something about being better than me one more time Frosty-Sack!" Natsu warned as they butted heads.

"Damn right I will Flame-Brain!" Gray snapped. Just then both were forced back as Dragonslayer's blade shot between them.

"Not here, and not now, or you answer to me." He said putting the blade aside.

"Better listen to him." James said guiding his brother to a set of sweets. "My Bro is not one for childish antics."

Natsu just scowled at the two brothers. He could tell he was not going to like them.

"Interesting group." Hotaru said sipping at her tea while wearing a Kouh uniform with a shin-length skirt, and simple balet flats with no socks. "I look forward to further activities here."

"Yeah." Ravel said pouting. "I can't believe she got all of them before I could."

"Anyway." Azazel said spinning the desk chair around to face the group. "Now that we have everyone here, let me state why I am here." He said much to Rias, and the rest of her Peerage's annoyance. "As I was explaining to your President before we were rudely interupted by the influx of Fairies, I will be joining the Occult Research Club as a Senior Advisor. With the permission of Lord Sirzechs of course." He added. "As part of the conditions I will be working with those of you who possess Sacred Gears to develop to their full potential."

"I see, well I don't know how much you can do with mine, but I'll be glad to let you help me however you can." Lucy said smiling at the Fallen Angel.

"I don't believe this." Issei said. "He's been our ally less than a two days, and Lucy's already treating him like her friend." He shook his head.

"That's Lucy for you." Wendy said smiling. "She's the nicest person you could ever meet. There's nothing she won't do for her friends."

"That reminds me of one more thing. It seems to me that The Red Dragon Emperor's powers seem to increase the most with a little skinship." Azazel said smirking. "So after talking with Sirzechs we have decided that from here on all female members of the Occult Research Club will be required to-"

* * *

(Hyoudou Residence.)

"NOOOOO! I CAN'T! I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Lucy screamed, and bawled like a baby as Akeno and Ravel dragged her by the legs towards the front door.

"Honestly my dear, please. I'm not a fan of this either, but it is a direct order from a Satan themselves." Ravel grunted as she and Akeno pulled harder making Lucy struggle harder. Her fingernails leaving claw marks on the walkway as they dragged her closer.

"Come on Lucy. You don't have to sleep with him. We're just moving in with the guy, he'll never touch you." Akeno giggled, rather enjoying Lucy's despair.

"I don't care! He's a pervert! He'll peep on me, he'll do weird stuff! I don't want to live with him!" Lucy bawled. "Erza, Wendy, Mommy! Anyone please help me!"

"Honestly Lucy, please, you're embarasssing yourself." Erza said sighing as she brought another box inside.

"I'm so sorry, I thought I raised her to be more mature than this." Layla said looking away ashamed. "I haven't seen her throw a fit like this since she got her first shots."

Mikoto just giggled as she watched the scene. "I think it's rather cute actually. Almost makes me wish I had children of my own."

"That does it Lucy, if you won't stop struggling, we have to throw you to the tickle monster." Akeno said as she and Ravel each tossed off one of the blonde's shoes, and tickled her bare feet.

"NOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA DAHAHAHAHAMN YOHEHEHEHEHEU!" Lucy cried as she was taken by fits of laughter. Her frantic clawing at the floor was reduced to pounding her fists into it in hysterics.

"This is so awkward." Issei said sighing.

"Issei." Koneko said as she and Wendy walked past. "I just want you to know that if you try and steal or sniff my panties, I will castrate you."

"He does that!?" Wendy asked nervously shaking and backing away.

"Relax Koneko, I would never do that to you, or anyone else here." Issei said nervously holding up his hands. "Relax Wendy, you're not even my type. You havn't nearly developed enough ye-"

*POW!* Koneko's elbow lightly tapped (at least to Koneko, it was a light tap) him in the stomach, making the brunette double over in pain. "Baka." She said walking off as Wendy followed her.

"This isn't fair." Juvia moped as she brought a small box in herself. "Juvia wanted to live with Gray-sama."

"I think I can understand how you feel." Xenovia said. "Still Issei may have his vices, I have found he is not without his good qualities as well. Maybe in time you will grow to accept him as I have. She said with a slight smile. "Asia is it okay if I leave my things in your room, I would prefer to stay there with you."

"Sure thing Xenovia." Asia said smiling leading her up there.

"I must admit, I'm rather intrigued by this situation." Hotaru said impassively as she watched Akeno and Ravel drag a gasping and whimpering Lucy into the house at last.

"This is gonna be a pain." Rias said. "I'm gonna talk to Father, and see if he can't at least have a renovation done to make this place a little less cramped."

Lucy just sighed as she awkwardly sat up. "I guess that's a start at least, as long as they don't go too far overboard-"

 ***Beat***

The next morning Issei's House had been transformed into a three-story mansion. "Son of a bitch!" Lucy screamed at the sight of the massive house.

 **(End of Chapter 21)**

* * *

 **And there we go. The cast balloons and explodes. Fairy Tail have been introduced, and things have been set up for the next season. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far... I admit by this point I'm gonna be writing by the seat of my pants, so I hope you can forgive any errors in plot and continuity that might come up. I admit this planned story might be too big, and grandiose to match my abilities as a writer, but I'll try anyway because I've come too far to give up now.**

 **Please leave a review, and be sure to favorite and follow this story if you have not already. It gives me all the more incentive to continue.**

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 ***1: Look up Issei, and Bixlow's original voice actor, and you'll quickly get the joke. Seriously, fuck that guy.**

 ***2: Another instance of two characters sharing the same English VA.**

 **Update on Peerages**

 **RIAS GREMORY**

 **Queen: Akeno Himejima (Also King of her own Peerage)**

 **Rook: Koneko Toujou**

 **Knights: Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia Quarta**

 **Bishops: Gasper Vladi (Mutated), Asia Argento**

 **Pawns: Issei Hyoudou x7 (At least one piece Mutated), Lucy Heartfilia**

 **AKENO HIMEJIMA**

 **Queen: Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Rooks: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster**

 **Knights: Layla Heartfilia, Erza Scarlett**

 **Bishops: Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvel**

 **Pawns: Happy, Carla**

 **RAVEL PHENEX**

 **Queen: N/A**

 **Rooks: Travis and James Howlet (OCs)**

 **Knight: Hotaru Hanajima (OC)**

 **Bishops: N/A**

 **Pawns: N/A**


	22. A Day of Guns and Fireworks

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Mikoto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Brothers, and Hotaru Hanajima. Any other characters, powers, designs, weapons, etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Special thanks to Storm Wolf77415, and Lily Nadesico for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

(Hyoudou Residence)

"Mmmm..." Lucy hummed halfway-awake as the sun kissed her face. She slowly nuzzled her face against the bosom of Akeno.

"My my Lucy, I didn't think you'd be so bold." Akeno teased laying beside her. Making Lucy's eyes shoot wide open as she backed her head away blushing. "Oh, don't be shy dear. I rather enjoyed it."

"Akeno, stop corrupting my Lucy." Ravel groaned a bit as she forced herself awake.

"Can't, and won't." The brunette said helping them out of bed, and towards the showers. "Besides don't act like you don't want her to be more forward."

"Do you two really have to do this in front of me?" Lucy asked as the pair undressed her, and nearly shoved her into the deluxe shower stall.

"Just a little friendly banter my dear, nothing to be concerned about." Ravel said as she undressed alongside Akeno, and stepped in as well under the hot water.

Lucy blushed as they took turns lathering each other up. Wondering if anyone else was up so far.

Meanwhile downstairs Mrs. Hyoudou was cooking up a storm in the kitchen when Wendy came down along with Carla. The whote exceed grimaced, and moved to all fours. _"This is so degrading."_ She thought. _"I can't believe I have to pretend to be a normal cat around these two parents."_ She lamented, meowing at Wendy.

"I know, just relax Carla." She said petting her as she went to a corner to lay down. Wendy then approached the table. "Good morning Mrs. Hyoudou. I hope I'm not too early for breakfast?"

"Good morning Wendy." She beamed. "I'll be done in just a few minutes. Would you like to go wake up the others."

"Okay." Wendy said smiling. "I'll be right back." Tiny stockinged feet padded up the stairs as she went up to Issei's door. "Issei... It's almost time for breakfast." There was no answer. "Issei? Can you hear me?" Wendy asked again to no response she could hear. She tested the door knob and found it unlocked. "I'm coming to check on you." She said opening the door.

"No don't!" Issei gasped for air as Wendy got a full view of him, and a naked Rias.

As well as a naked Asia.

Plus a naked Xenovia. All three effectively pinning him down. The bustier of the two effectively trapping Issei's head.

In another room, Erza was jolted out of bed by a scream! "What's going on?! Who's attacking?!"

"I'M SORRY I SAW NOTHING I SWEAR!" Wendy cried out shutting the door, and running away only to bounce off an emerging Layla and fall on her bottom.

"Wendy? What's wrong why are you screaming?" Layla asked.

"Sorry about that." Rias said walking out buttoning her shirt. "Wendy just saw something she wasn't meant to see yet."

Layla mustered up a glare at the redhead. "Ms. Gremory, I understand this is not my place, but could you not be so non-chalant about being indecent in front of a girl who hasn't even hit her teens yet."

"I apologize Wendy, but like I told everyone else here, I can only sleep naked." Rias said kneeling down, and ruffling her hair.

"And what excuse do you two have?" Erza said walking out of her room, and glaring at Asia, and Xenovia,

"I... I didn't want to be outdone." Asia said looking away and ashamed. She did not like fighting, especially with the super strong redhead.

"Asia, and Rias were nude, so I assumed I should be too." Xenovia said. "Simple as that."

"You should have a little more self respect." Erza barked. "You shouldn't try to settle some stupid love triangle by throwing yourselves naked at some boy!"

"Erza please, if you should be yelling at anyone yell at me instead, Asia doesn't deserve to be talked to like that." Issei said walking up to her. "It was an accident, and we'll all be careful to make sure it doesn't happen again, right everyone."

"He's right Erza, it was more my fault than theirs." Wendy said bowing.

The brown-eyed redhead scowled before walking off. "See to it that it doesn't." She said heading downstairs. Meanwhile Hotaru and Koneko exited their rooms both glancing at the scene in passing as they went to the kitchen.

Clearing her mind as best she could Wendy knocked on Juvia's door. "Juvia, come on, breakfast is ready."

Juvia opened the door looking downtrodden. "Okay. Juvia will go eat something." She said before heading downstairs.

"She's still upset about not living with that Gray fellow?" Ravel asked as she came outside with Lucy, and Akeno, observing the older Earthland blunette.

"Yeah." Wendy said. "I'm sorry."

Just then Akeno picked Wendy up, and hugged the smaller girl's face against her bust. "Now now Wendy, we have been over this, you don't have to apologize to me over how your friends behave."

The smaller Dragon Slayer pushed away, red in the face. "Right." Before running back downstairs.

"Akeno, don't tease her like that." Lucy said, hands on her hips. "Honestly, it's like you are trying to corrupt her."

"Sorry Lucy. It just feels nice having a little sister." Akeno said beaming.

Layla just smiled. "It's nice to see everyone getting along as well as they are."

"I'll say." Lucy said hugging her mom, the pair looking like twins in near identical yukata-gowns of black and pink. "Where's Mikoto? Is she still asleep?"

"I wish. She went up on the roof to meditate before breakfast." Layla said. "She'll be down any minute now."

Speaking of the devil, Mikoto came inside through the front door wearing a black sweater, and jean shorts. She slipped off her flats and made it to the kitchen

"Oh Hello Mikoto-san. I had no idea you were outside." Mrs. Hyoudou said.

"Yeah, I woke up early, and decided to enjoy some fresh air before breakfast." She said smiling. "Need any help? I'm not so bad in the kitchen myself."

"Not today, I have it all pretty much done." She said serving plates out for each member of the household.

"I'd love to help too." Layla said smiling as she came down. "Granted I'm... Not much of a cook." She admitted.

"I'd be happy to teach you everything I know Layla-san." Mikoto said smiling as she pulled the older Heartfilia to sit by her side. Lucy smiled at the sight before settling between Ravel, and Akeno. Issei meanwhile was sat between Rias, and Asia, and everyone else just sat around at random.

"So does everyone have special plans for the day?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked.

"Mostly club buisness." Rias said smiling. "Nothing too important, just boring stuff."

Lucy grimaced at the 'little white lie' Rias just told. She understood why Issei's parents best be kept in the dark, but that didn't mean she didn't have to like it.

Noticing Lucy's discomfort, Akeno grabbed her hand, and held it on top of her lap giving a gentle squeeze to reassure her. Lucy looked at her, smiled and nodded only to gasp and shiver as she felt something soft and silky brush against her calf.

Ravel smirked as she ran her foot up and down Lucy's leg. As a female pure-blooded devil she was naturally gifted with perfect soft skin... And with her Phenex immortality anything that would cause blemishes like scars or callouses literally went up in flames as it restored itself.

Akeno glared at the drill-curled blonde before brushing her own foot against Lucy's making the brown-eyed blond shiver some more at the contact.

"When can Juvia go see Gray-sama?" Juvia interupted.

"Soon enough, we'll all finish eating, and head to the club." Rias answered for the Priestess of Thunder.

"Do we need to change to our uniforms?" Lucy asked.

"It's a weekend, so don't bother. If Sona has an issue with it she can bring it to me on Monday." She said.

* * *

(Kouh Academy, Old School Building)

"You're late." Travis said smoking an E-cig outside the old building as Rias, Issei, Lucy, and the rest of the female club members came up.

"So are you. Why are you not inside?" Ravel asked. Wearing a purple dress and darker shaded low-heel pumps.

"Akeno's Rook." He said.

"What did he do?" Ravel asked.

"Pissed me off." He said walking back inside.

"What is his problem?" Lucy asked still wearing her pink and white kimono-gown.

"He doesn't like your friend." Koneko said, having bothered to put on her school uniform anyway.

"Wait Gray or Natsu?" Akeno asked wearing a more traditional black and purple kimono, but with pumps instead of geta and tabi.

"Both, but especially Natsu." Hotaru said walking past, having changed back to her black dress, and flats for the weekend.

Lucy just sighed. "I see." She said as they arrived back inside the office where the other seven male members of the club were waiting.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried happily wearing a dark blue sweater, and black knee-length skirt with matching stockings and shoes. She bounded at the ice mage who simply leaned out of the way as she crashed into the floor.

"Not now Juvia, I have a lot on my mind now." He said as he brooded in just his boxers.

"Hey how come the girls get to wear what they want but we're stuck in these uniforms!?" Natsu asked.

"Because I refuse to share a room with someone who insists on dressing like a douchebag beach bum." Travis muttered.

"What was that asshole!" Natsu yelled. "Come, and say that to my face!"

In an instant Travis was in his face. "Fine then. You! Dress! Like! A! Bum!" He shot.

"You wanna do something about it, try-"

*CONK!* Erza pounded them both into the floor as she wore a simple T-shirt, and jeans with tennis shoes. "Enough, both of you." She warned.

James growled at the redhead, but simply pulled his brother to safety.

"Honestly you two... Do you have to be so hostile to Lucy's friends?" Ravel dressed down the boys.

"Boss, my brother is trying, but these people are really wearing on his patience." James said.

"I don't care how much they annoy him." She snapped. "I hired professional mercenaries, I expect you two to act the part!"

"Understood." Travis said taking a deep breath.

"I hope I'm not interupting your little spat here?" Azazel said coming out of a magic circle. "I just wanted to know who was doing what for the day so I could do my job accordingly." He said fiddling with his mechanical arm.

"I have no appointments today." Layla said. "I wished to talk some with Lucy in private."

"James and I already agreed to help Lucy with weapons training today." Travis said.

Lucy looked between the two groups, unsure of what to do.

"Go ahead Lucy. I don't mind." Layla said. "This is something we should talk about back at the house."

"Weapons training?" Erza asked. "Lucy if you want such training, I can teach you. There's no need to rely on those two."

"Lucy does not have time to learn to use a sword." James interupted. "My brother, and I are experienced in firearms, trust us they are a tad easier to learn to use in a shorter amount of time."

"He's right Erza. I'm not the kind of person who can adapt to your fighting style." Lucy admitted. "Well, not without my magic anyway."

"If you are willing to train, Erza I will happily spar with you." Xenovia said, the busty bluenette was still wearing her uniform. "I wish to test Durandal against the strongest blades Earthland has to offer."

"Same here." Erza said. "I have my first contract to fill today, but as soon as I get back I'll gladly duel you." She said as Lucy left with the brothers.

* * *

(Outskirts of Kouh)

"This is where you two live?" Lucy asked looking at the small rickety house.

"Yeah. Welcome to Casa de Howlet." James said letting her inside. "Sorry about the mess."

Lucy's eyes widened. The place was a practical pigsty over half the floor looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months.

"Don't worry, you won't be here long." Travis said opening a hidden door leading to a flight of stairs.

"I just never expected you both to be such..." Lucy said, eyes flickering all over. "Well... slobs."

"Hey, we clean the place... Occasionaly." He said as they arrived in the basement. Lucy's eyes widened yet again. It was a well stocked armory, and gun range that looked near spotless compared to the house above it!

"Most of our time and energy is spent cleaning down here." Travis said. "Now pull up a chair, there are a few rules you must learn before you get your hands on our weapons." He said.

Lucy nodded taking a folding chair out, and sitting down.

"Okay... Rule one, and this is the most important rule. Always treat any weapon you are holding or carrying on your person like it is loaded, cocked, and ready to fire even when you know for a fact that it is not. I don't care if the magazine is empty, the safety is on, or whatever else. Always assume your weapon is fully loaded and ready to fire when using, carrying, or just being around it in general." Travis said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Lucy said nodding her head.

"Okay. Rule two, and this is directly tied to rule number one. Never ever point any weapon at anything you are not fully prepared to kill. Accidents can happen, and people can be killed because of careless use of firearms. I never point my guns at anyone I am not fully prepared to take out. Hell that same rule applies to all my weapons."

"Wait." Lucy said. "So when you threatened Natsu and Gray with Dragonslayer... Does that mean?"

He nodded grimly. "Just because they're your friends, doesn't mean they're mine." He said. "Their fighting was threatening to expose the existance of the supernatural to the entire School. I take it you realize how that might be a bad thing here on Earth?"

Lucy nodded, she had been shocked when informed that the existance of magic was relatively unknown in this world. Still she agreed to play along and uphold the masquerade for the sake of cooperation with her new Household.

"Anyway, moving onto the next rule..." He began again.

* * *

(Back at the ORC Office)

"So Wendy... If I may ask, what magic does everyone in your group do?" Layla asked as she sipped tea with the bluenette.

"Oh Natsu, and I use Dragon Slayer magic." Wendy said.

"Dragon slayer!?" Layla asked shocked before composing herself. "I'm sorry. I just never expected to meet one. You mean there were two of you there, and you still could not beat Acnologia?"

"No it's not like that." Wendy said shaking her head. "There were actually four."

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSST!* Layla spit out her tea. "Four of you, and you still could not win!? You mean all of that was for-" She paused composing herself. "I'm sorry... I think I need to go home now." She said leaving towards the magic circle.

Wendy looked down sadly. "Was it something I said?"

Mikoto emerged from the shadows placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's nothing you did. Layla-san simply has her own issues she needs to work through."

* * *

*BANG BANG BANG BANG!* Loud pops echoed through the basement as Lucy squeezed off four rounds from a pistol into a paper target resembling a human head and torso. "How was that." She asked.

"Lets see." Travis said glancing ahead. "You hit three out of four shots all within an eighteen inch grouping around the lower torso at fifty meters. Not too bad for a beginner." He said smirking.

"Thanks... Well you two are very good teachers." She said remembering to clear the chamber, and take out the magazine before setting the weapon on the counter.

"You're doing so well... I for one think you are ready for a reward." James said heading up to her with a case. "Consider this an early present from the Boss on our behalf." He said sitting it down on the table.

"What is it?" Lucy asked curious.

"Go ahead, and open it." Travis said. "I picked it out just for you."

Lucy slowly undid the zipper, and lifted the canvas cover to reveal a short wooden-furniture rifle with a box magazine under it."

"Oh my." Lucy said touching it carefully. "It's beautiful, but it doesn't look as advanced as some of your other stuff." She said.

"Don't let the old time look fool you Lu'." Travis said. "This is a reproduction M1 Carbine." He said. "It's a lightweight personal defense weapon issued to behind the front line Allied personel during WWII." He said.

"WWII? That's the war this country lost right?" Lucy said.

"Pretty much." James said. "It's best not to dwell on it too much. Nothing you or anyone else can do about it now."

Lucy nodded as Travis resumed talking. "She's a short light weapon designed to be carried and fired with ease compared to a full size rifle. The chamber is for .30 Carbine ammunition... Not too common these days, but still available if you know where to look. Luckily you have James and I to procure extra ammo if you run out. Magazine holds fifteen rounds, in addition to the one in the weapon, I have provided three extra magazines. If you lose or damage them let James, and I know we can get them fixed or replaced. Knockdown power on the rounds is somewhat low, but like I always say, if you're a good enough shot, stopping power is a moot point."

"Travis..." Lucy said shaking. "I am thankful for what you have done, but should I really have this weapon... I mean what if I accidently hurt someone, what if I take a life when I didn't mean to."

Travis smiled and rested a hand on her head. "Lucy. It's okay to be scared... James, and I were too when we first picked up a gun... To be honest I wouldn't trust any weapon in the hands of someone who isn't even a little bit scared to hold it."

James nodded. "He's right. I may make it look easy, but everyone should be scared when they hold a gun, or a blade, or a bomb, or even a blunt instrument. When you have the power to end a life. You need to have the fear, and restraint to use it wisely and with care."

Lucy nodded. "Thanks James, that was suprisingly deep."

"That's mostly because he ripped our Mom, and Dad's speech off." Travis said smirking. "Now come on, lets teach you how to use this weapon."

* * *

(Back at the Hyoudou house.)

Lucy sighed arriving back at the house, a canvas gun case under her arm. _'Storing this is still gonna be a problem... I can't exactly carry it with me everywhere... Hopefully my Spirits can help with that when my magic comes back.'_ She sighed and smiled kicking off her shoes as she knelt to place the weapon under her bed. _'Just one more week... I can't believe it's been so long since I saw them. I want them to meet my Mom, Natsu, and all the others. I just know they'll love it.'_

Her thoughts were interupted as Mrs. Hyoudou opened the door. "Oh, hello Lucy. I hate to bother you, but your Mom has been holed up in her room the last few hours, and won't let anyone in... I was hoping you could talk to her."

Lucy recoiled at the thought of her Mom being upset again, but she nodded nonetheless. "Okay, I'll do that right away." She said padding out of her room, and heading to where her Mom was staying. She sighed before knocking on the door. "Mom... It's me, Lucy. I wanted to check on you?" No answer came. Lucy knocked again. "Mom... Please... I just want to talk."

The door slowly opened revealing Layla on the other side. Her hair was fully down, and her eyes were red from crying. "Mom... What's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"It's..." She sighed. "Please come inside." She said ushering her daughter in, and closing and locking the door. "This is... A bit of a long story." She said sitting her daughter on Mikoto's bed as she sat on her own across from her.

"Well I'm not going anywhere tonight, so we have time." Lucy said.

Layla simply nodded. "Four hundred years ago there was a powerful Celestial Spirit Mage named Anna, she saw all the havoc Acnologia was wrecking upon the world, and wanted to do something about it. So to that end she hatched a plan to defeat the Dragon far into the future."

"Why couldn't she stop him then?" Lucy asked.

"I honestly do not know the exact details." **(*1)** She said. "Anyway she planned to use a magical relic called the Eclipse Gate to send several Dragons and Dragon Slayers far into the future where Acnologia would likely be weakened and unable to fight back as effectively as he could in his prime."

"Okay, and then what happened?" Lucy asked, her stomach begining to turn.

"The problem was in order for the plan to work someone on the other side of the gate in the future needed to use all thirteen Gold Keys to open the gate and recieve them." Layla continued. "Anna could only trust someone from her own family to be there to do it. Lucy... That mage's last name was Heartfilia."

"Wait... Then does that mean?" Lucy asked, her breath quickening.

"Yes... I was the decendant tasked to open the Gate." She said. "However there was a problem... For all my efforts I was only able to acquire twelve of the keys. The gate needed to be opened there, and then. I saw no other way. So I did the only thing I could do. An act of equivilent exchange to compensate for the lack of materials. I traded the only thing I had that would be worth the value of a Celestial Spirit Key."

Lucy was trembling. "What... What did you trade?"

Tears rolled down Layla's cheeks. "The rest of my life save for three years."

Inside Lucy's head, the math was quickly done. Three years. Three years of worry, three years of praying, and reading the bible, and it was all for nothing. She handled it pretty well.

If by 'pretty well' you meant 'by screaming bloody murder while throwing herself on top of her mom.'

"You knew! How could you! You knew you were going to die that whole time! All those prayers, all those passages, they were all a giant WASTE OF TIME!" Lucy screamed into her chest tears streaming down her face. "You left me! You abandoned me, just like I thought God did!"

"I know... I know." Layla whimpered embracing and rubbing her daughter's back despite her own sobs. "I'm sorry, I wish I could have found another way, I swear I didn't mean to."

Outside everyone in the house was fixing to bust down the door for answers only for Mikoto to block them off. "Leave them be." She said softly. "This is something they have to handle themselves."

"I never wanted to hurt you." Layla said back inside. "It wasn't easy for me either. It took everything I had not to break down in front of you, and then I got rejected from Heaven!"

"What?" Lucy asked looking up at her. "But why?"

"Because whatever system God put in place branded what I did... a s- su-..." Layla was unable to finish it.

"They thought you committed suicide?" Lucy asked.

Now it was Layla's turn to scream in anguish. "I lived my entire life trying to be a good person, to live a pure life, and that's how I'm rewarded in the end." She said shaking. "I felt betrayed, I felt like a failiure, but I still tried to make the best of my fate. I thought if I became a strong enough Shinigami, I could at least watch over you and your father from afar. But then... I found out about your friends, and then your battle with that monster... There were four Dragon Slayers, and you still stood no chance!" She cried. "I gave up my life, I gave up heaven, and it was all for nothing."

"That's not true Mom!" Lucy yelled. "Okay, they didn't beat Acnologia, but they still did a lot of other great things! They've saved many lives, done all sorts of good deeds! It wasn't for nothing, I swear it wasn't! You made all that happen! You're a hero! You're not a sinner, or a failiure, you hear me?! I don't care what some stupid Angel says!"

Mother and daughter both just sobbed quietly into each other's arms. Overcome with emotion, and they stayed that way the rest of the evening.

* * *

(The next morning)

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Hotaru asked impassively summoning her glaive. "Mikoto-san will probably be mad at you."

"Leave Akeno to deal with her. I demand to check on Lucy now." Ravel said. "Now do it."

Ms. Hanajima nodded, and gently swung her blade making a small cut on the brass doorknob... Which then made the entire door lock break down, and instantly reform... In the unlocked position."

"Yes, thank you Hotaru, you are dismissed." Ravel said.

"You know, if you were that desperate you could have asked me to pick it." Mikoto said behind the blonde making her jump.

"Understood Ravel. Good morning Mikoto-san. Good morning Akeno-san." Hotaru said heading downstairs after dispelling the glaive.

"It's not what it looks like. I was worried for their-" Ravel tried to reason.

"Don't worry about it, we're as worried as you are." Akeno said as they went through the door...

There on Layla's bed, they saw mother and daughter cuddled up together, clutching each other like a favorite stuffed animal.

"Awww..." All three went admiring the peaceful looks on their faces.

Slowly both mother, and daughter roused from their slumber looking over, and blushing as they saw the trio of women gazing upon them.

"Why Lucy, I had no idea you were into mother/daughter stuff." Akeno teased, making Lucy blush, and shake her head in denial.

"Is this really the time for that?" Ravel hissed at the brunette.

Mikoto smiled. "Are you both feeling better?" She asked.

Lucy looked at her Mom. "Yeah... I understand things a lot better now."

"I feel much better... It was great to get all that off my chest." Layla said with a warm smile.

"Great to hear." Mikoto said. "Now get yourselves cleaned up, and down for breakfast." She ordered with a smile.

* * *

(Later that day. Lucy, Akeno, and Ravel's room.)

"I can't believe we are really doing this." Lucy said nervously as she packed a few extra pieces of clothing. "Are you sure you want to do this? It sounds like a waste of a date if we do this hunt."

"I admit it's not the most traditional courtship ritual." Ravel said. "However I must track down, and recruit this creature to my Peerage. According to the intel I have gathered it's abilities make it far too valuable not to grab before someone else does."

Lucy nodded. "Should I take the carbine?"

Ravel shook her head. "Best to leave it for now. Carrying a weapon out in the open would only cause trouble."

Lucy nodded. "I get that you want some time with me to yourself, but... Don't you think this is a task you should best do with part of your Peerage?"

Ravel smiled, and grabbed Lucy's hands. Caressing one of the Earthlander's feet with her own, and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Lucy, you ARE part of my Peerage. My Queen."

"But I'm just a pa-" Ravel cut her off with another smooch.

"Maybe by Devil law, but in my eyes you are my Queen Piece. You are the only one I need, and the only one I want, and I intend to treat you as such every chance I get." She said blushing.

Lucy blushed as well but nodded. "I'll... I'll do my best then." She said.

Ravel nodded as the pair grabbed and put on their shoes. "Alright then. Get ready Kyoto, here we come!" Ravel said as they moved to teleport to the magic circle to take them away.

* * *

(Kyoto, Japan)

Meanwhile in an allyway a strange creature taking refuge in an allyway under a half-rotted cardboard box scanned the area for his next meal. Seeing a plump rat scurrying ten meters away. The creature tensed up. "Eev... ui!"

The rat never stood a chance as the small brown blur swept it up in it's jaws!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **End of Chapter 22**

* * *

 **Well that was a pain to write. I don't know about you guys, but I always feel I suck when I try writing an original story arc. This may be the most controversial shark-jumping addition to this verse I have made yet, and I can already see a few people going "Seriously?" Understandable, I can't please everyone. I'm not a miracle worker. Just a guy with a lot of ideas, and the drive to make this story a reality.**

 **Anyway, if you're still in at this point, be sure to follow, fave, and review so I know that people wanna see more of this. Have a good day folks, and I will see you down the line.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **(*1): I admit I have not followed the series up to the point of that revelation. So I might have got my facts wrong. My friends tell me I'm not wrong, and I trust their judgement. If canon says what happend was different, than we will just have to chalk it up to me using artistic liscense to change the story to suit the narrative this fanfic pushes.**


	23. The Hunt for the Kyoto Creature

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Mikoto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Brothers, and Hotaru Hanajima. Any other characters, powers, designs, weapons, etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Before I continue. I just want to take a moment to address the complaints of a particular Guest Reviewer. I'd normally respond in a PM, but since he didn't have the stones to call me out with a proper pen name, I see no issue calling him out in public.**

 _Its buchou or just president not madam president_

 **Okay... That one is fair. I simply did not know the proper way to translate it to English.**

 _They don't have Christianity in Earthland so Lucy should have no idea what Christianity is._

 **Your terrible grammar aside, I admit that was an error on my hand. Still I thought it would be a fun plot bunny to have Lucy be a Christian who lost her faith, and besides we knew so little about Earthland's religion or gods until late in the manga (long after I lost all hope for Fairy Tail to be good again) That I felt there was or could be Christianity. Religion is never a major plot point of Fairy Tail... Unless it comes to worshiping the ground Fairy Tail walks on because they are the strongest most important Guild of all time! *angry grumbling* my apologies... I'm trying not to let my disdain for Fairy Tail as a Guild poison this story more than it already has. Suffice to say, there is a reason this is Lucy's story first and foremost. Because she's the one I like and relate to the most.**

 _The whole war between Earth-God and Earthland-God is a pointless plot device, get rid of it_

 **That's your opinion, but I am trying to make it have a point. I needed a reason for Lucy to be stuck in this world, and this seemed the easiest thing to do. Also it was from building on that premise that I was able to further create more plot points that led to this fic as we currently know it So no I will not get rid of it.**

 _I'd like this story better if it was Edolas-Lucy with Earthland-Lucy's Celestial Spirit magic._

 **Then write that story yourself then. No one is stopping you.**

 ***sigh* sorry about that tirade folks, but I just had to get that off my chest.**

 **Special thanks to Storm Wolf77415, and Lily Nadesico for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

"Okay, we're here." Lucy said as they arrived inside a room full of boxes stacked wall to wall. The little light in the room faded along with the remnants of the magic circle leaving them in total pitch-black darkness. "Question Ravel, where exactly is here?"

"Well I couldn't just teleport us in the middle of the city in broad daylight." The fellow blonde said.

"That doesn't answer my question." Lucy said.

"I also had to make sure we were dropped in an area close enough to where the target was spotted." Ravel said.

"Ravel, where are we?" Lucy asked a bit annoyed as she searched for a light switch, or a way out.

"Not to mention I had to place us somewhere where absolutely no one would be looking to see us teleport in." Ravel kept going stumbling alongside her.

"Ravel!" Lucy uttered in frustration.

Just then the door opened. "Hey what's going on in here?" A light switch flicked on. "Hey what are you kids doing here?!" A man yelled.

Lucy looked around before letting out a huge shriek!

* * *

"I can't believe you made us teleport into the stock room of a sex shop!" Lucy yelled as they walked down the street away from the location they arrived. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I already explained my rationale." Ravel said. "And the more you scream about it, the more people will know." She warned.

Lucy's face turned red as she quieted down. "I'd expect these things from Akeno, not you."

"I'm sorry." Ravel said with her head down. "I... I thought it would be kinda funny to see how you'd react."

Lucy looked at her. "I see." She sighed. "Well I suppose no harm done... Just, don't tell Akeno about this ever."

"I won't if you won't." Ravel said smiling.

"Good." Lucy said. "So what are we looking for?"

"First thing is first, we need leads. If this creature is living within the city, it has to find food somewhere. So we investigate the most likely sources of food." Ravel said.

"Like what?" The other blonde asked.

"Well for starters, this is a city by a river. I suggest we start at the fish markets." Ravel said.

* * *

(The swimming pool in Kouh.)

"This is Sparta!" Natsu declared kicking Issei in the back sending him flailing into the pool with a loud splash.

"Gah!" Issei cried out breaching the water's surface with a gasp. "Natsu! What the Hell!?"

"Heh, sorry buddy. I was thinking about this cool movie I saw on the TV last night." The pinkette said helping him out of the water.

"Whatever man." Issei said shaking his head. "You should be more careful, just because we're devils doesn't mean we can't drown."

"Forget it Issei." Gray said trying to pry Juvia off his body. "Flamebrain over here is too much of a man-child to listen to reason."

"What was that Ice-hole! You got something to say to me, say it directly to my face." Natsu scowled.

"Now now ,you two." Rias said pulling them apart. "If you two cannot get along, perhaps I should have Akeno call Erza over." Both boys paled at the threat before backing off.

"Idoits." Koneko said as she ate her sweets moving to sit by Travis who was sitting in a beach chair reading a book. "What are you reading?" She asked.

"Just some of my mother's old journals." He said. "Specifically her research into multiverse mending."

"Multiverse mending?" Koneko asked.

"It's just a theory... Basically my Mom believed at some point during the Great War the damage was so extensive to this world, God had to pull in pieces of other worlds entirely to restore the damaged portions."

"That's... Weird." Koneko said flatly.

"That's what most people think, but still it makes a lot of sense to me. You've ever seen something that just doesn't feel like it belongs in this world?" He asked.

Koneko sat back thinking. "You mean like Dragonslayer, or Mikoto-san's eyes?" She asked slowly and carefully.

"So you can sense it too." Travis said. "Yeah like that. But also stuff like how there are two sets of beings that take care of Souls of the Dead, or those strange creatures everyone talks about that have strange powers, and seem almost as smart as humans."

"You mean the Elemental Monsters?" Koneko said. "Have you ever seen one?"

"Yep, though in the Clan we call them Ele'mon for short." Travis said. "And no I have not." He added as he saw company arriving.

"Ele'mon?" Asia asked walking up after a dip in the shallow end. "What are those?"

"I can answer that." Rias said. "They are a special type of creature... or rather creatures born with powers not unlike that of a familiar. Many Devils have tried to find them either for familiars or even as part of their Peerages."

"They sound very rare." Asia noted.

"They are." Koneko said. "According to legend they stay in the shadows out of sight of human, and devil alike. They usually live in the Familiar Forrest, however on occasion they make the jump to this world."

"That's so amazing." Asia said. "You think we'll see one?"

"Like Dad always said, live long enough you'll see most anything." James said pumping iron with an engine block on a chain nearby.

Rias sighed. "They usually stay away from humans, and devils alike, though there are exceptions to the rule."

"Like what?" Gray asked coming up with Juvia in tow.

"Oh, well mostly it comes in rumors I've heard, but here is what I know for sure." Rias began.

(Meanwhile at the other side of the pool.)

Wendy was watching the others training nearby nervously as Carla remained by her side.

"Hey there." Akeno said as Wendy felt two massive soft weights plop on top of her head. "What''cha doing my sweet little bishop?" She asked as Wendy's face turned the same shade as Rias, and Erza's hair.

"Ahhh!" She cried rushing out from under the overly large melons. "I was just watching the others train in case they got hurt." She stammered out.

"Oh?" Akeno said sitting beside her and watching the two pairs of knights sparing. In one corner Erza, and Xenovia were clashing huge swords against each other. On the other side Kiba, and Hotaru were sparring with swords, and glaive. Again and again Kiba would strike at Hotaru with his swords, only for the blades to be cut and transformed into harmless objects by her sacred gear. She expertly spun her weapon over her head, and around her body keeping him at a distance.

"You're good at this." Kiba said falling back manifesting two new swords.

"I took some Naginatajutsu classes back in the day." Hotaru said impassively as she kept spinning the weapon. "Though you should stop holding back if you wish to actually beat me."

"So you noticed. Good." Kiba said rushing in avoiding her strike by ducking low before striking her in the gut with the pommel of his blade before tripping her, and forcing her on her back. His blade pointed at her face he simply smiled and asked of her. "Yield?"

"I shall." She said as he withdrew his weapon.

"Ms. Hanajima, are you alright!?" Wendy asked. "Do you need healing?"

"I am fine." She said getting up. "Nothing that won't go away by sundown." She said referring to the soreness of her stomach, and rump.

"Look out!" Erza cried as a swing from Durandal sent her greatsword flying in Hotaru's direction. The raven haired stoic girl simply swung her own blade, transforming Erza's sword into rubber which harmlessly bounced off her body. "Sorry about that." Erza shouted.

"Do not worry, I am unharmed." Hotaru said slashing the rubber blade making it transform back to steel.

"You were not keeping a strange grip." Xenovia noted following Erza as she walked to retrieve her sword. "Are you trying to be easily disarmed."

"Look who's talking." Erza said shaking her head. "Those swings were not your A-game, I've been in enough clashes to know when someone's holding back."

"I was. Forgive me." Xenovia said. "I was worried about hurting you if I went all out with Durandal, to say nothing of breaking one of your swords."

"I see... Well I thank you for the concern." Erza said nodding as she requiped away her blade. "To be honest I was loosening my grip for fear of breaking my weapon as well." She said shaking her head. "Cut off from my world. I worry my weapons will not be so easy to repair. So I have been holding back during training out of fear." She sighed. "Dammit, I hate feeling this weak and insecure."

"If you're that worried Erza, you could talk with Rias about finding a smith who might be able to work with magic weapons and armor." Kiba said. "In the meantime if you'd like I can provide you with wooden swords to train with. If nothing else you'll have an easier time replacing those if they break."

"I see. Thank you for the advice Kiba, you are truly worthy of the title of knight." Erza said nodding.

"It's nice to see everyone coming together like this." Akeno said watching as Natsu did a cannonball into the shallow end, and cracked the floor of the pool with his butt.

"You idiot!" Gray, and Travis both yelled.

Natsu's head shot out of he pool with a gasp as he rubbed his ass. "Don't call me an idiot, you're the idiots!"

"You're all idiots." Koneko said shaking her head.

"So where are Lucy's Mom, and the ninja lady?" Happy asked in between bites of his fish as he walked on up to Carla.

"They went off to talk or something." Carla said.

* * *

(A Coffee shop not too far away.)

"And that's the whole story." Layla said with a sigh having finished relaying the same sad tale she told Lucy.

"I see... That is quite the tragedy, I must admit." Mikoto said with a nod before taking a sip of her drink. "I'm glad you and Lucy were finally able to talk about it."

"Yeah... At least I feel we can finally move forward, and start being a family again. Like a huge weight has been lifted off my back." The shinigami said.

Mikoto smiled. "Good to know. I hate to see such a pretty face pulled down by stress."

"Mikoto please..." Layla said blushing.

"Still not over your husband?" Mikoto asked.

"No... I mean... It just doesn't feel right accepting the advances of anyone, male or female while he thinks I'm still waiting for him in Heaven." Layla said sadly.

"Was he a Christian too?" Mikoto asked.

Layla paused for a moment. "No... We never tried to force our religions on each other. It helped that he was nowhere near as devoted to his as I was to mine. Still I feel I... I feel... I just don't know how to deal with the fact. When he dies he'll either go to Heaven, and I'll never see him again. Or he'll go to Soul Society with billions of other souls, and even if I could find him there, I'm not allowed inside due to my desertion so I'll likely never see him again." She gently bopped her head against the counter. "It's so confusing and frustrating."

"If you'll never see him again either way, then it should not matter if you find love again should it not?" Mikoto asked. "Besides, what if he finds love again too? What if he already has?"

Layla sighed, and shook her head against the counter. "I don't want to think about it."

"You're going to have to if you have any hope of moving on." Mikoto said.

Layla just let out a loud frustrated grunt.

* * *

(Back in Kyoto.)

"Ravel, I don't think we're allowed in." Lucy said as Ravel dragged her through the doors of a bar.

"We're not going to drink, we'll ask a few questions and leave." Ravel said as they were stopped by the bartender.

"Hey, get out of here you kids. We don't serve little girls here." He said.

"My apologies sir. We just came with a few questions." Ravel said, her eyes glowing slightly as she worked some magic mesmerism on the barkeep. "Perhaps you could at least get my friend, and I a soda while we ask around."

"Alright." The man said. "Just be sure to be out of here soon. I don't want the authorities on my back." He said before walking away.

"Understood, thank you. We won't be long, I promise." Ravel said ushered Lucy to the stool. "Here hon, you sit tight, and watch me work my magic." The blonde said before one by one asking the patrons for information.

Lucy just shook her head at her friend's antics as the bartender passed two cans of soda, and a pair of straws. The blonde smiled, and thanked him before paying him. After four minutes Ravel came back nodding her head.

"Well we're definitely on the right track." She said opening her can, and sticking in the straw before casually sipping it. "They've been seeing the creature all over town eating out of the trash."

"The poor thing." Lucy said sadly. "And you're sure bringing it into your peerage is a good thing?" Lucy asked.

Ravel nodded. "I do, why, is there a problem?"

"Nothing, I just... Shouldn't an animal be allowed to live in the wild?" Lucy asked.

"An animal yes. But this creature is most likely an Ele'mon. They are intelligent enough to choose to live like you and I do." Ravel said taking another short sip before continuing. Try to think of them in the same way you think of those strange cats."

"Exceeds." Lucy corrected.

"Right, my mistake." She said with a smile. "True, they can't speak like the Exceeds can, but they are no less intelligent, or capable of understanding us." She sighed. "Still... I can only imagine what happened to it that drove it so close to humans. Most Ele'mon are content to live far away from any human territory."

"So you want to solve the mystery in addition to possibly gaining a new member?" Lucy asked.

Ravel remained silent. "Once we have the chance to see it we'll learn what we need to learn." She said patting Lucy's knee. "Come on let's finish our drinks, and we can go look some more."

"Right." Lucy said smiling as she took a big sip of her own drink.

* * *

"Remind me again what we are looking for?" Lucy asked as they were trudging through an allyway.

"Anything that can tell us an animal has been through here recently." Ravel said. "Paw prints, fur, stuff like that." Ravel said squating as she examined the ruins of some old boxes.

Lucy nodded looking into a dumpster. "Ugh this is disgusting." She bemoaned.

"Lucy! Ravel-chan! I found something!" Akira said running towards them through the ally a half-eaten rat held in a pair of salad tongs.

"Gross! Akira get that away from me!" Lucy cried.

"Good find Akira, set it over on the side so I can look at it. Don't touch it." Ravel said as she grabbed something off the top of an alcove in the boxes and made her way over to the rat.

"You were mean to me." The dud whined at Lucy.

"Sorry, you just grossed me out is all." Lucy said patting her head. "I didn't mean to blow up at you. I'll be more careful not to lose it."

"Okay." Akira said smiling. "Should I go home now?"

"Yep, go take a bath, and I'll call you if I need more from you." Lucy said.

"Okay, I love you, bye bye!" Akira said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Ravel just smiled glancing at her. "You know you'd be pretty good with kids of your own." She said.

Lucy just blushed. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not ready for motherhood." She admitted. "Find anything?"

Ravel nodded. "This doesn't look like the work of a stray cat, and the fur I collected doesn't look or feel like that of a typical canine or feline." She said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Lucy asked.

"I did a fair bit of research on these topics in the last month." Ravel said. "It's amazing the things you can find out with a bit of forensics." She stood up. "We are close. It was here recently."

"Good to know." Lucy said wiping her hands. "So what's the next move?"

Ravel smirked. "Well it's too light out, and crowded to use familiars to help us track it. We'll start by patrolling the alleyways around the district. If we're lucky it's not too far from here."

"Great, more dumpster diving." Lucy groaned. "This is not quite what I had in mind for a first date."

Ravel just smiled and waved her off. "We're getting there Lucy, just trust me."

* * *

(Back at the Hyoudou Household)

"Ah you guys are back." Mikoto said from the couch with a warm smile as the others came back. "How was the pool?"

"It was a lot of fun, save for when Natsu wasn't breaking everything." Issei said as he and the women of the club removed their shoes at the door. "What about you guys? Where's Layla?"

"Oh we just had a little lunch date, and did some work on contracts." Mikoto said with nary a hint of deception. "Layla decided to lie down and rest after an exhausting day."

"Is that so. I'm glad to see you two decided to get some work done today." Akeno said with a grin. "I'm proud to have both of you in my peerage. Any word from Lucy tonight?"

Mikoto shook her head. "I haven't heard anything. You might want to ask Layla, if she'd call anyone beside you, it'd be her."

"Understood, I'll just ask her really quick." Akeno said heading upstairs. Arriving at Layla's door she knocked. "Hey Layla, it's me Akeno, got a second?"

"Sure come in." Her voice said from the other side of the door. Akeno came in to find the blonde sitting upright on her bed reading a book. "What's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you heard from Lucy tonight? She hasn't called or texted me since she left today." Akeno said.

Layla picked up her phone off the nightstand. "Let me see... It doesn't say she has..." Layla said awkwardly fumbling through the various menus, and applications. "I don't see any texts from her."

"Okay, just checking." Akeno said. "Well I'll see you at dinner then." She said turning to leave.

"Wait." Layla said. "I just well... Can you show me how to send a text?" Layla asked. "I... I don't quite know how to work these things."

Akeno just smiled. "Sure thing. Lucy had a hard time figuring it out too." She said moving to Layla's side and showing her how to work the device to type and send a message.

* * *

(Kyoto allyways.)

Lucy was walking with Ravel across another crowded street to get to a new set of allys when she felt her phone buzzing. "Hang on, I need to check this." She said taking her phone, and checking for a message.

 **"How is your date going Lucy?" -Mom**

Lucy smiled, and quickly typed a response.

 **"A lot messier than I thought it would. Ravel is dead set on finding her new recruit."**

She set her phone back and looked around. Ravel was gone. "Ravel? Ravel!" She called a bit loudly. No response came. Lucy looked around, and stood on tiptoe for a better view, no sign of the fellow blonde. "Ravel?!" Lucy cried out a little more worried. This could not be good. Slowly she made her way into one of the allys searching for her. Her phone buzzed yet again, but she ignored it. She began to run through the ally trying to find her. "Ravel! Where are you?!" Lucy cried running more and more. Until she slipped on a tin can, and crashed on her side by a dumpster. "UMMF!"

Lucy groaned as she prepared to get up when she saw something under the dumpster starring her dead in the eyes. It was small and brown with a tan colored mane, long pointy ears, and a bushy fox like tail. "What the-"

"Eevui!" It cried scurrying out the side of the dumpster and about to run.

"Hey wait a minute!" Lucy cried manifesting her wings as if on instinct and taking off after the creature. "I just want to talk, please stop!" She was almost close enough to grab it when the most unusual thing happened.

It began to grow and change shape before her eyes. It's brown fur turned red with it's mane now including a tuft of hair on top of the head. It's tail also turned the same color as it's mane and grew larger and bushier resembling flames in a sense.

In a burst of speed the creature rushed far ahead of her and spun around. "Flar-EON!" It opened it's mouth wide, and spat out a huge torrent of fire that Lucy was flying clear into with no time to turn to stop! Lucy screamed in fear and threw her arms up as the fire grew closer and closer!

 **(End of Chapter 23)**

* * *

 **Well that was fun to write. So yeah. Add Pokemon to the list of crossovers to this story. Pretty off the wall, but then again I'm sure some writers have used weirder stories. Anyway Pokemon exist, but no Pokedex or Pokeballs hence the use of the term Ele'mon.**

 **Anyway I hope this story was entertaining enough for you. Be sure to follow, favorite, and especially review if you wanna help and support this story. That's all I really have to say right now. I will see you down the line.**


	24. Our Relations

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Mikoto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Brothers, and Hotaru Hanajima. Any other characters, powers, designs, weapons, etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also fair warning. The following chapter contains lime, and foot fetishist content. If such things offend your sensibilities I suggest you skip this chapter. I won't go into full lemon mode though. You want lemons, write your own.**

 **Also if I may be blunt without going into spoilers for Fairy Tail... What the actual fuck Mashima?! Even Kubo, and Kishimoto didn't kill off their villains in that stupid a manner!**

* * *

Lucy braced herself for the burns she was about to face as she flew towards the torrent of fire.

Just then the creature's flames were mysteriously pulled upward into the sky harmlessly. "LUCY!" Ravel cried from the roof of one of the buildings, lowering her hand to cancel the pyrokinesis spell, as Lucy flew over the dog.

"Flareon!" It cried as Lucy smashed into the wall. She collapsed to the pavement dazed and confused as Ravel lept down.

"You evolved? Awesome." She said.

"Flare!" It barked rapidly shrinking back to it's small brown dog form, and running off.

"Wait! Don't go!" Ravel yelled. She was about to chase after it when a moan from Lucy drew her attention. "You okay?" She asked rushing over to check on her girlfriend.

"Yeah." She groaned. "Just my everything hurts."

Ravel sighed. "Yeah I'd imagine that." She said helping her up. "It's pretty late. How about we turn in for a night?"

"Sounds good to me." Lucy said standing up and holding her head.

* * *

A quick application of Phenex Tears later Lucy and Ravel were checked into a hotel and sitting in a bathtub together. Lucy was finally getting around to getting back to her mother.

 **"We saw the creature she wanted. But it was harder to talk to than we thought. Gonna try again tommorow"** She typed out before hitting send. "So what exactly was that thing?" Lucy asked. "You said it was an Ele'mon, but you didn't go into much more detail."

Ravel nodded. "To be more specific. It was part of a species called an Eevee, they are known for being able to grow up into a variety of different forms, or rather Evolutions as some less than educated people like to call them."

"That's... unusual." Lucy said shaking her head. "You sure those Phenex tears healed my head fully?"

"Har har, very funny." Ravel said as she washed herself slowly. "I know you've seen weird stuff before this."

"I have." Lucy said washing off her legs. "I just don't quite understand the concept of an animal shapeshifting from a child form to an adult form, and back again."

"It's not supposed to do that period." Ravel said. "It grows into one of it's more matured forms and then stays that way for life. This one is somehow different." Ravel said.

"How do you think it managed that?" Lucy asked. "Magic?"

"That's one theory." Ravel said. "We'll know more once we get back on the trail tommorow." She finished as Lucy's phone buzzed again.

 **"Okay dear. Just stay safe, and come home soon. Luv you."**

"Aww... Mom." Lucy said smiling happily before typing a reply. **"Okay, I'll text you again in the morning. Luv you, bye bye."** She smiled hitting send and setting her phone aside before looking at a grinning Ravel. "What?"

"Nothing... It's just nice to see you and your Mom acting like that." She said before clarifying. "All modern and normal, texting each other, stuff like that."

"You mean you don't?" Lucy asks.

"I'm not saying I don't, just that... It's actually cute when you do it." She said. "I love my Mom, I really do, but sometimes I wish she would give me like an entire day to not have to worry about checking my phone like clockwork every half hour." She pouted.

"Oh really... What is her number? I think she should hear that." Lucy said with a wicked grin.

Ravel blanched. "No-no-no-no, don't you dare! You wouldn't." She said in a panic

Lucy smirked about to get out from the tub. "Maybe, maybe not, now where is your phone, unless you intend to stop me?" She asked mockingly.

Ravel's mind was going a thousand miles an hour. She needed to do something fast lest Lucy not be bluffling. She quickly formulated her options. This called for a tactic of utter desperation.

Lucy was about to lift herself out of the water, when she felt something gently mash against her breasts. Looking down her eyes widend as she felt her girlfriend's bare feet gently flexing and kneeding her soft mounds. "R-ravel?" Lucy asked utterly flabbergasted. "What are you-" She barely fought back an urge to moan as the smaller blonde squeezed and massaged her ample teets.

"You like this right?" Ravel asked cutely as she looked away from her to try and conceal her obvious blushing. "I mean do you not like it?" She asked as she gently took each of Lucy's rapidly hardening nipples between her toes doing her best to pinch and twist them ever slightly.

"It's not that i-iiiiiii- i don't. It's just..." Lucy gasped and moaned a bit. "It's so soon, and what about Akeno, and- umph!" Lucy was cut off as Ravel lifted up one foot and slid her toes inside Lucy's mouth.

"Let's not worry about that right now." Ravel said using magic to make her skin smell and taste like a strawberry milkshake. She had heard Lucy talk about her love for such a food item in the past. "I love you... and I want to please you." She said trying to sound seductive, and cutely failing at it.

Lucy tried to protest, but her aroused state overpowered her unease, and before she knew it her lips were easily closed around Ravel's gently wiggling digits slowly sucking on each tiny toe savoring the mystically-altered taste. Between the foot in her mouth, and the other one on her nipple she was rapidly losing herself to the feelings she had long tried to deny. Her tongue poked, and licked the pads of Ravel's toes making them wriggle and spread a little along Lucy to slip her devilish tongue in between them savoring the taste with satisfied moans.

Ravel moaned, and shivered, and blushed hard. She never imagined how good this would feel on her too. She gasped and shuddered as Lucy brought her own feet up to Ravel's chest kneeding her own breasts and wiggling them side to side, using her toes almost like windshield wipers on the high-class Devil's perky nips.

Lucy let out a cry in protest as she felt Ravel's feet pull away. Only to moan some more as Ravel slid her other foot in Lucy's mouth. Salivating and savoring the taste of her lover's wiggling tootsies, she cried out in pleasure as she felt Ravel's foot teasing her in the one place only she had ever touched before.

Ravel blushed and shivered in joy as she watched Lucy lose herself completely to the resulting explosion.

* * *

(Back in Kouh, Hyoudou house.)

"I mean, it's not like I'm opposed to them doing... Certain things." Akeno said. "I'd be a hypocrite if I tried to take the moral high ground. I just want to be part of it too. I mean I earned the right. After all I was with Lucy first, why should Ravel get first dibs? Just because she managed to score some alone time first. I mean I could have taken Lucy out for a night too, I was just so busy with the new peerage, and stuff I couldn't find the time. Now she thinks she can waltz in and be the first to defile her before I have the chance to. I mean forgive me for being immature, but that's just a bit unfair to me. I should be there with them. Not sitting on this bed talking to you." She ranted. "You understand right?"

Laying on the bed entrapped in Akeno's arms, Wendy just blushed and quietly said. "Ummm... Akeno... I'm sorry you're so upset, but don't you think you should talk about this with someone older?" She requested meekly.

"But cuddling you soothes me." She whined. "Do you want me to be stressed out?"

"Well I... I..."

"MEOW!" Carla cried with righteous fury as she finally broke through the door. "Ms. Akeno, with all due respect, I must ask you stop trying to corrupt Wendy with your debauchery." She said.

"Oh fine." She said getting up. "I'll just lay down in my room... All alone." The Priestess said walking away.

"Carla, you don't have to be so mean, she wasn't doing anything." Wendy said.

Carla just shook her head jumping on her own bed. "You are so naive, child." She said curling up.

"How are we supposed to explain to Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou that their is a hole in the bedroom door?" She asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Carla said closing her eyes. "That's Issei's problem, not mine."

Akeno went downstairs for a soothing drink when she saw Mikoto sitting by the table. "Feeling left out?" She asked.

"Yeah." Akeno said pooring herself a glass of juice and sitting down. "I'm worried Lucy will love her more than me."

Mikoto smiled. "That is a legitimate concern... Tell me, do you trust Lucy? With your life I mean."

"Of course." Akeno said. "She's a valued comrade, she has my back on the battlefield."

"Then you should have no problems trusting her to come back to you." Mikoto said. "I consider myself a good reader of people, and the Heartfilias are as pure and noble as they come. If Lucy didn't want to be with you, she'd have said it upfront rather than string you along. I just know that as soon as she gets back, she'll be with you setting up a date between the two of you."

"You really think so?" Akeno asked.

"I'm positive, but why don't we ask an expert." Mikoto said turning to the staircase. "Layla, what do you think?"

"Eee! Ahhh!" Layla cried falling down the stairs only to be caught by a speedy Mikoto.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop you know, Layla-chan." Mikoto said setting her back on her feet.

"Sorry, I was just... curious." She admitted.

"It's quite alright." Akeno said deep in thought. "Do you really think Lucy wouldn't stray Layla-san?"

"Well I certainly hope she wouldn't, I tried to raise her to be above such things." She said. "Though I never took into account... all of this." She admitted.

Akeno sighed and finished her juice before setting it in the sink. "We'll I'm gonna try to get some sleep." She said heading up to her room. "Thanks for talking with me."

"No problem." Both older women said as she went upstairs. Layla sighed before collapsing in a chair. "Just the thought of her doing... Whatever it is she might do..." Layla trailed off. "My baby girl is all grown up."

Mikoto just smiled and rubbed her back. "At least you have a daughter." She said. "I wish sometimes I had settled down and became a mother."

"Oh... I thought you were into women only Ms. Uchiha?" Layla asked. "Was there a man in your life?"

"No... There wasn't." She said firmly. "Not one that I wanted to begin with anyway."

"That reminds me... You never told me about your past?" Layla asked.

"I'd rather... put that off for another night." Mikoto said. "It's not a story I enjoy telling before bedtime. Too many bad memories."

"Okay, if you insist." Layla said. "We'll I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight." Layla said padding up to their room.

Mikoto just sighed and smiled watching her leave. Then she activated her Rinnegan and scanned the house. _"Let's see. Issei, Rias, Asia, and Xenovia are in his room. Wendy and Carla, Issei's parents are sleeping soundly, and Layla is on her way to bed, and Erza is doing situps in her room. Hotaru, Koneko, and Juvia are gone. I wonder where they ran off to at this hour."_ She thought. _"Oh who am I kidding, I know where they are."_ She giggled.

* * *

(Kiba's pad)

"Gray-sama... our love will not be denied." Juvia moaned hugging his sleeping form as Kiba just sighed.

"Azazel-san will not like this." He said with a resigned smile before laying down on his futon to sleep.

* * *

(The Howlet Bros' home)

"Okay let's be clear about this. I will read to both of you for a half hour, but then you both need to go home. I do not need to catch shit having you two coming here in the dead of night." Travis sighed as he sat in his boxers between Koneko, and Hotaru.

"As you wish Travis-kun." Hotaru said staring coldly at Koneko. "Though I doubt she will be so easily driven away."

Koneko ignored her and remained by Travis' side purring slowly.

Travis just shrugged and started reading. "Okay. So a Devil Fruit is a fruit usually found in the Underworld, but also in other places that grants whoever eats it a special power. As a general rule only one of each type of fruit can exist at a time, and when a user dies a nearby fruit is transformed into said fruit."

"Fascinating." Hotaru said.

He nodded before continuing. "There are many kinds of fruits. But you can boil them down into three catagories, Zoan, which allows you to turn into an animal. Logia, which allows you to become and control a certain element, and Paramecia, which gives you a certain ability."

"Interesting. Your mother really knows her stuff." Koneko said.

Travis nodded. "However they have two unique weaknesses. First they render the user unable to swim. If they enter water they sink to the bottom effectively paralyzed. There also is a certain type of rock that can only be mined in the deepest parts of the ocean that negates their powers and strength as well."

"Question, what made you decide to break out and start reading this stuff?" Koneko asked.

Travis nodded and set the book asside. "It was while gathering leads for Ravel's new recruits." He said. "In Kyoto I heard word of an Ele'mon that could transform into several different larger forms before reverting to it's small form. I decided to gather some of my Mom's books to see if I could find an answer why that might be."

"So you think this Ele'mon ate a Devil Fruit?" Hotaru asked.

"That's one theory, yes." He said. "Still without hands on experience I can't say for sure. Now are you two ready to go home now?" He asked the pair.

The pair did not answer him, and feigned sleep.

"You both know I'm not falling for that." Travis said finger flicking their ears to make them react in slight pain. "Now please teleport home before you get us all in trouble." He said.

Both girls reluctantly nodded and vanished. Travis sighed and leaned back as his brother came in. "Lucky bastard." James said. "You practically have chicks jumping all over you."

"It's not like I was asking for it." He said annoyed. "Besides. Koneko is a bit too young for my tastes."

"Yeah. That is a deal breaker. Gonna have to let her down gently, and soon. Less you want a super strong kitty wrecking all our shit."

"I don't." He admitted. "I just don't want to hurt her. She's like the little sister I never had."

James smirked. "What about Jannet, and Clara?"

Travis scowled. "Okay, I mean the little sister I always wanted. Happy now?"

"You buy me some brewskis after work tomorrow, than I'll be happy as a clam." James said.

"Well you can clam up for all I care because that's not happening." He said making James just wave him off and go to bed.

* * *

 _(ORC Office)_

 _"Issei... Thank you so much for everything you have done for me." Rias said as they were alone together._

 _"No problem Buchou." Issei said. "I'm more than happy to help you with anything."_

 _"I'm glad you feel that way." Rias said hugging him. "Because I need you to do smething for me real bad."_

 _"Anything." Issei stammered drooling at the possibilities._

 _"... Will you die for me?" She asked as in an instant she was gone, and replaced with Raynare._

Issei snapped awake. He looked around, it was early in the morning. He was in his room, and Rias, Asia, and Xenovia were sleeping around him. His breathing soon returned to normal as he relaxed and lay back. Just a bad dream... A very bad dream.

* * *

(Hotel in Kyoto)

Lucy stirred and began to awaken as the sun kissed her pretty face. Slowly she lifted her head off the bare shoulder of her lover. "Ravel? Time to get up." She said shaking her awake.

"Mmmm... Five more minutes." The blonde whined.

Lucy just smirked and shot her hands under the covers tickling Ravel's tummy and breasts. "EEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!" The blonde squeeled and thrashed and nearly fell of the bed. "No fair!" Ravel pouted.

"Hey, you yourself said you wanted us to be on the hunt at sunrise." Lucy said getting out of bed. "I just helped you up."

"Well that was before we... Well you know." Ravel said blushing.

Lucy smiled and got her clothes out of the backpack slowly changing to a red t-shirt, and black shorts with white cross trainers. "The technical term is sex Ravel. No need to beat around the bush. We had sex, simple as that."

Ravel nodded and blushed changing into a knee-length lavender dress with purple low-heeled pumps. "Yeah... We did... Ummm... Was I good?" She asked.

Lucy smiled kneeling down, and tying her shoes. "I can't complain."

"Me neither..." She admitted. "I'm glad you were my first."

Lucy awkwardly smiled. "Same here, but Akeno might not feel the same way."

"Yeah... Well if you really want you can give her a turn." She said blushing. "I... I don't want to be the cause of you two falling out."

"Little late for that don't you think?" Lucy said as they finished dressing and left the room. "You kinda literally stuck your foot in the door."

Ravel blushed. "Yeah well you didn't exactly try to stop me." She said as her heels clicked on the tile hallway of the Hotel.

"Don't worry too much about Akeno, if she had a problem with us doing the deed, she would have never let me leave town with you." Lucy said holding her hand. "For now let's focus on catching us an Ele'mon."

Ravel nodded and smiled. "Yes. Lets do that." She said as they left the hotel bounding into the city like exited children.

"You got a plan this time?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. I have a plan that will lure him in for sure." Ravel said.

* * *

(Kyoto alleyways.)

"THIS is your plan?" Lucy asked truely dumbfounded as Ravel set a dinner plate on the ground with a huge sixteen ounce slab of steak slathered in sauce.

Ravel smirked. "Unusual, I admit, but yes it is." She said standing up. "This steak comes from one of the finest steakhouses in the Province, rare and tenderised so I know the smell will attract the creature." She then held out a small bottle of sauce. "And this sauce is a family recipie handed down the Phenex family for centuries. I just know between the two the creature will love it." Ravel said dapping a little of the sauce on Lucy's finger. "Here you go, try some."

Lucy took the finger to her mouth and tasted it. "It's... Mild, and sweet. Barely any spice at all."

"We don't like spicy food." Ravel said without a hint of irony.

"You have power over fire, and can literally recreate your bodies out of the stuff, but you don't like spicy food?" Lucy asked perplexed.

"No we don't... At least I don't. That's why I stick to baking mostly." She said. "Anyway the plan is we wait on rooftops at both entrances of the allyway, when it comes to eat, we swoop down." Ravel said.

"Got it." Lucy said as they sprouted wings and flew to their respective rooftop vantage points.

Half an hour passed until a creature slowly began to move down the allyway. "Vui?" It looked with apprehension at the food on the plate. This was too good to be true. This just had to be a trap. Slowly it began to grow and change colors Now it was lavender with a jewel on it's forehead, and a tail that split into two near the end. "Espeon..." It starred at at the rooftops.

 _"It knows?!"_ Ravel thought in a panic. The creature began to back away as somehow the steak rose from the plate and began to follow the creature. _"It knows Telekinesis too!"_ She thought.

Lucy slowly rose from her hiding place activating her sacred gear. She saw an aura around the animal... An aura of fear, and loneliness. "Wait!" She called out to the creature. "Please don't run, we want to be your friend."

The creature looked up at the human as she jumped off the roof and used her wings to slow her fall as she hit the ground. "Please, you don't want to be alone, let us help you."

"Espeon..." It starred at her with intent. Carefully observing. "Eon." It said bringing the steak to it's mouth as it began to take bites out of it.

"Okay, we understand?" Lucy asked. "I won't come any closer, and I'm going to put down my weapon." She said setting her whip down. "We just want to talk to you."

"Espeon." It grumbled as Ravel was lifted by an unknown force and set down by Lucy despite her protests.

 _"Okay... We talk."_ A voice rang in their heads. _"Why should I become her slave?"_

"Slave is a little harsh a word. I wouldn't be forcing you to join." Ravel said.

 _"But once I do join, I can't leave, and have to do what you say."_ It countered.

"Hold on, how are you talking to us?" Lucy asked.

 _"Ever since I was a pup I could turn into many forms. This one makes me psychic."_ It said finishing the steak. _"Thank you. That was yummy."_

"You'd get a lot more food like that if you came along with us." Ravel said. "You wouldn't have to eat garbage and rats any more."

 _"Maybe..."_ It said in a conflicted manner. _"But why should I trust you? Or any human, devil, or whatever."_

"You can read our minds right?" Lucy asked looking at it. "How else could you know those details? So you know we have no intention of hurting you. If you join us you'll have friends, family. Isn't that what you want more than anything."

 _"That's... I..."_ It stepped backwards and shook it's head. _"You don't know me!"_ It cried before running off shifting back to it's brown form.

"Wait, don't go!" Ravel cried as she and Lucy ran after it.

The creature kept running tears in it's eyes as it bobbed and weaved through the streets. _"It's a trick. It has to be. No human is that nice. They'll just hurt me, just like they hurt Mom."_ He thought as he ran faster hearing them gaining on him.

 **(End of Chapter 24)**

* * *

 **There you go, more exposition, and a bit of relationship development between our two favorite blondes. I hope my fetish didn't squick you out too much. (Though in my defense there are far more disgusting fetishes on this site that are explored in more vulgar and graffic detail... for example Futanari (If you don't know what that word is, congratulations on maintaining some degree of innocence), sorry going off the rails here) anyway It's my thing, and you are welcome to not read it if you'd rather.**

 **Anyway I hope this fic satiated your boredom, and curiosity and made you want to come back for more... Next Chapter will be the conclusion to this arc. So stay tuned and I will see you down the line.**


	25. Hearts Mend, Others Break

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Mikoto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Brothers, and Hotaru Hanajima. Any other characters, powers, designs, weapons, etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

 _(Flashback... Eevee's POV)_

 _It was only a few months ago, but it might as well have been yesterday with how vivid the memories are burned into my brain._

 _I was wandering around near a river near my den, just exploring the world around me when I heard a splash. Something had fallen in the water nearby... I did not know what it was. As I searched along the banks of the river looking for any sign of whatever fell. Something big and heavy hit me on the head, stunning me a little._

 _"Ow... What was that?" I thought as I sniffed around, and saw a strange pear-shaped orange fruit with multicolored swirls on it. "That's strange... I wonder if it's tasty?" Without thinking I took a bite out of it. It was disgusting and rancid, but I swallowed anyway. Any food is better than no food, like my Mom always taught me._

 _I hear her calling for me, and I rush off to see her. "I'm here Momma." I chirp as she sits there in her full Espeon beauty._

 _"Good boy." She said nuzzling and licking me. "I have some news for you... I got a Devil to make me his familiar." She said._

 _"What's that?" I asked cutely while cocking my head to one side._

 _"It's basically a job. I do stuff for them, and they will reward me with food I can bring back to feed you." She said._

 _"More food, yay!" I cheer._

* * *

 _"Okay sweetie. Try to swim." She says later on. "If you sink, don't worry I will catch you."_

 _"Okay Momma." I say bounding into the water, only for all my muscles to lose all strength as I sink like a stone to the bottom. I start to panic when Mom pulls me out with her mind powers._

 _"Oh, my, what happened?" She asks._

 _"I don't know!" I said. "I entered the water, and suddenly all my strength was gone."_

 _"Okay... Maybe it was just a fluke... Try one more time." She said setting me down. I nodded and attempted to ford the water, only to drop immediately. She quickly lifted me out coughing. "Okay, that is not supposed to happen." She said looking around, ignoring the strange bitten fruit. "Well however it happened is not important, if you can't swim, than I guess you can't swim."_

 _"Okay." I say with my head and ears down in shame. "I'm sorry Momma."_

 _"It's all right dear. For now let's just focus on foraging." She said leading me off._

* * *

 _After that everything seemed to be fine. Mom would leave for a few hours every day, then she would come back for a day or two with some nice food. Everything was going smoothly until one day._

 _"Momma, what's wrong?" I asked playing in a nearby clearing when she came running up in a panic._

 _"We have to leave the forest now." She said. "My master was doing something horrid, and I refused to help them, now we must flee."_

 _"What happened? What do you mean?" I asked hearing rustling in the brush._

 _"There is no time. We must run, follow me!" She yelled bolting off. I followed her looking back to see two women dressed in strange hoods with swords running after us._

 _"Why Momma?! Why are they after us?" I ask frantically._

 _"My master is a bad man. So I quit." She huffed. "Keep running! We're almost at a magic circle that will take us somewhere safe! I made it not to long ago in case we needed to escape the forest."_

 _"Momma! I'm scared!" I cried._

 _"I know, just keep running!" She said as we arrived at a cave. "There we go, it's right in there!" She said. I kept running only to trip on an overgrown tree root, and get sent tumbling end over end until I was on my back. I saw the figures over me sword poised to strike when._

 _"ESPEEEEOOON!" My Momma blasted one off me, and tackled the other. Her blade biting deep into Momma's shoulder. "Run! Go to the circle!" She called._

 _I ran off to the circle desperately, finding it just inside the cave. "Momma!" I cried. "I found it!"_

 _She limped after me. "Use it... Please. Survive." She said before one of the humans ran behind her, and stabbed her through the back with her sword, pinning her to the floor of the cave._

 _"NOOOOO!" I cried filled with despair and anger. I don't know what happened next, but when my senses returned to me from a white void both women were screaming in pain as I incinerated them with lightning... I could feel that I was bigger, stronger, more charged up than ever before. I saw both of them drop to the floor as the circle finally flared up, and took me far away._

 _The next thing I knew I was in a stone-like setting and slowly turning from my larger yellow form back into my brown small form. I was confused, I was sad, but I had to survive. So I ran away to find shelter._

* * *

(Present Day)

 _My life became one of solitude and hiding. Scrounging for what meals I could while practicing with the strange powers I now had. It was hard, but I managed as best I can. Even still... I can't trust humans... Not after what they did to Momma._

The Eevee ran and ran weaving through person after person, trying to get away from his pursuers. People stepped back in shock seeing such a strange animal running along the streets. Only to freeze and their minds to go blank as Ravel ran past erasing their memories.

"Please stop!" Lucy yelled. "Don't run away. It won't solve anything!"

"He's making this harder than I thought." Ravel said straining herself to keep up and erase memories at the same time, sweat was pouring down her face as she ran hand-in-hand with Lucy.

The Eevee panicked, and ran and bolted from turn to turn. Finally he saw a set of bushes. He increased his speed using a technique his mother called Quick Attack, and jumped through the bushes.

*Rustle* *SPLASH!" Only to accidently dive over the side of a dock, and into the water sinking like a stone.

"He's in the water!" Ravel said hearing the splash as both girls climbed on top of the wall, and pushed through the shrubs.

"I can't see him." Lucy said. "You think he's diving?"

"An Eevee, no. He's sinking." Ravel said shaking her head. "We have to save him." She said kicking off her shoes.

"Gotcha Lucy said slipping out of her own tennies before getting up on the ledge, the shrubs scratched her legs and hands, but she didn't care one bit as she dove into the water with Ravel on her tail.

 _"So this is how it ends?"_ The Eevee thought as it looked up at the fading surface of the water. _"At least it's all over... I don't have to be afraid anymore. Momma... I'm coming to see you."_ He thought observing the two blondes swimming down after him, and feeling the warmth of their chests against him along with their beating hearts being the last sensation he knew.

Lucy and Ravel both gasped for air as they emerged bringing the Eevee up with them. "He's not breathing." Lucy said in a panic. "We're too late?"

"No..." Ravel said. "There's still one option... If you approve that is."

Lucy teared up. "He's dead because of us... We can't just-"

Ravel nodded. "Come on, let's get out of the water."

* * *

(A short while later)

Eevee slowly stirred awake feeling like he was gently pinned between two huge soft weights. Slowly he opened his eyes to find he was warm and dry indoors, and between the terry cloth robe-clad bosoms of the two blonde Devils who were chasing him.

"Ahhh!" He cried jumping up. "What am I doing here?!" He cried before it slowly dawning on him that what he said was somehow different. "Why am I talking like you now?!" He cried.

"Take it easy." Ravel said gently. "I'll explain everything... You drowned by the time we rescued you, so I used two of my pawn pieces to revive you as a Devil."

"So I'm your slave anyway." He said dejected.

"No, you're not." Lucy said turning around and lying on her stomach so she was facing him. "You're family, I promise."

Ravel turned around to face him in the same position as Lucy, kicking up her legs behind her. "You seem to have had some bad experiences with humans." She said cocking her head to the side. "Well you are a Devil now, so you can speak our language... Do you wanna talk about it?"

The Eevee said nothing looking for a place to escape the room.

"Okay... How about if I talk first." Ravel said. "Would you like to know about how you got that strange evolution power? I think I can answer that, especially if you can't swim. Have you ever taken a bite out of a strange looking fruit? There is your answer... You consumed a Devil Fruit and became the newest host for the power contained within... Based on the fact that you can turn into your evolutions... I think you ate this one." Ravel said showing him a picture on a small book by her side. "This is the Ele' Ele' no mi Model: Eevee."

He looked at the picture of the fruit. It was pretty close to the fruit he remembered seeing.

"That's also why you sink when you try to swim." Ravel said. "The fruit's curse means the water is your weakness."

"Why are you being so nice?" He asked.

"Because you are our friend." Lucy said. "Why wouldn't we be nice to our friends?"

"Ele'mon are not friends to humans. Just slaves that you kill when we disobey you." Eevee said.

"Is that what happened to your Mother?" Ravel asked.

Eevee said nothing just turning away. Only to cry out as Ravel got on her knees and picked him up, pulling him to her chest.

"You poor thing." She said tears in her eyes. "I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you." She said stroking his head and back. "It's okay now... We are here for you, let it all out."

"Stop it... Don't make me... I don't... You can't." He whimpered only to have Lucy's chest press against his back.

"It's okay... We're not here to judge you... Just let it all out." She said.

That did it. Eevee's sobs filled the room as his dam burst.

* * *

(That evening)

Eevee finally woke up after crying himself to sleep resting in Ravel's lap as she sat and read. "Feel better now?" She asked.

"What happens to me now?" He asked.

"You'll live with me, and you'll be a Devil in service to the Phenex family." She said. "I'll take care of you, and raise you to be a powerful devil that will never have to experience pain and loneliness again." She said. "I'll be your new Mommy if you like."

"My Mommy?" He asked quivering. "You would be my new Mommy?"

Ravel nodded and pointed to Lucy as she wrote at the nearby desk. "I would in a heartbeat, and Lucy over there will be your Daddy." She said smiling as Lucy froze at her desk before turning around and relaxing.

"Yeah... We'll... be your parents from now on." She said nervously. "If you'll have us that is?"

Eevee looked between the two of them, their smiles seemed so warm and genuine, their eyes full of hope and affection. "Mommy!" He cried jumping into Ravel's arms.

Both blondes smiled and went to hug him. "Hey, you need a name." Lucy said. "We can't just keep calling you Eevee."

Ravel nodded while smiling. "I have just the name in mind."

* * *

(The very next morning. Back at the ORC Clubroom.)

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the newest member of my Peerage." Ravel said. "Come on in Robin." She said warmly as the Eevee trotted in.

"He's so cute!" Asia, Rias, Layla, Mikoto, and Wendy all gushed, making him jump behind Ravel in fear.

"No need to be scared. These people are all our friends." She said picking him up. "Everyone, this is Robin Phenex. I have adopted him as my son."

"SON?!" The group yelled making Robin cringe.

"Not so blasted loud." Lucy admonished the group. "You're scaring him."

"Yes my son." Ravel said. "Mine, and Lucy's." She said making Akeno glare at her a bit before calming herself down.

"Well he is certainly welcome." Rias said with a smile leaning against her desk. "Welcome to the occult research club Robin. My name is Rias Gremory, president, and Lucy's Peerage King."

"I'm Akeno Himejima... I'm Lucy's other girlfriend, and Queen of Rias' Peerage." Akeno said walking forward a step.

"Other girlfriend?" Robin asked confused.

"It's complicated... I'll explain later." Lucy said blushing a bit.

"Hey there, I'm Asia, I'm Rias' Bishop." Asia said coming up slowly and shaking his paw.

"I'm... Gasper, I'm the other Bishop." Gasper said from his box.

"Mommy, why is that boy dressed as a girl, and inside a box?" Robin asked.

"Gasper is an unusual young man." Ravel explained. "It's just what he likes to do."

"I'm Koneko, Rias' Rook." The white haired girl said. "You want my snacks, be sure to ask first."

"I'm Kiba, I'm Rias' Knight." Kiba said waving.

"My name is Xenovia, I am also her Knight." She added.

"I'm Issei, I'm Rias' other pawn, and you are cute enough you could be a major help getting girl-" He was cut off as Koneko elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ignore him, he's just a pervert." She said.

"I'm Happy!" The cat said floating by Robin's side only to be grabbed by the ear, and pulled away by Carla.

"And I'm Carla, we are both Akeno's Pawns." She said.

"I'm Natsu, and I'm a rook!" He said.

"Same here... You can call me Gray."

"Juvia is Juvia's name, and she is Akeno's Bishop." The bluenette said inching closer to Gray who slowly inched away.

"I'm Wendy, and I'm also a Bishop." The smaller bluenette chirped.

"I'm Erza, I'm Akeno's Knight. It's nice to meet you." The redhead said smiling.

"I'm Layla." The blonde said snatching up Robin and gently hugging him. "I'm Lucy's mother, so that makes me your Grandma." She said tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry... I promise, whatever I did. I'm sorry." Robin said his ears drooping and his lip quivering.

"She's just so happy." Mikoto said gently handing Robin back to Ravel. "My name is Mikoto, and I am Akeno's Queen. As for your Grandma, she's Akeno's Knight."

Ravel nodded. "And these last three are with my Peerage." She said.

Hotaru stepped forward. "I am Hotaru Hanajima. I am a Knight."

"I'm James Howlet, and this is my brother Travis." James said as the pair sipped at Soda bottles on the couch, not even bothering to get up.

"We're the Rooks, so if you need someone's head knocked around, you come to us." His brother said.

"It's nice to meet all of you." He said nervously. "I hope we can all be friends."

"Dawww!" Asia, Rias, and Wendy all went.

"Well, we still have a half hour until we need to get to classes, let's give Robin here some time to mingle with the group." Rias said.

"Oh right Classes." Ravel said before setting Robin on the floor and crouching down by him. "I'm sorry Robin, I can't bring you to class with me. You'll have to wait here with Happy, and Carla for school to end for the day."

"You mean you're leaving me with strangers?" He asked timidly.

"Don't worry sweetie." Lucy said petting behind his ears. "Grandma will stay here, and keep you company. I promise she's good with children. You'll love her."

"Okay." He said looking at Layla awkwardly. She just smiled and sat down.

"Come on, and join us Robin." Travis said inviting the Pokemon over to the couch. "We were just discussing club plans for the near future."

"Oh what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Azazel is making us spend our summer break training in the Underworld." Rias said sighing. "We also have some events to attend as well."

"I see.. In preparation for a Rating Game?" Ravel asked. "Well you can count me out." She said. "I'm not going to bother competing with only a bare bones Peerage like mine."

"Aww, you're no fun boss." James mock whined.

"Is it because of me?" Robin asked. "I'm sorry Momma."

"Don't beat yourself up hon." Ravel said rubbing his ear. "You're the second strongest Pawn here after Issei. You took two of my pieces to revive as a Devil after all."

"Wait two!?" Happy asked. "You hear that Lushy, your son is already stronger than you are."

"I know that you stupid cat. I was there when it happened." Lucy grumbled. Akeno just smiled and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Anyway..." Ravel said continuing. "Like I said. It's not your fault Robin, even without your inexperience, the fact remains that we would be outnumbered three to one in a real game. I refuse to make the same mistake Rias made in her first rating game."

"Oh really?" Rias asked. "I seem to recall we wiped out everyone but your brother in that game. Even you."

"Yes, and it all amounted to squat when you still lost in the end." Ravel teased back.

Rias frowned, but said no more. "Well he'll probably still want you to train as well anyway."

"Now that I can do." Ravel said as the two brothers high-fived each other.

* * *

Lunchtime came, and Issei was engaged in one of his least favorite hobbies. Running and hiding from the Kendo club despite not peeping on them today. But they caught Matsuda, and Motohama in the act, and just assumed he was in on it too. _"Maybe Lucy is right. I need new friends after all."_ He rounded a corner and came upon Gray, and Juvia.

"Gray-sama. Want to have lunch with Juvia all alone in a private corner of the school?" She asked tugging on his arm.

"No." He said with his head down.

"Okay, will Gray-sama at least try the bento Juvia made just for him?" She said trying to hand it to him, but he pushed it back.

"Dammit Juvia, will you let up for just one lousy day!?" He yelled at her. "We are stuck in another world, fighting for people we barely know, dealing with losing our humanity, and you just will not stop pushing my buttons!"

"Gray-sama... Juvia is just trying to help." She stammered unsure of how to react.

"You want to help me right now. Just leave me alone." He said doing his best to restrain the urge to growl. "I am not in love with you. I have no intention of falling in love right now. You are not endearing yourself to me. All you are doing is annoying me, and frustrating me when I have enough garbage to worry about as it is. So if there is any part of you that cares about how I feel at all, then do us both a favor and go bother someone else!" He snapped.

Issei could almost hear the sound of Juvia's heart shattering... She stepped back, and turned away running off with tears in her eyes. "Juvia." He tried to reach out to her, but she just ran past crying without noticing him. Issei then looked over at Gray who just sighed and took his shirt off starting to walk away. *snap!* went something in Issei's mind, and before he knew it he was right next to the Ice Mage. "YOU BASTARD!" *POW!* He staggered Gray backwards with a single blow to the cheek.

"What the hell is your problem!" Gray yelled clenching the side of his face.

"How could you yell at Juvia like that?!" Issei yelled. "She was just trying to be nice to you, and make you happy!"

"It's none of your damn business pervert!" Gray said. "The hell do you care anyway?"

"You wanna know why I care. Because you had something a guy like me would give half my body for, a girl who was absolutely devoted to you and would do anything for you, and you just threw it in the trash like it meant nothing to you." He said. "You wanna know what happened with the first girl I ever had a date with? She stabbed me in the fucking chest with a spear! If not for Rias, I'd be a dead man now." Issei yelled getting nose-to-nose with the fellow Devil. "You took an amazing experience I could never have, and you spat on it!"

"Hyoudou, Fullbuster! Stop this right now." Sona ordered walking onto the scene. "I will not have you two make a mess of this school. Both of you walk away now."

"Fine by me." Gray said stomping off. "This guy would never understand."

"Sorry Sona, but he crossed a major line with me." Issei said before walking off in the other direction.

Sona sighed and pushed her glasses back up. "Rias is not going to like this." She mused before leaving.

Meanwhile from behind a tree two girls in Kendo uniforms were sweating and confused.

"I never thought I'd see that Katase." The taller brunette said. "The pervert actually stood up to defend a girl's honor."

"What did he mean by being stabbed though Murayama?" Katase, the shorter pinkette asked. "And how did Rias of all people save him?"

"I wish I knew." The brunette said. "This is just weird."

* * *

Koneko was looking for Travis wanting to have lunch with him. Finally tracking him to the boiler room she rounded a corner. Only to freeze and her eyes to widen as she saw him kissing Hotaru.

Both were startled by the sound of Koneko's lunch hitting the floor. "Koneko..." Travis said solumly. "I'm sorry... I made my choice."

"Fine... See if I care." She said shaking a bit before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

"You're not going to talk with her?" Hotaru asked.

"I think she needs some time to think things over first." He said stroking her hair. "It's better she found out now than later." He said hugging her.

Hotaru nodded impassively and returned his embrace.

* * *

It was an akward afternoon at the club. Juvia did not show up. When Akeno inquired about where she was, Issei simly snarled "Ask Gray." before walking off to do contracts. Koneko meanwhile just sat alone in the corner keeping to herself more than usual. When Hotaru arrived along with Travis, she just turned to face the wall ignoring everyone.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Lucy asked hefting up Robin.

"It was great." He said. "Happy is so funny, and Grandma taught me how to draw and color." He said showing some of his handiwork.

"Oh wow..." Lucy said looking at the pictures. "This is great, but... How did you draw without any thumbs?" She asked looking up only to find Robin was now in the form of a pink and white long eared blue eyed dog with a fleshy bow on it's neck, and two ribbon-like tentecles on the sides.

"I used my Sylveon form." He said proudly.

"Oh... and a very nice form it is then." Lucy said petting the larger form of her adopted son. "Good job."

Layla just smiled proudly at her daughter while Mikoto took, and patted her hand.

* * *

"Now remember Robin. Issei's parents don't know about the supernatural. So you have to pretend to be a normal dog, and not speak around them as best you can." Ravel said holding Robin close as they walked up to the door.

"Thank goodness you got back." Mrs. Hyoudou said as she greeted the group. "Juvia won't stop sobbing, I tried to talk to her, but she's so hysterical, I can't understand her."

"Let us talk to her." Lucy said as she, Erza, and Wendy all ran up to see her, their shoes tumbling down the stairs as they remembered to finally remove them.

Akeno sighed. "Dammit Gray, I can't believe he would do this to her. I thought they were friends."

Mikoto nodded. "If I may make a suggestion. You should talk to each of them about this. First seperately and then together once you have understood the situation, and both sides have had time to calm down."

"You're right Mikoto." Akeno said. "I just wish I could do more to fix it now."

"Well right now, you had best leave Juvia's friends to help her now." Mikoto said.,

"Speaking of a talking to." Rias said pulling Ravel around to face her. "You need to listen here. I've let you run your peerage however you liked up until now, but when your rook hurts mine, you're damn right I'm gonna get in your face about it." She said making Robin cower.

Ravel glared back at her, then handed Robin to Layla. "Ms. Layla, if you could please introduce Robin to our hosts for me." She said as Layla took him, and nodded walking off. "I'm sorry Travis did what he did." She said. "I have spoken to him about this, and you have to understand he was in a no-win situation. He had to choose one or the other, and in the end Koneko lost out due to the age difference."

"I don't give a damn if he was a human-pitbull hybrid Angel!" Rias hissed. "You hurt one of my peerage, you hurt me."

"Buchou, stop it." Koneko said. "I don't need you fighting my battles for me. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be in my room." She said walking away dejected.

Rias sighed relenting, as much as she hated to do it. If Koneko didn't want her involved, she had to respect such wishes. "I'm sorry Ravel, I get so emotional about these kinds of things."

"Understood." Ravel said with her head down. "For what it's worth I feel just as terrible about this. Just when everyone was starting to come together, this happens."

"Excuse me Rias... I need to borrow Ravel for a bit." Akeno said dragging the blonde up the stairs.

"Akeno?! What the hell?! Let me go!" She protested.

"No can do, we need to talk lady to lady, now up you go." She said dragging her into their room, and locking the door behind them. "Alright, spill it."

"Spill what?" Ravel asked getting to her feet.

"What did you and Lucy do?" Akeno asked.

"Like I said, we recruited and adopted Robin." She said hands on her hips.

"That's not what I am talking about and you know it." Akeno said jamming a finger playfully into her chest.

"Oh Akeno... A proper lady never kisses and tells." She said. "But if you must know... I'm certainly not a virgin anymore." She said making Akeno glare at her, and start to advance. "Don't be that way. I'm willing to share Lucy... Just know at the end of the day... I had her first." She said.

Akeno just smirked. "Don't get too cocky little birdie... It's not about who does it first. It's about who does it best." She said licking her earlobe as she pinned her against the dresser before leaving.

"Make all the threats you want. You are not gonna ruin this moment for me." Ravel said as Akeno went out the door. "You hear me... Not gonna ruin it!" She said. "... Dammit." She muttered as she fell on the bed exhausted.

 **(End of Chapter 25!)**

* * *

 **And with that ladies and gentlemen, the Kyoto mini-arc comes to a close, and we can move on with the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please be sure to favorite, and follow if you havn't already, and especially be sure to review.**

 **Before I go on, I would like to explain a certain plot point I have no doubt will draw some ire... The proverbial sinking ship of Gray and Juvia... Let me make one thing clear. I no longer like this pairing. No offense to you if you ship it, but for me the Avatar Arc DESTROYED any interest I had in these two as a couple. As someone who grew up with abandonment and loneliness issues I found what Gray did to Juvia to be utterly abhorrent. You can argue that he was trying to protect her all you want, but to my eyes Juvia is an S-Class material mage (Remember the Element 4 were said to be equal to S-Class during the Phantom Lord arc) Juvia did not need to be "protected" and even if she did, she at least deserved an explanation that he was going somewhere and she could not follow him.**

 **Even Natsu (who it should be abundantly clear by now I despise) had the decency to at least leave a note for Lucy saying he was gonna be gone, and for how long. Gray knew how borderline emotionally dependent Juvia was on him (especially without the Guild in her life) yet he still left her without so much as an explanation or even a goodbye. I'm sorry but to me that is one of the cruelest and most disgusting things you can do to another human being. What Gray did to Juvia was at it's best extremely insensitive to her feelings, and at it's worst it was FLAT OUT PSYCHOLOGICAL ABUSE!**

 **So yeah. Juvia will not be with Gray in this story, or any other story I write. Juvia may not be perfect, but she deserves far better than him. Sorry for the tangent, but I really wanted to make my feelings loud and clear to anyone who would listen. I'm not trying to tell you what to think, It's okay if you like this pairing, but It's not for me.**

 **Anyway with that tangent out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one starts Season 3. Kick back, enjoy life, and I will see you in the future.**

* * *

 **Update on Peerages**

 **RIAS GREMORY**

 **Queen: Akeno Himejima (Also King of her own Peerage)**

 **Rook: Koneko Toujou**

 **Knights: Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia Quarta**

 **Bishops: Gasper Vladi (Mutated), Asia Argento**

 **Pawns: Issei Hyoudou x7 (At least one piece Mutated), Lucy Heartfilia**

 **AKENO HIMEJIMA**

 **Queen: Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Rooks: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster**

 **Knights: Layla Heartfilia, Erza Scarlett**

 **Bishops: Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvel**

 **Pawns: Happy, Carla**

 **RAVEL PHENEX**

 **Queen: N/A (Unofficially Lucy Heartfilia)**

 **Rooks: Travis and James Howlet (OCs)**

 **Knight: Hotaru Hanajima (OC)**

 **Bishops: N/A**

 **Pawns: Robin Phenex (OC) x2**


	26. Welcome to the Underworld!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Mikoto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Brothers, and Hotaru Hanajima. Any other characters, powers, designs, weapons, etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

 _Issei Hyoudou was in heaven as he saw Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Ravel, and Hotaru all standing before him in all their nude glory all begging him to do as he wished with their breasts first._

 _"Oh man... How can I possible say no to all of you at once." He beamed._

 _"What about me, Issei?" A voice said behind him as he spun around to see Raynare in her Yuuma disguise. "Will you die for me?" She asked turning back to Raynare and creating a light spear._

*Gasp!* Issei woke up in the real world again as Rias, Asia, and Xenovia all slept silently around him. "Just a bad dream." He whispered ever so softly.

Meanwhile Lucy was being awoken slowly in her own room by Akeno's wet passionate kisses. "Morning lover... Sleep well?" She asked warmly.

"Ummmm... Akeno... Did something happen to your voice?" **(*1)** Lucy asked slowly as she woke up.

"I don't think so." Akeno said. "I've always sounded like this. You just remember it different." She said reaching into Lucy's yukata-like nightgown to massage her breast.

"Ohhh." She moaned a bit waking up.

"Hey, stop that. We have to get to school soon." Ravel said indignantly as she pulled Akeno's hand out accidently ripping the cloth and exposing Lucy's breast. "Besides my son is right over there." She said pointing to the foot of the bed where Robin was sleeping peacefully.

"Dammit, I liked this nightgown." Lucy whined. Getting out of bed. "Now I have to ask Virgo for a new on-" She paused and started counting down the days in her head. "Wait... It's been thirty days now I'm sure of it!" Lucy yelled.

"Wah! Mommy what happened?" Robin asked jumping up in shock.

"Sorry Robin. I didn't mean to scare you." Lucy said petting him as she crawled out of bed, and grabbed her keys off the nightstand, but if I'm right about this. My magic system should be completely repaired by now." She said grabbing her keys shaking.

"Lucy be careful." Akeno warned. "We don't know for sure if you have fully healed yet."

"I know." Lucy said. "That's why I'm gonna start with something basic." She said taking out a silver key. "Open! Gate of Canis Minor: Nikora!"

For a second nothing happend, then in a flash the drill-nosed dog-thing appeared in front of the blonde shaking. "Puuun!" It cheered arms up.

"Hey Plue." Lucy said picking him up in her arms. "It's been a long time. I want you to meet the newest member of our family." She said setting him down on the bed. "This is Robin, he's my son."

"Puuuun." Plue said holding his arms out as Robin moved in closer to examine the strange creature.

"Mommy what is this?" Robin asked Lucy.

"Plue is a Celestial Spirit, a being from another dimension I can summon to aid me." She said taking out another key. "Open! Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"

In a flash the maid spirit returned. "Welcome back Hime... Would you like to punish me to make up for the lack of service the past month?"

"No Virgo, it's fine." Lucy said covering Robin's ears. "Also not in front of my son, please."

"I heard all of that anyway." He said with a grimace making Lucy blanch and Akeno just giggle.

Robin... Please go downstairs and wait for us to get changed." Ravel said opening the door.

"Okay Mommy." The small creature said before bounding out the door.

"Anyway Virgo, can you get this gown repaired while I head to School?" Lucy said pulling the dress off over her head.

"As you wish Hime, it is good to see you again." Virgo said before vanishing.

Lucy smiled and hugged Ravel, and Akeno. "My magic's back!" She said happily.

"Good to know." Ravel said hugging back.

"Now we can have some real fun." Akeno said with a devilish smirk making Lucy shiver, and Ravel just glare.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Howlet Brothers' home.)

Travis was enjoying a peaceful if worrysome night's sleep when his phone started to ring. He groaned in annoyance before picking it up and bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

 _"Travis! Is that you?!"_ A young man's voice called out on the side.

"Kyle... Kyle?!" Travis said shooting up. "How the hell did you get this number?!"

 _"That's not important."_ Kyle said. _"What the hell are you two thinking?! Word is you and James became Devils. Mom, and Dad are furious."_

"Kyle I swear to god, if you tell Mom how to find us." Travis began.

 _"Don't be stupid big brother!"_ Kyle yelled. _"If I found you, you know Mom can too. They're already on their way to see you."_

"Shit!" Travis scowled. "We'll be out of town by the time they get here. I gotta go, good bye, don't bother calling me back."

 _"Travis wait, please you both need to stop running and talk this-"_ Kyle was cut off as Travis hung up, broke the phone in two, and then went into the bathroom to flush both halves down the toilet.

"James!" Travis yelled.

"Ugggh what?!" James yelled from his room.

"They're onto us! We gotta get dressed, and ready to go now!" He said.

"What?! Shit-shit-shit-SHIT!" James yelled getting up and springing to get his clothes on. "Dammit, what the fuck do we do?!"

"We just gotta get to the underworld with Ravel and the others. That will buy us at the very least a day or two to figure out what to say to them." Travis said buttoning his shirt.

"Well think of something quick." James said throwing on his tank top. "The Underworld is literally the second place they will be looking for us, and in case you forgot, you're the one who decided you didn't want to be head of the family."

"Don't go passing the buck on me." Travis said. "I didn't make you come with me."

"You needed me to survive and you know it." James said. "You can't live without your twin brother here."

"Only in your mind." Travis said lacing up his shoes. "Come on. Let's grab what we need and head to the club."

James nodded pulling on his boots and following him.

* * *

(ORC Office)

"Honestly you guys. Just because School is technically out you still should be wearing your uniforms." Rias said pinching the bridge of her nose as Akeno just chuckled.

Indeed while the Earthen student members of the ORC had opted to wear their school uniforms. The Earthlanders had chosen to wear more unorthodox attire as befitting their world.

Natsu for his part wore a black jacket with a missing sleave, white baggy shin-length pants and sandals. **(*2)** A look which earned him a lot of distain from both Issei and Travis. "Dude, you look like a beach bum version of Aladdin." Issei said getting a high five from Travis at the sick burn. Erza had to hold Natsu back from attacking them for mocking his look.

Speaking of Erza, she wore her usual armor over a white sleeveless blouse, and blue skirt with black boots. "Honestly Natsu, do you have to try and start a fight over even the tiniest insult."

"She's right Natsu, save it for when we get to the Underworld." Gray said calmly but firmly. Unlike Natsu, Gray choose to cover up a lot of skin. Weaing a white fur-collared jacket with a black shirt, black pants, and very dark blue boots. If one looked close you could see several small magic circles etched into the cloth on the pants. Almost like seals of some kind.

From across the club room Juvia looked up seeing Gray talk, then looked back down at her feet sadly. Seeing her friend still upset as she was, Lucy summoned Virgo that morning to provide Juvia with a beautiful shin-length, royal-blue, with white, and light-blue flower pattern kimono-gown and a pair of shimering midnight blue low-heeled pumps. Juvia just quietly thanked Lucy and with some help from the blonde slipped into the dress, and shoes almost like a robot. She just sat alone, and sad, barely talking to anyone.

"Ummm... Kiba, Issei, Gasper?" Wendy asked feebly as she shuffled her feet. The small blunette wore a simple red sweater, and blue knee length skirt along with stockings and mary janes. "Could you guys try talking to Juvia? She's been really upset since Gray hurt her."

"Sure thing." Kiba said getting up along with Issei. Only to have the later have his arm grabbed by Lucy.

"No perv stuff." She warned standing there in a green turtleneck sweater, shin-length black skirt, and velvety black flats, her hair styled into a loose but professional looking bun, and a pair of wire framed glasses on her face. "Juvia has enough distress as it is."

"Okay. I understand." Issei said as Kiba sat by Juvia.

"Hey... You okay." He asked as Juvia just ignored him. "I heard you got your heart hurt... I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to say that would help."

Juvia continued to ignore him starting to shake a little.

"Juvia... We know you're hurting." Issei said. "We're all your friends here, and we want to help you. If you need anything at all just say the word."

"So was Gray-sama, and he..." Juvia said before waving them off. "Please leave Juvia alone." She whimpered turning away.

"I'm sorry boys. I think we should just give Juvia some space." Layla said walking them off. The oldest blonde in the group having tradded her usual dresses and kimono gowns for a simple pink blouse, and dark blue jeans with pink flats on her feet.

"Honestly you kids are so uptight." Mikoto said having traded her kimono-gowns for a simple dark blue pantsuit with low heeled pumps. "Even for Devils, life is too short to spend angry or depressed." She said with a smile.

"Well said Mikoto, lets all just try to relax and enjoy ourselves. We're not enemies here, so lets focus all that negative energy into the training." Akeno said.

"Right!" Everyone but Juvia, and Koneko said.

Meanwhile outside Katse and Murayama were poised by the door listening in.

"What are they talking about?" Katase asked.

"I don't know... I can't figure it out." Murayama added. "They're heading for the door, quick, hide!" She said running behind the corner with her friend as one by one the club members left the office.

"Hey Issei, did your voice change while I was gone?" **(*3)** Lucy asked as they made their way out of the building. "You sound a lot less... well... creepy." She said.

"Huh? I have no ideas what you are talking about Lucy." Issei said. "I sound the same as always."

Lucy just sighed and nodded. "Okay, whatever you say."

As they left Katase and Murayama continued to watch from around the corner. "Sounds like they have something important going on." Murayama said. "Are you sure we should be spying on them?"

"Positive... I wanna know what is going on." Katase said. "Ever since that Lucy girl arrived here things have been getting weirder and weirder." She said creeping after them as Murayama sighed and followed.

* * *

(Unknown location. Onboard a moving train)

"Uggggghh... Why did we have to take a train." Natsu moaned in pain as he lay on the floor.

"It's rude if we don't use official channels to reach the underworld." Akeno said. "Magic circles and the like are more for emergencies." She said stroking Wendy's hair as she lay down in her lap moaning as well. "So do all Dragon Slayers get motion sickness?"

"I don't know... I thought it only happend to Natsu." Lucy said amazed by the scenario.

"That's kinda a lame weakness. You can't drive a car, or ride a motorcycle." Issei mused sitting between Asia, and Rias. "To think I was actually kinda jealous of you people when Lucy pointed out the power... Now I wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole."

Natsu groaned... But raised his hand in Issei's direction, and flipped him off.

"Mommy, what does that mean?" Robin asked looking at the gesture.

"It means Natsu is a bad influence, and you should never look at him again." Ravel said glaring at the young man.

"Honestly, grow up." Travis scowled at Natsu, only relenting when Hotaru rested her head on his shoulder.

"Koneko, are you okay? You seem distant?" Gasper asked as Koneko just sat unresponsive.

"I'm fine." She said without even looking up.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." James said walking off.

"I'm gonna go see to some other business." Azazel said going in the opposite direction as Sona arrived with Tsubaki, and Saji.

"Oh hey Sona." Issei said. "You guys are coming too?"

"Of course." She said. "The Young Devil's gathering includes me as well. I simply came up to offer my thanks to Rias for allowing us to take the same train."

"It's no problem at all. Anything for a good friend." Rias said. "I still owe for standing beside me during the Wedding incident."

"Hey Issei. I heard there's gonna be simulated Rating games at the Gathering. Maybe you and I will finally get to face each other." Saji said.

"Looking forward to it." Issei said. "I wanna see how strong you really are."

"Well I already know one person who is definitely gonna be in the games." Ravel said with a smirk looking at Akeno.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Akeno asked.

"You mean Rias didn't tell you?" Ravel asked looking at the redhead.

Rias sighed. "Akeno... When you were granted your Evil Pieces, Lord Phenex got in touch with Sirzechs, and after he assured him that you would at the very least have a halfway complete Peerage by the time of the Gathering... He agreed to put you in an exibition Rating game against Raiser."

"What!?" Lucy asked shooting to her feet.

* * *

(A couple cars back.)

"Come on." James said shaking the door. "How much longer are you gonna take!?" He yelled at the locked door. "What kind of high class devil family owns a train with only one freaking bathroom!?" He yelled to anyone who would listen. "Answer me goddammit!" James said wincing at the sting. "Oh the hell with this! If anyone's in there, I'm coming in!" James yelled punching a hole through the door and fiddling with the knob until it opened. Ignoring the screams of two girls as he swung it open. "What the fuck?"

* * *

(Back in the ORC car.)

"Are you kidding me!?" Lucy asked. "You can't be serious, you want to throw my friends into battle against that man!"

"Lucy, please calm down." Ravel said.

"No I will not calm down Ravel!" Lucy said. "That alone was bad enough, but also my Mom too! That bastard almost killed me, and now you want to feed him my friends."

"I understand your concerns Lucy, but try to think about this from a tactical standpoint." Rias said. "Not only does Akeno have a larger peerage than we did during the Rating game, but she also has a specialist in water magic, and a man who eats fire. So this isn't as bad a fight as you think."

"Yeah, come on Lucy, who do you think we are anyway." Erza said. "I'm confident we can easily defeat this man. From what Akeno described he doesn't seem that much stronger than Ravel." She said as Ravel looked up and glared at her. "No offense."

"Offense accepted." Ravel said.

"I suppose you have a point." Lucy sighed. "Still you should be careful, this world isn't like the one we are from. The fact I survived long enough to meet all of you is a miracle."

"You worry too much dear." Akeno said warmly kissing her cheek.

Lucy sighed and looked at Juvia. "Still... What about Juvia? She's in no condition to fight anyone right now."

Mikoto nodded. "We'll just have to see if she improves by the end of the month."

"Hey Boss." James asked sticking his head in the door. "Are you sure no humans can find their way onto this train?"

"They should not. This train is covered in wards preventing any normal human from getting too close." Ravel said.

"Oh really... Then how did we end up with these two stowaways?" James said tossing open the door, and throwing Katase and Murayama into the center of the train car.

"How did you two get here!?" Issei yelled in shock.

"Oh no, are you hurt!?" Asia asked heading to their sides. "James, did you hurt them!?"

"I didn't do shit to them. I just found them hiding in the bathroom." He said.

"What are you two doing here?!" Rias asked rising up.

"We should ask you that same question!" Katase stammered before standing up with her friend. "You guys have been acting real strange, and now we want answers."

"No-no-no! We do not have time for this." Rias declared rubbing her temple in frustration.

"We have to turn back." Lucy said. "We can't just bring them along."

"It's too late for that." Ravel said sighing. "We're right on top of the Underworld."

"Hey, why have we stopped moving?" Travis asked as he and Hotaru looked out a window.

"No, dammit Azazel, I know you can hear me!" Rias yelled. "We have a situation here! Abort! Abort dammit!"

"Buchou, what are you talking about?" Issei asked before a black void overtook the group.

"GOD-OW-DAMMIT!" Lucy cried as she plummetted to seeming oblivion.

* * *

(Unknown canyon in the underworld.)

"Mommy, wake up." Lucy heard as she batted away the paw touching her face. Eyes opened to see a worried Robin standing before her.

"I'm up." Lucy said forcing herself onto her knees. "What happend?" She asked looking around, seeing the scattered forms of her fellow clubmates coming to as well.

"Wish I knew." Akeno said getting up and taking count of the group. "Where's Rias?"

"I can't find Mommy anywhere." Robin said shivering up close to Lucy's ankle.

"Don't panic dear. I'm sure she's okay." Lucy said nuzzling him with her foot.

"Holy crap, did that dog just talk!?" Murayama yelled making Lucy glare at her as Robin took cover behind her.

"What is going on?" Katase asked. "This isn't supposed to happen?"

"No it isn't." Kiba said.

"Something is wrong here." Travis said scowling.

"Well that much is obvious." Layla said.

"No Mrs. Heartfilia, I mean these two were obviously following us closely if they were able to get on the train." He said pointing at the two pure humans. "Think about it, we have two people with superhuman smell. Robin likely has pretty good hearing. James, and I are both trained soldiers who are skilled at knowing when we are being followed... You're telling me, NONE of us noticed we were being followed.

Wendy looked downtrodden. "I'm sorry... I don't remember noticing anything." She said.

"I didn't hear anything either." Robin said shyly.

"So what do you think is going on?" Issei asked.

Travis looked around at the fellow members of the club one-by-one until the ground began to rumble.

"Ummm... What is that?" Katase asked shaking a bit.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound harmless." Travis said unzipping a large case, and pulling Dragonslayer out. "Lucy. Get your piece out."

"On it." Lucy said unzipping her own case, and pulling her M1 Carbine out slapping in a fesh magazine and chambering the round.

"Holy shit." Issei muttered as a huge dark red, and white bellied bipedal dragon with horns on it's head came stomping into view.

"Okay everyone... Do not panic." Akeno said. "Let's see how he reacts before we-"

"Hey you!" Natsu yelled. "Do you know a Dragon named Igneel!?"

"Natsu you stupid mother-" Gray barked as the beast reared it's head back gathering flames in it's gaping maw.

Koneko then rushed forward leaping off the rocks to attack the dragon.

"Koneko wait!" Kiba tried to reason. Too late as with a simple swipe of the tail Koneko was sent crashing into the canyon wall.

"Shit! Koneko!" Issei cried out manifesting the boosted gear as the dragon lowered his head, and unleashed a large torrent of fire. Katase and Murayama screamed as they tried to run away.

"I got this!" Natsu said rushing in and sucking up all the flames into his mouth. "Okay big guy! I'll just have to beat some answers out of you!" He said covering his hands in fire and leaping up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FI-" *CLAP!* The Dragon slammed both his clawed hands together into Natsu and pulled them back making him fall to the ground stunned.

Lucy began to panic her eyes widening as her breathing increased, Natsu was one of the strongest people she knew, to see him beaten in one hit like that was utterly confounding to her."

Akeno took to the air assuming her Miko robes. "As the only King piece here it's my duty to take charge! Asia, Wendy, get in there and heal Koneko, and Natsu! Issei, keep boosting, we need you as strong as possible. Kiba, Xenovia, Erza, Layla, Hotaru, Keep him busy with hit and run attacks. Mikoto, protect those two humans!"

"On it!" Everyone mentioned said springing into action. Like flies the five knights buzzed around the huge reptilian trying their best to draw it's attention away from the group.

"Okay. Rooks, Bishops. Hit him while he is distracted!" Akeno said unleashing a blast of lightning.

"Roger that." James said leaping high in the air. "Rankyaku!" He declared kicking a blade of air into the beast's face as Travis leapt after it and swung Dragonslayer. The beast simply swung it's head deflecting their blades and forcing them back. Kiba, and Xenovia charged in with their blades only to be met with the same result!

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray declared sending a giant colum of ice into the dragon as it simply continued to advance, barely breaking stride as the colum shattered against his body's sheer mass.

Gasper tried to freeze the dragon in place with Forbidden Balor View only for the beast to easily break free of the sacred gear's power! He then stomped after Gasper who ran back past Juvia who remained on her knees unmoving.

"Juvia! Move!" Lucy cried seeing her friend near catatonic She reached for her keys. "Star Dress: Leo!"

"Your fight is with us Dragon!" Erza said changing to a skimpy suit of black armor with a huge club, smashing it on the back of the Dragon's head. Only to be nearly crushed to death by the beast swatting back there. An audible snap of bone was heard as Erza's leg was caught in the beast's attack. She grunted but did not scream simply flying town towards the healers.

 _ ***"BOOST!"***_ Went the gauntlet as Issei charged and tackled Juvia out of the way as the Dragon stomped where they had been just before!

"Issei?" Juvia asked blinked as she was awake.

"Juvia, I know you're upset, but dammit, that thing is trying to kill us all, try and keep your head in the game." He said before getting up and acting as a shield for her as Juvia looked at him in suprise, and a mix of awe.

"Regulus Lucy Kick!" Lucy said nailing the beast in the stomach with a high-heeled foot. The creature glared at her, Moving to smack her only for Robin to leap into his view shifting to it's pink and white form.

"Don't you dare hurt my Mommy!" He yelled kissing the beast on the nose. If some payed close attention they could almost see an aura of the beast's being partially transfered into Robin the dragon winced a bit nonetheless as Robin swept down, and pulled Lucy to safety. Lucy landed and turned to Robin. "Stay behind me!" She ordered as she aimed her carbine and fired a several shots. One after the other all aimed at the beast's eyes.

The dragon blinked and shielded his face as the rounds bounced off his face. He charged up another gout of fire from his gullet only for Layla to charge in from the side. "Lock, Starcutter!" She declared stabbing her key-shaped sword into the creature's mouth and twisting it, forcing his jaw shut.

The beast failed and coughed as fire shot from it's nostrils and embers leaked out of it's closed mouth, leaving him open to Hotaru who slashed at his shoulder with her Glaive making a large patch of his scaly hide transform into soft human-like skin. "Now Travis!"

With a defiant cry Travis leapt in and with Dragonslayer, cut a massive gash into the beast's shoulder making it scream in pain.

"He's hurt now!" Akeno said. "Everyone hit him together!" She said as Issei's gauntlet made a final _***"BOOST!"***_ She charged up and hurled a large thunderbolt.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei declared firing off a powerful sphere from Boosted Gear

"SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba yelled spawning dozens of swords

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray said firing off another powerful colum of ice.

"URANO METRIA!" Lucy declared firing off an attack of her own as well.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled firing off a powerful blast.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu declared getting up in time to attack with his own magic.

The multiple combined attacks struck the beast head on creating a huge explosion that sent nearly everyone flying back.

"Did they get him?" Murayama asked.

"Don't jinx it!" Lucy yelled as the smoke cleared revealing the beast was still standing. "Dammit!"

"Okay, I think that's enough." Azazel's voice rang as he appeared alongside Rias, and Ravel.

"Rias, Azazel!" Issei yelled. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Okay people calm down." Azazel said waving them down. "This was just a test. The Dragon you were fighting is Tannin. He's a reincarnated Devil just like most of you."

"Devil?" Murayama asked.

"That is right." Tannin said loudly. "I was asked to test your skills and power, and I have to say you managed to suprise me... Had I known you were this powerful I might have used a full one percent of my real power." He said making everyone's eyes widen.

"Only one percent?" Lucy asked shaking.

"No way." Erza said growling as her leg was being healed by Asia. "We were really that weak?"

"I'm really sorry guys." Rias said. "But Azazel roped Ravel and I into playing along."

"It's to be expected." Azazel said. "You coddle your peerages too much, so they have little incentive to actually get stronger." He said making Rias scowl, and Ravel just hang her head in shame before looking and observing Azazel's reaction to the two humans.

"I assume from your lack of suprise and questions, that you were the one who brought the Kendo Club girls to the Underworld with us?" She asked as everyone glared at him accusingly.

Azazel smirked. "Guilty as charged. They seemed interested in our goings on for the last couple days, so I left a trail of crumbs and let them decide if they wanted to follow." He said. "You could also say I was testing all of you on that one too. After all even superhuman senses can be fooled with a well placed Illusion, right Mikoto?" He asked making everyone turn to her in shock.

"That is correct Azazel." Mikoto said looking away from the group. "I'm ashamed to say none of them saw through my Genjutsu."

"Mikoto..." Akeno hissed. "You were in on this? You went behind my back!"

"I had no choice." Mikoto said. "It was a direct order from both Azazel, and Lord Lucifer."

"That's not the point-" Akeno yelled before composing herself. "We will talk about this later in private." She said before turning and walking away angrily.

Azazel just smiled. "Well if you guys are in need of some downtime to air grievances I suggest we all head to the baths. Follow me." He said before leading them off to wash up and rest from the impromptu battle.

 **(End of Chapter 26)**

* * *

 **That was harder to write than I thought. I'm starting to realize how complicated working with a large cast of characters in one place really is. Hopefully I can fix that in the coming chapters. I hope this was to your liking.**

 **Also I realize I have been writing more fanfiction in the span of one year than I think I did in my first 9 years on the site. It's been nearly a year since I decided to chanel my dismay at the state of Fairy Tail into fanfic writing. It's been a hell of a journey with lots of ups and downs, and now with the end of the manga just around the corner, I feel like I've hit a new crossroads.**

 **I'm not saying I will quit writing Celestial Pawn... Just that I will be focusing on other projects too. Projects I hope will draw your interest too. If you have any critiques, or suggestions to try and make the upcoming chapters better, please speak up. If I don't know what's broken I can't fix anything.**

 **That's all I have for today. Enjoy yourselves, and I'll see you in the future.**

 **Author's Notes**

 ***1: A reference to Akeno's VA changing in the dub starting with Season 3.**

 ***2: This is a matter of personal fashion taste for me. I just hate Natsu's look. Call me old fashioned, but men shouldn't wear sandals. Neither should most women. (Yes, I am aware of the irony of a foot fetishist not liking sandals. Don't bother pointing it out.)**

 ***3: A reference to Issei being recast in season 3 for the dub for reasons you'll have to look up for yourself if you don't know already. (Seriously, fuck that guy.)**


	27. Family and Friends

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Mikoto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Brothers, and Hotaru Hanajima. Any other characters, powers, designs, weapons, etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also small warning there's gonna be some mild yuri smut in this chapter. No foot stuff though so you guys can relax if that's your turnoff. I'm not gonna go full Lemon though. I don't have the guts to go that far I admit.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

(At a nearby bath)

"I could have taken him down if I wanted." Happy boasted as he floated on his back in the water. "I just chose to let all of you have a shot at greatness." He said as he floated in the pool.

"Oh really, did you learn a new magic spell without telling us?" Gray asked. "Because I seem to recall you and Carla running off the second the Dragon showed up."

"Well they didn't need to know that!" Happy said pointing at the Howlet brothers. "Besides Carla forced me to take cover."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Kiba said smiling as Issei dragged Gasper into the bath.

"Come on dude, don't wear your towel like a girl too, it's just weird." He said dragging the half-vampire into the water. "Damn this sucks. Why isn't Robin here? I thought he was a boy like us?"

"Ummm because he's a dog-cat-thing and probably has no problem being around naked girls." Natsu said.

"My devil lord, the dumbass has a good point." James said smiling.

Meanwhile in a bath safely above and away from the Pervert's prying eyes the female members of the group were resting.

"So you guys are all Devils?" Murayama asked. "Even the two cats, and the dog?"

"Yes we are, and I prefer the term Exceed very much." Carla said annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Wendy said. "Carla's a bit cranky right now."

"I am not cranky Wendy, I just do not like having to explain all that to these strangers." Carla said.

"They're not strangers." Wendy said. "Katase, and Murayama are our friends." She said.

"You're calling us friends?" Katase asked. "I thought you barely even knew our names."

"Well okay we don't know each other, but we go to school together right?" Wendy asked. "A school is like a Guild only on a more temporary basis."

"Wendy... That's very sweet of you to think." Murayama said ruffling her hair.

"Just trying to be helpful." She said bashfully.

"Orders be damned! You should have told me you were allowing them to sneak with us!" Akeno hissed at Mikoto.

"I said I was sorry, and I had no choice, what more do you want from me?" Mikoto asked.

"That's not the point!" Akeno snapped. "You are supposed to be my Queen, my right hand woman. I need to know I can trust you, and right now I don't."

"You don't know if you can trust her, or just don't trust her?" Erza asked in confusion.

"Stay out of this!" Akeno snipped before calming herself. "Sorry Erza, that was uncalled for, and for the record it's both." She said turning to Mikoto.

"I've never seen Akeno so angry at another club member before." Lucy said with her head down.

Layla nodded and hugged her daughter. "They both just need some time to cool off. I'm sure things will get better soon."

"Okay Robin, here we go inside. If you want out at any time just let me know." Ravel said dropping her towel as she carried the Ele'mon into the bath.

"Okay Momma." Robin said awkwardly as he pawed gently at the small inner tube collar she placed around his neck. "Do I have to wear this? It feels funny."

"I'm sorry hon... It's just so if I lose my grip, you won't sink." She said setting him in the water. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Weak... I can't move." He whined.

"I'm sorry." Ravel said. "Just soak your fur a bit and I'll wash you on the edge." She said warmly holding him to her chest. "Let's go sit by Mommy, and Grandma." She said moving over by Lucy.

"Okay." He said nodding.

"Hey sweetie." Layla said scratching Robin behind the ears making Robin giggle and coo like a baby.

"Grandma, not in front of all my friends." He whimpered as Layla just giggled.

Akeno watched the scene with a smile as she came up on Lucy's other side. "What a day." She said hugging the blonde's arm. "Lucy... I could use some stress relief later." She said kissing her ear.

"Akeno." Lucy blushed. "Not in front of Robin."

"So how did you two get the idea to follow us?" Asia asked the two Kendo girls.

"Well things were always pretty suspicious now that I think about it." Katase said. "Then there was that fight we saw between the new guy, Gray, and Issei."

"Gray, and Issei had a fight?" Juvia asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion

"Yeah, it was right after he yelled at you." Murayama noted. "Issei ran up and clocked him good. I thought he was just being a dumb pervert, but he actually defended you."

"Issei... Did that for Juvia?" Juvia asked in wonder.

"Try not to rush into anything." Hotaru said. "Take some time to get yourself together before you find a new boy toy." She said helping wash Juvia's back.

Juvia thought for a second, and nodded. "Fine... Juvia need time to think anyway."

"So Ravel." Akeno asked. "Are you coming with us to the Gremory Household?"

"I am." She nodded. "My parents will meet us there for dinner, and we shall depart with them in the morning."

"Your parents are coming too?" Rias asked.

"Yes. My Mother said she had important business with your family. I... Think it may involve Lucy, and I." She admitted.

"Your Mom?" Lucy asked her eyes widening a bit. "You don't think she's angry?"

"I doubt it. It was her idea for me to come to Earth, and be with you to begin with." She said. "Plus my Mom is super nice. I'm sure she will absolutely adore both of you."

"How about your Dad?" Lucy asked.

Ravel lowered her head. "Let's just focus on winning Mom over first." She said.

Meanwhile back down with the guys Azazel was dispensing some serious wisdom to Issei.

"You gotta poke firmly right on top of the nipple and into the flesh. Get a real feel for the lady." He said pantomiming the act with his pointer finger. "You get 'em just right. They'll even cry out."

Well it was serious to Issei anyway.

* * *

(Shortly later. At the Gremory Estate)

"Holy crap! This is your house!?" Issei asked Rias as they stood in front of the Gremory manor.

"I figured Rias' family was well off, but this." Murayama declared.

"Amazing." Asia and Xenovia said together.

"Welcome home Rias." Grayfia said opening the door. "Please follow me inside."

The group proceeded inside walking down a corridor lined with butlers on one side, and maids on the other.

"Talk about the red carpet treatment." Lucy said feeling a bit uncomfortable as Akeno just smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Rias!" A small boy with red hair said running up to the group. "You're here!"

"Millicas, good to see you again." Rias said hefting him up. "You got big since I last saw you."

"Who is that, her brother?" Issei asked.

Ravel shook her head. "That is her nephew actually. Millicas Gremory is the son of Lord Sirzechs."

"A pleasure to meet you all." The boy said bowing as Rias let him down.

"Cute looks, and manners. He's gonna grow up to be a real ladykiller." Murayama said before shaking her head. "That came out wrong. I'm sorry."

"Wait, if this is Sirzechs' kid, just who did he knock up?" Issei asked.

Before Lucy could answer, Natsu raised his hand. "Probably that head maid there. I can smell her all over the boy." He said pointing to Grayfia before turning to Rias. "So does your Brother have a maid fetish or something?"

Lucy moved to smack him only for her hand to bounce off a column of ice that instantly spawned from floor to ceiling sealing Natsu in place.

"Holy crap! I had no idea you could make Ice that fast!" Gray said jumping back in shock a bit

"My apologies. It would appear your friend has been frozen in place." Grayfia said as if nothing had just happened. "I shall unfreeze him shortly, in the meantime please come this way." She said indicating a door on the side.

"Aunt Rias is here!" Millicas said rushing ahead.

The group went through to see a busty brunette in a white dress with dark sheer sleeves. "Oh my." Lucy said.

"Issei." Rias warned. "Please try not to get drool on the carpet while you oogle my mother."

"Wait that's your Mom!?" Issei asked in shock.

"Greetings to all of you. I see we have some new faces since Rias was last here." The woman said stepping forward. "My name is Venelana Gremory."

"Good day Lady Gremory, it has been a long time. Allow me to introduce my Peerage." Akeno said indicating her team including a shivering Natsu just coming in.

"Quite the line-up." Lady Gremory said. "I can see the Earthlanders make quite the unique bunch." She said before turning to Ravel. "And Ravel, nice of you to swing by too. I haven't seen you since the wedding. I see you have started building a Peerage of your own. Even an Ele'mon is in your group too. He's so cute." She said scratching his ears as Ravel held him in her arms.

"Thanks." Ravel said. "This is Robin Phenex... Please consider him my son in all but name."

"Hi..." Robin said meekly.

"Oh my. That certainly makes things interesting." Venelana noted with a grin. She then turned to the last pair of guests. "Oh, and a couple of humans? Are you two planning to join one of the Peerages?"

"The jury's still out on that." Travis said before catching himself. "My apologies for talking out of turn."

"To be honest they kind of fell on us at the last minute." Rias said. "They just found out about the supernaturual today."

"I see." Venelana noted. "Well I hope you two enjoy your time here anyway." She said to the pair.

"Lady Gremory... If I may ask, have my parents arrived yet?" Ravel inquired. "I was under the impression they would be joining us this evening."

"You certainly may, and they are here." Venelana said. "We have them waiting in the guest room while dinner is being prepared. "You can go see them if you wish."

Ravel nodded. "That would be a good idea. Rias... May I borrow Lucy for this? I promise I will return her soon."

"Of course. Go ahead." Rias said smiling.

"What am I a bicycle now?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"Sorry... Just saying we should go." Ravel said taking Lucy's hand and leading her, and her peerage off.

"Now that that's out of the way. I'm glad to speak to you at long last Issei." Venelana said. "I must say you made quite the first impression at the Wedding like that."

Issei blanched. "Yeah sorry about that, I know I must have caused you and your husband a lot of trouble." He said.

"Oh it's fine. If anything my husband deserved it." She said. "I told him we should have put politics aside and let Rias marry a boy she actually liked."

"Mother!" Rias said a bit embarrassed.

* * *

"Okay Everyone." Ravel said setting Robin on the floor. "We are about to meet my parents. Please be on your best behavior." She said glaring at the two Brothers who simply nodded. With that being said she pushed the double doors open and went through.

"Ravel. I'm glad you made it safely." A tall blonde man with a short ponytail said dressed in a classy Victorian-era style suit. "Good evening to all you newcomers. My name is Roman Phenex, patriarch of the Phenex family."

"Hello father." Ravel said giving a small curtsy along with Hotaru, and Lucy while both brothers took a knee in reverence.

"Please there's no need to be so formal you two." A woman said walking up behind Roman. She looked like a more mature version of Ravel with only a single drill-like ponytail out the back of her head, dressed in a long ruby red dress with pearly white high heels on her delicate feet. "You Howlets have always been good friends of our clan. Becoming Devils does not change that." She smiled before turning to Lucy. "And you Lucy... I am glad we finally had a chance to meet face-to-face. My name is Layla Phenex. **(1)** " She said taking and clasping onto her hands. "As you can probably tell Ravel is my daughter."

"I... see that." Lucy noted. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Lucy said feeling a bit on the awkward side.

"Robin, come up and say high to your Grandparents." Ravel said as the Eevee nervously trotted up. "Mother, Father. This is Robin... I chose to adopt him as my son along with Lucy."

"Adopted?" Lord Phenex asked raising an eyebrow. "Ravel... This is something you should have spoken to us about beforehand. The potential political and social implications of a Phenex adopting a reincarnated devil, much less one that's an Ele'mon into our house are staggeri-"

"HE'S SOOOO CUUUUUUUUTE!" Lady Phenex declared scooping up the small creature and nuzzling him against her cheek. "Hi there cutie, I'm your Grandma, and I love you so much already!" She gushed.

Lord Phenex sweat dropped and sighed. He knew this was one battle he would not win. "Welcome to the family, Grandson." He said in defeat.

* * *

They were now all gathered for dinner.

"You know. The food is perfectly safe for humans to eat." Lord Gremory said to the two human girls at the end of the table. "Or do you just not like it?"

"No it's nothing like that." Murayama said. "We're just nervous." She said looking at Issei as he observed how the others were eating before trying to imitate his peers.

"Well it could be worse." Lucy muttered. "You could be like them." She said glancing at Natsu, and surprisingly the Howlet twins, who rapidly scarfed down the plate in front of them before the former asked for seconds.

"Well you needn't worry." Rias said. "If you two wish it when we get back to the human world, I will erase all your memories related to the supernatural and you can go on with your lives as if nothing happened."

"And what if we don't want our memories tampered with?" Katase asked.

"Then you can both choose to become Devils yourselves." Lord Gremory said. "I believe those were the options Azazel laid out for this scenario.

"Wait a minute, hold on." Lucy asked. "Why can't they keep their memories, and remain human. The people we make contracts with don't have to choose one or the other."

"Most people we make contracts with don't illegally travel to the Underworld." Mikoto pointed out. "Besides neither of them contacted us for a contract before."

"That doesn't make any sense?" Lucy tried to reason.

"Miss Heartfilia, if I may interject." Lady Phenex said sipping at her water. "From what I know of Azazel, little he does makes a lot of sense. Sometimes you just have to roll with the punches so to speak."

Lucy scowled a bit at that. "It just makes no sense. Why would he, or anyone want two random girls with only some basic swordsmanship lessons in our group?"

"Hey, we're sitting right here you know." Katase said a bit offended.

"I'm sure there must be some potential Lucy." Erza said. "These two were smart and brave enough to sneak after us knowing it couldn't be good if they were caught. Granted Mikoto helped them with her illusions, but they still managed to avoid being seen directly until it was too late to turn them back."

"Yeah. Thanks Mikoto. Really glad to know we cannot trust you." Akeno said with a big smile and even greater sarcasm.

"I already explained I was under orders. If you cannot accept the fact that you can have the chain of command go over your head, maybe you were not ready to be a King." Mikoto said smiling.

Layla lightly kicked Mikoto in the shin. "Mikoto please, sass is only going to make things worse." She tried to reason. "That said Akeno, with all due respect." Layla began. "If Devil society is anything like the chain of command for Shinigami, having a superior officer give occasional orders directly to your subordinates is just an aspect of service in a military setting." Layla lectured before realizing who she was talking to. "My apologies."

"Anyway... Besides." James said trying to break things up by changing the subject. "It's not like they'd even be the weakest devils in the club if they joined. I mean last I checked the two cats can't do much in a fight either."

"Hey, screw you too!" Happy yelled in between bites of his fish.

"Hey Koneko, you gonna finish that?" Natsu asked pointing to her plate. "You barely touched anything."

"I'm fine." Koneko said before resuming eating.

"So Lucy... Has Azazel discussed your training in the coming weeks?" Lady Phenex asked.

"No... He has not." Lucy admitted. "Why do you ask?"

Lady Phenex just looked at Lucy. "It's simple I had a little talk with Lord Lucifer, and after a spirited debate he agreed that I would be serving as your personal trainer for the next twenty days."

"What!?" Ravel cried shooting to her feet. "Mother, you can't. You're retired."

"I'm retired from Rating games sweetie." She said with a smile. "That doesn't mean I cannot train other Devils in getting stronger."

"B-but Lucy will get hurt!" Ravel tried to reason. "I won't let you hurt her, I forbid it. I don't care if you're my Mom!"

"You are in no position to forbid anything young lady." The Matriarch of Phenex said. "This is a direct order from Lucifer himself. Besides I have no intention of harming Lucy. I merely wish for a chance to get to know the young lady who stole my daughter's heart."

"Am I missing something here?" Hotaru whispered to Travis. "Why is Ravel freaking out?"

"I don't know the full details." He explained. "But Lady Phenex was a freakishly strong Devil back in the day. Before Ravel was born she was infamous for her ruthless performances in the Rating Games. Even without a Peerage, she was known for wiping out entire teams within minutes." He said. "I always thought they were just stories though. No way a woman that elegant and gentle could be such a beast in battle."

 _'Wait until you have the chance to meet Mirajane.'_ Lucy thought as she overheard the conversation. "It's no problem Ravel, really." Lucy said. "I'm sure Lady Phenex knows what she is doing, and only wants what's best for everyone here."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ravel said as the conversation turned to Rias' parents welcoming Issei to the family, and driving her off in embarrassment.

* * *

(After dinner. At the entrance to the Gremory manor)

"Are you sure you can't come home with us?" Ravel asked as she held Lucy's hands by the manor's doors. Her parents on one side, and her Peerage on the other.

"I'm sorry Ravel, you know I'd love to, but I have a duty to Rias. Not to mention Akeno will throw a fit if I run off alone with you again." Lucy said. "You heard how she got when we went to meet Robin." Lucy said.

"Okay... I guess we'll have to part here. It's gonna be a long three weeks without you." Ravel said.

"I know. I'll be happy to see you after it's all over." Lucy said.

"Same here... I promise we'll all be a lot stronger when we meet again." Ravel assured her.

"You know it." Lucy said kissing her lips before turning to Robin. "I'm gonna have to leave you alone for awhile. You take care of Mommy Ravel while I'm gone." She said kissing the top of his head.

"I will. I wanna get stronger too." Robin said beaming. "I wanna protect both of you too."

"Aw." Both parents, and the Grandmother all gushed.

*BOOM!* Just then an explosion was heard outside the manor.

"What was that?!" Lucy cried.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOYS!" A loud roar was heard outside and coming closer.

"Oh crap!" James said.

"Dammit, I told them to wait back at the manor." Lord Phenex groaned.

"Please, you guys have to help us. You have no idea what they will-" Travis tried to reason.

*SLAM! *POW!* A massive blur burst through the doors, and punched James in the face hard enough to send him flying down the hallway and embed himself into the wall. "James Avery L. Brooks Earl Jones Howlet! You are in deep shit right now!" A huge red haired man standing six-foot-five easily and packing at least two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle on his frame roared. He was dressed in a red tank top, camo pants, and black combat boots.

"James!" Travis tried to run after his brother only to gasp and cry out in pain as green lightning crackled around his body and froze him in place.

"Travis Zhane Elijah John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt Skullfucker Howlet!" A moderate heighted brunette woman declared walking up to him slowly. She wore a simple long purple dress, and black low-heeled shoes. Magical runes lighting up around her hand. "You have no idea how much trouble you two are in." She warned.

"Mom, Dad... Please... I can explain." Travis grunted in pain.

"Save it for when we get back to the manor." Travis' Dad said pushing him onto his back. His body frozen in pose like a statue.

"These are your parents?!" Lucy asked in shock seeing the pair.

Mrs. Howlet turned to Lucy, her eyes seemingly turning from brown to glowing green. "Oh. You must be one of the Earthlanders that came to our world." She said holding out her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face. My name is Dr. Henrietta Howlet."

"Ummm... Nice to meet you too." Lucy said.

Henrietta nodded. "The big guy is my husband. Travis Howlet Sr. I apologize we had to meet like this, but he grew tired of waiting for The Phenex family to bring our sons back to us."

"Okay Mom. You proved your point." Travis said. "I won't run anymore, now cancel this damn spell please."

"Hey! Watch your fucking mouth in front of your goddamn mother!" Sr. Roared grabbing his son by the back of his shirt, and dragging him to the door.. The irony of his own cursing seemingly lost on him. "James. Get your ass out of that wall. You're not running either."

"Yes pa." James said working himself out of the hole, and moving to follow him in a dazed stagger. "See you around, Lucy... If I don't see you again. It's because I was murdered." He waved her off as he went out the door.

"Is this normal with them?" Lucy asked the Phenex family.

"About par for the course I'm afraid." Lord Phenex said. "They're just blowing off some steam. So it's nothing to worry about. Now let us be off." He said.

"Bye Lucy... I love you." Ravel said waving her off as the group vanished in a circle of fire.

* * *

(That evening)

Lucy lay in bed sighing. "What a day." She bemoaned as she tried to process all the events that took place. Just then she was distracted from the door opening. "Huh?"

"Hey sweetie? Penny for your thoughts?" Akeno asked padding into the room. Her long hair worn down, and her body wrapped in one of the overly large bedsheets befitting the massive beds these guest rooms provided.

"Oh, hello Akeno." Lucy said. "Something on your mind?"

Akeno smiled and shut the door. "As a matter of fact yes." She let go of the bedsheet. "You." The white silky fabric cascaded around her ankles revealing Akeno in all her nude glory.

"Akeno... What are you... Why are you?" Lucy was silenced as Akeno placed a finger on her lips.

"I think you know what I want." Akeno said slowly crawling on top of. and straddling the blonde. "You did very naughty things with Ravel while you were gone." She said lowering her face so she was nose-to-nose with Lucy. "Now I want a turn." She said kissing deep into Lucy's mouth.

"Ak-mmmmmph!" Lucy cried out as Akeno's lucious lips smothered her own, her tongue slowly working it's way into Lucy's mouth eagerly tasting the inside.

Part of Lucy wanted to resist, to fight back, to tell her this was wrong, but passion and emotion overuled logic and before Lucy knew it her own tongue was invading Akeno's mouth slowly. She moaned as Akeno caressed her breast through her nightgown while forcing Lucy's own hands to grab her own soft mounds of flesh.

Akeno moaned in satisfaction as Lucy squeezed and kneaded her huge mammaries. "Ohhh yes." She hissed and moaned as she tried to work Lucy's nightgown up her body. "You're all mine now, my little celestial pawn." She taunted between kisses.

* * *

(Phenex Estate)

Shouting echoed muffled down the halls as Ravel padded from her room in her nightgown towards the family room. "They're still fighting?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so dear." Lady Phenex said with a sigh as she emerged behind her.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Ravel asked.

Her mother shook her head. "I understand their anger. Trying to intervene would only escalate the fighting."

Inside the family room the shouting was even more intense. "Not only do you two leave on a tour of Japan without even telling us, but then when we finally get news from you, you're both devils bound in service of the Phenex family." Travis Sr. Began. "Your mother and I worked hard every day to plan both your futures out for you two, and you both pissed them down the drain like all of it meant nothing to you!"

"I just don't understand why you would do such a thing?" Henrietta said. "Travis, you were set to become the next head of the clan. James, you would have made a fine field commander yourself. Why would you two reject that path for a life of immortal servitude."

Travis sighed before raising his head as he sat on the couch. "Is that all my life is? What you planned for me to do, and nothing else?"

"I would have been fine, if you chose something else to do with your life, but this?" Henrietta said. "You are throwing your future away to be a glorified slave! Not only that, but working with the Red Dragon Emperor of all things! I told you ever since you were little to stay away from him!"

"I'm not afraid of Issei." Travis said. "He is a trusted comrade in arms, not a monster to be avoided."

"That's not the point and you know it!" Henrietta said. "If you follow the bearer of the Boosted Gear-"

"I'm not scared of some superstitious prophecy!" He declared.

"Do not mock your mother's work boy!" Sr. barked. "If you follow that boy, one of you will surely die, and given that boy's power we all know you will likely be the one!"

"So that's it?" He asked. "You want me to run away from fate?"

"I want you to outlive both of us." Henrietta said. "You are the oldest son, the one named after your Father. You deserve to be remembered for something more than just another footnote in a Dragon's kill count."

"I am no slave to fate." Travis said. "But I will not cowardly flee from it either." Travis said. "I became a Devil in Ravel's employ so that I could meet Issei face-to-face." He scoffed. "Imagine my shock to see that he wasn't the immortal monster I had been told to fear and hide from since I was a child. He was just a perverted schoolboy even younger than I was. This is the life I have chosen for myself, if I have to die for it than so be it." He said sighing as Henrietta started to weep. Slowly he moved forward, and hugged his mother. "It's okay... I know you only want what's best for me." He said. "I'm sorry."

"And what about you James?" Sr. asked.

"Hey. I'm just here to help my twin brother." He said casually laying on the floor admiring the pattern on the ceiling. "Don't worry about it. Janet, Clara, and Kyle can run the clan just fine."

Sr. just scowled and scoffed. "Troublesome ,little brats. I should have known better than to let you out of my sight."

* * *

(Back at the Gremory Home)

Layla lay down in her bed. Trying to block out the phantom sounds of her daughter and Akeno that she could hear in her mind. Most would say she was paranoid, but mothers tend to have a sixth sense about these sorts of things. Slowly the bedroom door cracked open revealing Mikoto. "Hey... Got a second?" She asked.

"Sure, no problem." Layla said sitting up. "What's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to thank you... For standing up for me with Akeno. I know it wasn't easy." Mikoto said her black floor-length nightgown dragging slightly on the floor as she padded to the side of Layla's bed, and sat down.

"To be honest I'm not sure I should have." Layla said. "Those girls should not have been dragged into this. At least not in the way they were."

"Then why did you do it?" Mikoto asked.

"Because..." Layla looked down and away. "I felt I owed you after all the help you gave me." She said.

"Is that it?" Mikoto asked.

"Of course." Layla said quickly. "Why else would it be?"

Mikoto just smiled. "You know... I think I'm ready to tell you about my past." She said.

"Really?" Layla asked.

"Hope you're not too tired... It's a bit of a long story." Mikoto said lying beside her.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Layla admitted.

Mikoto smiled and reached under the covers grabbing Layla's hand. "Okay... For starters I was born in a small hidden ninja village in the most remote part of Japan..."

Meanwhile in another room Katase was resting deep in thought when Murayama came in. "Hey... Thinking?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Katase said staring at the ceiling. "Just thinking about the offer they made."

Murayama nodded and walked in sitting down. "So what are you going to do?" She asked.

Katase sighed and turned her head towards her friend. "What are you going to do?" She countered.

Murayama closed her eyes. "I'm going to stay here and try to train... If there's any real results, than I'll accept their offer."

"Really? You'd stay here even if it means being around Issei?" Katase asked sitting up.

Murayama closed her eyes and nodded. "I know he's still a total perv... But still... Rias, Asia, and even Juvia found good things about him, so he can't be that bad."

Katase scoffed, and turned her head. "Maybe... It's not like we have much choice." She sighed, and smiled. "Okay, let's do it. Let's show these Devils what a couple of humans can do."

Murayama nodded and smiled. "Yes. Let's."

* * *

The next morning everyone was gathered in the Gremory backyard again.

"Hey man, Lucy told us you guys had a fight with your parents. Is everything okay?" Issei asked Travis.

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done." Travis said.

"Hey man if you wanna talk about it, we'll listen." Natsu said.

"Go buy some real shoes first Pinkie." Travis said. "Until then, go die please."

"Why you!" Natsu tried to attack him only to be scooped up along with Wendy, and Issei by Tannin.

"Time for talking is over. Training begins now." The huge dragon said flying off with them in claw.

"Natsu!/Wendy!" Happy and Carla yelled trying to go after them, only to be retrained by Akeno.

"Sorry you two. They have their own training to take care of, and so do you." She said with a malicious grin on her face.

"That's the spirit Akeno." Azazel said with a smile as he emerged from behind a distant tree. "Now let's begin by going over what each of you needs."

 **(End of Chapter 27)**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter... I admit this one was full with some last minute creative changes. Namely Lucy was supposed to visit the Phenex Estate, and some further interaction with Lady Phenex, along with a return of some of Riser's peerage. That was where we were supposed to introduce the rest of the Howlet family, along with Travis, and James' other siblings. In the end I found that just did not fit the rest of the narrative, and decided to go with this idea instead.**

 **Anyway you know the routine. Be sure to follow, favorite, and review if you have not already, and I will cover the group's training in the next chapter.**

 **Author's Notes**

 **(1): For some reason a lot of fanfics I've read centered on the Phenex family use Layla as Lady Phenex's name. I debated the idea for awhile, but finally decided to run with it since I liked the idea of Lucy and Ravel's mothers sharing the same name.**


	28. We Took a Train to Train

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Mikoto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Family, and Hotaru Hanajima. Any other characters, powers, designs, weapons, etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

 **Before we begin I'd like to take a moment to address some reviewers.**

 **Kamen Rider W: I never said Fairy Tail was weak in comparison to the DxD cast. Who even said Ophis was talking about anyone in Fairy Tail for that matter? Also Natsu is basically a lame ripoff of Ichigo, Naruto, and especially Luffy, hence why his look is the most infuriating thing about him. His look, his power, his personality. Mashima put no effort into creating him besides looking at what traits his contemporaries had. Last but not least. Issei lost two members of his harem yes, but that still leaves eight other women for his harem according to canon. Not to mention I basically shot the Gray x Juvia ship in the head, and left it for dead in a ditch. Plus dreams don't have to make sense. We dream about things that can never happen all the time. Why would Issei be different?**

 **Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: Thanks for reviewing anyway. Even if it's not much, every bit of feedback I can get is helpful nonetheless.**

 **Unsan Mansho: You made some good points. I admit I am biased against Fairy Tail as a Guild because they are such showy invincible heroes who the story goes out of it's way to make them right even when they are clearly committing serious crimes. (Looking at you two. Makarov, and Mest. I don't care what secrets you were trying to protect. High Treason against your government is still a serious crime!) I'm trying to be fair on them as best I can... But by large this story is about Lucy and her new friends. And Fairy Tail is just along for the ride.**

 **Glenn: Yeah sorry... Irina is not joining Lucy's harem. It makes even less sense than her being part of Issei's harem. (To be honest Irina is one of my least favoritie of Issei's love interests... For someone who talks so much about being his childhood friend. She sure has done a miserable job of showing it during the anime so far... Not to mention she kinda doesn't deserve Issei anyway since she chose being an Angel knowing that not only was Issei a Devil, but that he was also a total pervert.) Besides I've already decided on the third and final member of Lucy's harem, and SPOILER ALERT: You'll be seeing her soon enough.**

 **Tohka123: Thank you very much for the review.**

 **TQ679: Thanks for the feedback. Always good to hear from a regular.**

* * *

(An unknown location covered in sand.)

 _"Your magical abilities are impressive. However what you need to to work on your speed and stamina."_ Azazel's voice rang in her head.

Lucy blushed looking at the woman standing before her. Lady Phenex stood in front of her stretching showing off all her curves as she posed in a black shoulder-to-shin body stocking with a single pink vertical stripe on each side. Her bare feet kicked up sand as she got ready. She truely looked like a fuller, and sexier version of Ravel.

"See something you like dear?" Lady Phenex asked as she finished streching. "Not that I'm not flattered, but I think Ravel would be angered to see your eyes wander my way."

"S-sorry!" Lucy said turning her head away. Under the bright sun her own bare soles cooked slightly in the sand, but thankfully it was cool enough outside that it was a welcome sensation. "This is an unusal place. You said this was Phenex land?"

Lady Phenex nodded. "Yes. This was a training ground we designed many years ago." Lady Phenex said. "I personally proposed the temperate desert theme. The abundance of sand allows us to test our fire magic on a wide scale."

"Sand and fire?" Lucy asked. "You're sure it's safe to be barefoot here?" Lucy asked worried about glass.

"You needn't worry sweetie." Lady Phenex said with a smile. "The sand is specifically enchanted to transform back from glass after a few minutes. Plus it has been ages since I last trained in this spot, so you'll be safe from being cut up."

"Okay good to know." Lucy said. "So... What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"It's simple really... Your only goal is to evade my attacks. You are free to use any method that works best for you."

"Sounds easy enough." Lucy said.

"I would think so." Lady Phenex said with a smile closing her eyes. "That is if you were facing any devil other than me." She said as a dozen small stars appeared out of a magic circle over her head. "You may have already realized this, but Ravel, and my Sons got their fire mastery, and immortality from their father. Not me."

"I figured that was probably the case." Lucy said wincing as she could feel the heat of the basketball-sized orbs of fire all the way over where she stood as the bright light they emitted made it hard to see.

"Yes... Before I married Roman, I was Layla Kimaris. Sole surviving Devil of the Kimaris House, and wielder of the power of Stars." She declared. "Lucy Heartfilia, if you wish to be a Devil worthy of my daughter, I demand you prove yourself to me!" She punctuated the last word by all twelve stars focusing their light into laser beams.

"Ahhh!" Lucy cried barely jumping back as scorching lasers flash-melted the sand formerly under her feet into glass! "Are you crazy!? I was almost fried to a crisp!"

Lady Phenex just smiled. "Better start running if you don't want to get burned." She said firing a salvo of more lasers.

Lucy cried out jumping to the side. "Okay you asked for it! Star Dress: Virgo!" Lucy cried as her clothes changed to a maid uniform. With a smirk she dove under the sand.

* * *

(With Issei)

 _"The key here is getting you able to activate and maintain your balance breaker. You're simply not strong enough on your own at this point to do it."_ Azazel said.

"Come on... You can do more. I want another one-hundred push-ups." Tannin ordered as Issei tried to force himself up with a large boulder tied to his back.

"Come on... This is just balls-out insane." Issei huffed sweat pouring down his face as he tried to move more.

"You wish to be strong enough to protect those close to you. This is what you must do. Push yourself past your limits, breaking through discomfort, and pain to be stronger, faster, better than you were the day before." The dragon said. "To do anything else is a betrayal of your position as the Red Dragon Emperor."

"I know. I won't quit." Issei grunted. "I have to be stronger. I want to protect Rias, and the others." He said. "I can't let them down... I won't." He said forcing himself up and down.

"Good. You might not be behind help after all." Tannin noted.

"Hey, I got a question... Where are Natsu, and Wendy?" He asked. "What are you having them do?"

"They are strong enough on their own without this exercise." Tannin said. "They have their own special training."

* * *

(An unknown island)

 _"Your motion sickness is too much of a handicap. You need to find a way to deal with it."_ Azazel had told him.

Natsu lay on a beach of an island that was kicking up waves as it sailed along in the sea. This strange unknown island moved in a figure eight pattern back and forth at a reputable pace. Whether this island was natural or artifical Natsu did not catch, all he knew is that it was a pain in his ass.

Natsu was about to hurl again when several knee-high crabs began to emerge from the sand and advance on his location.

 _"Your goal here is simple. Survive and defeat all the monsters on this island."_ Tannin had said before flying off.

"Ugggh... This is gonna be the death of me." Natsu said trying to force himself back to his feet.

* * *

(An unknown forrest.)

 _"Your support magic is strong, But your offense needs a bit of work."_ Azazel had said.

"Sky Dragon Kick!" Wendy declared knocking a huge bear-like creature backwards a bit. She had to work her way up by defeating bigger and greater beasts of the underworld. This starter monster was not going to go down without a fight. As it countered with a paw-swipe that she narrowly ducked under.

* * *

(Meanwhile on another island.)

 _"You're too emotionally dependent on friends and loved ones. You need to learn how to survive and thrive on your own."_ Azazel had told Juvia.

Juvia shivered in the relatively cold air as she stood stranded alone on the beach with no food, water, or supplies. Her assignment was simple. Learn to survive on her own by any means.

"Juvia will do this. Juvia will prove she doesn't need a man." She declared moving inland to try and find a fresh water source. Her own magically created water would not sustain her own thirst.

* * *

(At the side of a River close to the Gremory House)

 _"Having Achieved Balance Breaker, your new goal should be to maintain it for as long as possible."_ Azazel told him.

Kiba recalled those words as he used his Holy-Demonic sword to chop firewood outside the Gremory home. Wiping the sweat off his brow he proceeded to set up the next log to chop while looking across the field at the other trainee in the yard.

(Flashback)

 _"You have speed, and power for sure." Azazel had said. "However even I can tell your techniques are unpolished, sloppy even." He scratched his chin. "Tell me Erza, who trained you in how to use a blade?"_

 _"Trained?" Erza said. "I trained myself."_

 _"So you basically just picked up a sword one day, and winged it for a decade." He pointed out. "Am I not far from the truth."_

 _Erza looked away. "Not really, I guess. Though I've rarely lost to another swordsman." She said to defend herself._

 _"Well to be fair that probably says more about them than you." Azazel pointed out. "Your strong, and fast, and against oponants who fail to match or exceed that you will prevail. However that won't cut it against a swordsman who knows what he is doing and has the physical stats to back it up." He said. "If I had to compare you to the others. You are the slowest knight without any special armors. Your physical strength is easily the highest though, with only the Rooks exceeding it in base forms." He said. "However in a contest of straight swordsmanship Kiba, Xenovia, Layla, even Travis, and Mikoto, would easily be able to disarm you, since they have actual swordsmanship training."_

 _"So you are saying I need to learn to properly use a sword." Erza said with a reluctant sigh. "I cannot argue with your reasoning."_

 _"Good, because Sirzechs, and I have just the guy in mind to show you a thing or two." He smirked._

(End Flashback)

Erza stood ready to go as she faced down a man dressed as a samurai. "Thank you for agreeing to do this Mr. Souji."

"Well I can't exactly refuse my King's request." He said. "Let's start with some basics like grip and stance." He said moving by her side as Erza snuck a glance at the second swordswoman training in the backyard.

 _"That Holy Sword is quite a wild horse. You'll need to properly tame it to bring out it's full potential."_ Azazel's words echoed in Xenovia's head as she cleaved a tree in two down the middle.

* * *

(A cliffside in the mountains)

Akeno stood before a tall man with dark hair, a goatee, and sideburns. "Why are you here?" Akeno demanded in a hostile tone, her eyes flaring with anger.

"Akeno. You cannot deny your Fallen Angel blood forever." The figure said. "Only when you embrace what you are can you create true lightning."

In a flash Akeno was back in her Miko robes. "Do you know why I wear these clothes?" She asked. "To show that I reject everything about you." She spat with venom. "Now answer my question."

"I cannot refuse an order from my superior." The man said. "Besides does a man need an excuse to see his daughter?"

"You are no father of mine!" Akeno snapped.

Baraquiel remained stoic. "I heard you entered a relationship with one of the Earthlanders... A female."

"Stay away from Lucy!" She yelled firing a blast of lightning that Baraquiel was forced to block with his arms.

* * *

(An active volcano)

 _"Your Ice Magic is strong. But how does it hold up under intense heat? Magma is a lot hotter than any flames your friend can create. Your job is to make it last as long as it can."_ Azazel had told him.

Gray just scowled having stripped down to just his pants. "I guess those runes were not a bad idea after all." He mused looking at the state of himself.

(Flashback)

 _"Here Gray..." Akeno said handing him a pair of trousers with runes sewn into the legs. "I had these made specifically to counter your... Habbit."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Gray asked. "How are these supposed to stop me from stripping down?"_

 _"They're not." Akeno said with a smile. "Those magic runes however are specifically designed so those pants cannot be removed unless without my permission or when you need to use the bathroom."_

 _"That's stupid. Why would I even want to put on pants I can't take off by myself?!" He asked perplexed._

 _"Come on Gray, try to be a team player." Akeno said. "I was willing to not intervene when you snapped at Juvia."_

 _"Because that was none of your busness!" He said._

 _"On the contrary Gray, you agreed to become a Devil in my service, so it is my buisness." Akeno said. "I don't know what caused this attitude problem you have been having, but I want it to stop."_

 _"You want it to stop, then get us home." Gray said. "We don't belong here. Lucy doesn't belong here despite what you, and Ravel may think. We just want to go home. Back to our Guild, where we belong." He said sadly._

 _Akeno sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "I know Gray. I promise everyone is working on a solution to that. It's just a very complicated mess right now."_

 _Gray sighed. "Whatever... I just want to be sure we are going to get home eventually." He said. "Right now my biggest fear is even after that barrier goes down, or whatever it takes to get us back, you'll force us to stay in this world, our feelings be damned."_

 _"I... I would not do that to a friend." She said._

 _"I wish I knew that we were." Gray said taking the pants and moving off to change. "But for now. I'll be a team player." He said walking off dejected._

(End Flashback)

Gray sighed. "I've been a total ass to everyone. I owe them all an apology, especially Juvia." He said focusing his magic. "ICE MAKE: PLUG!" He declared as ice formed in the air above the volcano's mouth rapidly covering the top of the mountain and forming deeper down the chasm all the way down to the Lava's surface.

"Okay... Easy part's over." Gray thought out loud as he focused his magic to keep the ice intact even under the thousands of degrees of heat. He could feel his reserves being drained at breakneck speed, but he did not stop. "Just a little bit longer..." He grunted as his limits were fast approaching.

* * *

(A gym inside the Gremory Estate.)

 _"You'll never get any stronger unless you learn to use the power within you."_ Azazel's voice rang in her head.

Koneko worked furiously beat a sandbag as hard as she could. Picturing Travis and Hotaru's faces superimposed onto the bag to further motivate her. Petty yes, but after how he rebuked her subtle (at least she thought they were subtle) advances she felt a need to blow off steam at both their expenses.

Yet she knew the real reason she was pushing herself. She was among the weaker members of Rias' peerage now. All the others had grown by leaps and bounds, yet she remained the same. She knew the option of using that power, but that was out of the question. Using that of all things frightened her. The fear of ending up a monster like her... She could not allow it to happen. She would not endanger her friends like that.

 _"And yet if you don't use it. You won't get stronger. Then they'll be in danger regardless."_ The voice in the back of her head warned her as she accidently sent the bag flying off it's hook with a final punch.

Koneko stared at her hand. "Balls." She uttered in disappointment and disgust.

* * *

(Another gym on the Gremory Estate)

 _"I'll be blunt. You two have no combat skills to contribute whatsoever. So bottom line. You both need to fix that."_ Azazel had told them.

"This is bullcrap." Happy said as he held out his paws, and fired off a ball of fire the size of his body that slowly flew about six meters before burning up a target.

"It's called training you idiot." Carla said manifesting a small tornado around herself that deflected tennis balls that were being shot at her. "You should be greatful we are making so much progress in such a short time. At least we have actual spells we can use now."

"I'm not talking about that." Happy said pointing accross the gym. "I mean why do we have to babysit them!?" He said pointing to the two Kendo Club girls as they worked out.

"Hey! We don't need to be babysat by you." Katse yelled as she ran on a treadmill angled upward thirty degrees while wearing weights on her wrists and ankles. "If anything we should be babysitting you!"

"Hmph. Says the two girls who are not even devils yet." Carla huffed. "You two realize that even if you do become such, we will be your seniors?"

"Makes sense." Murayama admitted as she did arm curls while pedaling on a stationary bike her wrists and ankles fitted with the same weights as her fellow human. "Come on Katse, we shouldn't be antagonizing them."

"Damn right you shouldn't." Happy said. "Right Carla." There was no answer. "Carla?" He asked.

Carla was forzen in place as visions filled her eyes.

(Carla's visons)

 _Lucy was in a hallway on her hands and knees vomiting onto the floor as Ravel and Akeno came rushing up._

 _"Lucy! What's wrong?!" They both asked as the blonde hyperveniliated her face pale as a ghost and her eyes widened in total fear._

 _In a flash, it was different. She saw a woman with long dark hair and cat ears a look of sheer rage on her face. "I'm going to kill you as slowly, and painfully as possible!"_

 _Then in a flash it changed again. She saw Lucy being sucked into a magic circle trying to hang onto something with her whip. Only for a silver haired woman to fly backwards into her sending them both into an unknown location._

 _Finally in another flash she saw a massive red metal dragon-like beast swatting her friends around like flies before finally impaling Travis on it's claws and slamming him into the ground with a roar of sheer rage!_

(End vision)

"Carla!" Happy yelled shaking her. "Snap out of it!"

"Ah!" She said shaking her head. "Sorry." She said visibly troubled.

"What happened? Did you see something?" Happy asked.

"I don't know... I think we are all in grave danger in the future." She said rubbing her head with a paw.

* * *

(A mountain on Gremory land)

 _"Dominion Rebirth_ **(*1)** _is a very powerful Sacred Gear limited mostly by the imagination of the wielder."_ Azazel had said. _"Your job is to turn this mountain into something impressive."_

"Easier said than done, but I will try nonetheless." Hotaru said simply as she started slashing away at the ground with her glaive turning simple stone into a basic foundation.

* * *

(An unknown cave on Gremory Land)

 _"The key thing to remember about Twilight Healing is that is it dependent on the will of the user. If you're really good you can expand your aura to heal people even when they are far away." Azazel had told her._

Asia just sat on her knees in a prayer position meditating concentrating on bringing out and expanding the aura of her sacred gear.

 _"I'll get stronger, for you Issei."_ Asia thought to herself with determination.

* * *

(A cliffside on a mountain)

 _"Your Zanpaktou is effective, but to truely become powerful, you need to achieve the state known as Bankai." Azazel had said._

 _Unlike the others she had protested. "What, are you serious?" Layla asked. "Sir, I don't know what you know about Shinigami, but a Bankai takes at least a hundred years of experience to manifest with an additional ten years of training to master."_

 _Azazel just smirked. "Well you are hardly a normal Shinigami."_

Layla just sighed and sat down on the rocky cliff meditating slowly over the sheath of her Zanpaktou. _"Starcutter... I know you can hear me. I wish to learn Bankai... I must learn it to better protect my daughter, and friends. Please hear my call for help. Give me a sign showing me what I need to do."_ She then did her best to clear her mind of all thought. Trying to find an answer.

Inside Layla's mind she saw what looked like the surface of the moon. a dark sky full of stars above her. A figure stood before her a tall woman with platinum hair, and amber eyes with star-shaped pupils, she wore only a floor length toga, and carried Starcutter's Shikai in her hands.

 _ **"If you wish to gain the power you think you need. You must first defeat me."**_ She said charging head on at Layla. The Earthland Shinigami barely bringing up her sword in time to deflect the stab.

"I won't fail... For Lucy's sake I will fight on." She declared.

* * *

(A wide open grassy field)

 _"Your powers are very formidable. However you lack the stamina to do anything major more than one, or two times."_ Azazel said to her.

"I didn't expect you of all devils to be the one I was training under." Mikoto said with bemusement as she stood in gym clothes facing her companion.

"I am merely doing as my King commands." Greyfia said. "Your eyes grant you great power, and you are very athletic. However your actual chakra reserves are low." Grayfia said grimacing at the term. "I have been ordered to work with you in expanding those reserves." She said manifesting her ice bow. "A move I do not approve of. Not after what happened with-"

"If you are refering to the Nekomata incident, that story is absolute bullshit and you of all Devils should know better." Mikoto said angrily.

"Whatever the case may have been. I will not take chances with you, the last of the Uchiha." Grayfia declared firing off a trio of ice arrows in rapid succession.

"Kamui!" Mikoto said vanishing from sight only to reapear behind Grayfia with a knife to her neck. "I will not be subdued that easily. I am the pride of my former clan. The Apex of what our Sharingan Eyes have to offer. She said pressing her blade against Grayfia's neck.

*Tink!* only for the blade to chip into pure ice. "Oh fuck." She barely had time to finish that sentence and jump back as dozens of spikes emerged from the perfect ice sculpture of Grayfia cutting into her skin and clothes as she narrowly avoided serious injury.

"Neither shall I." Grayfia said appearing from her side. "Your power is impressive. Shame your Mother and Sister had to be sacrificed to get it."

Mikoto's eyes went wide, as a look of shock, and anger flashed on her face. "I DID NOT KILL THEM!" Mikoto cried out manifesting a large purple and black warrior from the waist up made of chakra. "SUSANOO!" She yelled as the figure hefted up a pole longer than the warrior would have been tall if it had a full pair of legs. A blast of lightning shot out the tip reshaping into a pure yari-shaped blade of electricity. With a final scream of rage Mikoto had the warrior bring the yari down nearly ripping the surrounding terrain in half from the force of the blow.

Finally the warrior vanished leaving Mikoto to collapse to the charred ground gasping for breath eyes closed tears streaking down her sweaty face. She couldn't even react when she was encased in a block of solid ice all the way up to her neck.

"Interesting. So you can use two of your high level special eye attacks before you reach your limit." Grayfia noted. "At least now we have a reference point to start from."

Mikoto just gasped looking up at her with a mix of anger, yet relief.

* * *

(A random city in the Underworld)

 _"I'd call you a gentle giant if you weren't so small. You think it's your skill holding you back, but it's your timid nature. Your task is to go out where people can see you. That is the first step you need to take."_ Azazel had said.

Gasper just cowered in his box unwilling to leave the ally he was hiding in. "I can't take that first step. It's too scary." He whined.

* * *

(In a forest in the Underworld.)

 _"An Ele'mon with a devil fruit is a formidable said you need to learn to properly ultilize all the elements at your disposal. Luckilly Lucifer has just the right familiar to teach you that."_ Azazel had told him.

Robin lay on the ground cowering as the huge beast stood before him. It looked like a huge brown mix between a dog, and a lion with a tusked mask colored gold, and red, and white covering it's face.

"Rise Ele'mon!" The creature barked in it's species' tongue. "You are a devil, and I the great Entei a mere familiar, yet you cower like a small child!"

Robin shot up to his feet, shaking. "S-sorry sir."

"My Master has commanded me to teach you the ways of battle. The first thing you will do is grow some bravery fast, or else nothing I can teach you will amount tp anything!"

"Okay." Robin stammered trying to calm his nerves.

"I have no intention of harming you. Make no mistake though, you will still feel pain, and exhaustion. I will work you harder than you have ever been worked in your life. It is not my job to make you like me, but the more you hate me the more motivated you will be to learn." He declared. "Now will you rise up, or will you cower and return to tell your two mothers you failed them?" He asked.

"I won't fail them! I'll make them proud!" Robin declared his fear replaced with anger.

"Good. Then let's get started." Entei said with a smile. "Show me what moves you know in each form."

* * *

(Another stretch of rocky cliffs. This time on Phenex land)

With a loud crack, and a crash Travis' back smashed into the side of a huge rock.

"You'll never overcome a foe of my caliber with work like that." Travis Sr. said charging at him at breakneck speeds. Only to be interepted by a powerful kick from James.

"Don't forget about me Dad." The younger twin said following up with several punches and kicks as Travis recovered and joined in the assault. With inhuman reflexes Sr. easily batted asside their more serious blows while shrugging off their lesser attacks.

"You've both improved." Sr. said clapping his hands together. The force creating a sharp sound that forced both brothers to cover their ears. "But not nearly enough!" He said leaping up and kicking each of his sons in the chest sending them flying back!

"I'm not done yet old man." James said charging back in after regaining his footing while Travis remained still for a second, almost lost in thought. "Bro, the hell are you doing, get your head in-" James did not get to finish that thought before Sr. grabbed and slammed him into the ground.

"Right!" Travis said charging in after regaining focus. He knew what he wanted to work on during this time.

* * *

(The Gremory Family Library)

 _"Question for both of you. Is the King of a peerage the brains or the brawn?" Azazel asked. "Trick question, the answer is both, and neither. A good king knows when to fight, and when to back away."_

Ravel, and Rias both sat in silence pouring over books about devil warfare, and various tactics used by both ancient commanders in the Great War, along with more modern champions of the Rating Games.

For both thoughts were running all over wondering and worried about how their repective servants were doing.

 _"Lucy, Robin... Whatever you two are doing now. I hope you will come back to me safe, and sound."_ Ravel thought.

* * *

(Back with Lucy, and Lady Phenex some time later.)

Lucy collapsed back onto the sand exhausted as Lady Phenex dismissed her mini stars. "Good job Lucy. You have done well these last few days."

Lucy gasped and wheezed for air as her Star Dress vanished. "You are not making this easy." She managed to croak.

Lady Phenex smiled and produced a bottle of water setting it up by her head. "This is training, not croquet lessons." She said. "Here, you can rest up while I set up camp." She said. As she began using magic to set up a tent and other necessities. "You know... I never had the chance to thank you." She said.

"Thank me?" Lucy asked slowly sitting up as she downed the water. "What for?"

Lady Phenex smiled. "Helping my daughter. You gave her just the kick in the seat she needed to go out and form her own peerage. For awhile we both worried she would be stuck as a follower of her brothers forever." She said creating a star to use as a makeshift campfire.

"I don't think I did that much. Ravel's so smart, and talented, I'm sure she would have formed a peerage later anyway." Lucy said. "Your power seems very cool." Lucy said in awe. "I've never seen Ravel use it? Or Riser for that matter."

"That's because they can't. Only one of my sons can use it." Layla P. said sitting down. "Maybe... I just know this is the happiest I have ever seen my daughter since she was with Kyle."

"Kyle?" Lucy asked. "Who's that?"

"Oh you don't know?" Lady Phenex asked cocking her head to the side. "You know Travis, and James. Kyle is their baby brother. When we used to do buisness with the Howlet clan in their world, we would bring Ravel along as a bit of a play date with the boy." She smiled fondly. "To our suprise the pair hit it off. They were such good childhood friends. Ravel truely valued him as her best friend. She even used to talk about making him her Queen when she finally got her own Peerage. It was so adorable." She looked down.

"What happened to Kyle?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing... It's just. Two years ago Ravel left to finally ask him to join her. When she came back she was in tears and locked herself in her room for days. We later found out that Kyle had started dating a human girl, and poor Ravel was just a dear friend to him." She teared up. "Ravel then joined Riser's peerage after he offered her a place. I think the poor girl was scared of being rejected again."

"Oh no..." Lucy said feeling bad for her girlfriend. "That's horrible."

Lady Phenex nodded. "Then you came along, and I can't explain it, but she got her confidence back." She took Lucy's hand. "My Husband may be too stubborn to admit it, but if anything you did us both a favor when you came into our lives... You gave us our daughter back. I consider that a far greater treasure than any political marriage would have gave us."

Lucy blushed, and sighed pulling away. "Ummm thank you for the kind words, but I really don't deserve them. I was just trying to be a good friend."

"I know you were dear." Lady Phenex said letting go. "Sometimes that's all it really takes."

* * *

(Back with Issei)

Issei collapsed to the ground as he narrowly rolled away from a final burst of flame.

"Finally winded boy?" The huge dragon asked. "You're starting to improve slightly."

"Yeah. Well only because you're not nearly as hot stuff as I thought." Issei said.

"Oh, you want me to turn up the heat. Very well I will show you a technque I learned from an old friend. Fos Ro Dah!" **(** *2 **)** He yelled as an invisible force sent Issei skidding along the ground until he smashed against a rock.

"Ahhh! What the hell was that?!" Issei yelled as he forced himself onto his hands and knees.

"That is called the Thu'um." Tannin said. "An ancient technique passed among Dragons. Basically using certain words of power allows us to create certain effects. If you stop mouthing off before the end of this trip I might be in a good mood to teach you a few." He said. "I'll leave you alone now. Rest up, for tommorow will be even harder." Tannin said flying off.

Issei sighed and got up. "Sure, no problem, don't bother asking if I'm hurt of anything." He mumbled.

"So this is the Red Dragon Emperor?" A voice said from behind Issei. He spun around to see a tall man with forward-facing spiky black hair wearing a suit mixing black and white as colors.

"Huh, who are you?" He asked.

"No one special." The man said. "Just came by to check out how strong you are. Word of advice. You wanna be the top dog? Then you better grow a pair, and be ready to give it your all." He said pressing his foot into the ground making a huge crack that went all the way up to Issei's feet.

"The hell?! Okay you are clearly no joke." Issei said.

"Relax, I didn't come here to fight." He said walking away. "I'll see you on the battlefield. Try not to disappoint me." He warned before leaving.

"Well that's not in any way foreboding." Issei shrugged before laying to get some rest.

* * *

(At a makeshift forge late in the night, many days later.)

*CLANG CLANG CLANG!* Went the hammer against a large red hot chunk of steel as Travis stood in an apron, and goggles hammering away at the overly sized mass of metal.

"So this is what you've been doing when you were supposed to be resting?" His mother asked walking into the forge.

"I only have done it every other day." He said. "I almost have the shape perfected. Just a couple more nights' work." He said.

"What could you possibly need yet another sword for?" The Howlet matriarch asked.

"It's not a sword. It's a mace, and it is not for me either." He said as he kept hammering the long blade-like piece of metal.

"I see." Henrietta said nodding. "You wish to befriend someone. That weapon is an offering."

"I wish to train, and fight alongside him." Travis said. "You already know of who I speak."

Henrietta nodded. "I do. However as your mother, I must advise you strongly against this course of action."

"I know." He said grimly.

"I will return to bed. I suggest you do the same too." She said before leaving. "One more thing... Your father may not have told you. But the family is going to be at the Gathering as extra security."

"I didn't know we were hired by anyone other than the Phenex." He said.

"You havn't been around." Henrietta said with a sly smile. "Necessity of war has expanded our clientelle. Janet, Clara, Kyle, even Uncle Timothy will be there."

Travis nodded. "Thanks for the heads up." He said as Henrietta nodded and left the forge. Leaving her son alone to hammer away.

* * *

(Three weeks after everyone began training. Back at the Gremory household.)

"Oh Rias I missed you so much!" Issei cried running into her arms. "It was so terrible and lonely, and every night I could only dream of how much I missed your sweet gazongas."

"There there Issei, it wasn't that bad. I can tell right away you improved." Rias said stuffing his head into her bossom.

"Yeah, but he still could not manifest his balance breaker." Azazel said.

"Yeah, you're right. I suck." Issei said feeling down despite all the hard work he had done.

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself." Azazel said. "We'll just have to find another way of motivating you."

"Honestly Issei... Try to show a little more dignity." Lucy said trying (and failing) to free herself from Akeno's arms.

"Now now Lucy, let the baby have his bottle." Akeno teased.

"That reminds me, where are Ravel, and her group?" Issei asked.

Azazel interjected. "They're back at the Phenex estate preparing for the Gathering tomorrow night."

"I see." Lucy said a bit dejected. "I hope they turned out okay. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for Robin."

"Speaking of hard. How is Koneko doing? I heard she passed out during training?" Issei asked.

"She's resting right now." Azazel said. "Unfortunately she added an additional routine to the training I layed out for her and worked herself to exhaustion."

"I see. I should go and see her." Lucy said.

"I'm coming too. Koneko may be a hardass, but she's a good friend. I wanna check on her too." Issei said heading off.

Akeno was about to follow when Katase, and Murayama appeared at the door. "Mister Azazel, Rias. We've made our decision." Murayama said.

"We've decided to become devils." Katase said. "We want to join your Peerage."

"Well you're out of luck with mine." Rias said. "I only have one piece left, and I'm saving it for someone with a bit more power. Akeno however has a few Pawn pieces to spare." She said before leaving the room herself.

Akeno looked at the pair and smiled. "Okay, if no one objects to this. Welcome to the fold." Akeno said holding up two Pawns. "I should warn you in advance though. I can be a rather harsh mistress." She said making the two kendo girls shiver as they stood firmly.

* * *

"Koneko, you awake?" Lucy asked gently knocking on the door. Slowly looking at Issei she pushed open the door and walked in. Seeing someone was in the bed she slowly stepped forward. What she saw as she got closer in the dim light suprised both her and Issei.

"What the heck, cat ears?" Issei asked barely above a whisper.

"Well, look's like the literal cat's out of the bag." Rias said appearing behind the, pair before beckoning them to follow her outside. "Let me tell you a story." Rias said as they moved to a balcony outside. "Years ago there were a pair of Nekomata sisters. They were poor, and orphaned, but they had each other. Eventually they were taken in by a Devil, and the older sister eventually became his Bishop. However becoming a devil had somehow caused the power within her to go out of control. It drove her insane, and she killed her master. She became a powerful stray devil, and fled leaving her sister alone. The other devils were outraged. Thinking the younger sister a threat many demanded her execution."

"Sounds to me like they just wanted to punish the older sister by proxy." Lucy said.

"There's a lot of truth to that Lucy." Rias said. "Fortunately for her my brother stepped in, and entrusted the girl to my care, where she has remained ever since."

"Whoa, I have a feeling this is gonna lead to a big revelation?" Issei said making Lucy palm her own face.

"Let me guess. This younger sister was Koneko?" Lucy asked.

"And the score is Lucy one, Numbnuts zero." Koneko said as she came onto the balcony.

"You okay Koneko?" Lucy asked looking at the white cat ears and tail. Unable to not draw comparisons to what she imagined Carla would look like as a human.

"Honestly Koneko, you should be resting now." Rias said.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry about it." The catgirl said. "Also Mikoto-san, you can come out now."

*POOF!* A potted plant on the balcony transformed into the dark haired kunoichi. "Thanks for filling me in everyone. I'm so glad no one bothered to ask an actual chakra user for her thoughts on Koneko's abilities and risks." She said darkly.

"Mikoto, please-" Rias began.

"My apologies Lady Gremory, but I will not stop from speaking my mind this one time." Mikoto said putting her foot down. "Koneko, what these devils have been feeding you these last few years is bullshit!" She yelled before calming herself. "Chi, Ki, Chakra, Senjutsu, whatever you call it. There is little if nothing inherantly evil about it." She said kneeling before the girl and holding her shoulders. "I don't know your sister, I can't speak for what happend to her, but I know I'm still a sane decent person even with Chakra as my power source."

Koneko looked down. "Maybe you stayed sane... But how to you know I will." Koneko said walking away.

"We know because we are your friends!" Issei said. "We know the real Koneko, and she is a lot of things, but she's not a monster, and she would never hurt her friends."

"Unless they were perving out on her in a locker room." Lucy said.

"You're not helping." Issei said back. "The point is we are all here for you."

"I know you are." Koneko said. "So am I." She said walking off.

Rias just sighed. "Well let's all rest up and get ready for the gathering." She said leaving the balcony. "Oh, and Mikoto, I will be talking with your King about you learning not to stick your nose in my Peerage's buisness." She said dragging Issei, and Lucy off as the later just flashed Mikoto a sympathetic look.

Mikoto sighed and turned back to look outside. "I suppose you're here to tell me I was out of line too?" She asked not bothering to look back.

"No... I think you did the right thing." Layla said awkwardly padding out of the shadows. "You were trying to ease a little girl's fears. I see no reason anyone should be mad at you for that."

Mikoto nodded and sighed. "Maybe. Just seems like I have a knack for pissing everybody off these days."

"Well you havn't angered me yet." Layla said with a smile standing next to her. "What a lovely view. Reminds me of the Konzern on a quiet night."

"Still thinking about dear old hubby?" Mikoto asked.

"I... Wasn't until you mentioned him." Layla said awkwardly.

Mikoto just chuckled and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location. Bikou arrived at the side of a woman with dark hair and cat ears wearing a very revealing black kimono and sandals laying down across a rock. "It's almost time. We should get moving now." He said.

"Fine. Just remember what I'm after and don't try to stop me, nyan." The woman said sitting up. _"Just a little longer Shirone. I'm coming to see get you."_ She thought.

 **(End of Chapter 28)**

* * *

 **Well that took a bit longer than I thought, and I'm still not at the gathering phase. Not a whole lot to say other than you know the routine. Just one more thing...**

 **I don't like doing things like this, but I feel obligated to anyway out of some weird code of honor... I have to issue a trigger warning to all Kuroka fans in the coming chapters. For slut shaming. I'm sorry... I'm not saying I hate Kuroka. I just don't find her appealing. Her style of dress, and behavior really rubs me the wrong way, and I know it's sexist and kinda hypocritical considering how much I love Lucy, but at least Lucy has a look outside of her skimpy fashion sense along with a personality that I'm drawn to. Kuroka just does not, even with her sympathetic backstory. I'm sorry. I'll try not to go overboard on it. It will probably not go much further than a joke or two at her expense, but I still felt the need to talk about it for a bit.**

 **Anyway have a good time, and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **(Author's Notes)**

 ***1: I wasn't sure if I had named Hotaru's sacred gear, so I gave it a name here and now.**

 ***2: Yes. I'm bringing Dragon Shouts from Skyrim into this story. You wanna know why? Because fuck Dragon Slayer magic! The Thu'um is superior in terms of both versitility, and not causing motion sickness. Plus I am sick and tired of reading fanfics that either give Issei Dragon Slayer magic, or worse brings one of the Dragon Slayers into DxD and has them be the protagonist.**

 **Update on Peerages**

 **RIAS GREMORY**

 **Queen: Akeno Himejima (Also King of her own Peerage)**

 **Rook: Koneko Toujou**

 **Knights: Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia Quarta**

 **Bishops: Gasper Vladi (Mutated), Asia Argento**

 **Pawns: Issei Hyoudou x7 (At least one piece Mutated), Lucy Heartfilia**

 **AKENO HIMEJIMA**

 **Queen: Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Rooks: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster**

 **Knights: Layla Heartfilia, Erza Scarlett**

 **Bishops: Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvel**

 **Pawns: Happy, Carla, Katase, Murayama**

 **RAVEL PHENEX**

 **Queen: N/A (Unofficially Lucy Heartfilia)**

 **Rooks: Travis and James Howlet (OCs)**

 **Knight: Hotaru Hanajima (OC)**

 **Bishops: N/A**

 **Pawns: Robin Phenex (OC/Eevee) x2**


	29. Party Time!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Mikoto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Family, and Hotaru Hanajima. Any other characters, powers, designs, weapons, etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also allow me to address a reviewer.**

 **Glenn: I never thought about it much. I mean I have a couple obvious canidates for Issei's harem for sure... But come to think of it, I think you just gave me an idea of a girl to pair with Kiba. *evil grin***

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

"Ummm, should we have dressed up as well?" Murayama asked with aprehension as the two peerages gathered at the front door of the Gremory Estate. She, Katase, Natsu, Gray, Issei, Gasper, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, and Koneko were all dressed in their Kouh uniforms.

"Trust me newbie, for me this is dressed up." Natsu said figiting a bit in said uniform. "Where are the other girls anyway? I thought Rias said only Kings and Queens had to dress up?"

"I believe Lucy said she wanted to dress to join Akeno as well, and her friends decided to dress up as well." Xenovia said.

"Juvia is ready!" Juvia declared bounding gracefully down the stairs in a dark blue qipao with three-inch black heels. "Good evening everyone. I hope I look presentable enough for all of you."

"Looking good Juvia." Issei said with a smile, and a thumbs up.

Gray nodded. "Not bad."

"You look amazing Juvia." Gasper said.

"Indeed, lovely." Kiba said.

"Now I have a craving for chinese food." Natsu said offhandedly.

"Juvia thanks you for the praise." She said bowing at Issei, Kiba, and Gasper before taking her place over with Katase and Murayama.

"I'm coming down." Lucy said as she aslo came downstairs wearing a sugar pink and white lily pattern kimono-gown falling down to her shins with a pair of white 3-inch slingback pumps on her feet. "Mom will be out soon with Wendy. She's a bit embarassed." Lucy said.

"Oh what happened?" Gasper asked.

"Wendy told Virgo to suprise her when asked what kind of dress she wanted, and well..." Lucy trailed off as Layla came out in a red floor length gown looking like the kind of dresses she wore in her past life save for a sheath for Starcutter on her hip.

"Come on Wendy. There's no need to be ashamed. You look very pretty." Layla beamed slowly pushing the blunette out.

Even the likes of Issei, and Xenovia could not help but let out an 'Awww' at the sight of Wendy coming down the stairs. Her red face contrasting heavily with the white, long sleeved, ankle length wedding dress with matching low-heel pumps.

"You look so cute." Asia gushed.

"I look ridiculous." Wendy whined. "Plus everyone will think I'm getting married."

"No one is going to think that." Lucy said smiling. "You're too young to get married."

"Yeah Wendy. You're just a little kid playing dress up." Issei said patting her head.

"That doesn't make it any better." She bemoaned as Carla just sighed settling beside her.

"Honestly Wendy, just be mature about it, and bite the bullet." The cat admonished her.

"Fine." Wendy said with a small huff.

"I think Wendy looks absolutely lovely." Akeno said coming down in a shin-length black and purple floral kimono gown with low-heel black pumps. Mikoto followed her wearing a shin-length black evening gown with a single shoulder strap on the right side, and a thigh-high slit on the left with black high heel pumps. Akeno smiled and picked up Wendy clean out of her pumps hugging the back of the blunette's head to her bosom.

"Akeno-san, please..." Wendy whined as Akeno put her back down.

"All right sorry. Couldn't help it." She said with a playful smile as Wendy slipped her feet back in her shoes. As Erza came down next. The redhead chose to wear a black wide-hemmed gown with long sleeves, and red pumps on her feet.

"Wow Erza, did you steal from Mira's closet before we left for Tenrou?" Natsu asked only to be gut-punched hard by Erza.

"For your information, Mira bought this dress for my birthday." Erza said as he dropped to the floor.

"Having fun everyone?" Rias asked emerging in a red strapless above the knee-length dress and black heels. "I hope so, because we are moving out now."

"Got it." Everyone said with a nod, and a smile. Save Natsu who was busy forcing himself back up.

* * *

(A big fancy looking manor)

"Lucy!" Ravel cried out rushing up and hugging her. "I was so worried about you? Was my mother too harsh. Please be all right."

Lucy giggled and returned the hug. "Ravel I'm fine, you're Mom didn't hurt me that much, and even when she did she healed me right away." Lucy said smiling. "Nice to see you back in the old dress by the way." Lucy said admiring the pink formal dress, and red low-heel shoes the twin-drilled blonde chose to wear.

"Thanks. I hoped you would be happy seeing some familiar clothes." Ravel said shaking her head. "Sorry that sounded so stupid. I have no idea what to say." She said stammering as Lucy, and Akeno just smiled.

"Mommy!" Robin said rubbing against Lucy's ankle. "How was your training? Mine was super hard, but I think I did okay."

"It was hard too, but a lot of fun. I got to know Grandma Phenex very well." Lucy said picking up and hugging the Eevee to her chest.

"Glad to see you guys made it in one piece." James said walking up alongside Hotaru. While the former was wearing her long-skirted Kouh uniform, James wore a long sleeved button shirt, and dress pants with boots. "Hope you guys had plenty of gains made in the training department." He said as Travis rounded the corner to join them.

"Holy balls!" Issei called.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"This is part of my clan's traditions." Travis said standing before them covered from the neck down in black armor. "When a formal gathering takes place. A representitive from the Howlet clan must show up in full battle regalia and arms."

"Even for a metahuman Rook. It's amazing he can carry all those weapons on his person and still move." Rias said. Sure enough Travis was armed near to the teeth. On his back were Dragon Slayer, and a second sword wrapped in bandages crossed in an X. In addition a huge rifle nearly long as he was tall equiped with a scope, and bipod sat on the center of said X next to a five foot octagon shaped quarterstaff made of an unknown polished black metal.

On each hip were two weapons each. First a pair of old worn ninteenth century cap, and ball reolvers were worn on front. On the left hip was a broadsword with a polished bronze hilt and crossguard. On the right hip was the huge caliber revolver they had occasionally seen him fiddle with at the club. **(*1)**

"You look ridiculous." Koneko said impassively.

"I think it's an impressive display." Erza said.

"Damn right. He looks like a total badass." Issei said giving a thumbs up.

"More like trying way too hard." Lucy said with a sigh, and a smile. "Well, now that we're all here. Let's go inside."

Everyone nodded and went in as Ravel observed the two Kendo girls. "So are you two devils now?" She asked.

"Yes, we joined Akeno's peerage." Murayama said.

"What!? No fair!" Ravel pouted. "You have enough peerage members already!"

Akeno just giggled. "Should have spoken up a bit sooner little friend." She said making Ravel growl and stamp her foot childishly.

"Calm down Ravel, that just means you have more room for stronger pieces." Lucy said trying to keep the piece.

"Hey! What are we, chopped liver?!" Katase asked.

"Well you both are normal humans, without any sacred gear, special weapons, or any other real skills beyond swinging wood swords." James said making the two girls huff in anger.

Inside Rias led them down a corridor. "This is where the young devils have been set to gather. We'll be stopping here first." She said as a loud crash was heard from inside.

"What the hell!?" Lucy cried running in along with the rest of the club.

"If you want to be destroyed just keep running your mouth." A platinum blonde haired woman with red eyes and glasses.

A blue haired tanned skin man in mostly yellow and black just chuckled. "Honestly Agares you have a major stick up your ass. You seriously could use a good ol' virgin purgin', and I'd be more than happy to provide."

"My word." Layla said holding her hands to her mouth.

"Sorry about that Miss, as you can see my fellow peers can be unruly." A man said stepping forward, the same person who confronted Issei during training. "Hey. Knock it off Seekvaira, don't bother yourself reacting to the runt of the Glasya-Labolas."

"What was that!? You think I'm gonna take that kinda shit from Bael trash!" He rushed at the dark haired man who only backhanded him with enough force to send him flying back through the club's ranks, and into a wall so hard it left many cracks all over.

Asia was among those who gasped and fell back into the arms of another dark haired devil dressed in black clothing. "There there, you're alright." He said.

"This is way too intense." Lucy said activating her trurth seeking eyes. She carefully scanned the devils present.

The guy who just sent one devil flying was honorable and straightforward. The female devil that had been arguing earlier was stern, but passionate... One by one Lucy's scanned the auras around the devils in the room, then she reached the one near Asia.

It was black, and vile as anything Lucy had ever experienced. She could feel something warped and twisted inside him. A bottomless void of twisted desires. It enveloped her invading every pore of her skin seeping into her cells releasing a sickening ichor of evil inside her. Lucy began to feel poisoned, intoxicated, she felt she was gonna.

Lucy broke her gaze from the devil, and ran into the hallway. She barely made it halfway to the outside doors when she finally collapsed to her knees. The contents of her stomach emptying onto the carpeted floor.

In that moment, all her other senses were ignored. All she could hear was the foul retching of her throat, all she could feel was the rush of half-digested food, and stomach juices out of her mouth.

"-ucy?" She heard. "Lucy! What's wrong?" Akeno asked coming up behind her. "Lucy, please talk to me, what happend?" She asked seeing Lucy's vomit on the floor. "No... Ravel! Wendy! Asia! Anyone! Lucy's sick!" Akeno yelled.

"I'm here!" Ravel said pulling up beside Lucy. "Please, Lucy, don't panic, we're right here." Ravel said pulling out a small vial of Phenex tears. "Do you need my tears? They can at least keep you together until we see a real healer."

"I'm fine." Lucy said weakly. Her face was pale as a sheet, her eyes blinded by tears of stress. "That man... He's evil... Pure evil." She said shaking.

"What man, what are you talking about?" Ravel asked.

"The one holding Asia back there! He's dangerous." Lucy said.

"Mommy! Mommy please, what's wrong?" Robin asked running up by her side.

"Whatever Lucy saw freaked her out bad." Ravel said. "Come on Lucy, let's get you to sit down somewhere, and be looked at." Ravel said helping her girlfriend up with Akeno, and taking her somewhere to sit down.

Meanwhile while this was happening back in the assembly hall another fight was brewing.

"Hey you! Fight me!" Natsu yelled to the man in black and white.

"Natsu, please this is not the time or-" Akeno said, but was too late as Natsu engulfed his fists in fire and charged the man.

"Fool." The man said casually uppercutting Natsu so hard his upper body went through the ceiling into the next floor.

"Ugh, anyone get the number of that train?" Natsu asked looking around in the dark to see a pair of legs, and looking up to see a pair of silver string-tied bikini panties. Then the figure in the long skirt moved as Natsu saw the expressionless face of Greyfia standing over him hands on her hips.

"Uhhh... Hi." He said eyes widening as she raised her foot, and stamped down!

*THUD!* A giant pillar of ice shoved Natsu into the ground reshaping into the form of a giant lower leg ending in a stilleto heel firmly grinding into the Dragon Slayer's nuts. Natsu screamed in a falsetto wail of agony as most of the crowd laughed at his misfortune.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Gray asked Rias.

"He's Sairaorg Bael of the Bael family." Rias said. "He's also my cousin." She said with a smirk as Erza shattered the ice heel with a casual backhand.

"They told you not to start trouble." Erza said shaking her head in disapointment while pulling Natsu up to his feet.

"Hey Juvia... I wanted to apologize for snapping at you." Gray said approaching her when they were off to the side.

Juvia just turned her back to him. "Too little too late Gray. Juvia has decided she doesn't need you anymore. Maybe we can still be friends, but Juvia doesn't want your love anymore. She can do better." She said before strutting over to Issei's group.

"Well that went well." Gray sighed. He wasn't sad, yet at the same time not too disapointed either. At least it was one last thing to worry about.

"I don't get it." Katse said. "Why are all these girls flocking after the pervert?"

"James just chuckled behind them. "What can I say, the kid may be a horn dog, but he's got his charm. Of course helping save the Nun's life, and getting Rias out of an arranged marriage might have helped."

"Whoa hold on? Issei did that? Issei Hyoudou?" Murayama inquired.

"So I heard, I wasn't around when it happened." James admitted. "You'd be better off asking Akeno about it, or you could try pushing past all his previous history to ask him yourself. I know the guy was a slimeball, hell in some ways he still is, but he's still an okay dude at heart." James said walking away only to pass by Mikoto.

"Trying to play matchmaker?" Mikoto asked teasingly.

"Issei doesn't need my help to get girls." James said pulling a flask from his shirt and taking a swig. "I was just educating two girls that there is more to some devils than meets the eye."

"Like you?" Mikoto asked raising an eyebrow.

James just scoffed. "I'm just the other Howlet twin. That's all I've ever been. Doesn't mean I'm not willing to stand up for a teammate." He said walking away.

Mikoto just smiled sadly at the departing young man. "You can't live in your brother's shadow forever... Believe me I know." She whispered.

* * *

(A little bit later)

Lucy was relaxing leaning over a rail when Travis walked up to her. "You've looked better." He said moving up by her side.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked from the balcony.

"Ravel asked me to keep an eye on you while she talked with... Well you know." He said.

 _(Flashback to ten minutes prior)_

 _The group had just arrived in the main assembly hall when-_

 _"RAVEL-CHAN!"_

 _"No! Nononono! Not them, why didn't you two tell me they were-" Ravel had no time to finishing chewing her rooks out when two purple eyed women, one with red hair in a purple dress, and a taller one with brown hair in a purple kimono tackled the sole daughter of Phenex to the floor, and showered her in gropes, and kisses._

 _"You've gotten so big since we last saw you." The redhead said._

 _"And so much hotter too. Tell me is it true you entered a three way relationship with two other girls?" The brunette asked. "That is so unfair, I always wanted in on that kind of action."_

 _"Travis... James... Get your sisters off me before I flash fry them." Ravel snarled with a huge blush on her face._

 _"Come on you two, leave my boss alone." Travis said picking them up by the ears and pulling them to their feet. Lucy helped Ravel up as her eyes scanned the pair's auras. They were distorted, and perverted like Issei, though with the same hidden layers of empathy and kindness that prevented them from being evil._

 _"Fine, spoilsport." The redhead said with a huff. "Such a wide assortment of hotties to play with anyway. Nice to meet you I'm Janet Howlet."_

 _"And I'm Clara Howlet, her younger twin." The brunette said. "We are happy to meet all of you." They said eyes going over the pair like hungry wolves before looking down at Wendy._

 _"Ummm... Hi... I'm Wendy." She said noting both twin's silent gaze._

 _"KAWAII!" Both sisters cried nearly sweeping the blunette out of her shoes as they picked her up and snuggled her like a plushie._

 _"She's so cute!" Janet said._

 _"And she's even into cosplay!" Clara cried. "Just look at the wedding dress!" She exclaimed as Wendy's face went red from embarassment._

 _"Help please." Wendy pleaded reaching out to her friends._

 _Erza sighed, and walked over doing everything possible to rein in her more rough tendencies in order to just pry the twins off the younger girl._

 _"Asia?" A voice asked. The blonde turned to see a man with short blonde hair, and brown eyes wearing a short sleeved priest outfit._

 _"Oh my Goodness, Father Elric." Asia said rushing over, and hugging him. "I missed you, what are you doing here?"_

 _"My sister asked me to come along as added security for this event." He said. "I admit I had not expected to see you of all people here with my nephews."_

 _"Wait nephews?" Lucy said looking over at the two brothers._

 _"Everyone, this is Father Timothy Elric, he's our Uncle." Travis said. "I had no idea you two knew each other, Asia."_

 _"Oh yes, Father Elric was one of the Priests who helped raise me at the church." Asia said._

 _"Is that right..." Issei said his eyes lowered. Slowly he walked up to the blond priest, and punched him hard in the jaw!_

 _"Issei!" Rias yelled moving to restrain him._

 _"The hell!?" James yelled as he, and the twin sisters looked ready to pounce before Travis stopped them with an outstretched hand._

 _"You have some nerve acting like you care about Asia!" Issei yelled. "Where were you when Asia was excommunicated over a simple accident? Where were you when Asia was murdered by Fallen Angels for her sacred gear? Where were you when two of your exorcists threatened to kill her over something she had no say in to begin with!?" He snapped making Xenovia lower her head a bit._

 _"Issei please!" Asia said getting between them. "It's not worth starting a fight, please stop." She pleaded._

 _"What happend to Asia was a tragedy, a terrible mistake that haunts me to this day." Timothy said getting up. "I was merely coming to check on her, and make sure she was happy, and safe." He said before walking away._

 _"Hey... Ravel." A young man with short red hair, and wearing a sweater, and dress pants with dress shoes said approaching her. "It's... Been awhile."_

 _Ravel's eyes widened at the sight. "Kyle..." She said awkwardly._

 _"I heard you were coming and I was wondering if we could catch up?" He asked making Lucy raise an eyebrow as she walked up, and held Ravel's hand._

 _"I don't think Ravel has a lot to say to you." Lucy said. "Maybe you should go before you upset her."_

 _"Lucy." Ravel said. "Please... Just give me a moment." Ravel said. "Robin, can you please give me some time too?"_

 _"Okay Mommy." Robin said trotting off._

 _"Mommy?" The boy asked._

 _"It's a long story." Ravel said leading him off as Lucy looked on in shock. After what this boy did to Ravel, why would she give him the time of day. Did she still like him? Was Lucy just being used this whole time. She shook her head. No, Ravel would not do that to her. At least Akeno would still be there for her._

 _"Attention everyone. Baraqiel has now arrived with the representatives from Valhalla." Azazel announced in the distance._

 _"Akeno?" Lucy asked as Akeno seemed to panic and shove her off._

 _"Lucy, I'm sorry, but I have to hide you for a few minutes." She said ushering Lucy onto a balcony. "I don't want someone to see me with you, I promise as soon as I can get away I'll come back to you." She said before rushing off._

 _"Okay... I love you." Lucy said trembling._

* * *

 _(End flashback)_

"I just can't believe they would both ditch me like that." Lucy said looking down. "I mean after what happened to me back there, you'd think they'd prioritize my health over some silly old crush, and whoever freaked Akeno out."

Travis nodded patting her shoulder. "I get how you feel. Sometimes we have things that we have to do, even when on occasion we end up hurting those we love the most." Travis said thinking about his family, Hotaru, and even Koneko. "It doesn't mean we don't still love those people, or that we don't care. There's just times when our duties have to take precedent."

Lucy scoffed, but nodded in understanding. "I guess, and what about you? What is your duty?"

Travis looked down forlornly. "To die." He said grimly.

"What?" Lucy asked her head rising up in concern, and shock.

"When I was very young. My mother experienced a vision. She saw that I would die a young man, and that the Red Dragon Emperor would be involved." He said. "From that moment almost every waking moment of my life was spent in training to avoid that fate, by avoiding the Red Dragon Emperor like the plague."

"That's... How? Isn't there anything you can do?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. Mom always said the future isn't always set in stone, but there are too many unknowns to make the right choices." He said sighing.

"When you joined us..." Lucy began awkwardly. "Did you know Issei was going to be there?"

"I did." He said with a blunt nod.

"Then why?" Lucy asked her voice slowly rising. "If you know it will end with your death somehow, why would you even agree to go anywhere near him?"

Travis just smiled. "The same reason you chose to run away from your cushy rich girl lifestyle, and became a Guild Wizard." He said patting her on the head. "Because I wanted to choose my own path in life, regardless of the consequences."

Lucy sighed. "I guess we're both pretty screwed up that way." She said with a small smile.

"Hey, at least I didn't throw up at this party." He chuckled before leaning over the balcony.

"Speaking of which." Lucy said a bit embarassed by the event still. "Do you know anything about that Devil? The one who was behind Asia."

Travis' eyes narrowed. "Only what I've heard some certain sources." He said low, and seriously. "That was Diodora Astaroth. His brother Ajuka is the current Beelzebub of the Satans. He's... Rumored to be involved in some shady shit."

"What kind of... stuff?" Lucy asked.

"I'd rather not say, it's mostly just rumors, and hearsay, but if he is guilty of even half of it, then he's a bona-fide bastard rotten to the core even by Devil standards." He said shaking his head. "That's all I can say. Without solid proof it's best to keep the infrormation I have to myself, especially with the Satans walking around." **(*2)** He said.

"Okay, but when we get back, you're spilling the beans." Lucy said. "What I saw made me sick with how distorted he was... I need to know what I'm up against if I face him."

Travis nodded curtly. "On one condition of my own. Don't tell anyone about my prophesized death. Especially Issei." He warned. "This may sound like crazy talk, but I like the kid. He has enough problems without worrying about my life among them."

Lucy sighed. "You're making this a lot harder than it has to be." She then looked at him, and smiled. "But you have a deal nonetheless." She then looked back down. "Huh, is that Koneko?" Lucy asked looking down at the figure in a Kouh uniform running out into the forrest.

"Something's wrong." Travis said with a grimace. "Koneko wouldn't run out on Rias like this."

"Okay let's go after her." Lucy said about to move back into the building only for Travis to grab, and scoop her in his arms bridal-style before jumping over the rail, and off the balcony!

"WHAAAAAA-"

*SMASH!* Went Travis' legs as they impacted the ground. He grunted, and grimaced in pain before setting Lucy back on her feet. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" She cried.

"It was faster straight down." He said simply. "Now come on." He said as they ran off into the woods just as Issei, and Rias came out the front door themselves.

"What the hell?" Issei said looking at the small impact crater in the ground.

"Someone else is going after her." Rias said summoning her familiar to scope out ahead.

* * *

(Inside the main hall)

"I'm glad you found people who make you happy." Kyle said as the two sat accross from each other at a table.

"Don't patronize me." Ravel huffed. "Shouldn't you be spending time with Kaguya rather than talking to me."

"She couldn't come because this is a job, and she's not a fighter." Kyle said. "Ravel, please there's no need to be hostile, I'm your friend."

"Friend?" Ravel scoffed. "Oh really? How could I forget about all those letters or phone calls you never made."

Kyle looked away ashamed. "I screwed up... I'm sorry I should have tried to talk to you, but after what happened, I was ashamed."

"You were ashamed!?" Ravel yelled. "How do you think I felt?!"

"Mommy?" Robin asked behind her his voice trembling.

Ravel sighed, and went back down on her knees to confort the creature. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault, and it wasn't directed at you." She said. "Where's Wendy?"

"Akeno took her." Robin said pointing with his tail. "Said she needed to unload baggage. I didn't see her bring any bags though." Robin said as Ravel just sighed and smiled, while Kyle chuckled.

Meanwhile Akeno was slow-dancing with Wendy unloading her feelings on the blue-haired pre-teen. "Who does he think he is?" She rambled. "First of all he totally leaves my Mom to die, then he does fuck-all for the next several years while I'm serving Rias, and now that a truce has been declared he thinks he can just walk back in my life like I would just forget all of that ever happened? To say nothing of wanting to meet Lucy, like it's any of his business who I enter a relationship with."

Wendy just sighed. "Well maybe he was busy with work like Lucy said her dad was... Plus you can't blame him for not wanting to start a war just to see you?" She tried to reason.

Akeno just huffed and pulled Wendy into a spin going faster and faster until Wendy was lifted off the ground. "Hey, who's side are you on anyway."

"Juuust tryyying to be faiiir!" Wendy whined as her shoes flew off her feet. One landing in a punch bowl, the other striking Erza in the face. **(*3)**

"Ow! My good eye!" Erza cried out.

"I'm on it!" Asia said rushing over to heal her friend as Akeno set the dizzy Wendy down.

"Sorry." She said a bit embarassed by the ordeal as the crowed starred at her.

Meanwhile an old man with a monocle covering one eye completely and a long white beard came up alongside a silver haired young woman with green eyes wearing a purple-pantsuit and matching heels.

"My such a lively crowd." The old man said. "I see we are certainly not lacking in the young beauties department for this party." He said. He said learing at the group.

"Ah Odin... How nice of you to make it." Serafall said appearing in front of him.

"Nice to be here, Leviathan." He noted. "I was not expecting you to be dressed in such drab."

"Oh really, well if you insist." Serafall beamed changing to her magical girl costume in a flash. "How about this ensemble."

"Interesting choice. I certainly approve." The old man said with a lecherous grin. "Tell me, how'd you like to stroke Odin's beard?"

"My Lord, please tone it down a bit. You're representing Valhalla." The woman by his side admonished him.

"Oh hush now Rossweisse. It's a party, lighten up. You'll never get yourself a husband if you insist on being so uptight." He said.

Rossweisse prompty fell to her knees, crying. "It's not like I don't try, why do you have to bring that up in front of everyone here." She wailed her face tinted red with embarassment.

"Greetings everyone. I am glad to see you are all in good spirits." Michael said arriving with Irina at his side.

"Ravel, I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry..." Kyle said firmly. "But I assure you I'm not jealous, and I just want to rebuild our- OH MY GOD JAMES, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Kyle yelled.

"Hey you holier-than-thou bitch!" James slurred as he pulled down his pants, and mooned an aghast Irina. "I've got your Holy Spirit right here!" He declared before letting out a massive fart. "Wubba-Lubba Dub Dub!"

"James Howlet, you pull your pants up right now!" Ravel shrieked utterly mortified.

* * *

(Back with Koneko)

Koneko stopped at the base of a tree laying lazily on top of a thick branch was a woman with a black and red kimono. "Hello there." Kuroka said with a smirk. "It's been a long time, Shirone."

"What do you want?" Koneko asked in a blunt manner. "I don't have time to deal with you."

Kuroka just sighed. "Is that any way to talk to your dear older sister? Especially when she came all this way to finally take you back home."

 **(End of Chapter 29)**

* * *

 **Well that takes care of that chapter... I gotta admit, not my best work. To be honest I think I have too many characters to work with, and not enough time to effectively use them given the length of chapters I typically prefer to write.**

 **Still I promised to at the very least keep this fic going until the end of season 3, so I will persevere. I just hope I was able to entertain you.**

 **Be sure to follow, and favorite if you have not already, and please leave a review. Those are what give me the most incentive to keep going. I will work on finishing up the conflict with Kuroka in the next chapter. In the meantime I leave you with the Immortal words of Chris Hardwick.**

 **"Be nice to each other, goddammit!"**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 ***1: You may have recognized some of these weapons, and the gary stu accusations are gonna fly in. I make no excuses. I will only say that I'm a big fan of the Walking Armory Trope, so of course my characters are gonna do it once in awhile.**

 ***2: "Why does Travis know about Diodora, and doesn't that spoil upcoming events?" You may be asking. To answer the second one yes, but I don't consider it much of a spoiler considering if you are reading this fic odds are very good you have either read DxD or seen the anime, and thus already know the canon events. As to how he knows all this stuff? Well I like to think of it as a case of reality ensues. I mean even accounting for the supernatural elements, you don't do what Diodora did to as many women as he allegedly did without someone noticing something fishy going on. It would naturally end up in the rumor mill of the underworld (Not the literal one, the metaphorical one) that would be available for the right price to the right people. As we have already established the Howlets have connections both legit, and not-so-legit to the literal underworld, it stands to reason they could have access to information on certain seedy activities going on in Devil Society. That's my explanation anyway. Feel free to leave your reviews telling me how full of crap I am, and how sick of my OCs you are. I assure you I will listen if you at least have something legitimately smart, or constructive to say.**

 ***3: I was originally going to have Natsu get hit, but decided to spare him the indignity, and have it happen to Erza instead. I have nothing against Erza (her OP nature notwithstanding) I just thought it would be funny.**


	30. First Throwdown Enter the Vali Team

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters are the property of Hiro Mashima. High School DxD, and all related characters are the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. Mikoto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the Howlet Family, and Hotaru Hanajima. Any other characters, powers, designs, weapons, etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Special thanks to Lily Nadesico, and Storm Wolf77415 for Beta reading. Check out their fics.**

* * *

A loud *BOOM* and *CRACK* rang out as a huge bullet hole was blown through the tree just inches away from Kuroka's head.

"Koneko isn't going anywhere with you, Miss." Travis said.

"Travis!?" Koneko asked as Lucy ran up to her side. "Lucy?"

"We saw you running off, and came by to make sure you were okay." She said. "Who's this lady?"

"So you're the first Earthlander. How interesting. I'm Shirone's older sister, now why don't you two be polite and walk off, so I can talk with my sister." she answered.

"How about you go suck off another stray!" Travis yelled. "This is a PTRS-41 Ani-Tank rifle modified with a six times magification scope, and loaded with APHEI (Armor Piercing, High Explosive, Incendiary) rounds. I can put a 14.5mm round through a man at up to a mile away. Don't start thinking you can dodge at this range."

Just then a pole of some kind shot out the shadows and struck Travis in his face then swung to swat the gun away. "Ah, dammit!" He cried out clenching his eye.

"Travis!" Lucy cried out in shock.

"I had a feeling you would be needing my help." Bikou said, emerging from the shadows as his staff retracted to it's normal length.

"Honestly Monkey Boy, took you long enough. Either way..." Kuroka waved her hand as a blue barrier came down over the area. "There that should keep any more unwanted guests from interrupting our reunion." She scowled. "Isn't that right, Rias?"

"Rias?" Koneko turned her head to see Rias, and Issei walking up.

"Kuroka. Koneko is a member of my household, and she will be going nowhere with you." Rias said. "You had your chance to stay in her life, and you threw it away."

Issei looked confused. "Wait, who is she?" He said before growling as he recognized Bikou.

"That skanky kitty is Kuroka." Travis said. "She's Koneko's evil older sister."

"Skanky?" Kuroka asked.

"Well, you sure do dress like one." He said drawing his huge swords. "If you can't wear a kimono properly, don't bother to wear one at all."

"Travis, stop!" Koneko shouted. "You're only making things worse."

"Better listen to my sister, big boy." Kuroka said, manifesting several blue fireballs. "Calling me out for my crimes is one thing, but I just cannot stand slut shaming."

"My apologies for wounding your pride." Travis said as the bandages on one sword burst off the tip to reveal some shark scale-like mass instead of a traditional blade. "How about I settle for wounding your body instead!?"

Kuroka just scoffed and fired off a series of blue fireballs at him. Only for her balls to be seemingly swallowed by Travis' sword as he swung the shark scaled weapon sideways. "What? No way!" Kuroka cried out.

"Meet Samehada, one of the most prized relics of the Howlet clan." Travis said. "It devours ki and chakra based attacks." He said before springing up to her. "It doesn't cut... It shreds!" He said swinging downward.

*CLANG!* Only for his weapon to be caught on Bikou's staff. "Nice try, big man. But you'll have to deal with both of us." He said, swatting the young man back.

"A little help here, you guys!" Travis barked back at the others as he used Dragonslayer to block an extended staff strike from the wannabe monkey.

"I'm on it." Issei said. "Boosted Gear, Go!" Issei said manifesting the gauntlet, only to his shock it didn't yell 'Boost' this time. "What the."

 _ **"Your training paid off."**_ Draidg said. _**"Now when you manifest the gear you must choose whether to boost or balance break."**_

"Aw sweet!" Issei said. "Okay, Balance Breaker!" He declared...

Nothing happened.

"OH COME ON!" Issei yelled.

 **"Looks like it still needs a bit of work."** A booming voice rang out as Tannin flew over the scene. **"An extra jump start to fire up the transformation."**

"Oh hell yeah, Tannin's here!" Issei said smirking. "You guys are in deep shit now."

"Damn... I love a good fight, but we are outnumbered, and outgunned. Kuroka, we finished our mission, we should probably quit while we are ahead."

"Oh, did the monkey king lose his sack all of a sudden?" The Nekomata asked. "You can run if you want, but I refuse to leave without Shirone."

"Better listen to your friend, skanky kitty." Travis said. "There's six of us, and only two of you!" He said tossing Dragonslayer in the air, and drawing his huge revolver. "Time to die!" He said firing off a huge .55 slug at Kuroka's face.

*WHOOSH!" Only for a powerful gust of wind to blow the bullet off course to the side!

"The hell!?" Lucy asked. "That was no mere wind."

"Took you two long enough." Kuroka said as two more figures arrived on the scene... One was a blond gentlemanly looking young man with a sword. The other was a little blonde girl with a witch's hat and cape. "Did Vali not trust us to finish the job?"

The young blonde man just stepped ahead. "Le Fay, and I simply came to make sure you hadn't gotten yourselves killed by sheer foolishness." He said.

Kuroka scoffed. "Whatever. I'm going after Shirone, you three can deal with the others." She said.

"Dibs on the dragon!" Bikou called summoning a cloud and riding it into the sky.

"Issei, you stay with Koneko... I'm gonna take down that blonde twink." Travis said dropping both his huge swords, and drawing the smaller one, it's midnight black blade clashing against the bronzed hilt.

"The Ebony Blade?" The young man said. "I didn't realize Sir Percy's **(*1)** descendents mingled with the Howlet bloodline."

"Stuff it Pendragon. This sword was a treasured heirloom from my Grandmother." Travis growled. "You are hardly one to lecture me about honor after throwing your lot with the Khaos Brigade."

"This is getting annoying. If you won't turn her over." Kuroka raised her hand as Rias noticed a purple tinted mist begining to rise around Lucy.

'Look out!" Rias yelled shoving the blonde out of the way as she and Koneko were engulfed in the fog and fell to their knees.

"What happened?" Issei asked seeing his friends in such a state.

"Just a little poison mist to thin out the competition." Kuroka said. "Now it's just you and me boy."

"Don't forget about me. I'm not about to be lost in the shuffle!" Lucy yelled only to be nearly incinerated by a wall of fire seperating her from Issei and the others.

"Sorry, but you'll have to fight me first." Le Fey said shaking a bit. "I won't let you hurt my friends."

"Funny." Lucy said drawing her keys. "I was about to say the same to you."

* * *

(Back at the assembly hall)

"Honestly I leave for five minutes to take a phone call, and you are already causing trouble!" Sr. yelled over the unconscious body of James on the floor. "Seriously, mooning an Archangel's entourage, I thought I taught you to have more class than that when on the job."

Henrietta sighed as she shook hands with Ravel. "That boy never could stay out of trouble." She lamented. "I see you two are talking again. That's good to know."

Ravel looked away. "Not entirely by choice." She said. "I'm sorry, I should leave for now." Ravel said pulling away. Kyle just sighed.

"If everyone can pay attention for just a moment." Azazel yelled over the chaos. "Odin is now about to sign the treaty if no one has any objections."

"I have an objection!" A voice rang out from thin air, as a portal opened and a man in white clothing with long blue hair emerged. "This peace treaty disrupts my plans to bring about Ragnarok. I simply will not stand for it."

Odin scowled. "Loki, this is not the time for your scheming, leave now and I might forgive you for interupting this affair."

"I have no intention of leaving." Loki said smiling. "My newfound allies would disapprove if I just walked away now."

"So it would seem you have thrown your lot with the Khaos brigade too?" Sirzechs asked.

"I am no cog in their machine." He said. "This is purely an alliance of conveinience." He said. "Now prepare to die." He said opening a portal and summoning dozens of twenty-foot tall blue skined humanoids wearing fur clothing, and carrying huge stone and iron weapons.

"Frost Giants. **(*2)** " Rossweisse said recoiling back. "Have you truely gone insane Loki? This is a deliberate act of war!"

"Did I not make it clear enough already that's what I wanted you insufferable Valkyrie?" Loki asked floating back. "Now charge!" He barked at his giants as they roared and charged forward.

* * *

(Back with Lucy)

 _'Dammit. This kid isn't a pushover. She's stronger than she looks.'_ Lucy thought to herself as she bobbed and weaved through a rain of fireballs, and thunderbolts. _'Lady Phenex really did know what she was doing when she was running those dodge drills.'_

"Please just lie down, and give up." Le Fay said softly. "I don't want to hurt any of you. Just let us take Kuroka's sister, and leave." She said only to gasp in shock as Virgo's arms emerged from the ground under her feet and pulled her underground with her.

"Sorry kid. That's not happening." Lucy said. "Now be a good girl, and just lay down while the grown ups fight it out-" Lucy was interupted by a flash behind her as she turned around and was met with a fireball to the face! "AAAAGH!"

Le Fay teleported again about ten meters away dirty, but unharmed. "Stop treating me like just a kid." She huffed.

Lucy scowled as she dusted away the ashes of what has once been her eyebrows and some loose hair. "Okay. Fine, but remember you asked for this." She warned. "Promotion to Queen." She then took out Leo's key. "Star Dress: Leo!" She said transforming to a fancy evening gown.

"You think some nice dress will help you-" Le Fay began only to blink as Lucy vanished from view. "Huh-UGGGGGGGHHH!" She cried out as in an instant a glowing foot slammed hard into her stomach knocking her through a tree.

"This dress isn't just for show." Lucy said. "As a Queen, I gain a Knight's speed, and a Rook's power. Add in the Regulus, and I can take out a small fry like you easy as pie- OMMMMFFF!" Lucy was cut off as a black metal staff slammed into her gut knocking her backward.

"LE FAY!" Arthur yelled as his sword narrowly missed taking off Lucy's head due to the polearm knocking her away from his blade at the last second.

"That was too close." Travis said drawing his .55 revolver, and firing at Arthur's back. The knightly young man easily spun around, and blocked the shot with his sword.

"You think those paltry mundane weapons will save you now?" Arthur asked. "Look at you. You needed to harm your own comrade just to save her from my blade."

"Screw you." Travis spat, breathing heavily as he charged in and swung several times with his Ebony sword. Arthur calmly sidesteped, and blocked each swing. As several blue fireballs crashed into Travis' back. "AHHHUGH!"

Back on the other side of the wall of flames Issei grimaced as Kuroka shot his comrade in the back. _'Dammit. These guys are way better at working as a team than we are.'_ He thought as he tried to keep Rias, and Koneko safe from her. "Hey, quit fucking with my friends, and fight me!" He yelled.

"You wanna fight big boy, come and get me." Kuroka said. "What's the matter, can't get it up, nya?" She teased licking her lips as Koneko stepped forward.

"Please... Just stop... I'll go. Just leave them alone." She pleaded weakly.

"Koneko, shut up!" Issei yelled. "We're not done yet... far from it, in fact!" Issei said. He was cut off by a scream of pain by Travis as he was sent flying over the wall of fire blood spewing from a wound under the arm as he crashed against a tree.

"You were saying?" Kuroka asked with a smirk as she walked forward. "Now just give up, and let me have Shirone. You have nothing left here that can hurt-"

 ***BANG!*** Kuroka screamed in pain as a chunk of her left ear was blown off at the tip. "You!" She yelled turning to Travis as he held up one of his cap and ball revolvers.

"Damn... I missed." He said caughing up blood.

Kuroka felt around the missing tip of her ear. "You shame me... You blow off my ear... I'm gonna enjoy killing you slowly, and painfull-"

"Star Dress: Virgo!" Lucy declared bursting out of the ground behind Kuroka aiming her M1 Carbine.

"Oh, fuck me." Kuroka hissed.

 ***BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!*** Six .30 carbine bullets punched through Kuroka's torso like a sewing needle being stabbed again and again into a piece of cardboard. Kuroka gasped, coughed, examined the bloody exit wounds on her body before collapsing to the ground.

"Kuroka!" Arthur shouted. "Dammit. This is bad. "Bikou, Kuroka, and Le Fey are down. We need to retreat!"

Up in the sky Bikou looked down. "Got it. You get them out of here, while I hold them off." He said flying down to their level.

"You've won this round, but we will be back." Arthur warned opening a portal as he began to drag Le Fay, and Kuroka through with him.

"Don't walk away from me!" Lucy yelled training her weapon on them only to have the gun knocked out of her hands by Bikou.

"Nice try little girlie, you are fighting me now." He said.

"Wait... that's it!" Issei said. "I know what to do to win this fight!"

"Well do it already!" Lucy yelled.

Issei spun around to face Rias. "Rias. I need to poke them titties!"

There was a stunned silence in the area.

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled.

Travis laughed in between coughs of blood.

"You're the worst." Koneko said shaking her head.

* * *

(Back at the assembly hall.)

"I don't know about the rest of you guys-" James said leaping up and kicking a giant hard in the skull. "-but this is way more fun than some fancy party!"

"Now you're speaking my language!" Natsu said catching the axe-blade of one giant in his hands as he fired a huge burst of flame from his mouth into the huge humanoid's face.

"Both of you can it, and just keep fighting!" Erza growed as she switched to her Flame Empress armor, and cut the throats of two more giants with a spinning slash.

"How many more of these things are there?" Xenovia asked as she and Irina slashed away at the knees of giants with a series of flips, and jumps.

"Too many." Hotaru said stabbing her blade into the groud causing huge spikes to shoot from the floor and stab into three seperate giants.

"Mommy!" Robin said floating up to Ravel as she kept several people less powerful attendees safe with a fire barrier. "I can't find other Mommy anywhere!"

"Don't panic, sweetie." Ravel said calmly despite the sweat on her face. "Lucy can look after herself. We just have to believe in her."

"Come on, people. We're almost done with all the giants!" Akeno said as her lightning took down two more. "Just keep up the fight, and we'll be done here."

"Fine by me!" James said with a smirk as he stood on top of a fallen giant. "This was getting tiresome without a real threa-" Before James could finish a huge wolf grabbed his torso in it's jaws, and carried him off.

"JAMES!" Ravel cried in horror as a giant burst from the flames behind her and swung a huge mace.

 ***BOOM!*** Only for an explosion to ring out as a grenade struck the hand and blew it up making the beast drop it's weapon. Kyle grunted and loaded another round in his launcher. "No one hurts Ravel on my watch." He hissed silently as Robin turned to his Flarion form and melted the giant's face off with a burst of flame.

"You bastard!" Akeno hissed firing off blasts of lightning at the huge wolf which dropped James to the floor and lunged at her. *ZAP!* Only to be sent flying back from a blast of lightning from Baraqiel.

"Are you alright, Akeno?" He asked moving between her and the wolf. Akeno just scoffed and turned away.

"Dammit, where is my Queen?" Akeno grumbled. "No Layla either... Dammit, if those two went off to finally get it on now of all times, I swear I'll-"

* * *

(Back with Issei, and company.)

"Ooooooh!" Rias moaned as Issei pushed both his fingers gently yet firmly into her ample and bared nips.

"Oh yeah... That's right... I'M FEELING IT NOOOOOOOOW!" Issei yelled pulling back his hands as the Scale Mail formed around his body. "HELL YEAH! Okay, let's get this fight going!" He yelled spinning around and punching hard at Bikou. He tried to block it with his staff only for the blow to send him skidding back several feet.

"I take back all the nice things I said about him." Lucy said trying to bandage Travis' wound. "Dammit. It's so deep. Hit a lung too." Lucy said. "We need to get him to Asia fast!"

"And we will, but first let me help." Layla said appearing by Lucy's side as she lay her hands on the bloody hole under Travis' arm, and started working healing kido on the wound.

"Mom?" Lucy asked as an explosion was heard in the background. "But how? The barrier-"

"We went under it." Mikoto said smiling as she dusted dirt off her dress. "Seems we decided to go looking for you just in time."

Lucy glared at her. "Shouldn't you be helping Issei?"

Mikoto just chuckled turning to observe the fight. "I think Issei has this fight taken care of here."

Back at the fight Bikou was being forced back more and more. "Damn you. You're a lot stronger than when we last met." He tried to swing for Issei's neck only for him to block the staff with his forearm, and grab Bikou by the head with both hands.

 ***BOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOST!*** "FOS RO-DAH!" Issei declared as a huge wave of invisible force sent Bikou flying back and uprooted several nearby trees.

Bikou staggered to his feet clumsily. "Okay... I'm leaving now, but I'm warning you. Vali will be a lot stronger too next time you meet. Rest assured we won't forget this humiliation." He said before stumbling through a portal that closed behind him.

Issei just panted a bit as his armor vanished. "Bring him on." He said before being tackled by Rias. "Issei, you were amazing, I'm so proud of you!" She said as Koneko couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Thanks... I just wish I could have helped before-" He looked back at Travis only to see the older boy smile at him, and give him a thumbs-up before falling unconscious. "Is he?"

Layla shook her head. "He won't die right away, but we need to get him to Asia fast." She said as the barrier fell, and Tannin roared in the sky.

* * *

(Back with the others in the assembly hall.)

"Took you long enough, Ajuka." Sirzechs said as Loki was banished away in a flash of light.

"My apologies preperations took longer than I thought. What with Fenrir, and all those frost giants." He said as Asia rushed over to James.

"James, come on please don't die!" Asia said trying to heal him only for his bloody hand to grab her wrist.

"Don't worry about me." He grunted sitting up. "Heal the ones who need it first."

"But you... That huge wolf. It bit you." She stammered tearfully.

"I said don't worry." he said. "I used Tekkai at the last second to protect my vitals, I'll be fine." He said waving her off. "Now go." He said laying back down.

Henrietta sighed walking up, and gently nudging his head slightly with her pump-clad foot as Asia ran off. "Always playing the tough guy." She said pulling out a potion and kneeling to place it to his lips. "Here, drink this now. It's no Phenex Tear, but it will do the job well enough."

"Yes Mom." James said slowly sipping then chugging down the strange mixture. "Never could get anything past you." He said looking away.

"Oh my God, Travis!" Asia cried out as Koneko, and Mikoto carried him in. This time no one protested as Asia began to heal him. "What happened?" She asked Issei.

"It's my fault." Koneko said. "Everyone was trying to protect me... and he got hurt." She said as Hotaru knelt by his side and held his armored hand.

"Hey, don't be like that." Issei said patting her shoulder. "We're your friends. You'd have done the same for any of us."

"Maybe." Koneko said as everyone did their best to repair in the aftermath of the battle.

 **(End of Chapter 30)**

* * *

 **Well... That was something. I feel I should apologize to all of you for taking so long to write so little. To be honest I just kinda burned out at this point. I'm not sure when or how I will continue this story, but right now I just need to take a break from Celestial Pawn to better plan out what happens down the line, and maybe work on some other smaller projects as well.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me despite everything. I hope you liked the ride up to now.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 ***** 1: Add Marvel Comics to the list of franchises I ripped off for this fic.

*2: I admit I had no idea how to make this fight more epic than what was shown in the anime... So I added giants to the frey. Again thank Marvel for the idea.


	31. HIATUS ANNOUNCEMENT

**I'm sorry...**

 **I really am. I tried. I tried as hard as I could to muster the will to keep writing. However my own awareness and self-consciousness about the flaws of this story combined with my growing disillusionment with DxD in general following the reveal of Season 4's change in art style basically broke my will to keep writing this story.**

 **I know I'm being petty and childish, but I just can't get past the unnecessary redesigns of the characters. They look too childish and cartoony for an ecchi anime. This may sound meaningless to you, but being on the autistic spectrum, I just cannot look past this assault on my sense of eyes, and aesthetic tastes. I just can't muster up the will to keep writing anymore. Especially when it seems like no one cares about this story anymore.**

 **I'm not sure if I ever will return to this story, or move on to writing something else. All I know is I need to move away from DxD for awhile until all this anger and depression subsides, and I can move on with my life.**

 **I am sorry to everyone who I have let down with this decision, and I am sorry to myself for getting so down in the dumps I had to resort to this.**

 **Thank you for understanding, and if you don't that's fine. I hate myself too for doing this.**


End file.
